The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: When Rita's Dumpster was opened during the "Day of the Dumpster", Zordon knew he would have a tough time on his hands so he requested Five Teenagers with Attitude to become his champions of light but can these teens save their beloved city of Angel Grove or will they fall to the forces of evil? AU. Pairings inside
1. Prologue

Rain: Hello one and all! My name is Rain and I have decided to start a new Power Ranger fanfic. Now this one will be an Alternate universe from the very first season so expect some changes on this to my humble friends, this is…**_ The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_** so I hope all of you sit back, relax and Enjoy…Now, It's Morphin Time!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Summary: _**When Rita's Dumpster was opened during the "Day of the Dumpster", Zordon requested Five Teenagers with Attitude to become his champions of light but can these teens save their beloved city of Angel Grove or will they fall to the forces of evil? AU.

* * *

**_Genre: _**Action, Adventure, Drama and Romance

* * *

**_Pairings:_** Jason/Trini, Tommy/Kim and many more!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own the characters of Power Rangers so do not sue.

* * *

**_Intro_**

_(Rita rises up from her canister with her monsters)_

_"Ah, after Ten-Thousand Years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth" _

_(The scene changes from Rita to the Command Center where two streaks of blue lighting hits the sides of an large plasma tube which forms Zordon)_

**_"Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit Five Teenagers with Attitude!"_**

_(Scene flashes again to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack being transported into the Command Center in streaks of Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black and when they appear, streaks of lighting cover their bodies, changing them from their civilian attires into the power rangers.)_

_(Brief flashes of the Dino Megazord rising from of the ground and a sign that has "Mighty Morphin" On the top in small letters and "Power Rangers" appearing in big bold gold lettering with a lightning bolt between the Words "Power" and "Rangers," the flashes finally stops on the "Power Rangers")_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Jason training with Bruce to The Red Ranger_ _leaping into the air and slashing through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_ (Shows Trini meditating in the rose garden to the Yellow Ranger punching a putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick then scene changes to Zack flipping over a fence of a car dealership to the Black Ranger_ _jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of a putty.)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers…"_

_ (Shows Kim twisting in the air into the palms of her squad mates to The Pink Ranger bending backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid a strike by a putty then lifted her legs up, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin then scene flashes to Billy working on his computer before scene flashes to show the Blue Ranger giving a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side.)_

_"…You Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"_

_(The Final scene shows the five rangers standing side by side, With the Black Ranger standing sideways with his arms crossed, the Red Ranger with his arm point pointing in front of his body with his hand balled into a fist, Pink Ranger with her hands shaped as a heart, Yellow with her back turned and her arms crossed with her head looking back and Blue hunched forward with his left arm hanging in front of his body, their respective zords behind them but also a faint green mist seen wrapping around their legs.)_

* * *

**_The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Prologue_**

**_The Moon_**

"I have to say, this thing looks pretty suspicious…"

Oliver Scott couldn't help but look at his fellow astronaut with annoyance in his eyes as the two stood side by side, looking down at this mysterious circular container with an almost glowing red ruby on top of its lid that was buried into the moon's surface.

The two men were on a mission up on the moon to figure out some science-y mumbo-jumbo that he honestly didn't know the details to but luckily, his partner, Tyler Williams knew exactly what their mission was but during the assignment, they had stumbled upon this "dumpster" up here.

The first thing Oliver had saw was the red ruby on the top of the lid and at first, he tried to remove it but found that it was stuck but that's when he said "I think we should open it," while kneeling in front of the large container, tapping the top lightly.

"I mean, what if this thing holds something that can benefit the entire world? What if, this holds the meaning of life inside of it? Every question we've ever had could be answered with whatever is inside of this….Or it could be filled with riches; I mean there is a ruby on top of this thing. I kind of prefer that more to be honest."

"Yeah…You make good points…" Tyler admitted but then countered with "But…This thing has an ominous feel to it, as if something evil is in it."

Oliver turned his head away from the ruby and looked to his partner for an explanation. "Think about it Oliver, this thing was found up here on the moon of all places. Why not on earth if it possesses riches?"

Tyler then leaned down to his partner's level and said "What if there is something very sinister inside of this thing?" Oliver laughed at this but Tyler quickly hushed him up to continue.

"Say we open this thing to see what's inside of it and instead of some grand secret or untold riches, we unleashed something that shouldn't roam free…? If something evil is truly in this canister, it could very well kill us for freeing it from its prison and not only that; we could possibly be damning the entire world. Do you think that opening this thing could be worth it?"

Oliver couldn't disagree with his partner's argument and decided that he couldn't take that risk, especially since he had a family down on that beautiful blue red ruby called earth. He couldn't live with himself if he opened this thing and caused Armageddon for everyone on earth…

"I suppose you're right Tyler, No sense in "Dooming" the world. Let's get out of here and continue our mission so we can get home," Oliver responded after a few seconds of thought. Tyler nodded with a smile on his face and gave his friend a supportive pat on his right shoulder before walking off, leaving his friend with the container.

Despite being unsure about his decision, Oliver started to rise from his kneeling position but then he stared down at the red ruby that lay on the top of the container and for a moment, everything around him seemed to melt away, leaving him and the container alone.

That's when he received visions of him and his wife and two sons, living in a mansion, sighing autographs, eating out at fancy restaurants, meeting the president, having everything his heart desired, all while staring at the now soft glowing red ruby.

_'__I can give you what you want Oliver Scott…'_ An unfamiliar female voice said inside of his head, her voice so soft and tender, it sounded like the voice of a lover to him. _'Just release me from my prison…and I will give everything you desire…And more..._' And with those words, Oliver felt his will crumble and his mind becoming clouded with desire, unaware that his eyes were glowing a faint red.

Instead of getting up, Oliver's shaking hands reached for the container and pulled on it hard but it only gave away slightly so with more force, the astronaut continued to try and pry the top from the container, his grunts coming out strained due to the amount of pressure he was using.

But he didn't expect Tyler to hear these grunts and coming rushing back to his location to see him struggling with the top of the container. "Oliver, what the hell are you doing?!" Tyler screamed as he rushed as fast as he possibly could to his partner's side to try to yank him from the container.

"Think of the fame we could have Williams! We could become the richest men in the world, loved and envied by all… Our families would be set for life! All because of what could be inside of this container!" Oliver screamed out as he forced himself from Tyler's grasp to go back to the dumpster to yank off its top.

Tyler rushed to Oliver's side and tried and pull him off, yelling at him "You don't know what you're doing!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" he replied while going back to the lid, which was halfway off but thanks to the combination of Oliver pulling at the top and Tyler pulling at him, the top came falling off of to the side and on top of Oliver's legs.

For a moment, both men grew still when they looked at the lid, shock written on both of their hidden faces and the moment they looked back at the dumpster, the two saw four flashes of light fly out from the canister before flying to the distance where the four lights landed on the moon's surface only to fade away to reveal four monsters.

The first monster had the head of a baboon but it had long black hair, blue skin and its eyes were completely red and it also wore a golden suit of armor and held a sword in its right hand.

Next to the monster stood another one monster that was a mix between a monkey and a vampire bat with a monocle over his left eye and has a pocket watch on his chest.

The third one was very short and fat hobgoblin with bright blue skin, a large blue horn, silver goggles on its forehead, large teeth bulging from its mouth, a very large jaw, bronze armor on its chest with chain mail around its pudgy legs and brown boots, holding a calculator in its left hand.

The last monster was looked similar to a Scottish terrier except it had long elf like ears, a pair of small circular glasses resting on its snout, a blue jean overall dress with tons of tools strapped on its dress.

"W-What the hell are those?!" Tyler exclaimed in horror as he scampered away from them with Oliver following him with horror showing in his now black eyes, his mind now devoid of the mysterious female's voice. For a moment, the four monsters watched the two humans scamper off and hide behind a large boulder that was nearby.

Not a few seconds later, the vampire monster and the hobgoblin began to cheer, the two embracing happily, cheering loudly "We're free! We're Free!" while jumping up and down on the moon but they cheering quickly stopped when the Gold armored Monster looked at them, its eyes narrowing threateningly before motioning towards the dumpster after hearing a female shout "Get me out of here!"

The four monsters quickly ran down to the dumpster but it was the gold armored one that placed his hand out towards it where a small, human hand fell on top of it.

With one strong pull, the monster pulled out an Asian looking woman with long white hair that was wrapped with brown cloth to make ponytails which were sticking up in the air and pointed back, almost like horns with a black wrap around her forehead which was long enough to cover her neck, a long brown gown with black cloth made spikes on the chest and shoulders which had a light blue coloring on top of it and a long black scepter with a black crescent moon with a gold trim outlining it on top of the scepter with a red orb in the middle of the crescent moon.

"Thank you Goldar, at least someone here as some manners" The woman muttered with a frown as she carefully stepped out from dumpster and once she was out, she let go of Goldar's hand and dusted herself off before turning her head to yell out "After ten thousand years, I'm free!"

She then glanced at the dumpster that held her for so long and smirked before the short monster got in her way, which caused her to frown and smack it out of the way, exclaiming "Out of the way Squatt," while smacking his head, making the short goblin fall to the ground.

After staring at the dumpster for one more second, she gripped her scepter tightly before thrusting it forward but then the bat monster stepped in front of her, making her whack him in the back, yelling "Move it Baboo!" making the monster fall onto his stomach as well and with rage in her veins, she watched in glee as red lighting shot out from the red orb and blasted the dumpster into a few pieces but she refused to stop firing until there was nothing left.

Panting lightly, she dug the butt of the scepter into the ground then let out an evil laugh, yelling "Now I'm truly free!" before the laughing grew grander.

Seeing their evil queen laughing, Squatt and Baboo joined in on the laughter as but then she stopped her laughing abruptly then gave a sharp look towards the two laughing monsters, making them stop instantly.

"Now that I am free from that prison that insufferable Zordon put me in, its time I celebrate my release by doing the one thing I love to do more than anything…Conquering the nearest planet."

Feeling her shoulder being tapped, she turned around to see the short goat looking monster looking up at her, asking her "Like that planet behind us, Queen Repulsa?"

With a quirked eyebrow, Rita turned around to see Earth in the distance and felt a smile creep on her face. Oh she recognized that planet very well. It was ironic that the planet that her leader, Lord Zedd ordered her to conquer and was soon defeated on by that goodie-goodie sage would be the one she would conquer first.

"Oh yes Finster…Just…like…That one…" Rita then let out another evil laugh which everyone, Excluding Goldar, joined in but then she looked to her right hand man and said "Goldar…"

Already knowing what she was requesting, Goldar nodded and vanished in a swirl of golden fire, making Rita grin at her obedient soldier before glancing at Squatt and Baboo, who quickly nodded while saying in unison "Of course Queen Repulsa." Before vanishing themselves with two blue swirls.

"Now Finster, our fortress awaits us!" Finster gave a small warm laugh and nodded before shuffling away with Rita following him, thinking _'Soon, Goldar will return with the Earth under my command' _she then gave a wide smirk, gripping her scepter lightly.

_'__And nothing in that world or any can stop me this time!'_

* * *

**_Earth - The Command Center_**

A small robot with a gold disk shaped head that had a black visor with multiple red dots going from one side of the visor to another holding a teddy bear was seen shuffling into the room at a quick as possible into a very high tech room with a large, low circular podium with computer consoles arranged around its edges, black walls with dotted lights, similar to a starry night with a large plasma tube outside of the ring of computers with a broom in its hand, sweeping the dust off of the floor, humming a small little tune when the ground began to shake heavily.

"Ai yi, yi, yi, yi! Zordon, it's the big one!" the small robot exclaimed, clutching on to the broom like a lifeline. The large energy container began to glow brightly until a large blue head made of energy slowly materialized into existence, a troubled look on the face.

**"****No Alpha, It is far worse,"** Zordon told the small machine with a booming voice.

"How is that Zordon?" Alpha asked with a tilt of its head.

**"****Rita has escaped her prison,"** Zordon replied with an ominous tone, eyes narrowing with anger within them. The last time he had seen Rita Repulsa, he was trapped within this prison so seeing her now free was not only something that angered him but it worried him as well.

Alpha stumbled back in surprise.

Rita had been freed? But how could that be possible?

Zordon and his rangers of the past were able to stop Rita from taking over the Earth thousands of years ago and now she had returned? This did not bode well for the planet, especially now that the Earth was currently undefended. "How do you know Zordon?" The little robot asked with confusion.

Zordon let a brief chuckle leave his lips before replying **"Look to the Viewing Globe Alpha."**

Alpha walked as fast as it could to the large globe and saw a bunch of grey suited minions with slightly opened mouths and white eyes appeared behind the monster, some having large bulky balls, similar to a mini wrecking ball while others had rock like swords.

"Ai, yi, yi! It's Rita's Putty Patrol! Zordon, what are we going to do?" Alpha asked in a panicky tone, turning its head to its master's location.

Zordon remained silent.

He knew what the obvious choice should be but he was hesitating. The last time he made this choice was during his war ten thousand years ago and in the end, all of them were killed in action.

He didn't want to make this choice and grow attached only to lose them as well…But that would be the risk he had to take. The Earth was now in danger and it was time for the heroes of the past to return.

Zordon was silent for a moment before saying **"Alpha, Summon me Five Teenagers with Attitude…"**

Alpha's head tilted in confusion. This was the first time Zordon have given him a mission that he didn't understand. "But why Zordon?" Alpha asked with confusion in his voice.

**"****Because Alpha, It is time for a group of heroes to stand up and fight for justice. Not only to protect this world…But many worlds beyond it…"** Zordon responded ominously while closing his eyes…

He truly hoped that he wouldn't regret making this choice in the end.

**"It is time to bring forth heroes that will send Rita back to her prison. It is time to bring forth the Power Rangers."**

* * *

Rain: And that ends this prologue. I'm already setting up the seeds for future story arcs. So how is this for a teaser? I hope you guys enjoy because chapter one should be coming soon. Until then...

Mario: See you next time


	2. Chapter 1

Rain: Hello guys, thanks for such the warm praise. I do appreciate it but now its time for the second chapter so…

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Angel Grove Juice Bar_**

The face of Caucasian seventeen year old male teenager with dark brown hair slicked back, brown eyes, a black tank top and black martial arts pants was seen with a black teenager with a high-top

The two bowed in respect before circling each other for a moment then with a yell, the older man dashed forward and threw a right punch but the teen dodged it and aimed a kick to the man's head but the man grabbed it then grabbed the shirt of the teen's and lifted him in the air before slamming the teen onto his back hard, seemingly knocking the air from the teenage male but without warning, the boy kicked the man's arm three times with his free leg before the man let it go and walked backwards.

The boy flipped up to his feet and stepped into a fighting stance, narrowing his eyes before dashing towards the man with his left hand getting ready to jab forward, which the man was waiting for but was surprised when the boy's right hand lashed out instead, nailing the man in his cheek, sending him stumbling to the side.

Smirking, the teenage fighter then dashed forward into the man's guard and placed his leg behind the man's left one before placing a hand on the man's chest before tripping him off his feet and slamming him into the ground. "Very good Jason…I'm impressed."

Jason smiled and bounced backwards before stepping back into his fighting stance, waiting for the man to get back onto his feet and when he did, Jason leapt forward to deliver a high kick but the man dodged it and threw a right hook.

Seeing this, Jason used his left arm to block it then gave a left jab but surprisingly, the man let it hit his face but only to punch Jason's stomach hard, making him stumble back onto one knee, trying to catch his breath but when he did regain his breath, he still feigned his injury, waiting for the chance to strike.

Which then came when the man carefully advanced towards Jason's kneeling form and slide his right arm backwards before thrusting it forward but to his shock, Jason grabbed it and slung his leg around it before spinning his body, making the two fall onto the ground where Jason then started to pull the man's arm backwards, hard enough to cause some discomfort but soft enough to not break his arm completely.

"Tap out Bruce," Jason exclaimed while pulling Bruce's arm back more, causing him to grunt in pain before Bruce tapped Jason's leg twice, tapping out.

Jason grinned and let go of Bruce's arm and rolled onto his feet and held out a hand while saying "I'm sorry for the trick but it was the only way to really take you out. Can you forgive me?"

Bruce could only smile with pride in his eyes as he accepted Jason's hand and said "I have to say, you are growing more and more as a martial artist as the days pass. Have you ever thought of becoming a teacher or the leader of our Dragon Gate chapter here?"

Jason shrugged while grabbing a towel and wiping his face with it, saying once he was done "Nah, I don't think I have what it takes to teach or lead anyone right now. I'm barely able to help myself as is."

Bruce nodded at this and clapped Jason on the shoulder and said "That is a good answer but I do see that you are capable of becoming a leader one day. All you have to do is give yourself the chance."

Jason let a small smile form on his lips from his teacher's words before bidding the man farewell.

All of a sudden, Jason felt his body lurch forward as a playful voice entered his ear, saying "Man, you really gave it to him that time." Jason grabbed the clingy person on his back by the arms and tossed him over his shoulder but with an amused look, he watched as the intruder landed on his feet with his back turned to him.

Turning around to face Jason, an African American teen male pouted as his black dreads fell around the sides of his face, brown eyes twinkled in amusement. "Did you have to be so rude?" the boy asked while sticking his hands into the pockets of his black jean shorts.

Jason snorted while looking to the side while replying "Sorry Zack, didn't know it was you," all while keeping the smirk from forming on his face.

Zack stared at Jason for a moment before snorting himself and saying "Bull."

At this, Jason did let a smirk form on his face as he held out his right fist, saying "Damn straight." Zack smiled and removed his right hand from his pocket and pounded it against Jason's own fist slightly hard.

These two had been best of friends since Jason moved from Silver Hills in kindergarten and from the smile the two shared, anyone walking by could easily see and sense the brotherhood these two had for each other.

But when Jason noticed Zack's sleeveless purple shirt and his black shorts were dirty, he gave his friend a curious look. Zack was known for four things throughout their ten year friendship and one of those things was that Zack never got his clothes dirty, even if his life depended on it but here he was, looking as dirty as he had ever been in his entire life.

"Uh…Zack?" Jason questioned lightly, quirking his left brow slowly. Zack blinked in confusion and tilted his head, as if he was asking "What is it?" without actually saying it.

"What happened to you?" Jason asked slowly.

Looking down at his dirty clothes, Zack felt a hint of annoyance form in his chest but when he remembered why they were dirty, Zack gave a small smile which confused Jason even more than before.

Looking back at his curious best friend, Zack merely scratched his cheek with his right index finger, a small blush forming on his face… "Well…" Zack started slowly.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Carrying a pink "My little Pony" bag slung over his shoulder, Zack slid on the hood of a black colored car before running forward, looking back to see a group of teenagers wearing leather jackets chasing after him._

_Zack had just gotten through with his daily jog at the "Angel Grove National Park" when he noticed a group of teens his age taking the bag from a small girl before leaving._

_Not liking what he saw, Zack immediately ran up to the girl and said "I'll bring it back," before running up to the boys, grabbing the bag when the tossed it in the air and ran as they gave chase, leading him to the now closed car lot where he was running towards now._

_Seeing a car, the teen leapt jumped on a street pole next to the lot and jumped over the fence that was around the lot and landed on the roof of a truck and kneeled on it with amusement shining in his eyes as they started to climb the fence as well and when one got close enough, Zack leapt down and started to run once more._

_Hearing the footsteps behind him, Zack slid under a red convertible then rose up and ran forward before flipping onto the hood of a black van but then leapt off of it towards the first boy and hopped over the boy and kicked him in the back of the head, causing the bully to stumble forward and slam himself into car hard, knocking the air out of him._

_But when Zack landed, he stumbled backwards into the arms of two of the boy's friends, who immediately grabbed his arms in an attempt to keep him still._

_ The two started to laugh but didn't neither expect Zack to kick the one on the left's knee then kick him under the chin, causing the boy to let go of Zack's left arm._

_With his left arm free, Zack then grabbed the neck of the second person and tossing him over his shoulder while flipping himself, making the two of them fall on the ground but only the boy got back on his feet before turning his head to see more of these goons coming._

_ With a shake of the head, the teen rushed forward and rolled onto the black van's hood before running away, leaping, flipping and sliding beneath every car that got in his way but then to his surprise, one of the punk's suddenly appeared before him with a pipe in hand and swung it into the boy's stomach, making the boy recoil from the hard hit and fall forward to the ground._

_The punk lifted up the pipe in an effort to strike the boy down but Zack tripped turned his head and rolled away just seconds before the pipe would have hit him and kicked the pipe out of the punk's hand before flipping backwards onto his feet and just as the punk stood up, Zack delivered a dropkick to the punk's chest, sending him backwards on to the ground while the boy fell back on the ground as well._

_The boy took a small breath before flipping to his feet, climbing onto the hummer that was next to him then leaping off of it, soaring over the fence and roll on to the ground into a kneeling position but he quickly got back up and ran off, hearing the cries of anger coming from the remaining group of boys still trapped at the car lot._

_After a few moments of walking, Zack found himself right back at the park, after taking a more quicker route there and saw the little girl sitting on the swing. Walking until he was in front of her, he kneeled down and revealed her bag, which he hid behind his back while saying "Ta-da~"_

_The girl gave Zack a bright smile and hugged him while saying "Thank you so much!" before taking the bag and running off, leaving Zack kneeling on one knee with a smile on his face._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"Man Zack, you really need to take it easy on the heroics," Jason said to his friend after he finished his tale, taking a drink of the cool red Gatorade that inhabited his large water bottle but he had a proud smile on his face nonetheless. Another thing he knew Zack for since they were young was sticking up for his friends and for people weaker than others.

Then again, he was the same way.

"But how are your ribs man, are they feeling any better?" Jason asked in concern for his friend, who lurched forward in a hint of pain which grew when Zack waved off his worry.

"I'll be fine, just need some rest Jay," Zack told him, referring to his nickname, something Zack did whenever he didn't want Jason to worry about him but Jason could easily see through it. Zack was hurt and he did not like it. He had half a mind to look for those punks and take them down for hurting his best friend but instead, he crossed his arms and stared at Zack.

"Bull."

Zack gave a grin and stood up on his feet and stretched before wincing a bit and holding his stomach, causing Jason to glare a bit when Zack gave a sheepish grin.

Perhaps he was hit harder than he thought…

Jason shook his head and muttered "Looks like we'll have to go to Trini…She's going to have a fit when she finds out you injured yourself once again…"

* * *

**_Angel Grove Rose Garden_**

Sitting in the lotus position in the middle of several rose bushes was an Asian teenage girl breathing slowly, her long black hair and her yellow long sleeved shirt flowing in the gentle breeze as she meditated.

She loved coming to the garden to mediate each and every day after school before she joined her friends at the Juice Bar but as she really got into meditating, she heard a woman franticly calling out for someone.

Despite wanting to continue her meditating, she knew that the woman needed help and since no one else seemed to want to help, she will do it herself.

Standing up off of her black mat, the girl rolled it up and placed in into her gym bag, slipped on her black sandals and ran towards the frantic woman before asking "Are you looking for someone?"

Turning around, the brunette woman looked at the young teen and said "Yes! I'm looking for my son, Robert. I have been searching for over an hour for him and I have yet to find him. Can you help me find him please?"

Without hesitation, the girl nodded, agreeing to help with determination in her eyes. The mother gave the girl a grateful smile before giving her a brief description of her child and what he was wearing, just in case the young teenager would find the boy before she did.

Memorizing what the mother said, the girl gave a crisp salute before marching around the park in pursuit of finding the missing child.

After seventeen minutes of searching, the girl looked up at the sign of the last place she hadn't looked yet and murmured "The Rose Maze…This is the last spot I haven't checked it…I hope the child is in here." With a frown on her face, she waltzed into the maze and started to walk down the various twists and turns.

And after ten minutes of walking in this maze, she finally heard the sounds of crying coming from the thick rose wall on her left. Due to the various thorns in the bushes, she was unable to peak her head but she had a good idea she had found the missing child.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, the teen shouted "Robert! Is that you?!" All of a sudden, the sobbing from behind the wall quieted down.

"W-Who are you? Where is mommy?" The little boy's voice asked but the voice was so hushed, she could barely hear it but she did manage to hear it, causing her to smile.

She had found him.

"Hi, my name is Trini and I'm helping your mommy look for you. She's been very worried," she told him softly but made sure she was loud enough to hear him.

"So sit tight, I'll have you with your mommy in no time now take a few steps back." After a few seconds, she heard the boy shuffling to the side and once it was clear, she took a few steps back and once she got enough space, she ran forward and flipped over the rose wall and landed in a kneeling position.

Turning her head, she saw the small brunette child looking at her with wide eyes, tears still falling down his chubby cheeks. "Wow…That was cool!" the child exclaimed, making Trini smile and once she stood up, she walked towards the child and said "Now let's find your mommy."

The boy looked at her with a hopeful expression which caused Trini to smile briefly before she took the boy's hand and walked through the maze to the exit then she and the travelled all around the park until finally, the mother appeared with a pair of police officers.

Trini immediately let go of the child's hand and watched as the child and the mother were reunited and with a proud look on her face at being able to help, Trini walked off to retrieve her items but she was then stopped when she heard the mother yelling for her to stop.

Turning around to face them, she was immediately pulled into a tight hug from the mother, who continuously thanked her for finding her son but Trini merely shook her head, saying "I don't need any thanks what's so ever. The child was lost and I could never ignore someone in help."

The woman tried to offer Trini something, anything for helping her find her child but Trini shook her head, stating "I don't need to accept anything. Just knowing I was able to help is reward in itself." And with that, Trini gave Robert a pat on the head and received another hug from the mother before walking off to the Juice bar.

Happy that she was able to help someone

* * *

**_Angel Grove's Juice Bar_**

"Zack! How in the world did this happen?!"

That good mood didn't last long for Trini as she stared at the bad bruise that was forming on Zack's chest. "It's a long story Tri…" Zack responded sheepishly, looking at Jason for help but to his horror, Jason was talking to their other friend on the other side of the room, leaving him to face Trini's wrath alone.

Staring up at Trini, Zack retold the story he had told Jason and once he was done, the stern look on Trini's face melted into a resigned one as a she gave him a huff of annoyance and said "Just come here so I can bandage you up...You're lucky you got this for helping someone, otherwise I would have let it sit there"

Zack rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh.

Once she had finished bandaging him up, Trini patted her legs on her black spandex and said "And we are all done. Now no more being a hero because i'm not going to help you again with this."

It was then the doors of the Juice Bar opened, revealing two people that Trini and Zack recognized.

Dragging a blue eyed, glasses wearing, chestnut haired Caucasian boy by his blue jumpsuit sleeve was a girl with flowing brown hair, fierce brown eyes and pink spandex acrobat suit with a large white T-shirt which had the words "Angel grove high" on the front of her with matching colored shoes.

"Kim…Why are you dragging Billy like that?" Zack asked her with a tilt of his head.

Kimberly pointed at the chair next to Zack where Billy sat and said "I found Mr. Fixit unconscious in the Electronics' room..." Seeing the apologetic look on Billy's face made Zack eternally happy that he didn't have to deal with a mad sounding Kimberly right now.

Though Trini could be very scary when mad, Kim was downright cruel when she got angry and considering how Billy is rooted to his spot, she must have torn into him during their trek here. "I…Mr. Wilson requested my assistance in fixing his computer due to some viruses that had destroyed it a few days ago. He offered me a large amount of money to restore it to its working state. It was no issue at all to fix but…Uh…"

Kim gave him a stare before saying to Trini "What Mr. Wilson regretted to tell Billy was that there was tons of porn on it so Billy did manage to fix it, all of that…Stuff was on the screen!" Kim exclaimed while Billy had a blush forming on his face.

Zack and Jason began to laugh hard while Billy sunk into his jumpsuit, his blue eyes practically turning red from the blush that continued to deepen from his friend's laughter but Kim was not done digging his hole.

"So imagine my surprise when I walk into the room to grab him after my training to see Billy unconscious from the rather…A-Ah…images on t-the screen." Kimberly felt a blush form on her face at the scenes that were playing on the screen when she walked in.

Trini placed a hand over his mouth and chuckled softly while glancing at her embarrassed friend but inwardly thinking how to exactly get Mr. Wilson back for putting Billy in that situation in the first place.

"So you out and out fainted?" Jason asked with humor in his brown eyes, staring down on his computer whiz friend.

With a stammer in his voice, Billy said "A-Ah not exactly…"

"Then what happened?" Kimberly asked him with a cross of her arms.

Taking a small breath, Billy adjusted his glasses and began to explain.

"During my attempts to fix the computer, I was mere centimeters from the computer screen… The speakers were not only connected to the computer but they were turned on as well and on the highest setting at that…So once I awakened it from hibernation mode, I was assaulted by the sound of the female's…"

Billy lowered his gaze with a shy blush.

"…Over enthused moans of pleasure and considering how close I was to the screen, I was unsuspecting that those vulgar images were to appear before me so with sight and sound combined, I was startled me enough to hit my head on the steel wall behind me, causing my own systems to momentarily shut down…Until Kimberly awakened me from my brief respite with a look of anger. She actually thought I, myself responsible for those images…"

"So in short…He didn't faint. He was just knocked unconscious from the sight and sound combination…" Trini answered with a small giggle.

Jason and Zack chuckled again but immediately stopped when Kim glared at the two, causing them to immediately stop their chuckles. Kim then turned to Billy and gave a small, apologetic smile "I'm sorry Billy, It was just…you were the only one in the room and that was playing…I jumped to conclusions…"

"So you made an assumption that Billy was watching porn?" Jason asked with a small smirk.

"Well Jay, you do know what happens when someone "assumes" something, right?" Zack asked his friend with his own smirk.

"They make an ass out of you and me," Jason answered while bumping his right fist with Zack's left fist but this time, Kim and Trini gave the two a harsh glare, causing the two of them to immediately wipe the smirks from their faces.

Dealing with Trini's glare was tough. Fighting against Kim's glare was hard but the combination of the two?

Downright horrifying.

So to avoid their look, the two shared a glance, nodded and turned to the girls to say "We are sorry…So sorry," in unison with serious looks on their faces.

Kim and Trini nodded at their joint apology before the two girls began to giggle.

It was so easy to control them when they worked together.

"Now that Billy is absolved from his "crime", let's grab a milkshake before we start training," Jason said with a small grin to his friends, causing them all to nod in agreement but then Jason seemed to remember Zack and his injury and said "Except for you, you stay put. Can't have you aggravating your injury now."

Hearing that caused Kim to turn her head to Zack and ask "What injury?"

* * *

**_The Command Center_**

After twenty minutes of searching, Zordon was becoming nervous. There were some good candidates for rangers but none of them truly pulled at him.

Some of the people he saw had the skills but they did not work well with others and those who did work well as a team, they did not have the skills he needed.

The putty patrol were causing havoc wherever they stepped and he wasn't close to finding exactly what he was looking for but that's when he noticed something.

In a drinking establishment were five teens. Normally in this place, that was normal but there was something different about them. Just by watching these five, he felt a familiar pull that he hadn't felt in over ten-thousand years.

He felt a strong bond between the five and not only where three of them competent fighters from the spar he was watching, the female was very agile and the third male was working on some technology.

He knew that they all needed some work but if their skills were harnessed right, they could become the heroes that the Earth needed but would this be enough to stop Rita's forces?

Suddenly, the alarms began to blare again, making the viewing globe change from Victor's whereabouts to the putty patrol attacking the Angel Grove harbor showing no regard of human life.

But then the screen changed back to the five teens in the juice bar and now Zordon had another decision to make. He knew that despite this familiar feeling he had and their skills and bond, he knew that wasn't enough but there wasn't time now.

If he hesitated now, more human lives were going to be lost.

He had to no choice.

** "There is no time now Alpha. Summon our five teenagers here now," **

Alpha nodded and shuffled to a console right across from Zordon's plasma tube and pressed a few buttons and moments later, five grey-colored beams of light shot down from the ceiling of the command center to the middle of the podium and one by one, the beams faded away.

And there they sat...Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy and Kim in that order, all of them wearing bewildered looks on their faces as they stared at Zordon with amazement but only Zack had something to say.

"What…The…Hell?!"

* * *

Rain: And that is it for the first chapter. What will happen in part 2 of "Day of the Dumpster"? Find out next time on…**_ The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

Mario: See you next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Rain: Thanks again for the reviews guys, much appreciated but now it's time for the next chapter of **_The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Two_**

"What…The…Hell?"

Zordon couldn't help but chuckle at Zack's choice of words; no doubt about his appearance in the plasma tube but after his outburst, the other teens began to speak.

"Whoa…This is exquisite…" Billy spoke up, eyeing Zordon's tube then when he noticed Alpha walking, his eyes seem to sparkle in excitement as his voice took on a small child's when he asked "It cannot be? A fully motional automatic mechanical device?"

"There is a big, blue, human head in a tube, glowing and he goes to the robot?" Kim noted with an amused look in her eyes, but when she turned her head to ask something to Trini, she found the girl also admiring the robot with wide eyes.

"Wow…you're so cute. Do you think he's sentient?" Trini asked Billy as she gazed upon the small robot, who was staring back at her, taking a step back due to how fast she had appeared before him.

"Z-Zordon…I'm getting s-scared…Ay-ay-ai…" Alpha whimpered out softly, his hands pressing against the sides of his disk-like head, causing Trini and Billy's eyes to widen in surprise.

"He is fully sentient. This is an amazing discovery. If the outside world knew of this little guy, the world would be changed for the better," Billy said to Trini, child-like glee swelling in his voice.

"Guys…I don't think we have time to look at that…impressive looking robot." Jason told the two teens while glancing at them with a raised eyebrow, making the two look at him before nodding reluctantly and returning to the positions they were in when they arrived.

"Now…I don't mean to be rude like someone here was…" Zack glanced at Jason with a small frown on his face which grew when Jason didn't even acknowledge that he had insulted him.

Zack knew he had said it wrong but anyone in his position would have said the same.

He, and a group of his best pals were staring at a giant BLUE head in a tube!

This wasn't something he could approach lightly or with tact…Though for now one, he would certainly try. "…Who are you and why did you transport us here…And where is here?" Jason asked with his eyes shining with confusion.

**"Those are very good questions Jason Lee Scott." **Zordon replied, causing Jason's eyes widened when Zordon said his name but the sage wasn't done. **"My name is Zordon The Wise and that little Robot you're two friends were admiring is named Alpha and I have summoned all of you here and to your last question, this is the Power Chamber."**

"But why are we here Zordon?" Billy asked with a tilt of his head.

**"All of you please turn your attention to the viewing globe…" **Zordon commanded gently.

The four of the five teens looked around in confusion while Kim could only sigh as she stared at it. She happened to see the Viewing Globe the moment they landed but it seemed like she was the only one who had seen it. "Guys…it is right here," She said while pointing to the large globe with a shake of her head.

With a small blush shared for all four of them, the teens stared at the viewing globe only to see Rita and her band of misfits standing above the ruins of an ancient looking city with her laughing in Billy and as they watched, they all heard Zordon say **"Your world is in danger. An evil Sorceress known as Rita Repulsa and her band of evil warriors has been freed from their prison after ten-thousand years of containment."**

The scene on the globe changed from Rita group to a group of putty patrol destroying the warehouse district of Jump City, the putty patrol attacking various dock workers, making them all gasp in shock.

**"These are her foot soldiers known as the "Putty Patrol". With these clay like monsters, She and her team has conquered many worlds and if she isn't stopped…Your world will crumble beneath her feet as well."**

"Oh man…" Jason said slowly, shaking his head.

"This is most unfortunate…" Billy followed up.

Kim turned her head to the sage and asked him gently "This is terrible but…why are we here?"

Trini crossed her arms and huffed lightly, glancing at Kim to tell her "It's simple…He gathered us here, revealing himself and his robot, told us that this Rita person is here to take over our world…It's obvious he needs our help."

**"Very good Trini Kwan,"** Zordon complimented, making Trini quirk her right eyebrow. **"I have summoned the five of you here to ask for your help."**

"For what exactly?" Zack asked.

**"To save the world from destruction, Zachary Taylor…"** Zordon responded softly, despite his booming voice.

The teen were stunned into silence. This…big, blue head had just told him that he summoned **them**, five ordinary teens to save the world from this Rita, who apparently conquered many other worlds in the past.

"Y-You must be joking…" Trini softly said after five entire minutes of silence.

"W-We are teenagers…We can't even return our homework on time, let alone save the world," Kim said with widen eyes.

Billy wanted to chuckle at her words but his mind was still on the fact that he was chosen to save the world.

"Why not ask the police or something? People that have training in this sort of thing?" Zack asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well think about it, Zordon probably needs younger people to do this because our bodies are still young and can get stronger as we age while adults start to lose strength when they get older and all the injuries they have gotten start to build up…" Billy replied to her question to Zordon, causing the sage to chuckle warmly.

**"While that is a good theory Young William Cranston, there are two reasons I chose the five of you for this. The first reason is that teenagers are the future of this planet and therefore should protect it and the second reason? All of you have the perfect traits of what I was looking for today. Dedication, skill, justice, kindness, decisiveness, determination, courage, heart, intelligence and Honor. You five have shown these powerful traits, more so than the other candidates that I have watched today…That is why I chose the five of you to become Earth's champions…The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."**

What could they say to all of that?

**"But I will not force any of you to do this…To put your bodies on the line for the fate of the world against a threat that hasn't been seen for over ten-thousand years. This is your choice and only yours."**

The teens nodded at Zordon's words then turned back to the viewing globe to see a putty swinging its sword at one of the dock workers, catching the poor man in the back, causing him to fall with a large gash down his back, blood seeping through his grey jumpsuit.

"Guys…I think we should do it…" Jason finally said after seeing that scene go down, his black eyes blazing with both anger and determination.

Zack nodded in agreement, adding with a light grin "Risking our lives to protect the world? Well, not exactly the job I wanted this summer but hell, I want my summer to be enslavement/death free so I'm in."

"I'm all for it! Let's kick some asses," Kim added while frowning heavily, a glare on her face as she continued to watch this scene.

Trini merely stared at the globe and took a breath while letting her eyes close, saying "I know I'm going to regret doing this in the future but hell, I'm not going to let some witch take over this world…I'm in."

Billy adjusted his glasses and merely nodded, saying "I do not care what befalls us in the future; we cannot let this injustice stand."

Jason could only turn his head to look at Zordon and said "…We're in."

Zordon couldn't help but smile at the five teens. If Zordon had to be honest, he was expecting them to leave but for them to step up to become Earth's defenders without any issues made him smile.

He and Alpha had chosen the new champions of justice well.

**"Then all of you, please prepare to receive your power coins…"** Just then, Alpha walked back into the podium with a small box in his hand.

Now it was the moment of truth for Zordon.

While he had chosen the champions to bear the power, it was up to the Power Coins themselves to choose who, out of the five chosen heroes would bear their power. Who of these five souls would the power coins resonate the most with?

It was time to find out…

Alpha opened the small box to reveal five small golden coins, each one holding a different insignia on it. **"Jason, Step forward,"** Zordon commanded.

Jason nodded and took a step forward, eyeing each of the coins but then, the coin with the Tyrannosaurus Rex etched on it started to glow a faint red.

**"The Tyrannosaurus…The king of the Dinosaurs…The symbol for leadership, dedication and skill has chosen you Jason to wield its power,"** Jason took the coin and grasped it in his palm before feeling a surge of power flow through his veins and without warning, a red energy encased his body, momentarily causing him to see all red but then when the light faded, his vision was tinted black.

"Holy crap…" Zack murmured in surprise while the others looked on, surprise written on their faces.

Jason was standing before them wearing a red spandex suit three white diamonds on his chest and had matching white gloves and boots with three red diamonds going around the ends of the boots and gloves.

He also wore a white belt going around the waist with a holster and a small red and silver gun inside of it along with a grey buckle in the middle of the belt which held Jason's power coin in side of it.

And finally on his head was a helmet with two small black almond shaped eyes on the upper sides of the helmet with a wide visor with silver edges that looked like teeth around the visor and a silver mouth beneath the visor.

"That looks so awesome," Kim said while looking over the suit, wondering how all of that came out of one little coin.

"How does it feel?" Trini asked while staring up at Jason's covered face.

"…It's honestly amazing." Jason said with a small smile on his face but no one could see it due to his helmet. "I can't honestly explain it…"

**"It is fine to experience this feeling Jason, All of you will share his feeling. Zachary …Please step forward…" **Hearing Zordon's words, Zack took a step forward while Alpha stood in front of him and when he did, the power coin that had the Mastodon etched on it began to glow a faint purple.

**"The Mastodon…The symbol for kindness, justice and strength has chosen you Zack to wield its power," **Zordon said, not even hiding the amusement in his eyes as Zack quickly lifted up the coin from its resting place and held it in his hands.

Zack opened his mouth to say something but before he could, he was encased in purple energy and when it faded away, he was wearing a suit similar to Jason's but his suit was black and the diamonds on his gloves and boots were black as well.

The grey buckle on his white belt held the mastodon power coin inside of it and his helmet was all black except for the yellow almond shaped eyes on top of his helmet, a black Trunk with grey lines on it coming down the middle of the visor and the silver tusks that adorned the side of his helmet, the end of them going onto his visor.

"Oh yeah, I can feel the power in this baby. I'm so in love with it!" Zack said enthusiastically while glancing at his hands with a grin behind his helmet.

**"Trini…Please step forward…"** Knowing what was coming up next; Trini stepped forward and stared at the small box and watched as the power coin with the saber-tooth tiger etched on it glow a faint yellow.

**"The Saber-Tooth Tiger…The symbol of Decisiveness, determination and swiftness has chosen you to wield its power," **Zordon told her with a small smile.

Trini held back a scoff and picked up the coin and held it before yellow energy her body for a moment before it faded away, leaving her in a suit similar to her two friends except it was a bright yellow with yellow diamonds on her gloves and boots but there was another difference.

Under her belt, which held a grey buckle with her Saber-tooth tiger power coin inside of it was a yellow skirt with a white trim around it and her helmet was all yellow with narrowed black shaped eyes near the top of it, a grey diamond shape beneath the eyes and two silver fangs coming down on her rectangle shaped visor.

Trini didn't say anything but she did feel the power within her now and she merely looked at her two suited companions and nodded faintly before crossing her arms and sharing a high-five with her two friends.

**"Kimberly Ann Hart…Would you mind stepping forward?"** With a smile on her face, Kim stepped forward and looked into the box, the power coin with the Pterodactyl insignia on it, glowing a faint pink.

**"Ah, the Pterodactyl…The Symbol of Courage, heart and Speed has chosen you to wield its power." **Kim let out a small squeal of happiness when she took out the coin and held it to her chest before pink energy enveloped her body.

Once it faded, Kim was dressed in a suit similar to Trini's but the difference was that instead of yellow, her suit was a bright pink with the diamonds on her gloves and boots were pink as well as a pink skirt with a white trim underneath her white belt which had a grey buckle with the Pterodactyl power coin inside of it.

Her helmet was both white in the back but pink in the front it was pink with the shape of the Pterodactyl head coming down on her wide circular visor.

"This is so rad!" She shrieked out happily while looking at her chest then her gloves, her brown eyes glowing happily beneath his visor.

**"And at last, William, please step forward."** Billy stepped forward and grinned lightly at the last power coin which was had the shape of a Triceratops etched on it which was glowing a faint blue.

**"The Triceratops…The Symbol of Honor, Intelligence and power has chosen you to wield its power." **Billy picked it up and held it in his hand closed his eyes as his body was enveloped in blue energy.

When it faded away, Billy was wearing a similar suit akin to his two male partners except his suit was blue and the diamonds that were on his gloves and boots were blue as well, his grey buckle on his belt having his Triceratops power coin inside of it. His helmet had yellow narrowed eyes on top of his helmet with small silver horns on the side and one over his wide, almond shape black visor.

"What a wonderful feeling coursing through my body. It is like feeling a pulse of electromagnetic energy ebbing without my soul…And also, my suit is blue. I adore the color blue…" Billy said before giving a light laugh.

Zordon looked at the five suited up teens and gave a small smile before saying **"Now that you five have been suited in Ranger forms, it is time for me to tell you about your Ranger equipment. In the holsters on your belts are your blade blasters. A weapon that not only can fire lasers but can change into a blade form as well."**

"Well ain't that convenient?" Zack mumbled to Jason and Kim, a grin place on his face.

**"The belt buckle in front of your belts is your Power Morphers. This item is gives all of you access to the morphing grid, which gains you the power to change into your ranger forms. To change into them, all you must say is "It's Morphin Time" while holding out your Power Morpher and press the red switch on the right side of the device."**

Zordon let himself pause to let this information sink into their heads before adding **"This device also gives you enhanced speed, strength and durability to fight the forces of evil. And the last thing you all must know is your power weapons. All of you, please hold out your arms and open your hands."**

The teens nodded and did as Zordon had told them and without warning, their hands began to glow their respective colors, surprising all of them but when the light faded, all five of them grinned.

In Jason's hands was a long sword with a red, gold and black hilt, in Zack's hands was black, single bladed ax, in Trini's hands were two twin yellow daggers, in Kim's hands was a long pink and white bow and in Billy's hands was a blue double bladed lance.

**"These are your power weapons. Jason, you hold the Power Sword. Zack, you hold the Power Ax which can also change into the Power Cannon. Trini, you hold the Power Daggers. Kim, you hold the Power Bow. And Billy, you hold the power Lance, which can break apart to become the Power Sais. These weapons can combine together to form the Power Blaster…By calling out the names, you can summon them to your hands and they automatically disappear when you will them to."**

The teens looked at their pretty cool weapons and willed them to leave their hands, which the weapons did in a flash of their respective weapons but then the alarms began to blare again, causing them all to look at the viewing globe, seeing the putty patrol destroying the district even more.

"Alright team, we need to go down to the warehouse district and stop them…But how?" Jason asked while looking at the carnage on the screen.

"All you rangers have to do is press the switch on the left side of your morphers to transport here to the command center and anywhere else that you want!" Alpha told them while waving his arms cartoonish-ly.

The teen nodded and placed their hands to the left side of their morphers but before they flipped the switch to transport there, Zordon had some parting words for them.

**"Rangers, I want to thank you for making this sacrifice to protect the world and hopefully, the world will be as proud of you as I am right now. May the power protect you, always."**

All the rangers nodded their heads with Zack giving Zordon a thumbs up with his right hand before flipping the switch on their power morphers, causing them all to change into beams of energy and fly away in their respective colors.

* * *

**_Angel Grove Harbor District_**

"We need to get out of here!"

Screams of panic and fear was heard throughout the district as Rita's foot soldiers continued to raise the havoc their mistress had commanded of them but a noise of electricity filled their senses, causing all of the putties to cease movements

_(Song: "I Will Win" By Ron Wasserman – Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Soundtrack)_

Walking in a straight line slowly with heat waves that was caused by the flames around the area flowing into the air were five, multicolored warrior were walking in his direction, their visors reflecting the sunlight off of them, causing them to tilt their head.

_(I'm gonna win)_

The beings watched them slowly pick up speed, going from walking to jogging into all out running, each of them pulling a weapon from their holsters before aiming them at forward.

That's when they realized that they were going to attack them and they were right because not a second later, the laser beams from their weapons were coming towards him, causing a few of the putties to explode into burning clay.

Furious, the putties charged forward towards the rangers, who quickened their paces to meet them head on but the moment the two sides clashed, four of the rangers used their blasters to destroy a few while Jason used the blade part of his blaster to destroy five putties, making all of the slain putties separated into clay then fading away with a yellow glow and with a small look to each other, the five of them separated.

* * *

**_Yellow Ranger Trini _**

_(I know the deal __I know their sound _

_I __know their feel)_

Trini spun his body and kicked the putty in its face then stabbed straight through it with her blade blaster then when she pulled it back, she turned the blade backwards and stabbed a putty behind him in the face then withdrew her weapon before switching it to its "blaster" mode then started firing it all around her, causing all the putties to explode into clay before fading away.

_(Well I know the end)_

She twirled her blaster in her hand before smacking one with it then firing it in its turned head then she ducked the jumping kick of a putty but kicked it in the back of the head then leapt off the ground while turning around to give a brutal kick to another one's chin, making it soar backwards.

Seeing one trying to sneak behind her, Trini turned around and punched a putty hard in its face, causing it to fall backwards then delivered a kick to another's stomach then flipped on its hunched over back and shot another putty in its face before turning her around to shot the putty that was still hunched over in the head.

_(And all I say is all I ever have to say I know the sign)_

She rolled her shoulders and dashed forward to punch one putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick before advancing slowly, smirking as the putties step backwards.

"These things are so easy to defeat, it's almost pathetic," she said to herself with a sigh before charging at another group of putties, lazily walking towards them, her blaster resting on her left shoulder.

* * *

**_Blue Ranger Billy_**

With a loud yell, Billy delivered a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side, making them crash to the ground but when he got up, he saw a third one jumping towards him so thinking quickly, he leapt into the air and dropkicked it in its chest, making it soar backwards and slamming into a destroyed van.

_(So I am right and I am real I know exactly how it feels)_

Billy landed on the ground and quickly returned onto his feet before ducking a sloppy punch by a putty, causing it to spin around on its heels but Billy wrapped his arms around its waist and bent his body backwards, slamming the putty on its head and shoulders hard but then he turned he slid out from underneath the defeated putty and ran forward briefly before leaping in the air, ramming his shoulder into another putty, causing to fall down on the ground but was then crushed beneath Billy's feet.

"How is this possible? I could never do any of this before!" Billy announced before scooping up a putty that was running towards him before turning his body and slamming it on the hard pavement back first before getting back up and running for three putties, who charged forward towards him but without warning, he rolled forward then jumped up and hit the putty in the middle in the chest with his knee before giving the one on the left a haymaker.

_(I will win!)_

The last one took a swing but Billy ducked it only to kick the monster's left knee, making it kneel on the ground before hooking his arm around its neck then fell backwards onto the ground, smashing the top of the monster's head on the pavement, making it crack lightly.

Billy truly didn't know how he was doing all of this but he did know one thing.

He enjoyed it immensely.

Rolling backwards up on his feet, Billy saw three more putties charging forwards towards him and grinned before he met them in combat as well.

* * *

**_Pink Ranger Kimberly _**

_(I won't stop until I get them I will win!)_

Kim flipped over the group of putties that was charging towards her and landed on the ground and hoisted her blaster before summoning her main weapon with a shout of "Power Bow" and when it appeared in her hand with a pink flash along with a holster that held her arrows which appeared on her back.

Kim ran forward and smacked her bow against the first putty that came past her then kicked the next two in their knees before bashing them in the head with her bow.

"It's like I'm being guided into doing this!" Kim said to herself as she looked at her bow in shock but seeing three more swinging their rock like blades towards her, she expertly bent backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid it then lifted her legs up fast, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin, sending it flipping in the air backwards until landing on its back.

_(I know the thrill I know their feel, I know the call)_

Kim returned to her feet only to turn around and swing the bow like a baseball bat, nailing three putties in their faces before pulling out her blaster and firing it repeatedly, hitting five putties in their chest, sending them falling backwards.

She twirled her gun and put it back in her holster and flipped through the horde of putties before jumping in the air, turning around while simultaneously pulling out three arrows and firing them, hitting three more putties in their heads, making them fall backwards.

When she landed on the ground, she immediately jumped back off the ground and did a split kick, hitting two of them that were behind her in their faces. "Hehe, unmatched…" She saw before notching three more arrows on her bow and charging forward.

* * *

**_Black Ranger Zack_**

"Power Ax!"

Zack leapt off the hood of a van while summoning his weapon into his hand just as a putty was jumping into the air to meet him and with a swing of his ax, Zack sliced straight through the putty before crashing down onto the ground, rolled on to his knees and fired his blaster at two putties, hitting them in their chests.

_(Well I know the time and all I have to do is all I ever do…Well I know the game)_

Zack spun onto his feet and kicked one of his opponents in the chest before turning around to cleaving into two more putties with his ax before stepping closer and hitting the one on the rights side with his knee then kicking the one on the left's side, sending the clay made mooks to the side, just for Zack to use his blaster on three oncoming enemies.

Zack ran forward with his ax and cleaved through five more before jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of another putty before holstering his blaster and charging forward once more, using his ax to cut through any enemy that came past until he slide to a stop and punched a putty so hard, a shockwave rippled through the putty's body before it exploded into clay.

_('Cause I am right and I am real I know exactly how it feels…Cause I...)_

"Come one, come all to the greatest beating of all time," Zack yelled out before three putties came into his vision, ready to attack. The first putty threw a right kick towards Zack's head but Zack used his ax to block it before turning it around and slicing through the putty's body from right shoulder to left hip.

He then turned around only for his ax to be knocked into the air from a kick by a putty. Zack was surprised by this but he bounced back by stepping on the putty's foot and hitting him with his forearm and elbow then sent it away with a push but then the third putty snuck up behind him and wrapped its arms around his torso.

Zack responded by elbowing the putty threw times in its side but when it showed no sign of damage, Zack smashed the back of his helmet into the putty's head, making the head whip back, making it loosen its grip enough for Zack to break free of it but Zack quickly wrapped both of his arms around the putty's head then tossed the putty over his shoulder and onto the ground where Zack gave it a sharp kick to the side of its face.

_...will win!)_

The last putty came running forward and began to punch at Zack but the Black Ranger avoided each sloppy strike before kicking it in its chest, making it stumble backwards. Giving a brief look up to see his ax still in the air, Zack jumped up, grabbed the hilt of his ax then fell back down and sliced all the way through the last putty he was facing, making the blade of his ax slam into the pavement below.

Zack held his midsection, the pain from his early endeavors catching up to him but he shook his head and ran towards the remaining putties with a yell of "Bring it!"

* * *

**_Red Ranger Jason_**

_(I won't stop until I get them I will win!)_

Jason scowled as he shook his right fist slowly, waiting for his attacks to make the first move, his blade blaster gripped firmly in his hand but he didn't have to wait long before the first one stepped forward with its right arm cocked back. Jason instantly moved to the side when the jab was thrown, retaliating by kicking the putty in the face before the next three came forward to try and attack.

Jason dodged two of the his opponents hits but caught the third one's kick and used his right leg to send the putty to the ground where he stabbed his blade into its face then pulled it up to slash at the two on its sides legs, making them crumble to the ground where his blade instantly stabbed one then the other.

_('Cause I am right and I am real I know exactly how it feels. Cause I...)_

Jason jumped onto his feet and blocked the next two putties kicks with his forearms then pushed their legs away and while he stabbed one in the chest, he turned around to kick the other in its chest, making it stumble backwards but when it came forward again, it found its chest being a sheath to Jason's blade blaster.

Jason removed his blade and dashed forward, decapitating the next three putties that were in his way before leaping up and kicking a putty in the head with both feet then used its head as a springboard and jumped higher into the and quickly changed his blade back into the blaster and fired repeatedly into the small crowd that was beneath his, striking seven putties either in their chests or heads.

_(...will win! I won't stop until I get them I will win!)_

Jason landed on the ground and kicked three of them with a side kick to their heads then turned around and hit one with a right jab then blocking another putty's punch then blasting it in the knee then hitting the head with his knee before thrusting his foot back to nail another one in the chest.

He bent his outstretched leg to avoid a rock sword from striking it but quickly outstretched it again to kick that same putty in the face before twisting his body around to kick one more in the head before winding up slugging four of them in their faces then blasting five in their chests with his blaster.

_(I will win I won't stop until I get them…)_

He turned his head to see one last putty standing there, its legs shaking in fear but it seemed to swallow it and attack Jason by swinging its rock sword but Jason's blade smashed against it for a moment before Jason overpowered it and forced the putty's blade down with his own before head butting it hard in its head, making it stumble backwards where Jason then leapt up and slashed through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip, watching as its body broke apart into clay before fading away.

_(…I will win!)_

Jason changed his blade back into its blaster mode, spun it on his finger before holstering it then looked around to see that it was just him and his team remaining, none of them worse for wear, causing him to jump in the air with "We did it team!"

Kim squealed in happiness while Billy sat on the hood of a car with a soft "Wow…" leaving his lips before leaning his right leg on the car to look at the sunset.

"Man, we were out of control!" Zack said while leaning forward on his power ax, which was propped on the ground before leaning back and placing it on his right shoulder.

Trini looked at Zack with her right eyebrow quirked when he was talking to her but merely chuckled and turned to the sunset, saying "I suppose…But it won't always be so easy."

Overhearing this, Zack placed a hand on her shoulder briefly and said "Yeah…But that's why we're a team. We won't have to do it alone."

Trini didn't respond to this but she instead looked at the sunset and nodded then walking away and sitting down on a box to gaze upon the sunset, leaving Zack to lean against the grill of the van Billy was sitting on.

"What an exhausting experience but certainly worth it? Don't you think?" Hearing these words, Zack looked up at Billy with amazement in his eyes before laughing loudly.

"You got that right Billy…What a hell of a day."

"Well…with this sunset, the days of us being normal teens end…" Kim said softly, her eyes gazing upon the sunset while leaning on wall that wasn't destroyed in the putty attack.

She wasn't aware that Jason hard joined her side and placed a gently hand on her shoulder, making her turn to him.

"Yeah…But who knows, maybe this is the start of the rest of our lives." Kim smiled at Jason's words and looked towards the sunset…after watching Jason walk towards the edge of the dock and cross his arms, watching the sunset as well.

And together, the team of Rangers watched the sunset, unaware of Alpha and Zordon watching them from the viewing globe, Zordon smiling proudly at the team but someone else watching them as well…

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

"T-This cannot be…These rangers…Are that nosy sage's work!" Rita hissed out in anger, watching the five rangers having their respite, her eyes burning with hatred.

She let out a loud scream before standing up from her throne and saying "This is just the start Zordon…You want to have your soldiers…I have mine and **mine** are infinite!"

She then pointed her scepter towards earth and screamed out "You won't win this time! I swear it!"

* * *

**_*Outro*_**

_"You turn and see them in the sand…"_

_(Shows a starry night outside of the Command Center with Trini sitting on one of the large rocks in front of it, her yellow ranger suit on and her helmet sitting next to her right leg, her left leg resting on top of her right one)_

_"Your steps behind you and your hands are warm…They're tired and they're worn"_

_(Shows Kim slowly appear next to Trini, wearing her pink Ranger uniform, her helmet sitting on the right side of her body, her legs bent and resting against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, staring at the sky.)_

_"Footprints as far as you can see…This is who you are; you'll always be The One…" _

_(Shows Billy slowly appearing beside Kimon a rock formation that was lower than hers, wearing his blue ranger uniform, his helmet sitting right in front of his legs, his arms crossed in front of him as he gazed at the sky.)_

_"…The one to fare the storm."_

_ (Shows Zack slowly appearing standing beside Trini on a rock lower than hers, wearing his black ranger uniform, his helmet being cradled under his left arm as his foot resting on the rock below him with his right arm slung across it, leaning forward as he looked at the sky.)_

_"If it was up to you and you…You know that you would lose…"_

_(Shows Jason slowly appearing on a rock formation that was lower than Zack's and Billy's, wearing his red ranger uniform, his helmet sitting underneath his right leg which was bent back, resting on the wall behind him as his body was leaning on it as well, glancing at the stars above him.)_

_"If it was up to you, I know…You'd always choose…"_

_(Hearing their communicators beeping, the five look at their left wrists and with some hesitation, the five placed their helmets on their heads and when they were strapped, the five glanced at the sky one last time before they transported away in beams of light which was colored in their respective colors)_

_"…To…Continue…"_

* * *

Rain: And with that, the final part of "Day of the Dumpster" Is over. I always found it weird that the rangers didn't believe what Zordon was saying since he was a big giant head with a robot so I rectified that. Also, I always enjoyed the thought the while Zordon chose the Rangers, the power coins chose them so I incorporated that into how they received their powers so I hope you guys enjoyed that little twist…But now what will happen with the rangers? How will they adapt to each other and to their ranger powers…And to Rita? Find out next time on…**_The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

Mario: See you next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Rain: Thanks to all that have read my humble fic. I hope you guys enjoy this one and please give me a lot of reviews for this one. Enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_*Intro*_**

_(Rita rises up from her canister with her monsters)_

_"Ah, after Ten-Thousand Years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth" _

_(The scene changes from Rita to the Command Center where two streaks of blue lighting hits the sides of an large plasma tube which forms Zordon)_

**_"Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit Five Teenagers with Attitude!"_**

_(Scene flashes again to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack being transported into the Command Center in streaks of Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black and when they appear, streaks of lighting cover their bodies, changing them from their civilian attires into the power rangers.)_

_(Brief flashes of the Dino Megazord rising from of the ground and a sign that has "Mighty Morphin" On the top in small letters and "Power Rangers" appearing in big bold gold lettering with a lightning bolt between the Words "Power" and "Rangers," the flashes finally stops on the "Power Rangers")_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Jason training with Bruce to The Red Ranger_ _leaping into the air and slashing through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_ (Shows Trini meditating in the rose garden to the Yellow Ranger punching a putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick then scene changes to Zack flipping over a fence of a car dealership to the Black Ranger_ _jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of a putty.)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers…"_

_ (Shows Kim twisting in the air into the palms of her squad mates to The Pink Ranger bending backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid a strike by a putty then lifted her legs up, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin then scene flashes to Billy working on his computer before scene flashes to show the Blue Ranger giving a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side.)_

_"…You Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"_

_(The Final scene shows the five rangers standing side by side, With the Black Ranger standing sideways with his arms crossed, the Red Ranger with his arm point pointing in front of his body with his hand balled into a fist, Pink Ranger with her hands shaped as a heart, Yellow with her back turned and her arms crossed with her head looking back and Blue hunched forward with his left arm hanging in front of his body, their respective zords behind them but also a faint green mist seen wrapping around their legs.)_

* * *

**_The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers _**

**_Chapter Three_**

_"And today, we are still talking about the five mysterious heroes that saved the Harbor Distract of Angel Grove from these strange monsters."_

Jason was walking down the stairs of his house when he heard the cute voice of the Angel Grove News Reporter reporting about the exploits of yesterday's battle between his friend and Rita's Putty Patrol. _"While there were casualties during these strange creatures' assault on out city, it was the group of five colored champions that came to our rescue."_

Jason walked into his kitchen to see his mother and father watching the news, completely into what they were seeing and when Jason saw the screen, he was enraptured by the sight of his team battling the putties.

He honestly couldn't believe that his team was this good.

Especially Billy.

True, he had been teaching the computer whiz some martial arts but he never pegged Billy as more of a wrestler but as he was watching as much footage of Billy's fight, he could see it.

But regardless, seeing his team like this made him feel like something bigger than himself and he hoped his friends saw this as well but he also knew that just because they won their first battle fairly easy, doesn't mean it would always be like that.

Jason had figured this yesterday after their battle and suggested today at lunch that they have their first team meeting.

Shaking his head, Jason gave his mother and father a quick goodbye before leaving his house and racing to his school, hoping his ideas for his first ever team meeting to go over well today.

* * *

**_Angel Grove High_**

**_The Hallway_**

"Dude, tell me you saw the news today."

Jason gave Zack a large grin to convey his answer and together, the two shared a loud high five before embracing in a brief hug. "Dude, we were wild and out of control," Jason said as he and Zack walked briskly down the hall towards the lunchroom.

"Yeah, to think we can deal out that much damage to them…It's very awe-," Zack responded before stopping, his gaze caught on one specific girl placing her books into her locker. Jason looked at his friend in confusion before moving to Zack's side and staring right where his friend was and when he saw who he was staring at, he shook his head.

"Zack Man, you do realize she'll never notice you, right?" Jason asked with a blank stare while Zack continued to stare at the object of his affections.

"Man…Look at her…So attractive…Don't you think Jase?" Zack muttered, his eyes visibly sparkling at the sight of this girl. Zack has had a crush on their fellow junior Angela since they were in middle school and despite this, she had never given him a shot.

He didn't want to discourage his friend in getting her attention but he didn't know how to tell him that she was not that interested in him. Shaking his head, he patted Zack's shoulder and said "Let's just get out of here. Trini is about to leave class soon and I want us all to have a team meeting."

Zack nodded reluctantly and walked off with his friend with a pout but then he asked "So what is the meeting about?" Jason tilted his head and quirked a brow at this.

Well it was simple.

Since their first battle went well enough, he knew that they would training to become better, himself included. Another had to be code names. He did not want to get into a situation where one of them were hurt and they screamed their real names out. Especially considering how much the news actually got in terms of noise during their fight yesterday.

But there was one more thing but this one all of them would have to speak with Zordon about.

They had to tell their parents.

He knew they would absolutely freak out about this but the issue was that if one of them were severely injured or even **_died_** in the line of duty, their parents need to prepare for that but then he paused in that thought.

Death.

That hadn't occurred to him at all due to the glow of his first Billyy…

No, he couldn't let that be thought about right now. He needed to focus on everything else.

That single, dark smear on this new adventure could wait a while.

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

"Finster!"

Finster walked into the palace room when Rita yelled out for him and gave a brief bow before answering with a polite "Yes Lady Rita?"

Rita got up from her throne and took her scepter into her hands and stepped in front of Finster and asked "Is my monster ready for action?"

"Of course Lady Rita," Finster shuffled to the entrance of his lap and opened the door saying "May I introduce, the mighty Minotaur!" Coming out of the room was a brown furred Minotaur with a large club in its right hand and large shield in other with leather armor around its hips.

Rita gave a smirk as she cooed out to Finster "Ah, an excellent choice Finster!" while her hand was running under Finster's very furry chin, making the monster kick the ground shyly

Rita was sure that the meddling Zordon would know of this monster. The Mighty Minotaur was the monster that his very own group of rangers faced off against after he had destroyed Zordon's home village on the ancient Earth.

This monster was responsible for many deaths in his village but she knew that while this one would shake him up, she had many of other monsters from their joint past that will slowly break him into surrendering.

"Lady Rita, I have returned from the Netherworld as your ever loyal champion" The monster said as it bowed in front of the sorceress in respect before returning to its full stature.

Pleased with his instant obedience, Rita rose up from her throne and shouted "Now, my loyal Mighty Minotaur, I want you to go down and cause as much havoc as you can and when those rotten Power Rangers show up, crush them beneath your hoof!"

"In your name Lady Rita!" The monster roared out before his form wavered until it disappeared.

Rita then looked at Baboo and Squatt and said "You two know what to do." The two monsters nodded before disappearing in a blue swirl.

* * *

**_Angel Grove High_**

**_Cafeteria_**

(Theme of Angel Grove High – Afternoon Break from Persona III)

It was lunch time at Angel Grove High and Trini found herself sitting alone at her usual table, munching on her food, listening to her music in peace when she happened to notice Jason and Zack coming towards her table with their lunch strays in hand before sitting across from her and saying in unison "Hey Trini," while wearing smiles on their faces.

"Hi…You two are late. What happened?" Trini asked, cutting right to the chase, wondering why these two were so late in their first team meeting.

The meeting Jason had decided to create this very morning?

The two looked at each other but as Zack answered with "Well…You know…Stuff…" Jason immediately answered with the truth of "Angela."

Trini gave a small "Ahhh…So where are our resident Pink and Blue combo?"

* * *

**_Angel Grove Gymnasium _**

**_Kimberly Ann Hart &amp; Billy Cranston_**

"Hey Kim, you ready to do this?" Kim glanced at her fellow ranger Billy and gave a small grin.

"I'm so ready." Kim replied but with a look from her friend caused Kim's grin to melt away. "I don't know Billy…I don't want to goof up out there in front of the judges. It's our only shot for me to get into the cheerleading…If I fail at the last moment…I don't know what I'll do…Especially since I promised my mom I would try for it…" Kim admitted sadly.

Kim's mother had been pressuring her for months to try out for cheerleading due to the older Hart being the coach for the Angel Grove Saints cheerleading squad. Kimberly originally didn't want to do it due to her mother being head coach as well as wanting to go into gymnastics but her mother convinced her that cheerleading would help her hone her athletic ability more.

While Kim didn't truly believe that, she promised her mother she would at least try. With Billy being like her younger brother, she had to drag him along for moral support but now she found herself thinking "What if I am unable to do it?"

Kim wasn't aware that Billy had noticed her panicked expression and placed a strong enough hand on her shoulder, catching her attention. "Kim, if I didn't think you could handle this new addition to your life, I would have pulled you aside to tell you," Billy told her with a smile on his face. "Unless I was incorrect in my assumptions?"

Kim gasped.

"No way! You sit tight Billy and watch me go out there and do what I do best!" Kim announced while standing up to meet Billy's confident gaze.

Billy nodded and said "I shall be cheering for you over her Kim. Good luck. I know you can do it."

Kim nodded happily and took a deep breath and walked to the doors that went to the gym and took a deep breath. She looked as if she wanted to back out from this but she had to calm her nerves. She knew she could do this. She had to do this or else she would be letting down her mom and Billy and she couldn't do that…

Kim then took a deep breath as she watched her squad doing it's dancing and waited just at the right time and ran out the double doors and began to back flip to her group, which split away except for two, who were kneeling on the ground and when she got towards them, she forced herself off the ground, twirling in the air before both of her feet fell into the palms of her squad mates.

After a quick five second break to make sure she was firmly in their palms, she felt them raise her into the air forcefully, making her jump high into the air, spinning around in the air before forming a small ball and splitting apart at the last second to land on the ground on her hands, where she flipped back to land on her feet.

A grinning Kim began to sway side to side, her squad following her movements before everyone began to dance in synchronized manner, each move Kim did was being followed by her squad mates until Kim flipped backwards to two of her partners, who lifted her up in the air then tossed her, making her perform three summersaults in the air then landed onto the group of five that was below her.

It was a mere three seconds later when the group tossed her forward, causing her to spin in forward before landing on her feet, her body sliding around fully where she then punched the air but then it grew quiet until the judges stood up and gave them an applause, making Kim form a relived look on her face.

"That was very good Ms. Hart, we will contact you in a few days to let you know our decision," The female judge stated, causing Kim to bow in thanks before bouncing off to where Billy was watching with a proud expression on his face.

He knew she could do it.

"Did you see that Smart Guy? I was able to do it, no problem whatsoever," Kim boasted while bouncing on her toes. Billy nodded and shared a small hug with his friend before looking at the clock on the wall and frowning a bit.

It was lunch time and Jason had scheduled their first team meeting.

Kim seemed to notice this as well because she suddenly wringed her hands, a habit she does when she is nervous and said "We need to hurry before Jason gets an attitude."

"Aye, and we both know how Jason morphs when he undergos an attitude shift," Billy told her before the two ran off.

* * *

**_Angel Grove High_**

**_Cafeteria _**

"Hey guys, we could barely see the table over here," Billy said while sitting down between Zack and Trini while Jason moved between Trini and Kim, saying "Yeah, this is a nice, secluded spot. Who found it?"

"Trini did," Zack responded while munching on his carrots.

"Wow. This is the perfect spot to talk about our duties as rangers. Everyone is far away enough not to hear us and its dark enough over here so no one will know who we are. Great job finding this meeting spot Trini."

Trini looked at Jason for a moment and gave him a salute before going back to her food, making him stare at her for a moment but then he said "Guys, if we're going to be rangers, we need to talk about a few things."

"Like what?" Billy asked with a tilt of his head, sitting plate which had his beefy rib sandwich before him.

"Well, when we are in uniform, we shouldn't call each other by our real names but by color," Jason stared immediately, eyeing his four friends and teammates.

Trini nodded in agreement at this and sat down her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and replied "I get it. Because just in case our family members and people from school are nearby."

Billy nodded and leaned in his chair and added "Plus, we all saw that we were on the news. Any reporter would tell that our voices are voices of teenagers in high school and if we said our names, they could easily look our names up, find us here and then who knows what could happen."

"Well, If Rita doesn't know our identities yet then she could find out if our cover is blown and kill us when we are at our weakest and not only us, but our families as well…" Zack concluded with a sigh.

"Yeah, and considering the fact that we don't have any idea when she'll strike, it's only best that we use our color as codenames," Jason concluded while crossing his arms.

"…Guys, I have to say, I'm a bit nervous about our next battle," Kim said gently after drinking her soda, her eyes gazing at the table beneath her while wringing her hands nervously, causing the other table members to look at her.

"I mean, we fought those gross putty things yesterday and managed to kick butt…But what if she sends something stronger down here on her next attack?" Kim asked, her eyes turning to Jason.

"Truth be told Jason, she is correct," Trini told her friend, eyeing him from the side. "We all know a good bit of martial arts or some skill related. Except Billy for now…"

"Well…That's actually funny because yesterday, he was busting out some rather unorthodox wrestling moves," Zack said with a teasing grin to his friend.

Billy blushed at this while his friends glanced at him.

What they didn't know was that he enjoyed watching wrestling on TV after school on Monday and Fridays. He wasn't expecting that to be his go to fighting style when this began. He had a theory that subconsciously, he pulled moves from the various bouts he had seen to help him in battle.

It was a good theory but he hasn't had the chance to see if it was founded.

"It was just instinct I suppose…" Billy muttered softly with a smile.

"True but regardless, we all did get pretty lucky but if Rita sends someone down before we can get to training, then we'll defeat the monster by working toge-" Without warning, all of their power coins began to glow brightly before all of them were suddenly enveloped in the light of their respective ranger colors and transported out away, with no one in the cafeteria none the wiser.

* * *

**_Command Center_**

(Theme of the Command Center – Backside of the TV from Persona IV)

Zordon watched as the five light forms of his rangers came towards the ground but instead of standing, all of them materialized then fell on the floor on their butts, causes them to wince lightly.

"Ow…" Zack said with a frown towards Zordon.

"A little warning next time old man?" Zordon couldn't help but chuckle Zack's words but he quickly became serious again.

**"One of Rita's monsters is attacking the city," **Zordon told them, before they could even get out their "Hellos" or "What is going on?"

All of the ranger stood up and composed themselves as quickly as possible and turned to the viewing globe to see a two legged minotaur attacking downtown with a group of putties.

"We need to get down there quickly!" Jason announced before glancing at his team but then Alpha shuffled in front of them with a small chest in his hands.

"Before you go Rangers, I must give you these," Alpha told them while lifting the top of the small chest up revealed five silver bracelets.

"These are your communicators. These will help you stay in touch with each other and us so if there is a monster or if one of you are in danger, you can tell the other rangers or us." Alpha said proudly.

Zack was the first one to take one and wrap it around his left wrist, saying "Thanks, I'll be using this baby a lot."

**"Rangers…There is something else I must share with you…" **Zordon's booming voice announced but it sounded more softer, as if he really didn't want this to come out. The rangers turned around to look at their leader with a look of confusion on their young faces.

"What's wrong Zordon?" Kim asked in concern.

Zordon's head moved to the side, causing his face to blur as he did so, seemingly in hesitation but after a moment, Zordon said **"This monster…He was one of Rita's Generals during my battle with her…Be careful and be wary…."**

The five rangers nodded at their leader's words and stood in a straight line, each of them pulling out their morphers but as they got ready, Zordon had one more thing to say to them.

**"Rangers! You're first true test has arrived! Do not fear and do not hesitate. Let the power flow through you and defeat this foe,"** Zordon told them with a fierceness in his voice they had not expected but his words did the trick as fury resonated within their souls.

(Theme of Morphing - Infinity Mijinion Stage from Megaman X6)

"Understood!" Jason exclaimed before turning to his head to the left at Zack and Trini, who nodded at him before he turned his head to his right, where Billy and Kim nodded their heads. In unison, each of them placed their hands on their chest then with a thrust forward, all of them shouted "It's Morphin time!"

And with a small click of the switch on the right side of their morphers, all of their power morphers opened up and their coins began to glow brightly, streaks of lighting going across them.

"Mastodon!" The moment Zack shouted this out, he found himself falling in the black abyss, his body covered in a purple aura and as he fell down the abyss, he saw his power coin in the middle of a purple glowing orb floating below him.

With a smirk, Zack reached out and knocked his fist into it as hard as possible, causing purple and white lightning to shoot out of it and incase his entire body with the lightening before his smirking face became incased as well and after five seconds, the lightening exploded from his body, revealing the Black Ranger.

With a crash, The Black Ranger slammed into the icy ground into a crouched position with his fist against the ice and as his rose to his feet, his personal zord, the Mastodon appeared behind him with a purple outline and blew its trunk loudly as The Black Ranger summoned his Power axe and placed it on his shoulder.

"Pterodactyl!" Once Kim shouted this, she found herself floating upwards at a fast pace in a black abyss, her entire body covered in an pink aura.

When she saw her power coin in a pink glowing orb above her, she grabbed it, brought it close to her lips and kissed it and the moment she did, pink and white lightening exploded from her orb and encased her head before encasing her entire body.

And after five seconds, the lightening exploded from her body, revealing the Pink Ranger, who flew out from a Volcano and landed on the ground in a kneeling position.

As she rose up to her feet, her personal zord, the Pterodactyl appeared behind her with a pink outline and flapped its wings as The Pink Ranger summoned her Power bow and arrow and pointed it forward, the tip of her arrow sparkling.

"Triceratops!" Running in a black abyss with blue aura floating around him, Billy saw his power coin, which was in the middle of a blue glowing orb quickly coming towards him.

Narrowing his eyes, Billy leapt forward and allowed his forehead head to collide with the orb, causing blue and white lightening to cover his head then his entire body in mid-run.

After a few seconds, the lightening exploded from his body, revealing the Blue Ranger, who came charging out of the sands and skidded to a stop and as he did, his person zord, the Triceratops roared behind him as the Blue Ranger summoned his Power Lance and spun it twice before stabbing it into the ground.

"Saber-tooth Tiger!" Similar to Billy, Trini found herself running in a black void with an yellow aura flowing around her as well. Seeing her power coin in a yellow orb, Trini let herself get close to it before opening her arms, letting the orb smash against her chest before she wrapped her arms around it to crush it, causing yellow and white lightening to encase her torso then the rest of her body.

After a few seconds, the lightening around her body exploded, revealing the Yellow Ranger, who dashed through the wild rain forests before leaping into the air and landed on the ground bent knees.

As she rose up, her personal zord, the Saber-Tooth Tiger appeared behind her with a yellow outline and growled menacingly as the Yellow Ranger summoned her Power Daggers and twirled them before placing one on her right shoulder and the other pointing forward.

"Tyrannosaurus!" In the black void, with red aura flowing around him and his Power sword in his hands, Jason was charging to his power coin which was hovering in the air with a red orb around it.

With a leap, Jason raised his blade and sliced through the orb and the moment he did, red and white lightening encased his sword then his entire body before it exploded, revealing the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger landed on his feet and leapt up into the air from the earth.

With a forward front flip, the Red Ranger landed on the ground in a crouch before quickly rising and slashed his blade in a downward arc before stabbing it in the ground as his personal zord, the Tyrannosaurus, appearing behind him with a red outline and roaring in victory.

Once the rangers were fully morphed, all of them turned around to Zordon gave their goodbyes before the five transported to downtown Angel Grove, leaving Zordon and Alpha alone.

**"Be careful Rangers…This will not be as easy as your battle yesterday was…"** Zordon whispered softly. He knew he was wrong for not telling them that he knew who this monster was. That he knew how devastating its power was but he had faith in the rangers to do what they must.

He just hoped he wouldn't pay for hiding his past.

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_Downtown_**

When the five appearing downtown, they saw the putties and the Minotaur destroying anything that crossed their way and that made Black angry enough to walk towards them immediately while saying "Come on, we have to stop them before anyone gets hurt."

Red shook his head while placing a hand on Black's shoulder, making the ranger turn his head to look at him.

"I know Black but I have a plan…" Red looked around and looked to a roof nearby then pointed to it with both index and middle finger while saying to the Pink Ranger "Pink, can you get to the rooftop of the building next to us?" Pink looked to where Red was talking and gave her leader a nod.

"Good. You will be our sniper. When we give the signal, you will fire your arrow towards the Minotaur. Blue, you stay behind and guard her so she can take the show. She will be the key to our victory. The rest of you will follow me."

The four nodded and while Red, Black and Yellow ran towards the group of enemies, Blue summoned his power lance as Pink summoned her power bow and together, the two made their way to the roof of the building, rushing past the tons of people that were trying to escape it, yelling out "Excuse me!" or "Pardon me" or "Get out of the way!"

When the two made it to the roof, they were met by Squatt and Baboo, the taller monster watching the destruction while the short one recorded it but then the taller monster noticed the two and took a step back in fear. "Oh Squatt my good fellow, we need to go," The short monster was bobbing its head to the carnage that was being recorded.

"What? Why do we need to go?" Squatt asked while looking at his friend but then the stumpy monster saw what his friend was looking at and squeaked in terror at the sight of the two rangers. "O-Oh, hello rangers, we are the mighty Squatt and Baboo. Beware our awesome might!"

Blue and Pink slowly looked at each other then back at the two monsters and with small chuckle from Blue, He crossed his arms as Pink pulled out an arrow from the arrow holster on her back and notched it on her bow, aiming it at the two before firing it towards them. The two screamed in panic and disappeared in two blue swirls just as the arrow hit the left blue swirl.

But when the two thought everything was clear, ten putties appeared in front of them from those same blue swirls, causing Pink and Blue to scowl beneath their masks.

"Alright Pink, let's do this!" Blue ran forward and delivered a hard right hook to a putty then grabbed its head and used it as a battering ram, hitting another putty in the chest before leaping up and dropkicking the two off of the roof while Pink maneuvered around two putties fists expertly and grabbed their heads and slammed them together before pushing the two off the roof then using her bow to fire two arrows to two more putties that where running towards her, making them explode into clay.

"We need to kill these things so we can help the others," Pink said with a worried tone in his voice before using her bow to smack three putties across their faces, making them spin in the air before falling onto the roof floor.

Blue nodded and rolled on the ground before leaping up and slamming his full weight down on the three putties that Pink had smacked down, making them groan in pain before dispersing into clay then he got up, turned around and ran towards a putty and leapt forward and rammed his knee into its jaw hard, making it fall into clay.

"I'll take care of these guys! You just make sure you can get a clear shot of the monster!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

The Minotaur roared in fury as a crowd of people rushed away from him and his small group of putties but a male adult tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. The man turned around to see the Minotaur standing above him and tried to crawl away but the monster stepped on the man's left leg, causing the man to scream out.

"That's right you puny human! Scream for my master, Lady Rita, Scream!" The Minotaur added more pressure onto the man's leg, causing the male to wail in agony. The Minotaur lifted up its club and roared out "Do you hear the scream of this mortal, Lady Rita?! He screams for y-"

Without warning, he was interrupted by two feet kicking him in the face, sending the monster falling back into the group of putties. "You know, I saw Lady Rita once and I would scream too if her ugly mug was all up against my helmet."

Hearing the insulting remarks to his mistress, The Minotaur looked up to see Black standing before him, his axe resting on his right shoulder, unaware of the smirk on the teen's face.

"You dare insult Lady Rita?!" The Minotaur roared out as he climbed onto his feet but when he got up on his feet, he swung his club towards Black but the Ranger used his axe to block the swing and without warning, Yellow and Red flew over his shoulders and kicked the Minotaur in the face once more, sending the Minotaur stumbled backwards but remained on his feet.

"Putty Patrol, attack!" the putties made a garbled yell then charged forward to the rangers who quickly engaged them in combat, Black slashing his axe through two of the putties that were next to him then he dashed forward to the Minotaur with his axe coming up from off the ground while the Minotaur swung his club down, causes both of their weapons to clash, showing the two warriors in sparks briefly.

"You will pay for talking about Lady Rita on this day, worm!" Minotaur shouted.

"Well today ain't that day!" Black retorted before leaning his head back and swinging it forward, smashing his helmet against Minotaur's head, making it stumble backwards where Black took the chance and swung his axe down Minotaur's chest, causing a brief sprinkle of sparks to fly from its chest then twisted his body and laid a hard kick to the monster's chest, making it stumble back again.

"Impressive mortal…" The Minotaur murmured but then he leaned his body back and let out a loud roar before hunching forward and charging towards Black at top speeds before ramming his two horns into Black's chest, sending the Ranger flying backwards into a car, a rain of sparks flying from both his chest and his back.

_'Hell! That shit hurt!' _Black groaned out in his head as he lurched forward from the dent in the car on one knee, holding his chest lightly as he leaned on his axe but when he looked up, he saw the Minotaur charging towards him, horns first so with a brief shout, Black leapt over the charging monster and kicked the back his head, making the monster slam into the side of the car.

Black landed and rolled on the ground and blocked a kick from a putty with his axe then leapt up and slammed the top of his helmet into the putty's chin, making it soar into the air before falling on its shoulders, its lower body leaning in the air.

"Nice job Black! You made the thing mad," Red shouted out while punching a putty in the face before turning around and shooting his blade blaster, hitting a putty that was sneaking behind Yellow as she tossed a putty to the ground.

"Just what we needed," Yellow drawled out while using her left power dagger to slash a putty in the face before kicking the putty to another putty that was near it.

"Well excuse me for doing what I do best," Black said while pushing two putties to the charging Minotaur before rolling to the side to avoid another charge, making the Minotaur smash into a building wall that was behind him.

Yellow kneed a putty in the chest before dashing backwards then leaping forward to knee it in the face, making it fly in the air then slam onto the ground then asked "So pissing off monsters that want to kill you is what you do best?" Black rolled next to her and stood up, rubbing his knees knocking the dust from off of them.

"Well…Yeah. Someone has to have humor on the team," He admitted with a teasing tone in his voice, thumbing the right side of his helmet then crossing his arms in front of his chest while Yellow shook her head with her left hand in front of her helmet.

Without warning, Red appeared behind them and put his hands on their shoulders and said to the two "Guys, we need to focus on what's at hand instead of flirting."

The two rangers turned their heads to Red then shrugged his hands off their shoulders before Minotaur came crashing out of the building and straight into the three rangers, managed to not only his horns into Red's chest but clotheslining Black and Yellow in the waists, causing sparks to fly from all three of the rangers' bodies.

But the Minotaur continued to run until he slammed all three rangers into the side of a bank wall then crashing through it, sending all three rangers flying backwards through the bank then slamming into the hard oak made desks, cracking the desks severely then falling onto the ground.

"Oh shit…That hurt," Yellow said while lying on the ground, slowly moving her hands to her sides to push her off the ground.

"Yeah…I thought the same thing when it happened to me the first time," Black replied while using the desk next to him to stand on his rather shaky feet.

"We need to avoid that at all costs or else this thing will kill us," Red murmured while forcing himself onto his feet, holding his chest in pain.

The Minotaur growled as he swung his club in his hands, slowly advancing on the rangers, saying "It is time I send you three to Hades in Lady Rita's honor…And nothing will save you three…"

* * *

Rain: And I'm ending it right here. Cruel I know but it had to happen. I decided that this chapter will set up future story arcs with Kim and Billy as well as to give a hint to exactly how deep Zordon and Rita's rivalry well go. What will happen to the Rangers against the Mighty Minotaur? Find out next time on…**_ The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers _**

Mario: See you next time!


	5. Chapter 4

Rain: And here I am with the next chapter. So soon? I know but hey, I love you kids so sit back, relax and enjoy the conclusion of the Rangers' first battle against the Mighty Minotaur.

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers _**

**_Chapter Four_**

(Theme of Battle 1 - Overlord Boss Theme from Mass Effect 2)

"It is time I send you three to Hades in Lady Rita's honor…And nothing will save you three…" The three rangers clawed up their way to their feet, each of them using an object nearby to keep them steady and just as the Mighty Minotaur swung his club, the three rangers ducked it and while Black and Yellow kicked the monster's legs, Red leapt up and kneed the monster in the face, sending it flying backwards onto the ground but the monster rose to its feet quickly and swung his club towards Yellow.

Seeing this, Black and Red blocked the strike with the Power Axe and Power Sword respectively while Yellow pulled out her Blade buster and fired three shots, sending the Minotaur flying back through the brick wall.

Leaping through the hole in the wall, the three rangers quickly avoided the Minotaur charging for them once again with Black and Red rolling to the side and yellow jumping above the beast, making it slam through the bank wall again.

Seeing a chance, Red pressed the communicator beneath his left glove and said "Pink, get ready to take the shot!"

**_Blue and Pink_**

"Right. Just be careful you guys," Pink responded while pulling out an arrow, trying to ignore the remaining five putties behind her that Blue was currently dealing with.

She could make out the figures of her comrades fighting off the large Minotaur, making her wince when the brute managed to hit all three of them with his club.

"I need a clear shot…" She said as she narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she watched Red being thrown into a car then watched as Yellow was slammed into the ground before slamming his club into her chest, making a large amount of sparks to fly from her chest.

She watched as Black instantly slash down the monster's back to force Minotaur off of Yellow but was rewarded with a solid kicked square in his chest, sending him crashing into a cement wall and slumping into the ground.

She watched as the monster Red leapt onto the Minotaur but the monster merely leapt back into the ground, slamming the leader against the ground hard but when the monster got up, she watched Yellow engage the monster in combat, kicking it three times in the side before leaping up and kicking the monster in the face, making it slide back but when Yellow went for a right punch, the monster avoided it and slammed his club into the side of her body, whipping her into a large van.

Taking a deep breath, she aimed her arrow at the beast as it slowly stalked towards the down Black Ranger, who was holding his chest in pain and when it stood in front of him and raised its arms, she was ready to take the shot.

But to her anger, two putties that had slipped past Blue grabbed her shoulders and pulled her backwards onto her back but she rolled onto her feet and punched one putty in chest then ducked the second putty's sloppy punch and kneed it in the stomach before swinging over its back and took that split second and shot her arrow, hoping that it would hit its mark.

**_Black, Yellow and Red_**

The Minotaur raised its arms in glory and let a roar leave his lips while it stood in front of Black, yelling "Lady Rita! I have defeated the rangers and now, I shall kill the one who insulted your honor first!"

But just as he raised his club, he was struck in the side of the head by Pink's arrow which then exploded with pink energy, causing the monster to fly off his feet violently and soar in the air before falling to the ground but it was still clinging to life.

"Damn it, it's still alive!" Red roared out angrily as he gripped his blade but that was when he heard a beeping coming from his left wrist. Realizing it was his new communicator; Red lifted up his arm and pressed it before saying "This is Red."

_"Oh my goodness,"_ Alpha exclaimed in his ear, causing him to smile.

"It's good to hear you too Alpha but we are a little busy," Red told him while Yellow and Black ran to his side, both gripping their weapons tightly.

_"I know. Which is why I contact all of you. I am watching the battle but that rude monster will not go down with just your weapons alone. Its hide is quite strong. You must combine your might to defeat him!"_ Alpha exclaimed, his mechanical childlike voice making Red's eyes narrow lightly in thought before they winded as Zordon's words entered his mind.

**_"_****_These weapons can combine together to form the Power Blaster…"_**

Is that what Alpha meant?

It had to be!

Seeing the Minotaur standing up, black blood pouring from the side of its face, Red turned his body behind him to look at the roof his two rangers were on and contacted Pink and Blue by communicator and said "Guys! We need you down here quickly!"

_"We are on our way!"_ Pink quickly replied.

Just as Red turned around, he, Yellow and Black were tackled once again, sending the three rangers in the air before slamming on the ground, sparks flying from their body but the monster, still in pain over Pink's arrow, fell to his knees while growling lowly.

"Damn it…" Black hissed out while climbing to his knees, holding his side in pain, smoke rising from his chest.

"We need to do something or he'll beat us at this rate," Yellow said, much more calmly than Black but there was a strained sound to her voice as she leaned on one leg, her body smoking as well.

Red stabbed his blade into the ground and used it to rise to his feet but just then, Pink and Blue came running to their side. "You guys look terrible," Pink exclaimed as she kneeled next to Yellow to help her to her feet.

"Yes, you look very exhausted," Blue added on while lifting Black to his feet.

"No time for banter, we need to form up the Power Blaster!" Red exclaimed as he and the remaining rangers stood in a straight line, side by side as the monster stood up on wobbly legs.

"The Power Blaster?" Pink asked with a tilt of her head.

Red nodded at used his communicator to contact Alpha and said "How do we make the Power Blaster?"

_"I will teach you now all of you, listen!" _Alpha exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks…Now let's form the Blaster!" Red shouted.

Changing his Power Axe to the Power Cannon, Black cocked it and said "Power Cannon!" before tossing it in the air.

"Power Bow!" Pink shouted enthusiastically while tossing her bow into the air, watching as the bow locks on the top of the Power Cannon horizontally.

"Power Daggers!" Yellow shouted as she tossed both of her daggers into the air, both of them hooking underneath the bow on separate sides of the Power Cannon, the handles of her daggers facing forward.

"Power Lance!" Blue shouted as he separated his lance and tossed them in the air, the two instantly going next to the power daggers on both sides of the cannon, the handles of the separated lance facing forward as well.

With a jump into the air, Red said "Power Sword." Placing his blade on top of the bow, locking it in place, making the newly combine weapon look similar to a crossbow, with his sword acting as the arrow.

"Y-You can't hurt me. I am the Mighty Minotaur! I cannot be stopped" The monster exclaimed as it gripped its club tightly and ran forward, trying to attack before the blaster was formed but it was too late.

The Blaster was made and the rangers were ready to fire it.

"He's coming, we need to fire," Yellow said as she turned her head to Red, who nodded and narrowed his eyes. Holding the Power Blaster in his hands, he landed on the ground and his team instantly came by his side, Black and Yellow on his left and Blue and Pink on his right, the rangers held the Blaster and as Bones charged forward, Red said "Fire!"

With the pull of the trigger, five beams of energy shot out from the sides of the bow, the handles of the separated lance and daggers, from the cannon and from the sword, each beam taking the color of the ranger that was standing behind it. The monster took the five beams of energy head on and exploded on impact with a roar of fury.

Everything was quiet for a moment, only the sirens wailing in the background and the breathing from the three rangers until Black landed on his knees before saying in exhaustion "We did it…"

Yellow slid down to sit and leaned forward and took deep, slow breathes.

Red raised his hand and thumbs up before letting his arms sink to the ground, causing the Power Blaster to fall down to the ground, also breathing slowly but his head leaned up when he heard the Pink give a small chuckle.

"Man, you three looked like hell warmed over twice," Pink said to the three rangers, grinning as the three hurting rangers giving her a middle finger but nonetheless, she shared a hug with all of them, which they all returned happily.

"I have to say, this battle really put yesterday's bout to shame. That Minotaur was really brutal from what I saw," Pink said with sigh.

"I agree, all we had to deal with were the putties…Well, Blue had to deal with them most of the time." Blue patted her shoulder with a grin beneath his helmet, saying "No worries. I worked up a pretty good sweat."

"…I just hope things get easier….If not, we'll lose this war…" Yellow grumbled with a small sigh.

* * *

**_Rita Palace_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

Rita was steaming.

Once again, these rangers had defeated her forces. Sure, the Mighty Minotaur was a great challenge that managed to take the newbie rangers to their limits, it was still only three out of five of them and they still managed to defeat him but there was another way to defeat them…."If the Minotaur couldn't defeat the puny rangers while at their size…He can crush them when he's ten times their size!"

Standing up from her throne, Rita walked out to the patio of her palace and gazed at the earth with dark eyes while gripping her scepter tightly and with a brief glow of the gem on her scepter, she lifted it up into the air while yelling "Mighty Minotaur, you have failed me once but you will not fail me again! You will crush these rangers beneath your heel! Now my magic scepter, make my monster grow!"

With a mighty toss, she threw her scepter to the earth, watching as the gem started to glow brighter as it descended towards the earth.

* * *

**_The Command Center_**

**_The Rangers_**

The five rangers had just transported to the Command Center at Zordon's command and were currently bandaging the few wounds Zack, Trini and Jason had sustained during the battle with the beast. **"Rangers, I am proud that you five were able to defeat a powerful opponent. The Mighty Minotaur was a fearsome foe in the past but I fear that Rita will not let his defeat hinder her on this day."**

The five rangers looked at their leader with confusion written on their faces until the alarms began to blare loudly, causing the five rangers to stand up but with the three injured wincing lightly from the action.

**"Rangers, look to the viewing globe and see the enemy you must defeat,"** Zordon told his rangers ominously.

The rangers looked at the globe and gasped in shock as they watched Rita's scepter slam into the remains and with a crackle of red energy coming from the red gem, the shape of the beast they had just defeated returned then started to grow until it was high in the sky and once the red energy dispersed, the Mighty Minotaur was revived.

"No fucking way…." Zack exclaimed slowly while looking at the screen, slipping on his ripped black shirt with a sharp breath.

"How are we supposed to combat this goliath like this?" Billy asked with shock.

"This is very bothersome. He was tough enough already when he was at our size…." Trini announced while pinching the bridge of her noise, small bandages on her forehead and cheek.

"How terrible! A lot of people will get hurt," Kim said distressingly, placing her hands in front of her chest.

"Scratch hurt! A lot of people will be killed! We need to do something before he destroys the city!" Jason yelled out in alarm, holding his side with a wince but then he turned around to look at Zordon to say "We need to do something Zordon! We can't fight this giant like this."

**"I know Jason which is why it is time Alpha and I show you the last and most crucial weapon in the force of fighting Rita's evil…Look onto the viewing globe."**

The five rangers turned back to the viewing globe and gasped in surprise as the first thing they saw was a giant black and silver mechanical Mastodon crashing out of a huge glacier in the deep artic. **"Zack, this is the Mastodon Dinozord, the personal Zord of the Black Mastodon Ranger. It is able to freeze enemies in its place with its mighty trunk. Your Zord is able to form the back and arms of the Dino Megazord."**

The next thing that was seen a white and pink Pterodactyl flying from an dormant volcano, twirling in the air before flying above the Mastodon Dinozord. **"Kim, this is the Pterodactyl Dinozord, the personal Zord of the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger. It is able to shoot lighting from out of its swift wings. Your Zord forms the chest plate of the Dino Megazord."**

The next image that was seen was of a blue and silver mechanical Triceratops with black tracks underneath its legs charging out of the sand and out of the desert, charging right next to the Mastodon Dinozord. **"Billy, this is the Triceratops Dinozord, the personal Zord of the Blue Triceratops Ranger. It is able to bind any enemy down with its magnificent horns as well as shoot energy from its tail. Your Zord forms into the left leg of the Dino Megazord."**

The next image showed a yellow and silver mechanical Saber-Tooth Tiger with black wheels on its legs, running through the deep forest until it met up with the other three Dinozords. **"Trini, this is the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dinozord, the personal Zord of the Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger Ranger. It is able to stab into enemies with its piercing fangs while also firing lasers from its tail. Your Zord forms into the right leg of the Dino Megazord."**

And finally, a red and silver mechanical Tyrannosaurs Rex rose from beneath the earth, accompanied by flames rising beside it until it was running on land slowly until it met with the rest of the Dinozords. **"Jason, this is the Tyrannosaurs Rex Dinozord, the personal Zord of the Red Tyrannosaurs Ranger. It is able to use its large tail and head as a weapon as well as creating seismic blasts from its ferocious roar. Your Zord is the key to connecting the others, forming the head and torso of the Dino Megazord."**

"Now that is what I'm talking about! Now we have a fighting chance," Zack exclaimed with an exciting whoop.

"I never expected us to pull a Voltron but honestly, I should have considering all at our disposal here…" Billy chuckled out as he crossed his arms with a sparkle in his eyes, seeing the robotic wonders of all of the Dinozords.

Trini didn't say anything but the small smirk on her face could tell that she enjoyed this turn of events.

"Marvelous…" Were the only words that would come out of Kim's mouth, her eyes shining similar to Billy's at the sheer sight of the Dinozords.

"Zordon…How are we going to control these things?" Jason asked curiously.

**"When inside the cockpits of your Dinozords, you must take out your power coins which will turn into crystals which will be the key to making the Dinozords listen to your commands. All you must do is place the tip of the crystal into the slot on the right side of the console then the Dinozords will do the rest." **Zordon told him in a grandfatherly way.

Jason nodded in understanding as he gingerly reached for his morpher, gripping it in his hand. Seeing this, the other rangers took out theirs and with a look to his teammates; all five of them thrust their arms forward and with a shout of "It's Morphin time!"

With a flash of lightening, the teens were gone and once again, Earth's new defenders, the Power Rangers were had returned.

"Alright Rangers, lets show this animal what we can do!" Red exclaimed before all of them transported out of the Command Center and straight into their zords.

* * *

**_The Rangers Personal Zords_**

**_Power Rangers_**

(Theme of inside the Zords – Super Saiyan 3 theme from Dragonball Z Ultimate battle 22)

When the five appeared in their cockpits, All of them similar on the exception of their a glowing icon of their respective power coin insignia shining their respective colors on a wall behind them, all of the Rangers looking around with amazement.

"Guys, these chairs are leather…Leather! And it's soft too," Pink exclaimed with a quick clap.

"Yeah, it also has a rather nice stereo system in here too," Blue replied with a wistful tone, a smile on his face, leaning his right forearm on top of the console in front of him.

"Hey, focus you guys. We have the Minotaur to deal with," Red told them with a small chuckle.

"Let's hope these things can truly defeated it," Yellow said with a sigh, leaning her body back in her chair.

Overhearing this, Black shook his head and touched his console with a smile and said "Heh, you should trust these things Yellow. The old man wouldn't give us these nifty toys only to have them fail."

Yellow didn't respond to him but she did nod in agreement.

"Guys, the Minotaur is in range of our vision!" Blue exclaimed, seeing the beast swinging its club into a building nearby, shattering it completely from the strike.

"And he's causing a hell of a lot of damage," Black added with a narrow of his eyes.

"Then let's not waste any time and connect our zords," Red said before taking his power coin from his morpher which changed into a red crystal and with nod, he placed the crystal into a slot on the console which started to glow brightly.

Remembering Zordon's instructions, the four rangers took out their power coins which changed into crystals of their respective colors and placed the tip into the slot, making them all glow brightly.

Suddenly, Yellow's zord gave a brief growl as its legs sunk underneath its form, riding on the wheels that were on its legs and the tail of the zord turned until it was right against the tiger's back.

Blue's zord followed suit while the legs on Red's zord folded backwards, leaving metal nubs which connected to the slots on Blue and Yellow's zords then Black's zord split apart, from the back and collided with the back of Red's zord, giving Red's zord cannons for arms while the head of Black's zord connected to the chest of Red's zord and finally, Pink's zord flew behind the head of Red's Zord and landed on its shoulders, its chest resting against the back of the Zord's head and with each successful connection of the zords, blue electricity flowed around the connected joints.

Suddenly, the five rangers found themselves in a much larger cockpit together with Red sitting in between Black and Blue while Yellow and Pink sat behind Black and Blue, facing the consoles on the separate walls.

"Dino Megazord: Tank mode activated," A male robotic voice exclaimed in the cockpit, making the Rangers look around in confusion before shrugging.

"Well it isn't the Megazord I was expecting but no matter…Alright guys, let's get that beast!" Red said with a nod while tapping the console in front of him.

"Right!" The four other rangers before the Dino Megazord began firing its cannons at the unsuspecting Minotaur, hitting it square in the back, sending it falling into a building.

The Minotaur stood up and turned around to face the Dino Megazord and said "In Lady Rita's name, I will crush you rangers!" Before charging at the Zord but the rangers wasted no time in firing their weapons, hitting the beast in his chest repeatedly until it once again fell backwards on to the ground.

"Don't stop now guys!" Red exclaimed as the Zord kept firing, causing the Minotaur to scream out in pain as sparks flew from its body with every hit of the zord's lasers slamming into his body. "Alright guys, let's ram this monster!" Red said.

Yellow nodded and placed her hand on a black handle and moved it forward, causing the zord to drive forward and slam into the monster hard, making it fly back into the air where Black and Blue aimed their cannons at the flying Minotaur and fired them, hitting the Minotaur hard in the chest before he fell to the ground but the monster slowly started to stand up again.

"No matter what we attack it with, it keeps getting up!" Blue said with some annoyance in his voice.

_"Rangers!"_ Alpha's voice rang out into the cockpit, causing all of the ranger's heads to tilt up at his voice.

"Hello Alpha, what is going on?" Pink asked.

_"There is another form to the Dino Megazord remember?"_

Black let a grin form on his face as he recalled what Zordon had said about the zords and said "Yeah…Alpha is right! We have another mode to use…So let's use it!"

Red let his head turn to face the monster before narrowing his eyes at the intently for a moment before saying "You're right Black, let's kick this into overdrive. Dino Megazord enter battle mode now!"

(Theme of Dino Megazord – Abel theme from Ultra Street Fighter 4)

_"Megazord sequence has been initiated,"_ The voice said the cannon arms began to flip slowly into a compartment on the side as two black fists took the cannons spot as the arms.

Pink's zord suddenly flew off of the shoulders of Red's zord while Blue and Yellow's Zords slowly began to lift up off the ground until the entire Megazord was standing upright.

Pink's Zord flew around the zord for a moment before its head slide down into its chest while turning so the Zord's back was facing the monster while the chest of Red's zord lifted as the Tyrannosaurs head bent into its chest which then closed over the head, revealing a black and red robot head with a smooth grey steel plate where the mouth would be with a yellow spike on top of the head.

Once Pink's Zord connected to the chest of Red's zord, two red horns flipped onto the Robot's cheeks with a snap of blue electricity, causing its yellow eyes to glow red briefly before fading back to yellow, revealing the true form of the Dino Megazord. _"Megazord activated!"_ the voice chimed out before blue electricity flowed around the zord's body.

The monster gazed upon the Dino Megazord standing proudly in the streets of Angel Grove, streaks of blue electricity shooting in random parts of its body and merely grunted and said "You're still no match for me, no matter how many transformations that has! Lady Rita wants you dead; I will cause it in her honor!"

Then the monster ran forward with its club in the air, ready to swing it towards the zord but when it got close enough to take that swing, the zord caught it in its left hand and kicked it in the gut with its right leg, making the monster fly back.

But before the monster could get its bearings, the Megazord walked forward and started to punch the monster in its face repeatedly, making sparks rain down onto the streets below them before ducking a swing of the monster's club only to lunge up and head butt it, making the Minotaur stumble backwards.

The Minotaur walked forward swung his club at an angle but just as it came close, Black said "Time to bring forth the Mastodon shield!"

With a lift of its left arm, the head of the Black Mastodon Zord appeared in its hand to block the hit then pushed the club away and bashed the shield against the Minotaur's chest, making it stumble back.

"Well let's add a weapon to our shield! Power Saber!" Red screamed out and for a moment, nothing happened but then, a large blade descended blade first from the clouds of the sky and would have slammed into the street beneath them had the Megazord not caught the sword by its hilt with its right hand, the tip hovering over the pavement lightly.

With a twist of its hand, the sword was standing proudly in the air before it was bought down in an ark, hitting the Minotaur in its chest then following it up with sideways slash, sending tons of sparks flying from the monster's body.

With a turn, the Megazord bashed the Mastodon shield into the monster's chest then smacked it in the face, making it twirl to the ground but it quickly got back up and attempted to bash his club to the left side of the zord but once more, the shield blocked then pushed the blade away before hitting the monster with its elbow, causing it to step backwards and take the brutal onslaught of the zord's blade, sparks flying everywhere.

"Alright guys, let's finish off this loser for good," Yellow exclaimed to her teammates, the blade in the zord's hand beginning to glow heavily.

The monster, which was now covered in smoke, let out a large roar of anger as he gripped his club tightly, lifted it up in the air and swung it downwards but seeing this, the zord smacked the club away with the shield before the rangers said in unison "It's over! Thunder Power strike!"

With a powerful upward swing of the Megazord's blade, a large energy wave shot straight through the Minotaur's body and for a moment, all was still until the monster let out a loud, painful scream of "Lady Rita!" before falling backwards on the ground and exploding on impact, making the ground shake furiously.

With a short swing of the blade going left then right, The Dino Megazord slowly lowered its arms towards the ground, the tip of its blade gently scraping the ground as it posed, the sunlight reflecting off its head and with that, the rangers inside the cockpit stood up with a yell of Billyy and gave each other high fives.

"Rangers: Two, Rita, Zip!" Black chirped happily, sitting back in his chair but then he stilled in a sudden realization and asked in a shaky voice "Uh guys…What time is it?"

All of the other rangers looked at him with a tilt of their head. "Uh, we have no idea, why do you ask Black?" Pink asked softly, touching Black's tense shoulder.

"Because we need to get back to school…"

The remaining four rangers stilled in horror when they realized what this meant.

They were so in trouble.

* * *

**_Angel Grove High_**

**_Principal's Office_**

(Theme of Angel Grove High 2 – Want to be Close from Persona III)

"I cannot believe all five of you!"

The five battered teens, now dressed in fresh clothes looked up at their teacher, a plump middle age Caucasian woman with grey hair staring down at them with disappointment in her eyes, causing the teens to squirm lightly in their seats.

The moment the five of them came back into their classes, each of them were immediately sent back out to go to the principal's office where they all sat.

"I don't understand it. The five of you are usually prompt to your classes but to have all five of you being horrendously late at the same time is unacceptable! Not to mention the fact that a monster appeared. We all nearly had heart attacks when we realized you five were unaccounted for!" The principal yelled while smacking the ruler she held in her right hand onto her desk, causing Zack and Kim to flinch slightly.

"All of you, not only will all of your extracurricular activities will be canceled, all of you will have detention for the next two weeks!" Billy gasped in shock and Trini opened her mouth to dispute this rather brutal punishment for their first time offence but when she saw the stern look in her eyes, she paused and lowered her head with shame.

Jason, who saw Trini get shot down immediately caused him to inwardly think _'How the hell could we face that damn Minotaur but our principal instills fear within us?! Even Trini couldn't face her!'_ while also eyeing his principal warily.

From the look on the principal's face, nothing they could say or do could get her to understand why that had suddenly went missing and honestly, they had no answers. Like she said, they were always in class and did a lot of good charity work so they never had a reason to lie to them before now.

"Well what are you all waiting for?! Get to the detention room!" hearing their principal's sharp yelled caused all five of the teens to rise up from their seats immediately and run out of the room where all five of them walked down the halls with sullen looks.

"I can't believe it," Zack exclaimed in a whisper as he smacked his face with his right palm. "Detention! Two weeks of agonizingly boredom…..Especially after the intense fight we've just gotten through with. Talk about gratitude…The least we could do is not get detention for saving the city."

Trini, who had been listening to him merely rolled her eyes.

"Look, we aren't doing this for gratitude Zack," Trini started while glancing at his direction with a small glare, causing Zack to blink in surprise before giving her a wide, playful grin, momentarily causing Trini to pause in what she wanted to say to the Black Ranger but before she could say it, Jason stepped in.

"She's right. We're doing this to protect everyone. Not to gain any fame and fortune," Jason said while staring at the ranger with a stern voice, causing Zack to roll his eyes.

"Duh, I know that," Zack replied with a blank stare. "It still bites regardless…." Zack continued with a small sigh, kicking an non-existent rock while continuing to walk along with the team. "No painting or band class…" Zack sighed out.

"No Gymnastics practice," Kim murmured, disheartened.

"No Tech class…" Billy groaned out.

"No racing or martial arts," Jason groaned out while smacking his palm against his face.

"And no martial arts, poetry or singing classes…." Trini finished with a muted sigh, trying to hide her complete disappointment.

Catching what Trini said, Zack turned to her with a tilted head and asked "What, you take singing classes now?" Trini glared at Zack angrily, not wanting to divulge any more information that she accidentally let out during her bout in disappointment.

She did not want anyone to know of that yet.

"Ok, Ok….You don't have to tell me anything," Zack said, lifting both arms up in a surrendering motion before slipping his hands into his pockets with a shrug.

Jason merely sighed as he led his team down to the detention room.

Well…At least they had managed to save the city…And that counted for something…

* * *

**_*Outro*_**

_"You turn and see them in the sand…"_

_(Shows a starry night outside of the Command Center with Trini sitting on one of the large rocks in front of it, her yellow ranger suit on and her helmet sitting next to her right leg, her left leg resting on top of her right one)_

_"Your steps behind you and your hands are warm…They're tired and they're worn"_

_(Shows Kim slowly appear next to Trini, wearing her pink Ranger uniform, her helmet sitting on the right side of her body, her legs bent and resting against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, staring at the sky.)_

_"Footprints as far as you can see…This is who you are; you'll always be The One…" _

_(Shows Billy slowly appearing beside Kimon a rock formation that was lower than hers, wearing his blue ranger uniform, his helmet sitting right in front of his legs, his arms crossed in front of him as he gazed at the sky.)_

_"…The one to fare the storm."_

_ (Shows Zack slowly appearing standing beside Trini on a rock lower than hers, wearing his black ranger uniform, his helmet being cradled under his left arm as his foot resting on the rock below him with his right arm slung across it, leaning forward as he looked at the sky.)_

_"If it was up to you and you…You know that you would lose…"_

_(Shows Jason slowly appearing on a rock formation that was lower than Zack's and Billy's, wearing his red ranger uniform, his helmet sitting underneath his right leg which was bent back, resting on the wall behind him as his body was leaning on it as well, glancing at the stars above him.)_

_"If it was up to you, I know…You'd always choose…"_

_(Hearing their communicators beeping, the five look at their left wrists and with some hesitation, the five placed their helmets on their heads and when they were strapped, the five glanced at the sky one last time before they transported away in beams of light which was colored in their respective colors)_

_"…To…Continue…"_

* * *

Rain: and that is where I will end this chapter. So how was the battles? Were they good or bad or what? Well the next chapter will be a little lackluster due to most of it being character development so until that chapter…

Mario: See you next time.


	6. Chapter 5

Rain: Hello everyone, Rain here and I'm back to give a new chapter to you guys and this time, this chapter will be the first chapter to have my new Power Ranger opening so sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Intro_**

_(Rita rises up from her canister with her monsters)_

_"Ah, after Ten-Thousand Years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth" _

_(The scene changes from Rita to the Command Center where two streaks of blue lighting hits the sides of an large plasma tube which forms Zordon)_

**_"Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit Five Teenagers with Attitude!"_**

_(Scene flashes again to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack being transported into the Command Center in streaks of Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black and when they appear, streaks of lighting cover their bodies, changing them from their civilian attires into the power rangers.)_

_(Brief flashes of the Dino Megazord rising from of the ground and a sign that has "Mighty Morphin" On the top in small letters and "Power Rangers" appearing in big bold gold lettering with a lightning bolt between the Words "Power" and "Rangers," the flashes finally stops on the "Power Rangers")_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Jason training with Bruce to The Red Ranger_ _leaping into the air and slashing through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_ (Shows Trini meditating in the rose garden to the Yellow Ranger punching a putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick then scene changes to Zack flipping over a fence of a car dealership to the Black Ranger_ _jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of a putty.)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers…"_

_ (Shows Kim twisting in the air into the palms of her squad mates to The Pink Ranger bending backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid a strike by a putty then lifted her legs up, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin then scene flashes to Billy working on his computer before scene flashes to show the Blue Ranger giving a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side.)_

_"…You Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"_

_(The Final scene shows the five rangers standing side by side, With the Black Ranger standing sideways with his arms crossed, the Red Ranger with his arm point pointing in front of his body with his hand balled into a fist, Pink Ranger with her hands shaped as a heart, Yellow with her back turned and her arms crossed with her head looking back and Blue hunched forward with his left arm hanging in front of his body, their respective zords behind them but also a faint green mist seen wrapping around their legs.)_

* * *

**_The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers _**

**_Chapter Five_**

"Form up the Power Blaster!" Red exclaimed as he and the remaining rangers stood in a straight line, side by side as the monster they were currently facing, a skeleton with a black hat with a red strip and a feather in it as well as a red cape with black on the inside of it getting up off the ground, it's body smoking from the blow that was dealt while it tried to escape.

"Y-You can't hurt me. I am the magnificent Bones!" The monster exclaimed as it took a step backwards, fear in its glowing yellow eyes.

Changing his Power Axe to the Power Cannon, Black cocked it and said "Too bad spooky skeleton! Power Cannon!" before tossing it in the air.

"You had it coming! Power Bow!" Pink shouted enthusiastically while tossing her bow into the air, watching as the bow locks on the top of the Power Cannon horizontally.

"Time for you to pay for your magic tricks! Power Daggers!" Yellow shouted as she tossed both of her daggers into the air, both of them hooking underneath the bow on separate sides of the Power Cannon, the handles of her daggers facing forward.

"So time for us to show you a proper magic trick, Power Lance!" Blue shouted as he separated his lance and tossed them in the air, the two instantly going next to the power daggers on both sides of the cannon, the handles of the separated lance facing forward as well.

With a jump into the air, Red said "And that is to make you disappear! Power Sword!" Placing his blade on top of the bow, locking it in place.

Holding the Power Blaster in his hands, he landed on the ground and his team instantly came by his side, Black and Yellow on his left and Blue and Pink on his right, the rangers held the Blaster and before they fired, all of the rangers shouted "Now disappear! Fire!"

With the pull of the trigger, five beams of energy shot out from the power blaster and slammed against the monster, causing the monster to explode on impact until there was no trace for Rita to make the monster grow.

Blue, Pink and Black jumped up in the air with a victorious yell while Yellow turned her back with a cross of her arms, chuckling softly with Red lowering the Power Blaster down to the ground while punching the air then bending his arm so his fist was in front of the "lips" of his helmet as he said "Rack up another victory for the Rangers."

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

"Lady Rita. Keep calm now," Finster told his Empress while patting her hand softly, watching as Rita took deep, slow breathes.

Her eyes closed but she then snatched her hand away from the dog like monster and yelled "These Rangers are giving me a headache!" With the yell being so loud, it was close to shaking the entire room.

"This is the third monster I have lost to them!" She yelled out, fist slamming into the arm rest of her throne.

"I've had enough of them! It is time we take them out now!" Rita roared while scowling, her rather youthful face taking on a vicious scowl.

Finster, who was listening to her rant calmly, was struck with an idea. "Lady Rita…I think I know what we shall do about the Rangers."

Rita stared down the polite monster with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression, silently telling him to continue.

"Remember during the war on earth ten-thousand years ago?" Rita glanced away from the being and looked down at the planet Earth with a bitter scowl, her eyes taking on a hazy look as a brief flash of five silhouettes standing in front of a tall man with white hair, a white robe and piercing blue eyes, holding a blade in his left hand.

"I remember…That foolish Sage had Rangers back then as well…." She told Finster while turning her gaze back to the monster.

"And remember how we dwindled the Sage's forces from Five to just him?" Rita couldn't help but let a smirk form on her face at the memory before her eyes sparkled in realization.

"I realize what you are getting at Finster!" She stood up from her throne and looked towards the Earth but instead of the bitter look she had before, this one was more sinister but happy as well.

"The Ranger Killers…What better way to end these pesky rangers by sending the ones that have killed their predecessors…" She murmured softly, more to herself than to Finster.

It made perfect sense.

Instead of sending her weakest to battle, she should send her best troops to deal with these pesky, good for nothing Rangers instead of these half pint monsters to crush them before they truly became a threat.

"Finster! Bring me your Monster Book!" She had to wait a few minutes but then Finster was by her side in an instant, bowed on his left knee as he opened the book and lifted it up enough so she didn't have to bend over to see which monster from the "Ranger Killer" group she would choose first.

She then found the perfect one…For on the page of Finster's book was a black knight with golden trim around the edges of its armor, its helmet being the shape of a lion's head and beneath it was two glowing golden eyes as well as a long, golden bladed sword and black shield with three golden lions going across it in a straight line going down the shield

"The Knasty Knight…"

She closed her eyes as she remembered the Knight fighting against one of Zordon's Ranger from the sage's home planet that.

That ranger wore black spandex suit with white sleeves, a black wrist band that connected with the black gauntlets which had white gloves beneath them.

The ranger also wore black boots with a thick white lining the edge of the top of the boots and a thick white line going down the front of the boots, a white belt that arched down to a "V" shape when it hit the front of his waist, a white "V" shape going down the top of his chest and back with a black crest that held a silver "5" inside of it.

And finally, the black helmet the warrior had on his head had a white outline around the rectangle Visor.

The Black Ranger had fought fiercely with his long steel black pole but in the end, the knight had slain the Ranger but was soon killed by the sage's other rangers.

"Yes…Those Aura Rangers were powerful until Knasty Knight killed the Aura Black Ranger…" She then smirked and sat the book down. "Let's see if he can kill another Black Ranger."

Taking the book from Finster's hands, she sat it down and with a strong grip of her scepter, she began to murmur "Killer of the Black Ranger, I summon you from your book…Arise my Knasty Knight!" she thrusts her scepter out and watched as her gem began to glow brightly before shooting out a bolt of crimson lightening towards the picture of the knight in the book and with a sudden plum of red smoke.

When the smoke died down, she saw that the knight was kneeling on the ground with his head lowered then slowly, the Knight stood up and looked towards Rita and asked "…You have summoned me, Lady Rita?"

Rita could only smirk in reply.

"I have and I have an important mission for you…And it involves this ranger…"

Using her spells, Rita caused a large misty scene with the Black Ranger in battle and the knight snorted. "He is the new Black Ranger? He doesn't look like much, my lady," The knight said with a cross of his arms.

The form on the ranger was weak and not only that, he was barely holding that beautiful ax correctly. It made him angry to see such a powerful weapon in the hands of a novice.

Rita chuckled and turned to the knight and replied "I thought to so as well but take a look at these…." The scene on her large globe changed, revealing Black fighting a few putties then it flash forwarded to Black slamming his Axe into a monster that was made up of nothing but multi-colored eyeballs.

"While he is new, he is a formidable opponent to my warriors but he also seems to be the humor of this little group…Much like the Aura Black Ranger."

She smirked as she saw the Knight's golden eyes narrow beneath his helmet, a small grunt leaving his lips. "You take him down; the team will crumble as well."

The Knight balled up his fist. "When you send the next monster down, I will attack him and kill him…I swear on it, Lady Rita."

* * *

**_Angel Grove _**

**_Angel Grove Juice Bar_**

(Theme of Angel Grove Juice Bar– Want to be close from Persona III)

Zack was in a wonderful mood.

His birthday was this in a week, making him Seventeen and he figured he would celebrate with his friends but he had no idea what to do just yet…Then again, saving their city from Rita's monsters had been butting into his thoughts a lot lately.

It had been a full three weeks since him and his friends had become the Power Rangers and things were pretty awesome. For some strange reason, Rita seemed to only attack on a weekly basis which was good for them to still be active in their other activities.

After serving out their detention with the likes of Bulk and Skull, who he actually liked a lot due to their humor, the five decided that if a monster were to attack while they were in school, they would need to think of a real good excuse in case someone notices their missing.

Another thing they had realized was that their ranger powers helped them a lot more than they thought in battle. It had happened when Jason and Billy had gone into a spar…

It was a shock to see Billy so thoroughly trounced during that spar but the minute they morphed, Billy was matching Jason blow for blow with a good defensive wall and that wasn't just all they noticed.

Jason was busting out some martial arts moves that he didn't even know he could do as well as using his sword like it had been a part of his life since he was young.

It was then that Billy gave them a theory of how since they didn't know how to use their weapons and defend themselves properly yet, their power coins were basically using them as puppets to help them defend themselves in their fight against justice.

And it made sense to them all.

In their normal forms, they knew they could barely put up a fight against the putties and would stand no chance against the minotaur or that skeleton but when they were morphed?

They were busting out moves and taking down all challengers without a care in the world without really knowing how they were doing it and not only that, they knew how to use their weapons and the zords without truly knowing how.

So now that they had realized this, all of them decided that they would become better than what they were now. They would train to the point where the power coins would not need to use them as puppets to defend them.

But as of right now, Zack was not worried about that.

Right now, he was staring at Trini eating alone at the table but then he glanced at his longtime crush, the cuteness known as Angela being harassed by Skull, who was surprisingly alone this time.

Zack wanted to speak to her but when he glanced back at Trini, he felt himself sigh. He never knew why but he and Trini were best of friends at one point but now she barely spoke to him. He needed to at least speak to her a little bit.

Putting a smile on his face, Zack walked up to Trini and sat down next to her but before he said anything, a very sour Trini asked "What do you want?"

Zack paused a bit, his smile become a little more smaller before he said "Well as you know, It's about my birthday next week." Trini looked at Zack's smiling face and nodded with an uncaring look, taking a sip of her grape soda, wanting to hear what he had to say.

Zack was just about to open his mouth when he heard an enthusiastic "Hey guys!"

Zack and Trini, turned around to see Billy, Jason and Kim walking towards their regular table with their food in their hands "So, what were you two talking about over here?" Kim asked.

"Well. My birthday is next week on Saturday and Trini and I were about to toss around some ideas for what all of us are going to do," Zack replied with a wide smile, adding "Which you are also invited too, dear leader." Before taking a large bite of his hot Dog.

Jason opened his mouth to say "No" due to wanting them to train more on their abilities but as he looked at someone he considered a brother, he gave a smile as he said "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Making Zack smile more.

"So, what's the plan, Birthday boy?" Kim asked while sipping on her strawberry milkshake.

"Well…How about all of us go to the carnival," Trini suggested while sipping on her grape soda once again.

"That's a glorious Idea," Billy said while adjusting his glasses, smiling lightly as he added "But we should make a back-up plan in case something happens so…How about Roller skating? All of us know how to skate, right?"

Zack and Billy raised their hands but Jason and Trini looked sheepish while lowering their heads.

"I'll take that as a no," Kim said with a small giggle, eating her salad happily.

"Hm…How about a movie? I heard Power Punks Z comes out on your birthday, we can catch it in the morning," Jason suggested after taking a bite out of his sub.

"That does sound pretty cool too…" Zack said. "All of you guys ideas sound good. I kinda wish we could do it all."

That's when Kim, who had a huge cheesing smile on her face said "Zack man, who said we _can't_ do all those things?"

The rangers turned to her with looks of confusion on their faces and seeing them caused her to grin wider as she said "Guys, Zack's birthday is around the time we have both Friday and Monday off of school."

Zack's eyes suddenly started to shine as well, catching onto what Kim was about to say and added "And don't forget Kim, none of us have homework on that Friday from any of our classes…Except Mr. Wilson's class of course but it's pretty light."

The two then gave a wide smile and said in unison "So how about we have a sleep-over?"

The three rangers stared at the two for a moment as if they had gone insane but Jason found himself nodding his head, saying "You know what? That does sound like a good idea. My folks are going to be out of town and they hates when I'm by myself…"

"And my Dad doesn't mind where I go, as long as I am safe." Billy added with a small shrug.

"…My mom is pretty much the same way. I just have to check in every once in a while." Trini also added, tossing her empty can into a large garbage nearby, watching as it rolled around the edge of the can before falling inside, rolling her eyes as her table mates clapped in amusement.

"What about you Kim?" Kim stared at her teammates and lowered her head with a small sigh, stating "My dad doesn't mind but my mom might have an issue with it…"

The four gave a glance towards each other but then Jason was the one who said to the bummed Pink Ranger "Hey, no worries. Just ask your dad when your mom isn't home."

Kim nodded and looked up with a small smile and responded with "Alright…Then I can say, I'm on board as well." Zack couldn't help but grin happily at this. It had worked and with an added bonus.

He just prayed their other activates would take a break on that day but then he heard Billy say "Well…I suppose we better get to asking our folks…I don't want to do this behind their backs…Unlike other things."

The rest of the team had somber expressions appear on their faces when their knew job reared its head.

After their battle with the Mighty Minotaur, Zordon had finally laid down the ground rules, no one must know their secret identities as rangers, they must never escalate a fight by summoning their zords and they must never act out of vengeance, no matter what was done.

They had already dealt with the secret identities on their part and understood the latter two but the issue then Jason bought up a point he truly didn't want to bring up

Their parents.

Their parents knew nothing about them being rangers and they all knew right off the bat that not telling their parents was a really bad idea.

What if one of them would die during a battle with Rita's forces?

What would they tell the parents of that ranger?

Or if they all fell in battle and somehow demorphed?

Their folks would not only find out their secret that way but it would be worse if they died and then demorphed, making it even worse for their parents.

They explained this to Zordon, who merely replied that if they found out under dire circumstances then it was fine but they could not tell them their secret.

They now had to be really careful about how things would be done when in Ranger form…And speaking of Rangers…Their communicators chimed a small tune, causing them to look at each other before Jason lifted up his left wrist, pressed a button then say "Jason here?"

_"It's Alpha! There are two monsters and a band of putties in Angel Grove's national park! Ay, Ay, Aiiii!" _

Knowing his team heard, the five nodded and quickly tossed some bills on the table and ran out of the juice bar, not aware that someone was watching them very closely.

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

Appearing in their respective colors, the five teens, now in their ranger attires looked around the area where they landed and noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary but they didn't rule it out just yet.

Alpha was never wrong when the city was being attacked so they found no reason not to trust him now.

"Did we come to the right part of the park?" Yellow asked while pulling out her Blade Blaster and placing it on her right shoulder, turning to Red, who had also pulled out his Blade Blaster.

"I'm sure we did…This is awfully strange…" Red murmured in response while looking to his left.

"All I know is that we have to end this before lunch is over. God knows we can't afford the "Work-in-ator" Wilson yelling at us again. I barely managed to talk myself out of detention," Black whined lightly but his voice was more humorous than anything else.

"Speak for yourself pipsqueak. One more time he yells, I'm out of my next match-up." Red replied, only to get smacked in the back of the helmet by Black for the "pipsqueak" remark but he still laughed from this.

Meanwhile, Pink had walked a little ways away from the team and moved a large rose bush that was in the away, only to get blasted by a laser beam in the chest, sending her soaring backwards and landing on the ground, hard.

"Pink!" The four rangers yelled out before all of them ran to her side, with Red being the only one to kneel by her side.

"Are you alright?" Red asked with a worried tone.

Pink nodded and with help from Red, she was back on her feet. "I'll be ok Jason..." She murmured as the five of the watched as a blank, white monster with one large dark green eye and a mouth walk out from the bush and said "Hello Rangers, I am the Cyclops and you are all dead!"

With those brief words, the Cyclops fired a large laser from its eye towards the five but all of them rolled out of the way before Blue and Pink leapt in the air and delivered a kick to the monster's chest then Red, Yellow and Black flew over the two rangers and fired their blasters, making sparks fly from the monster's chest before falling to the ground. The monster suddenly got back on its feet and pointed at the five Rangers while saying "Putty Patrol! Attack!"

Suddenly, twenty putties came flipping over more bushes then charging towards the Rangers who instantly began firing their Blade Blasters, nailing the five in the chest but without any warning, A black blur came flying out of a bush, slamming into the Black before disappearing in a black and gold flash.

"Black!" The four screamed out in terror at their friend suddenly being attacked then disappearing but they returned their attention to the putties and began fighting them off while Cyclops watched and laughed, saying "You have yourselves to worry about right now!"

* * *

**_Unknown World_**

With a gold and black explosion, Black fell to the oddly colored gold ground beneath him.

When Black got onto his feet, he looked up to see a pitch black sky with golden stars flickering above him. He wanted to say how cool this looked but he was more concerned about where he was and how he got here.

Without warning, he felt himself getting kicked by two feet in his back, making him stumble forward but he quickly turned around to fire his blade blaster only to be struck in the chest by a the Knight's sword, making sparks fly from his chest.

But the Knight was fast.

The knight quickly bought Black closer and bashed him in the helmet with his shield, causing Black to fall backwards but Black fired his blaster and managed to hit the Knight in the chest, causing brief sparks to fly from its body but it didn't look harm.

"You're skills as Black Ranger are weak," The Knight commented while watched Black stand on his feet and change his blaster to its blade mode and point it at the knight.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?!" Black exclaimed with anger in his voice.

The knight chuckled and pointed his sword towards Black and replied ominously low…"I am the Knasty Knight, The killer of Zordon's Black Aura Ranger and your murderer as well, Black Mastodon Ranger."

Black scowled beneath his helmet and charged forward and slashed his blade towards the knight but said knight lifted up his shield to block the blow then kick Black in his right knee, making Black fall onto one knee but he quickly swept the feet of the knight, making his enemy fall before rolling out of the way, revert his blade to its blaster form then summoning his Power Axe.

"You aren't killing any Black Ranger today! I'll make sure of it!" Black exclaimed, watching the Knight raise to his feet with a chuckle and with a brief glare shared, the two charged forward.

* * *

Rain: And I will end it there. What will happen on the next chapter? Well, only one way to find out. Until then, This is Lingering sentiment, signing off.

Mario: See you next time


	7. Chapter 6

Rain: And here comes another chapter. I've been cranking them out pretty fast haven't I? Meanwhile, I have a challenge for all of you at the end of this chapter so…

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers _**

**_Chapter Six_**

Yelling, the four rangers were sent flying into the air with sparks coming out of their chests due to the laser blast that had come from Cyclops' eye, causing them to crash brutally on the ground.

The Putties had been defeated quickly but the monster proved to be a challenge due to its laser eye as well as its shocking proficiency in hand to hand combat and after they had managed to get the upper hand, the Cyclops had blasted them to high hell.

"Well this is most unfortunate," Blue uttered in pain as he moved to his feet.

"First Black gets kidnapped and now we're getting our collective butts whooped," Pink uttered in annoyance while hoisting herself to her feet.

"Of all the times for Black to be taken…" Yellow growled out while using a tree to help her get upon her feet.

"This is not looking too good for us gang. This monster is far tougher than Multi- eye, Bones and Minotaur..." Red muttered as he stood up of the ground, summoning his power sword to his side.

Hearing this, Cyclops let out a cocky bark of a laugh while pointing at the leader of the rangers, quickly stating "Bones was always the weakest Lady Rita's monster army! Every monster you all have faced pales in comparison to me!"

When the monster began to laugh, Red found himself getting annoyed by the laugh and threw his blade, blade first towards the monster, who was immediately struck in the chest by it, making the monster fly backwards.

Seeing this, Blue and Yellow got up off the ground and charged past Red and kneed the monster's face when he was getting up, making the monster slide back on its ass from the impact but then Red, ducked to reveal Pink holding her bow with three arrows in it.

The monster didn't even have time to scream as the three arrows were shot, piercing his left shoulder, the right side of his shoulder and finally, right in the stomach, causing a mass array of sparks to fly from the impact points of the arrows.

After Pink had taken her shot, Red pulled out his blade blaster and started to fire his blaster, striking the monster relentlessly in the chest and seeing their leader blasting the monster, Yellow and Blue took out their own blade blasters and fired them as well, striking their opponent as well until the monster finally had enough and unleashed a fully charged red laser beam from its eye, hitting all of the Rangers as well as sending them backwards into the air.

The Cyclops, heavily wounded from the attacks delivered to him fell on his left knee while clutching his chest, panting heavily as he did so.

"Y-You rangers impress me. I haven't been in such pain since the war for earth ten-thousand years ago…" The monster had murmured under his breath as he rose to his feet only to stumble backwards, his large, single eye watching as the four Rangers stood up across from him but the moment they stood up, he charged towards them, its arms outstretched and his hands in a clawing position.

Yellow was the first one the met the monster head on, ducking the wild swing of the monster's right hand and went to kick his stomach but the Cyclops caught her leg and forced it back and punched her in the helmet before kicking her chest then with a turn, the Cyclops kicked the charging Pink in stomach as hard as possible but kneeing the helmet and punching the ranger back into a tree.

Cyclops was going to cheer in victory but he was tackled by Blue who continued to run before slamming the monster into a tree so hard, the monster went straight through it but the Cyclops wrapped his arm around Blue's neck then hoisted the ranger off of his feet then fell backwards, implanting Blue's head into the ground before sliding from Blue's grasp with a laugh.

The monster instantly blocked Red's punch with his forearm and kicked the ranger in the stomach then elbowed the ranger in the back when Red hunched over, making the Ranger fall to the ground then kicked Red hard in the stomach, causing the leader to skid backwards on the ground but Red rolled on around and got onto his feet but was met with the right hook of Cyclops', making him spin to the ground.

"I am unbeatable!" The monster yelled out in victory with a loud bark of a laugh as he turned around and began to thrust his hands into the air, whooping loudly but he was completely unaware of Yellow pulling out her blaster from her holster and aims it right at the back of monster's defenseless head, which curiously had another eyeball on it but it was much smaller and closed.

Closing one eye, she gripped the weapon tightly and took the shot.

When the beam of energy slammed into the back of the monster's head, he let out an agonizing scream of pain before the beam of energy shot out the front of the monster's head, meaning that the beam of energy went out of his eye and for a moment, the monster stood still but then the monster sunk to its knees then fell face first and exploded on impact.

He didn't even see it coming.

Yellow forced herself to her feet and smirked beneath her helmet, just as the other rangers were getting up as well. "You did it Yellow!" Pink exclaimed while giving Yellow a powerful hug. Yellow seemed to squeak in surprise when Pink had done this but that's when she found out that Pink had a strong grip because she could not breath.

Pink carefully let go of her fellow Ranger and giggled softly and rushed out a quick "Sorry" Before all of them realized something very important.

Black was still gone, which Blue was the first to comment on. "Guys, we shouldn't be celebrating! Black was kidnapped before our battle!" Yellow looked down with a scowl on her face, trying to think of a solution with Red following her example but it was Pink who responded to Blue with "I think we should head to the Command Center. Maybe Zordon can help us."

The three stared at her for a moment before Red said "Pink, you're a genius! Why didn't we think of that before?" unknowingly to everyone, Pink's face heated up at her leaders words and it took all of her power now to grab the sides of her helmet in a flustered manner.

With a nod, the four placed their hands on their power morphers and transported out from the park, hoping to find their friend before something sinister could happen to him…If it didn't already.

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

"No!" Rita screamed out in seething anger, slamming her scepter onto the floor.

She couldn't believe it.

One of her strongest monsters had been defeated once again but then a smirk formed on her face. She still had just enough energy left in her gem to bring her monster back to life and make it grow.

Taking her scepter in her hands, she said "You have fallen my Cyclops but it is time for you to come back! Now my mighty scepter, make my monster grow!"

With that shout, Rita launched her scepter down to earth with a smirk on her face. She knew that despite them defeating the monster their own size, they could not defeat him at full size and with the Black Ranger in combat, they would be much weaker.

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_The Command Center_**

"This has got to be the most stressful day we've encountered thus far," Billy announced as he leaned on a console that was in front of the team's mentor, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

After their battle with the Cyclops, the four had returned to the Command Center, still in their ranger suits (sans helmets) to look for their missing ranger but just as they arrived, they found out that the Cyclops had returned and was in his larger form.

Trini was irate.

"Man, what a perfect time for Zack to disappear on us!" She exclaimed with annoyance while motioning to the Cyclops walking around, blasting the various warehouse buildings around him.

Jason glanced at Trini for a brief moment, a little confused as to why she was blaming Zack on him being kidnapped during battle. "Surely you aren't blaming Zack on being _kidnapped_ are you?" Jason asked her with a quirk of his eyebrow

"I'm not blaming him…" Trini said with a cross of her arms. "I'm blaming his luck."

"What does his luck have to do with anything Trini?" Jason asked with narrowed eyes.

"Think about it, whenever we needed him around, something takes him away," Trini replied with a frown.

"You can't blame him for that. It's not his fault he was kidnapped. It could have happened to any one of us," Jason told her sternly, his arms crossed against his broad chest.

"Yeah but it happened to him," Trini said with her own narrowed eyes. "We don't even know if we can form the Dino Megazord without him at the helm of his zord."

Jason opened his mouth but then shook his head. He really didn't understand why Trini was so sour about Zack being kidnapped. I mean, sure they had a pretty rocky friendship due to their clashing personalities but that didn't mean she could be mad at him while he was in danger.

Deciding to deal with it later, Jason turned to Zordon and asked "Is there any chance we can form the Megazord with Zack being absent?"

**"Unfortunately, there is not. Zack must be present to summon his zord, Anyone outside of being the Black Ranger would not be able to control the power the Mastodon zord commands,"** Zordon answered, causing Jason to growl a little.

Surely, Zordon could have made a failsafe if something like this was to occur and for him to not foresee this made no sense to the ranger that he didn't see something like this coming.

Taking a deep breath, Jason said "Well regardless, we need to do the best we can and stop that monster from destroying our city."

All was silent in the command center until Billy turned to Zordon and asked "What if we were able to find Zack by using his power coin?"

Kim turned to her friend and asked "What do you mean by that?"

Billy turned to her and said "Well, you guys remember how we were transported here when we first became rangers?" Seeing his friends nod, Billy turned to Zordon and Alpha and asked "Now how did you guys accomplish this?"

"Well…" Alpha said nervously, turning his head up to Zordon as if he was asking permission to tell them and once Zordon nodded his approval, Alpha turned to Billy and answered "Well…When we need to transport someone, we lock onto the energy of that person and break down their DNA into particles of energy which we then use to take them to our location of choice…"

Billy nodded his head at this and asked "Now my next question is this and this is to you, Zordon. If there was a time where we are unable to transport here, is there anything that could harm us if we need to get inside?"

**"Of course not," **Zordon answered the glasses wearing teen, a knowing smile on his face.

"And why is that?" Billy asked.

**"It is due to the fact that the DNA from you and your fellow rangers being have been labeled as acceptable entrants to our system."** Billy smiled at this.

It was exactly as he thought.

"So wouldn't it be possible that you guys have Zack's DNA in your system somewhere to forcibly transport him back here if need be?" Billy asked softly, causing all of his friends to glance at him in surprise.

Why hadn't they thought of that?

"Zordon, that may just work!" Alpha exclaimed before moving to the console on the left side of the room and pressing a few buttons on it but after a few seconds, the lights in the command center dimmed but as they did, the viewing globe lit up brightly before an image was seen through the white static within it.

The image was of the Black Ranger battling a knight and being struck by the knight's shield but as the sparks flew from Black's body, the image quickly faded back into the static.

"We don't have a clear enough reach around the universe to get a clear enough signal," Alpha said to both the rangers and Zordon, with the latter closing his eyes in thought but once again, the blue ranger had an idea.

"What if we were to use a power coin as a conduit to transfer energy from it into your systems to be able to broaden the searching capabilities to get a clear reading on Zack's DNA? Is that possible?" Billy asked.

Slowly, Kim and Jason turned to Trini, wanting her to transfer his words into something they could understand. "He's wondering if we are able to use the power coin to give more energy to their systems to broaden the search horizon to find Zack."

Jason and Kim nodded while both saying "Ah…" seemingly understanding her words.

"Is it possible?" Billy asked.

**"It is possible but for that, we will need one of you to stay behind to supply the power," **Zordon announced.

"Seeing as it was I that supplied the idea that I will be the one to help," Billy answered before removing his power coin from his morpher, causing his ranger suit to dissolve into blue and white lightning then handing it to Alpha, who shuffled away.

**"Rangers, try and hold off the monster as long as possible, your fellow rangers will join shortly,"** Zordon told the three rangers.

The three rangers nodded before Jason took out his morpher and yelled "Back to action!"

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_Downtown_**

(Theme of monster rampage – Crush U Up – Theme of Samoa Joe)

When the rangers landed on the roof downtown, they could hear the screams of the people below them as the Cyclops trampled the ground beneath it. "Run humans!" the monster roared out before shooting out a power laser beam, causing a building to evaporate before their eyes.

"Damn it! He's destroying the place!" Yellow yelled out as she clenched her fists in fury.

"Which is why we can't waste time! We need Megazord power now!" Red yelled out while reaching his hand out to the sky. Just a few seconds later, the roar of his personal zord rang out in the air and turning around and seeing the Tyrannosaurs, Saber-tooth tiger and Pterodactyl charging towards them.

"Let's get to it!" Red said to his fellow rangers before all three of them jumped in the air and transported into their respective zords. Once the three were inside, the three pulled out their power coins and formed the power crystals and placed them into their holding spots, quickly giving them control of their zords.

"Alright guys, we need to do as much damage as possible to this thing until we can form the Megazord," Red told the two rangers.

"Understood Red," Pink said with a tone of determination.

Yellow stayed quiet for a moment before saying "Understood…"

Red took a deep breath before whispering to himself "Stay safe Zack…We'll see you soon…." Red's head then rose up as he shouted "Here we come Cyclops!"

* * *

**_Unknown dimension_**

**_Black Ranger_**

With a shower of sparks, Black fell to the ground back first, groaning in pain as he looked up at his opponent who was stalking closer, holding his chest in pain.

"You have lost Black Ranger," Black heard the knight murmur softly as he scrambled backwards to get some distance away from him and the knight but his foe continued to advance towards his downed form but he then felt his hand scrap against his discarded blaster.

The Knight continued to advance over the weakened Black Ranger's body until Black had finally stopped moving, his chest heaving heavily. "The Empress told me that you were a challenge but she was wrong…" The Knight told him, finally standing above his body with his sword in hand.

"This battle was a disappointment but the only prize I can claim from this is that I have killed two Black Rangers…I suppose its destiny..." The knight slowly lifted his blade up and held it in the air, ready for the final swipe.

"Now it is time for you to die...Goodbye, Black Ranger!"

(Theme of Zack – I get wet from Andrew W.K)

"Not today!" Black yelled as he took the chance to lift his hand off the ground and fire his blaster, beams of energy striking up the body of Knasty Knight until it hit his face, causing large amounts of sparks to shower Black's helmet.

Black swiftly got to his feet as the knight stumbled back in pain and delivered a hard punch to the knight's face before kicking him in the stomach, making the knight stumble backwards.

_(You watch what I say,_

_ (Watch what I Say),_

_ Watch what I do._

_ Because I really don't care,_

_ I really don't care,_

_ I know you're trying to get somewhere.)_

The knight moved forward to slice the ranger but Black changed his blaster into the blade mode and blocked the sword and pushed it away to kick the side of the knight's head, sending the knight falling to the ground.

Narrowing his eyes, Black leapt up to try and pierce the knight through but the knight rose to his feet quickly and blocked it with his shield. The knight shoved Black away and quickly moved it aside to slice at the ranger but Black's blade clashed against it hard, causing the knight's blade to fly from his hand and land in the gold smoke.

_(You watch what you say,_

_ (Watch what I do),_

_ I'm gonna get on you._

_ I really don't care,_

_ I really don't care,_

_ You're never gonna go nowhere.)_

Black quickly took advantage of knocking the sword away and kicked the shield to the side before stabbing his blade through the armor of the knight and right in the stomach, causing a large amount of sparks to fly from the wound. The knight let out a bellowed yell and slammed his fist right into the face of Black, causing the ranger to fly backwards while making him let go of the blade.

_(((I Get Wet)_

_ I Get Wet…when the party is dying_

_ I Get Wet…without even trying.)_

The knight stumbled backwards and pulled the blade out from his stomach, growling from the pain and once it was free, the knight let out a furious shout and ran towards Black.

_I Get Wet [x8]_

_ I Get Wet whenever you're trying_

_ I Get Wet when I know that you're dying.)_

Seeing the knight coming, Black summoned his power axe into his hand and swung it upwards while the knight swung downwards, causing Black and Knasty Knight to clash their respective weapons against the other.

_(I Get Wet [x8])_

With fire in their eyes, the two combatants pushed against their weapons for a moment then pulled away with the knight sneaking in a swipe of his blade towards Black, who was struck in the chest, causing him to stumble but then the knight threw the blade at Black's chest, causing the ranger to be sent spiraling to the ground with sparks accompanying his spinning form.

_(You're making wars,_

_ You're breaking doors,_

_ And now you're on the floor)_

The knight summoned his sword back into his hands while Black grabbed his own sword and returned it to its blaster form while dismissing his axe for now and saw the knight's foot coming down to stomp on his head.

_(I really don't care,_

_ I really don't care._

_ I know you're tryin' to get somewhere.)_

Black rolled out of the way of the Knight's foot which was going to step on him and quickly got up and fired his blaster at the knight who blocked it with his shield.

_ (You watch what I say,_

_ (Watch what I say),_

_ Watch what I do.)_

With a roar, Knasty Knight slashed his blade downwards, causing a gold wave of energy flew from the knight's blade and struck Black in his right hand, forcing him to drop his blaster but he quickly summoned his axe and charged forward and swung his axe down at the knight, who blocked it with his shield.

_( Because I really don't care,_

_ I really don't care,_

_ You're never gonna go nowhere.)_

"You continuing to fight is pointle-" The knight was rudely interrupted with a hard head butt from Black, who quickly followed it up with three strikes to the Knight's chest with his axe before ending it with a side kick to the head, making the knight fall to the side on one knee.

_((I Get Wet),_

_ I Get Wet…when the party is dying_

_ I Get Wet…without even trying._

_ I Get Wet [x8])_

The knight had looked up to face his target but instead, he was met with the cannon end of Black's weapon and had he not lifted up his shield in time, Black's point blank blast would have killed him but due to the close range of the attack, the Knasty Knight was sent flying back, his shield now in shards.

_ (I Get Wet when I know that you're dying_

_ I Get Wet without even trying_

_ I Get Wet [x8])_

Black swung his axe over his shoulder and thumbed the right side of his helmet then pointed at the knight while saying in a mocking tone "You've lost Knight, you continuing this fight is pointless."

The Knight rose to his feet with a chuckle and tossed the handle of his destroyed shield while saying "It seems we are tied, Black Ranger but I see the weakness in you...You only have so much time before you run out of power while mine is infinite."

Black didn't respond but he knew the knight was right. He really didn't have a lot left after his second wind and knew that this had to end as quickly end.

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_Command Center_**

"Look, the picture!" Billy exclaimed while looking at the viewing globe. The image of Black and the Knight was getting clearer with each passing second.

_(I Get Wet…when I know that you're dying,_

_ (I Get Wet)._

_ I Get Wet…without even trying._

_ I Get Wet [x8])_

"When we have a clear picture, his signal is strong enough to transport him," Alpha said while pulling a lever up, causing the picture to fluctuate wildly before becoming crystal clear.

"There, we have a perfect lock!" Billy exclaimed.

* * *

**_Unknown dimension _**

**_Black ranger_**

_((I Get Wet when I know that you're dying_

_ I Get Wet...without even trying_

_ I Get Wet [x8])_

"You sense it too don't you? That this is the end of our duel…" The knight asked while standing up on his feet, his blade glowing ominously.

"I do…" Black whispered before gripping the hilt of his ax. "So this is how we will end it. One strike with nothing held back. Then, and only then will we see who wanted this victory more!" Black exclaimed while moving his axe from his shoulder, gripping the handle of his axe with both hands.

_((I Get Wet),_

_ I Get Wet…when the party is dying_

_ I Get Wet…without even trying._

_ I Get Wet [x9])_

Chuckling, Knasty knight gripped the hilt of his blade with both hands and shifted his stance while saying "I couldn't have suggested it better. Very well, we will end it your way..." Black mirrored his opponent's movements while sweat dripped down his face.

_((I Get Wet when I know that you're dying_

_ I Get Wet...without even trying_

_ I Get Wet [x9])_

Everything was quiet in the area, the two enemies glaring each other down before the two ran towards each other, letting out a fierce roar and with a mighty downward swing from Knasty Knight and a powerful upward swing from Black, the two were struck each other hard before sliding to a stop.

_(Song ends)_

The two stood in total silence but then the knight fell to his left knee as sparks repeatedly flew from his body but he was otherwise well, despite his injuries.

Black on the other hand was not.

With a gasp filled with pain, the power ax slipped from Black's hands before disintegrating into purple particles and with a single step forward, tons of sparks flew from Black's body as black lightning shot out from Black's body to the area around him, accompanied by his screams of pain.

Then after ten seconds of his agony, all of it stopped.

Slowly and silently, Black fell to his knees and demorphed to his human state before falling down face first, his side bleeding lightly.

Knasty knight turned around and walked towards the human and watched as his opponent feebly got on his knees and with a sneer, he kicked Zack in the stomach, causing the human to flip over on his back.

"It looks like I wanted it more…" The knight said softly while lifting up his blade. "I will admit, you were stronger and trickier than your Aura counterpart but as I said, destiny was on my side today…Goodbye, Black Ranger."

Zack watched helplessly as his opponent's blade came swinging down to him but before it could connect, Zack disappeared in a black flash of energy.

Seeing that his blade hit nothing but the ground, Knasty Knight was shocked.

His opponent just disappeared out of nowhere.

"H-How is that…How is that possible?"

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_Command Center_**

Appearing in a black flash, Zack appeared laying down on the ground with one eye staring at the star filled ceiling above him.

What had happened?

It was then he took stock of where he was.

He saw turned his head and saw the worried expressions on Zordon and Billy's faces staring at his direction.

He was back at the command center.

He was still alive!

"Zack!" Billy exclaimed as he rushed towards Zack and helped him up to his feet, causing Zack to wince in pain. "Are you alright my friend?" Billy asked with worry filled in his voice as he took stock of his friend.

Zack merely smiled at Billy and nodded his head and asked "Were you the ones that got me out of there?"

Seeing his friend nod with worry in his watering blue eyes made him merely smile and embrace his friend, causing Billy to squeak in surprise. "Thanks…I was nearly a goner…" Zack whispered before leaning back on the console behind him and adding "I don't know how you guys did it but thank god you guys did…"

"We are certainly glad we managed to reach you before you perished…" Billy whispered while adjusting his glasses, trying to will down the small blush that appeared when his friend hugged him so suddenly. "And I'm sorry to say this but we need to get moving again. The others are facing off against the Cyclops and they need our help."

"Well…so much for rest but it beats being in a permanent state of it," Zack said with a light smile but then pulled out his morpher and together, he and Billy shouted "It's Morphin time!"

(Theme of Morphing - Infinity Mijinion Stage from Megaman X6)

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

The moment Zack and Billy shouted this out, both of them found themselves floating side by side in the dark void with their bodies glowing purple and blue respectively before their respective colored orbs appeared before them.

Together, the two grasped the orb and crushed it in their hands, causing black, blue and white lightning encased them both and after five seconds, the two landed on the ground which was a mix of the desert and the icy tundra and with a blast of lightning, the Black Ranger and the Blue Ranger were kneeling side by side.

The two then hit the back of their hands to the other and then posed with their respective personal weapons as the Mastodon and Triceratops appeared behind them, with a purple outline and blue outline around them respectively and while the Mastodon blew its trunk loudly, the Triceratops roared.

With the two now morphed, Black and Blue immediately transported out of the Command Center and into their respective zords.

"Now let's get to the others and stop that damn thing!" Black yelled.

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_Downtown_**

"Damn it!" Yellow yelled as her zord slammed onto its side, scraping against the ground hard. The battle between the three zords and the monster were not going so well.

While Pink's zord was able to give cover fire from the air, the monster was taking them down bit by bit. They truly needed their other two teammates before things were to become worse.

"Are these the mighty rangers my Lady Rita have spoken about?!" Cyclops asked while slamming his right foot on the downed zord of the Red Ranger.

Before he could speak another word, the monster was suddenly hit hard from behind, sending him slamming into a building face first, causing it to crumble beneath him.

"Blue! Black!" Pink yelled out in excitement as she flew above them.

"Our apologies fellow rangers," Blue started off.

"But we always have to make an entrance!" Black added with a wide grin while his zord blew its trunk in victory. "Now let's form the Megazord and go home!"

Red let his head turn to face the monster before narrowing his eyes at the intently for a moment before saying "You're right Black, let's kick this into overdrive. Dino Megazord enter battle mode now!" Red took the red crystal and placed the crystal into a slot on the console which started to glow brightly.

(Theme of Dino Megazord II– Danger Zone from Persona 3 Portable)

"Ready, set armed!" The four rangers shouted while they took out their crystals of their respective colors and placed the tip into the slot, making them all glow brightly.

Suddenly, Yellow's zord gave a brief growl as its legs sunk underneath its form, riding on the wheels that were on its legs and the tail of the zord turned until it was right against the tiger's back.

Blue's zord followed suit while the legs on Red's zord folded backwards, leaving metal nubs which connected to the slots on Blue and Yellow's zords then Black's zord split apart, from the back and collided with the back of Red's zord, giving Red's zord cannons for arms while the head of Black's zord connected to the chest of Red's zord and finally, Pink's zord flew behind the head of Red's Zord and landed on its shoulders, its chest resting against the back of the Zord's head and with each successful connection of the zords, blue electricity flowed around the connected joints.

Suddenly, the five rangers found themselves in a much larger cockpit together with Red sitting in between Black and Blue while Yellow and Pink sat behind Black and Blue, facing the consoles on the separate walls.

"Dino Megazord: Tank mode activated," A male robotic voice exclaimed in the cockpit before saying "Megazord sequence has been initiated."

The cannon arms began to flip slowly into a compartment on the side as two black fists took the cannons spot as the arms.

Pink's zord suddenly flew off of the shoulders of Red's zord while Blue and Yellow's Zords slowly began to lift up off the ground until the entire Megazord was standing upright.

Pink's Zord flew around the zord for a moment before its head slide down into its chest while turning so the Zord's back was facing the monster while the chest of Red's zord lifted as the Tyrannosaurs head bent into its chest which then closed over the head, revealing a black and red robot head with a smooth grey steel plate where the mouth would be with a yellow spike on top of the head.

Once Pink's Zord connected to the chest of Red's zord, two red horns flipped onto the Robot's cheeks with a snap of blue electricity, causing its yellow eyes to glow red briefly before fading back to yellow, revealing the true form of the Dino Megazord. "Megazord activated!" the voice chimed out before blue electricity flowed around the zord's body.

"By the way," Pink started slowly, concern in her voice as she turned her head to Black, who was sitting beside her. "What took you so long?"

"Long story…" Black replied with a sigh. "Let's kick some ass then I'll tell you guys what happened."

"Enough talk. Let's get him!" Red shouted.

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

"No…" Rita said in shock as she stared at the Megazord.

She was so sure that her knight was able to get the job done and yet their Megazord was complete.

No, perhaps that damn Zordon had a failsafe in case one of the rangers went missing.

That had to be the case, there was no way that her knight could have been defeated.

Hearing a portal being opened behind her, she saw her knight walking out of it with a perplexed look on his face and it made her feel as if something was wrong.

"I have returned from battle milady," The knight said while kneeling to her.

"Welcome back my Knight. Was your mission successful?" She asked while moving him up to his feet. The knight looked to the side in thought before lowering his head.

"The battle was mine, milady but in the end, he was transported when I was going to land the final blow," He told her with regret in his voice. Rita looked to her orb and saw the ranger's Megazord and the Cyclops and gave a sigh of annoyance but as she looked at the knight, she saw his light blue blood flowing from various parts of his body, especially from his stomach.

She knew that he should be punished but he was one of her strongest fighters next to Goldar and it wouldn't feel right to hurt him for the rangers finding a way to free his opponent. "It is ok, my knight. Do not look at me as if you failed. You were merely delayed in your objective, something I will forgive you for. Now go rest and heal."

The Knight nodded and walked off, his light blue blood dripping down to the ground behind him. Turning around, she narrowed her eyes as the Cyclops and the Megazord doing battle.

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_Downtown_**

"Take this!" The Cyclops screamed while shooting out a powerful beam of energy from its eye.

The Megazord immediately shielded the energy with the Mastodon shield but the energy was slowly skidding backwards but then the Megazord began to move forward against the energy.

During the intense battle, the rangers had summoned the Power Saber in an effort to defeat it but they were quickly blasted away into a building before they could grab it.

This monster was giving them quite the headache.

"Man, he's given us no breathing room at all to get the Power Saber," Yellow said with a frown on her face.

"There must be some way to stop him…Some laser on us or missiles or something," Pink said with a solemn tone in her voice.

It was then that both Yellow and Blue's eyes widened, realization within them. "Wait, we can use the laser canons on my zord to hit him!" Yellow said to her team with excitement in her voice.

"And I can use my own twin laser canons on my zord to provide fire as well," Blue added as well with an enthusiastic nod.

Red nodded and said "Black put some power into the Megazord's legs. It's time to put them to good use!" Red shouted. Black nodded and pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him.

"Did it," Black said with a right thumb up.

"Good, now let's show him why you don't ever put the rangers in a corner!" Red shouted.

The tails of both the Triceratops and Saber-tooth tiger both shot up from their resting spots and fired into the Cyclops repeatedly, causing the monster to stumble backwards while it wailed in pain, sparks flying from his body.

Feeling the energy stop, the zord charged forward while grabbing the hilt of the Power saber and yanks it from the ground before leaping into the air and piercing the monster in chest, making it howl as sparks flew from the wound.

But then the monster grabbed the sides of Zord's head and rammed its head against it, causing all of the rangers to lurch forward sharply, causing them all to groan in pain but the rangers forced the zord to kick the monster in the knee hard, causing the monster's nails to scrap against the head while it fell on one knee.

The zord then took a step back and rammed its knee into the monster's head, making it skid backwards into the water of Angel grove's harbor but made sure to hold the hilt so when the kneed the monster, the sword was free from its chest.

The monster slowly rose to its feet, its chest flowing with dark blue blood from their stab wound. "Ready to finish this damn thing off?!" Red asked his team with an excited tone in his voice.

"Did you really need to ask?" Pink asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Good now let's end this! Thunder Power strike!" With a powerful upward swing of the Megazord's bright glowing blade, a large energy wave shot straight out towards Cyclops, who tried to block it in vain but in the end, he let out a scream of agony as he exploded into oblivion.

With a short swing of the blade going left then right, The Dino Megazord slowly lowered its arms towards the ground, the tip of its blade gently scraping the ground as it posed, the sunlight reflecting off its head while the rangers said "Dino Megazord…Victorious!"

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_Angel Grove Juice Bar_**

**_One hour later_**

"Man…You must have been terrified," Jason said with soft eyes after Zack told his tale of fighting the knight in that warrior's dimension.

After giving their report of the battle to Zordon and dismissing their zords, the entire team were making their way to the Juice bar but Billy had to duck out due to his father calling him to head back home and Trini leaving due to some reason that they didn't bother going into.

Kim and Jason were shocked at the details of the rather intense battle that ensued during their own rather intense battle and felt so bad for their friend.

"I was and if I was in there just a few more minutes, I would have died…" Zack admitted softly with closed eyes, his voice coming out a lot weaker than he expected.

While he was scared an hour ago, he was high on adrenaline but after the battle ended, he had a lot of time to think. He had gotten very lucky in surviving as long as he did in that place and it did scare him endlessly. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact he was so close to getting killed.

Even his fear of snakes were wiped out by the thought of fighting alone like that.

"Well, at least you were able to survive man," Kim said with a small smile, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

Zack could only nod and say distantly "Yeah…Look, I have to get going…Thanks for the milkshake guys." Zack got out of the chair and walked the bar and gave Ernie a smile and said "Thanks for the great milkshake man," while placing the money on the counter.

Ernie gave Zack a smile but then immediately frowned.

He could tell something was off with Zack from the distant look in the boy's eyes but when he attempted to ask what was wrong, the look disappeared as quickly as it appeared with just a blink of an eye.

"Well see you tomorrow Ern, same time, same place, same snack," Zack said before running out of the door, leaving behind three worried individual people behind him.

* * *

**_*Outro*_**

_"You turn and see them in the sand…"_

_(Shows a starry night outside of the Command Center with Trini sitting on one of the large rocks in front of it, her yellow ranger suit on and her helmet sitting next to her right leg, her left leg resting on top of her right one)_

_"Your steps behind you and your hands are warm…They're tired and they're worn"_

_(Shows Kim slowly appear next to Trini, wearing her pink Ranger uniform, her helmet sitting on the right side of her body, her legs bent and resting against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, staring at the sky.)_

_"Footprints as far as you can see…This is who you are; you'll always be The One…" _

_(Shows Billy slowly appearing beside Kimon a rock formation that was lower than hers, wearing his blue ranger uniform, his helmet sitting right in front of his legs, his arms crossed in front of him as he gazed at the sky.)_

_"…The one to fare the storm."_

_ (Shows Zack slowly appearing standing beside Trini on a rock lower than hers, wearing his black ranger uniform, his helmet being cradled under his left arm as his foot resting on the rock below him with his right arm slung across it, leaning forward as he looked at the sky.)_

_"If it was up to you and you…You know that you would lose…"_

_(Shows Jason slowly appearing on a rock formation that was lower than Zack's and Billy's, wearing his red ranger uniform, his helmet sitting underneath his right leg which was bent back, resting on the wall behind him as his body was leaning on it as well, glancing at the stars above him.)_

_"If it was up to you, I know…You'd always choose…"_

_(Hearing their communicators beeping, the five look at their left wrists and with some hesitation, the five placed their helmets on their heads and when they were strapped, the five glanced at the sky one last time before they transported away in beams of light which was colored in their respective colors)_

_"…To…Continue…"_

* * *

Rain: And that ends this chapter. What will happen now that Zack has experienced his first near death experience? Find out next time on…**_The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**But now here is my challenge.

I've been thinking about the pairings in this story and while Tommy/Kim will remain, I've been thinking about Jason and Zack's pairings. I know for Jason I have Trini and Zack is with a surprise pairing but my question is this, should I change the pairing to Jason and the surprise and Zack/Trini or keep it the same?

So in the reviews and the poll, I will leave it to you guys.

Should Jason be with the surprise Pick or shall he remain with Trini? I will tally the results every chapter so until the next one...

Mario: See you next time!


	8. Chapter 7

Rain: And here I am with a brand new chapter and this is the introduction of two arcs. Now what will happen? Find out in this chapter!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Intro_**

_(Rita rises up from her canister with her monsters)_

_"Ah, after Ten-Thousand Years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth" _

_(The scene changes from Rita to the Command Center where two streaks of blue lighting hits the sides of an large plasma tube which forms Zordon)_

**_"Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit Five Teenagers with Attitude!"_**

_(Scene flashes again to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack being transported into the Command Center in streaks of Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black and when they appear, streaks of lighting cover their bodies, changing them from their civilian attires into the power rangers.)_

_(Brief flashes of the Dino Megazord rising from of the ground and a sign that has "Mighty Morphin" On the top in small letters and "Power Rangers" appearing in big bold gold lettering with a lightning bolt between the Words "Power" and "Rangers," the flashes finally stops on the "Power Rangers")_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Jason training with Bruce to The Red Ranger_ _leaping into the air and slashing through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_ (Shows Trini meditating in the rose garden to the Yellow Ranger punching a putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick then scene changes to Zack flipping over a fence of a car dealership to the Black Ranger_ _jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of a putty.)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers…"_

_ (Shows Kim twisting in the air into the palms of her squad mates to The Pink Ranger bending backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid a strike by a putty then lifted her legs up, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin then scene flashes to Billy working on his computer before scene flashes to show the Blue Ranger giving a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side.)_

_"…You Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"_

_(The Final scene shows the five rangers standing side by side, With the Black Ranger standing sideways with his arms crossed, the Red Ranger with his arm point pointing in front of his body with his hand balled into a fist, Pink Ranger with her hands shaped as a heart, Yellow with her back turned and her arms crossed with her head looking back and Blue hunched forward with his left arm hanging in front of his body, their respective zords behind them but also a faint green mist seen wrapping around their legs.)_

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

It had been three days since the battle of Knasty Knight and Cyclops and Rita had been deep in thought.

Rita had been thinking one her past victories compared to her current loses and she realized that she was severely underestimating her enemies.

She thought that just because they were newcomers in this very long war with Zordon that she would be able to defeat them easily and claim Angel Grove as her first stop to conquering this world in the name of her master.

But instead, she found herself facing very capable challengers.

Four of her monsters, Minotaur, Multi-eye, Bones and Cyclops. The first and the latter being her two generals that led the assault on Zordon's village, defeated by these five.

During the war, Zordon and his group of rangers were a challenge to defeat on a bad day, she had to start thinking more cerebral in handing them all defeats.

And she did.

Not only did she summon five powerful monsters, but she made sure that she chose monsters that would change the strengths of the rangers into their greatest weaknesses.

Aura Black was a wild, fun-loving warrior that held honor above all, she had to pit him against Knasty Knight, someone that was as dishonorable as possible, it was only natural that the honorable ranger was struck down with a sword in the back when Knasty Knight "Surrendered" and "promised" to become a good guy that held honor.

Aura Black's death also gave Rita the Sword of Darkness that the foolish ranger was trying to keep from her.

Aura Pink was a passionate, warm warrior that believed in friendship so she had to pit her against Death Rose, someone who was used her abilities to hypnotize the ranger to kill her comrades to the point that Red, Blue and Yellow were forced to kill her.

Aura Yellow was a skilled, controlled warrior who kept her emotions in check so she had to pit her against Emotocon, a monster that could release those pent up emotions and use them as his strength. Aura Yellow was forced to kill herself to end the link between her and the monster.

Aura Blue was a very smart strategist who could not accept failure so she had to pit him against Kitsune, a monster who was a pure trickster in her heart who used her skills to destroy his plans. Aura Blue had to sacrifice himself to destroy her.

Aura Red…He was a warrior full of strength with a heart full of justice and intense loyalty to the wizard and the cause of peace.

The only warrior that could honestly defeat him was someone that matched the ranger's strength, his heart full of justice and sense of loyalty to his lord and his name was Goldar…

The Aura Red Ranger and Goldar were fierce rivals and both warriors were unable to reach a stalemate until the very end of the war where Goldar finally landed the fatal blow on Aura Red.

"Goldar…" She breathed out softly, her mind going to her most trusted ally.

Goldar had been with her since her own master, Lord Zed had made him her personal warrior, to help her claim the Earth but during that long time, she had come to rely on him and soon came to care for him greatly while he didn't say it, he thought of her as an important person in his life as well.

On the outside, she treated him as rudely as she did to her other minions but alone, the two of them were closest of friends and Rita knew without a shadow of a doubt that she could depend on him for anything, even more than her dear friend Finster.

She truly hoped he was able to find his apprentice after ten thousand years being locked away and if he was, her plan to defeat these rangers would become close.

She realized that she could throw monster after monster at them and it would only make them stronger in the end. What she had to do was tear this team apart by throwing distrust and anger in their ranks and after that, she would become the victory, as she should have been so many years ago.

And when she figured out how to do it, she would send out her monster.

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

(Theme of rangers – Bonds from Persona III)

With eyes weak, Zack found himself standing in front of his team with Trini in front of him, whose eyes were weak and weary from the lack of sleep and fear due to his nightmare.

Jason had decided to implement his training with his team once Zack had been completely healed from his battle with the knight and Trini had decided to spar with Zack.

Zack had refused originally but Trini would not hear of it and forced Zack to battle her in this spar. "I don't think this is a good idea…" Zack said to Billy, who had noticed that Zack had been a bit more wary to battle as of late and didn't know why.

"I know but Trini is very headstrong, she will get you to spar with her," Billy muttered back before staring at his friend with worried blue eyes. "Just be careful with her. She has been fairly cross with you since the battle with the Cyclops."

Zack sighed and nodded in agreement with his shy friend.

Trini had been pretty angry at him due being missing when they needed him most but he didn't get why. He had been kidnapped for Christ's sake and yet she was mad at him and he had no bloody idea why!

That was the problem he sometime faced with Trini.

When she was mad, she wouldn't stop being mad until something distracted her but from the glare she was giving him, he knew she wasn't going to forget.

"Zack, get over here now!" Trini yelled to him with heat in her voice.

Billy gave his friend a pat on his shoulder before saying "I hope the odds remain in your favor... Zack gave his friend a small pout, causing Billy to chuckle lightly before the Black ranger walked up in front of Trini and crossed his arms.

"You know, I don't get why you're so mad at me this time. Why the hell did I do this time?" Zack asked her with a small frown on his face but instead of answering, Trini merely frowned and stepped into her karate stance before dashing forward.

(Theme of Spar – If there were any other way from Soul Calibur III)

Zack avoided the first two punches she had thrown and retaliated with a kick to her side but she managed to block it with her left leg and quickly aimed a punch to his stomach.

Zack grabbed her fist and kicked her in the back of the knee while letting her fist go, causing her to fall on her back but she kicked him in the stomach with her free leg, causing him stumble backwards then gripping his side as a sudden burst of pain went through him.

Trini flipped up to her feet and charged towards him with a shout. Zack blocked three of her kicks and stood up quickly and blocked her right hook then managed to catch a knee that was going to his stomach then he forced it back before blocking an elbow to his face.

Trini turned around and aimed an elbow at his temple but Zack ducked it and swept her off her feet with his right leg before wincing at the pain in his side but he fell to the ground from her kick to his side and rolled away to gain some distance from her where he then he rolled onto his feet but he fell onto his right knee and coughed heavily.

He was more beat up than he thought.

Without warning, Trini knee came into his vision and he had to bend all the way back to avoid it then he rolled forward and aimed a kick to her back but she flipped over him and when she landed behind him, he turned around and was kicked in the face, sending him rolling away from her until he was a good ways away before he rose to his feet.

"Jase, don't you think this spar is getting more…intense?" Kim asked in concern, her brown eyes staring at her two friends who were engaged in a fierce stare down.

"I know Kim…" Jason replied with narrowed eyes, watching as his two friends engaged into a much aggressive fight than he had expected.

He knew they didn't get along so well due their personalities and even when they did get along, it was as if it was an uneasy truce than any real friendship but what he didn't understand was why?

Why was their friendship an uneasy one?

Zack fell to the ground after Trini's roundhouse kick sent him to it and quickly pushed himself off the ground and kicked her in the stomach, sending her stumbling back before falling to the ground on her back but she then flipped up with a scowl filled with anger.

Zack rolled on his back and got on his knees panting, the familiar rush of anger forming in his veins and when the two rangers got on their feet, the two began to walk towards each other to start their battle but Jason quickly moved and said "That's enough."

Trini paused in her movements when she saw Jason and took a harsh breath before saying "Why are you stopping it Jason? We're just getting started."

"Yeah, no sense in stopping it now, you know she won't stop…" Zack replied with a low voice.

Jason's eyes flashed to Trini then to Zack as he said "Amp down, both of you…" Zack and Trini nodded and walked away but not before Trini gave Zack one last stare before crossing her arms and standing next to Kim, who was staring at her in concern but little did the rangers know, two certain monsters that belonged to Rita were watching from behind the trees.

"Lady Rita will enjoy seeing this!" Squatt said with a happy glee to his friend before vanishing in a blue swirl along with his companion.

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

Rita didn't believe in miracles at all.

But when she saw the video of the rather intense spar the Yellow Ranger and the Black Ranger had was simply an unholy chance. To see two rangers fighting as if they were enemies was a true sight to behold and now knowing that distrust was now revealed between the two rangers, she knew exactly how to handle it.

And that by sending a monster down to add to that hatred.

With a smirk, she had Finster, with monster book in hand, hold it before her until her eyes glanced down at this monster

The monster had the motif of a swan. Its skin was pale white and it had the wing of the swan attached to the right side of his back with the other wing bent around the left shoulder.

The tail of the swan was covering the right side of Carden's face, leaving one yellow eye and the wide grin showing on the left. On the monster's chest was the neck and head of the swan and beneath it was a steel chest plate.

On the arms and legs were white flat feathers on top of blue armor and finally, around his waist was a silver belt that had the shape of feathers etched within it.

"Arise, my shape shifter Swan Song!" Rita yelled and with a bolt of crimson lightning leaving her scepter, the Yellow Ranger killer was standing before her.

It was time for a new battle and this time, she was in this game to win it.

* * *

Rain: This chapter was to start the "Ranger Killers arc" as well as Trini and Zack's own arc known as "Secret History" so what will happen between? Find out in the next chapter!

Mario: See you next time!


	9. Chapter 8

Rain: And here we are with a brand new chapter! This one will show you guys what is what Rita's plan is. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

"So that is my mission?" Swan Song asked, a hint of a French accent leaving this monster's lips while staring at the footage that the two buffoons had taken. He had to admit, the Yellow Ranger fury at the Black Ranger was something to admire.

His master, Emotocon would have been pleased by the passion she held.

"This is your mission…By the time it ends, the splinter should be there between the team, staring with these two," Rita said, her smile growing larger as she watched the intense spar.

Yes, if it all goes well, she would give the team another week before they fell before her. "My lady, I have an idea…Why don't I control the putties this time around so I can work on my plan as I go along," Swan Song asked with a small bow, hoping she would not take the request like he was trying to usurp her but to his surprise and joy, Rita nodded in agreement.

This would make everything work better than she thought.

"I see then you will lead a band of putties," Rita said in approval before adding "I have footage of Black ranger's bout with Knasty Knight and various battles with Yellow Ranger in it if you will need it."

Swan Song nodded and said "I will watch the footage with the Black Ranger and study it. I have a feeling that would be the better outcome for what I have planned, Lady Rita," while bowing his head.

Rita smirked and replied "I shall leave you to it, my Swan Song." The monster gave a bow then turned away and walked past her throne room to his old room but as he did, he heard something that caused a coy smirk to form on his face.

"Oh look, the Pigeon has been freed from the cage."

With a turn of his head, the bird like monster observed Knasty Knight, his right arm pressed against the wound on the left side of his body, his golden eyes glaring at the newest summoned monster while leaning against the door.

"Oh look, the knight that has failed his queen has finally awakened," The monster countered with a small smirk, causing the knight to scowl.

"You talk bird but the last time you did that, I skewered your head upon my blade," the monster growled while gripping his hilt tightly. The knight truly hated Swan Song for trying to take the Aura Black Ranger from him and then nearly defeated him before their fated duel.

It took the knight killing the monster to preserve his prey.

The swan monster gave a haughty laugh at this and said "Oh you did…But I left my mark on you as well…" The monster responded with a smirk.

Knasty Knight eyes glowered at Swan Song while removing his blade and saying "Regardless of that mark, I was able to defeat you and the Aura Black Ranger in one fell swoop."

"But did you defeat this one?" Swan Song asked with a knowing smirk on his face. When the Knight returned his question with a hard look, the monster laughed as he turned away and said "That is what I thought. Now go heal your wounds caused by an inferior ranger. I shall succeed in taking out two rangers while you failed to take out one."

Knasty Knight growled and turned away to return his room to rest.

But Swan Song would not get the last word.

* * *

**_Angel Grove Arcade Center_**

**_Zack Taylor_**

"Man Baby Z, you are getting your butt kicked at an amazing pace!"

Zack turned his head to stare at his cousin Alphonse "Alpha" Taylor as the two of them were in the middle of playing an intense round of Street Fighter II and as much as Zack loved to hang out with his cousin, he just couldn't get his mind in the zone.

All he kept thinking about was Trini and the hate that she had for him.

Why couldn't he get her out of his mind?!

What had he done wrong to make her so angry at him all the time? He had honestly thought that the two of them were good but instead, it was always so tense and uncomfortable.

And considering that he was already stressed due to his nightmare about his battle with the Knight plaguing him, he was about to snap.

And he didn't want that.

He didn't want to snap at his friends!

Even Trini because despite all that had happened between them, she was his best friend and despite her hating him, he still cared for her.

He just wished he knew why she hated him so much.

After watching his fighter Dee Jay fall to the ground in defeat and his cousin's fighter Ken standing above him, Zack merely sighed and said "You win punk. You are the Street Fighter," Zack said, trying to offer a smile to his cousin but the older teen frowned in concern.

"Baby Z, you haven't been yourself lately man, what's up?" Alpha asked with a frown on his face.

Zack mumbled "Ah nothing man. I'm just exhausted," while starting to walk away from the older teen.

Alpha walked behind Zack, his dreads flowing behind him as he said "I know, mom said you hadn't been sleeping right. You got everyone worried man."

Zack turned to his cousin and replied "I know…Just a lot of nightmares…."

"Is about the knight?" Alpha asked, concern showing in his brown eyes, causing Zack to glance at him for a second before lowering his gaze.

While Zack didn't tell his cousin about his ranger duties, he did confide in him about his dream about the Knasty Knight, stating this monster had been haunting his dreams since he was younger and also adding that whenever he had it, it was like a bad omen, something his entire family took seriously.

But while that was something that was stressing him out a lot, it was thoughts of Trini that was distracting him from those nightmares. "Yeah but it's about something more. It's about one of my friends. She's been angry at me for some reason and it's really been bothering me. I've been trying to figure out how to talk to her but everything is so tense…I don't know what to do," Zack finished with a sigh.

Alpha nodded at this and said "Whatever the case may be, you need to talk to her soon man. You don't want nothing serious to happen and you never get the ch-" That familiar chirp came from Zack's wrist, causing the two to glance at Zack's wrist but before Alpha could say anything, Zack leapt up from the ground.

"Sorry man, I just remembered I have something to do, catch you later man!" Zack said before running off, leaving his cousin watching in confusion before he shrugged and walked back into the arcade.

Swan Song appeared on the roof, watching Zack running and felt a smirk form on his face, a group of putties suddenly appearing behind him. "Attack him," The monster commanded, causing the putties to leap from the roof and landed in front of Zack.

Zack took a step backwards in shock and growled while whipping out his morpher and without any hesitation, Zack shouted "It's Morphing Time!"

* * *

(Theme of Morphing sequence - Infinity Mijinion Stage from Megaman X6)

"Mastodon!" The moment Zack shouted this out, he found himself falling in the black abyss, his body covered in a purple aura and as he fell down the abyss, he saw his power coin in the middle of a purple glowing orb floating below him.

With a smirk, Zack reached out and knocked his fist into it as hard as possible, causing purple and white lightning to shoot out of it and incase his entire body with the lightening before his smirking face became incased as well and after five seconds, the lightening exploded from his body, revealing the Black Ranger.

With a crash, The Black Ranger slammed into the icy ground into a crouched position with his fist against the ice and as his rose to his feet, his personal zord, the Mastodon appeared behind him with a purple outline and blew its trunk loudly as The Black Ranger summoned his Power axe and placed it on his shoulder.

* * *

After a brief flash, the Ax wielding Black Power Ranger stood in Zack's place, ready to start the battle. "You wanted me, you got me!" Black exclaimed before charging into battle, slicing down the first putty that got in his way.

Observing this battle, Swan Song was impressed by how complex the fighting style the ranger was using but if he continued to watch for the next few moments, he would have it all down for his plan.

With a smirk, Black sliced through several putties when they had gotten close and finished off the last one by kicking it three times and using his ax to cleanly decapitate it.

"Short work," Black said while placing the ax on his shoulders but it was then he heard someone clapping behind him, causing him to turn around and when he did, he was found himself surrounded by a large amount of white and blue feathers.

"It was a good show Ranger but it is time for you to be banished…" Swan Song said while leaning against the building, causing Black to try and charge towards him but with a smirk, Swan Song swung his hand up, causing all the feathers around Black to bunch around him.

"Ta-Ta," The monster said before using his feathers to send Black flying into the air until Black was near the water and with another wave of his hand, the feathers dispersed and Black was sent soaring down to the water, causing a large splash.

"That should get rid of him for now…" Swan Song stated before vanishing in a swirl of feathers.

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_Jason's Residence_**

(Theme of Relaxation – Lon Lon Ranch from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)

Sitting outside while swinging listlessly on his hammock, Jason was watching as Kim and Billy were looking at him, awaiting his answer.

After the battle Zack and Trini had gone through, Kim and Billy had arrived at his place an hour later to try and figure out what was going on with the two.

Jason had heard their arguments and concerns but honestly, Jason felt like it was something they shouldn't get involved in. This was between the two rangers and it should stay between them but there was something that Billy had said that made sense.

_"What if their internal battle interferes with our duties as rangers? Or worse, what if Rita knows of their dislike? Surely she would do something to take advantage…"_

Since their battle with the Cyclops and Zack's battle with the Knight, the two rangers were more tense with each other and the spar had let loose some anger the two felt between one another.

Rita would jump all over them if they had a weakness in general so if she did find out about two rangers not liking each other, Rita would do everything in her power to cause strife in their team. They had to show the picture of teamwork and unity until they get to the bottom of the issue that these the two had against one another.

"We need to talk to them both…" Jason said after a few seconds of silence, finally leaning up from his hammock to glance at his two friends. "Because you're right Billy, this would jeopardize us as rangers if we don't figure out what is going on with them." Billy smiled at this as did Kim but as Jason got up from his hammock, the familiar jingle of their communicators rang out.

"Jason here, what's up Alpha?" Jason asked into his communicator.

_"Putties were spotted near the suburbs of Angel Grove!"_ Alpha exclaimed, causing the three rangers to glance at each other before the three of them nodded and since Jason's folks were out of town, they had no problems transporting out of the place, knowing they wouldn't be seen.

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_Trini's Residence_**

Jessica Kwan is a woman never regretted anything in her life.

She didn't regret leaving her then love of her life to go to Paris to study with some of the best cooks of the world.

She didn't regret disobeying her parents and entering several martial arts tournaments and won three out of five of them.

And heck, she didn't regret fighting for a higher cause other than herself but as she sparred with her lovely daughter, she was starting to regret teaching her daughter karate at a young age because she had found out two truths.

The first was that Trini had become more skilled in the art and two, sparring with her daughter while mad was a nightmare. She didn't know what had gotten her daughter so cross but trying to dodge her quick and nimble strikes that also held power in them was something she was not expecting.

Jessica blocked Trini's right palm and retaliated with by kicking the back of her daughter's ankle, making Trini having to adjust her footing but then the teenager launched her foot at her mother's head.

Jessica smacked the leg away and twisted around to back her daughter in the face but Trini blocked it kicked her mother in the side, making Jessica stumbled to the side but she then lifted up her foot to block Trini's own kick then pushed it away and kicked the teen in the chest, making Trini move back.

Trini took a deep breath and starts to move forward and starts to thrust her palm to her mother at a quick pace in an attempt to hit her but Jessica smacked her wrists which each and every lung of her daughter's arm before she caught the right wrist, twisted her daughter's arm and forced the girl to kneel before saying "Tri, what is wrong with you my child? You are normally so calm when we spar."

Trini gritted her teeth and gave a small frown from the discomfort in her arm and said "I can't get this anger out of my veins mother…" Jessica was a little confused by her daughter's answer.

What was she this angry about?

Letting her daughter's arm go, Jessica walked towards the back door of their house and said "Come on, I'll go bake us some chocolate chip cookies."

Trini gave a bright smile.

She loved chocolate chip cookies.

After the two Kwan women returned into their homes, Jessica found herself and Trini making the cookie dough for the chocolate chip goodness that was about to be made and as they rolled the dough filled with chocolate chips onto the cookie sheet, Jessica turned to her daughter and asked "So what has gotten you so angry?"

Trini looked at the bowl of dough and said "Zack…"

Jessica was surprised to hear this. Despite the teen not being over as much as he used to, she knew Zack and Trini were as thick as thieves and they hardly fought but to practically hear the rage in her daughter's voice had stunned her.

What happened?

"Sweetie, what happened between the two of you?" Jessica asked softly while eyeing her teenage little girl.

"He…He…" Trini sputtered angrily. "He's just so aggravating…" Trini finished weakly, her shoulders drooping while a small sigh left her lips.

"I don't get it, you guys are best friends," Jessica said softly with a small worried frown on her face.

"We **were** best friends…A long time ago…" Trini whispered softly before shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath. Jessica knew her daughter was on the verge of tears due to the shaking of her shoulders and decided to let it go and continue to make the cookies but her mind was racing.

Jessica knew of Jason, Billy and Kimberly as being her close friends but Zack was the defacto friends in her life. He and Trini had experienced a lot together from the moment they met so just to hear her get so mad at Zack made her worried for them both.

Was this fight that bad that her daughter would end her friendship with her long time best friend?

She would have to get to the bottom of this.

It was then that Trini's communicator began to chirp, causing her to immediately slap her hand on top of it before saying "I forgot…I have to meet the others at the mall! I'll help you later," Trini said nervously before darting out the back doors, leaving her mother to watch in confusion.

But from a distance, Swan Song stood with a small smirk on his face before making his group of putties follow her as well before his form began to shift until his body bore a striking resemblance to the Black Mastodon Ranger.

"Time to get started," The imposter Ranger said, his voice resembling Zack's but with a more sinister edge as he began to slowly walk after the putties and the Yellow Ranger.

Time to start his plan.

* * *

Rain: And things are going to get more severe from here. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter!

Mario: See you next time!


	10. Chapter 9

Rain: Thank you guys for another great chapter! This chapter will have Trini going against Swan Song as Rouge Black Ranger in the warm up match. So sit back…Relax…And enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

Running through the backyards of her neighbors, Yellow leapt over a large bush and kicked a putty in the chest, sending it rolling backwards onto the ground below. After Alpha told her of the putties attacking a suburb, the yellow ranger was going to transport herself to the location when she was kicked in the back by a putty.

She was not prepared for the suburb that was being attacked being hers!

But luckily, she was able to fight them off long enough to morph and now she was battling them on equal ground. "Power daggers!" Yellow yelled out, causing her personal weapons to appear in her hands with a yellow flash where she immediately stabbed into the first putty that came past her on the right then following up with slice through the head of the second putty to her left.

With a hidden smirk, Yellow saw a putty charging towards her and twisted her body and lifted up her left leg, causing the putty's face to collide with the boot which sent it flying backwards but even she knew that no matter how skilled she was, there was too many putties for her to fight alone.

She hoped someone would come to help her soon.

_'If I had known this would have happened, I wouldn't have sparred with my mom,'_ Yellow thought to herself as she dismissed her daggers and whipped out her blade buster and began to blast it at the putties, nailing either the heads or the chests of the putties but despite drawing them further away, she knew it wouldn't stop them.

But what she didn't expect was the putties suddenly being blasted from behind, causing them to fly in the air and land on her feet. It was then she looked up and saw Black walking towards her, smoke floating into the air from his freshly fired power cannon.

"Black!" Yellow yelled, actually glad at the presence of her friend but she noticed something different. Instead of him running to her, he took his time by walking towards her…And it wasn't only that, his posture was different as well.

It was a more methodical pace than anything else…as if he was sizing her up from a distance and it made Yellow more wary of her companion.

"Sorry I'm late," Black said with a wave of his hand, once he got close enough to her. "I was attacked by some weird swan like creep on my way here but I managed to lose him on the way here but he could show up soon. That bird is a little too determined to peck my brains out…" The feeling of wariness instantly ebbed away when she heard his relaxed, easy going voice once again.

"Good job," Yellow said sternly, a frown gracing her hidden face as she turned away from her friend before adding "But if he was heading here, we need to keep a look out…"

"I agree…" Black responded, the cannon subtly changing with a flow of feathers into its ax form where his hand quickly gripped the hilt of the weapon but then he said "But there is one thing we need to be careful of…"

"And what is that?" Yellow asked while turning her head towards him.

"Me…" And with those whispered words, dread immediately filled her being before she was struck in the back, sending sparks flying from her back as she flew forward and landed on her chest.

Yellow turned around and summoned her power daggers and blocked the ax with them. "Black, what the hell are you doing?!" Yellow exclaimed, a faint trace of fear filling her voice as she held off the powerful weapon.

"Simple! You wanted a fight! I'm giving you a fight!" Black yelled before lifting his ax from her weapon and high into the air but Yellow kicked him in the knee, making him fall to his knee before kicking him in the head, sending Black falling to his back before she rolled backwards to gain some distance.

What the hell was going on?!

Why did he attack her?!

Black flipped up on his feet and stalked towards her, his ax dragging against the ground, causing the ground to uproot around it while he said in a dark tone "Come on Trini…You wanted a fight earlier today? Why are you hesitating now, when I'm about to kill you?"

Yellow scowled and gripped the hilts of her daggers but despite her anger, she kept it under control enough to ask "Why are you doing this Zack?"

Black tilted his head and said "Is it really that complicated? You asked for this earlier today…I'm finally giving you what you want!" And with that shout, Black charged forward then leapt in the air, swinging his ax from the ground up into the air where he sliced down towards Yellow.

But Yellow managed to swiftly avoid it by leaping to the side then moving forward to strike his head but Black grabbed the dagger by the blade and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to stumble backwards until she fell on the ground on her back.

Yellow rolled to her feet and blocked a right punch from Black then ducked a swing from the ax and swept him off of his feet, causing Black to fall on his side but he quickly rolled away to avoid Yellow's right foot.

Yellow watched as Black got on his feet and felt anger filling her veins when he began to laugh. "And here I thought you were tough, Trini…" Black leaned back and laughed, as if he told a funny joke and for a moment, Yellow truly felt that her former friend had lost his mind.

"You were all willing to hurt me earlier today during our spar so what is holding you back?" Black asked with a condescending tone in his voice.

"Why are doing this Zack?!" Yellow yelled with anger in her voice. "You're attacking your teammate, your friend! And for what?! Because of our spar?!"

"Friend? I am your friend?" Black asked with a biting tone. "Funny because you are no friend of mine…All I see is someone who I never liked. Someone who I always wanted to beat into the ground from the moment we met...I am not only doing this because of that spar, I'm doing this because I realized that I deserve better than you and the others as teammates and if I have to join Rita's side to do it and defeat each and every one of you, I will…"

Black then cocked his head to the side and gave a laugh before saying "Because It's about time I join the winning side and quite honestly…I'd like to live to see the end of all this. Unlike any of you."

Yellow snorted and growled beneath her helmet and said "Heh…That's just like you Zack…Always leaving when things get tough…I should have known you would pull this on us."

Black swung his ax to the side and said "Then why don't you do something about it and fight me!" and with that shout, Black dashed towards her with his left arm cocked back.

Seeing the attack coming, Yellow to take a step back to avoid the wild left hook and once it passed, she took a step forward and struck Black in the chest twice before twisting her body and elbowing Black in the side, sending him stumbling backwards but as Yellow was turning around, Black leapt up and kneed her the face, sending her falling to the ground.

Yellow got on her feet and avoided the swing of the ax before ducking the second swing and swiftly rising up to kick the ax from Black's hand then kicking him in the stomach but Black caught it and laughed before tripping her to the ground then landing on top of her and nailing her in the face, making her head snap to the left.

Yellow's head snapped up quickly and gave a head butt to Black's head, causing him to lean up his head up in pain but Yellow managed to push him off of her and once she rolled onto her feet, she summoned her power daggers then ran towards the rising Black.

With a shout, Yellow darted her daggers towards Black, who expertly maneuvered around her blades before kicking one blade out of her hand before slamming his palm into her chest then following up by delivering a roundhouse kick to her head, causing Yellow to fall with a spin to the ground but she managed to place her hand on the ground the moment she landed and threw her remaining dagger at Black, who was struck in the chest, causing sparks to fall from his body.

But little did Yellow know, her dagger and pierced through Black's chest, which had black blood flowing from the wound, which caused Black's body to briefly flicker his true form, The Swan Song before becoming more stable again as the Black Ranger.

_'Blast it all! She managed to strike my weak spot…I can't hold this form for long…I need to move to the next part of the plan…'_ Black thought while breathing heavily but he managed to focus enough to finish the battle. With a hiss of pain, Black pulled out the dagger and held it tightly in his hand.

It was time to start the second part of his plan.

As Yellow flipped up to her feet, Black twisted the dagger and launched it towards the ranger, causing it to strike her chest which not only caused a wave of sparks to leave her body, it also sent her rolling down the hill behind her into the backyard of a neighbor where she then fell into the pool.

After a few seconds, Yellow found herself pulling herself out of the water and resting on the edge of her pool, breathing heavily while shutting eyes.

Zack was really trying to kill her.

He was pulling out all the stops to make sure she didn't walk away.

Did her being so overzealous in wanting to let out the anger she felt cause this?

No!

It was all Zack's fault.

It was he that started their dissolved friendship.

Zack was to blame for this and if he was going to betray her, betray her friends to settle things between her, she would show him what he had birthed when he betrayed her.

When he left her hurt and crying.

With a growl, Yellow pulled herself out of the pool and pulled out her Blade Buster and when she saw him, she aimed her gun and began to fire.

Seeing this, Black opened his palm and with black feathers, his ax appeared in his hands and he began to move his arm quickly to deflect the beams of lasers that were aimed to hurt him then after deflecting the last laser beam, he tossed his ax in the air before throwing it at Yellow, who leapt over it but was quickly kicked by Black the moment she landed, sending her flying back into the pool.

Black took a step forward and hissed as his body flickered back into his original monster form but he forced himself to stay in control once more but that is when he heard voices coming from the distance and from watching the footage of the spar as well as other battles, he knew these voices belonged to the other rangers.

When Yellow came up the edge of the pool in front of his feet, Black crossed his arms and said with a cocky tone "Looks like the backup has arrived…And that's my cue to book it…I'll be at the docks tonight Trini…we'll settle this there…Alone."

And with that, Black disappeared in a flash of black feathers, which then floated to the ground before vanishing in a plum of black smoke.

And just a few minutes later, her three friends came into her view, nearly gasping in shock at the state of the battlefield that she had made with both the putties and the rouge Black Ranger.

Yellow pulled herself to her knees, her body soaked from the water as she demorphed back to her normal form where she then fell face first on the ground and blacked out, the last thing one her mind was the words of her ex best friend and new enemy.

_"I'll be at the docks tonight Trini…we'll settle this there…Alone."_

* * *

**_Sea of Angel Grove_**

Floating under the water in a orb made of white feathers, Black slammed his fists on it and gave a shout filled with anger while yelling "Let me out of here!"

Black slide down on his knees and slammed his balled up hand on the feather floor beneath him before looking up, sadness filling his being. Ever since he was attacked by that monster, he had been in this prison and to make matters worse, there were feathers on his body that were glowing and whenever they grew too bright, Black could feel something being pulled from his mind which was also incredibly painful.

Whatever was going on, he needed to get back to his team.

Or else he was going to die here…

* * *

Rain: And this chapter is done. The next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the attack as well as Trini's rage. What will happen then? Well only one way to find out!

Mario: See you next time!


	11. AN

Rain: Hey guys, I'm Rain and I need to apologize. This is not a chapter but more of a request. Now, So far, everyone is enjoying my fic but I want to know. I want to know what Ranger group you guys would like to see team-up with our favorite rangers.

The only team that I will not do is the Super Megaforce because I have my own version of the pirate themed rangers. So let me know in the reviews and no worries, the next chapter is coming soon!


	12. Chapter 10

Rain: and I'm back with a brand new chapter. I read what you guys had to say about the first crossover and I will be happy to announce that there will be a crossover very soon. I saw a lot of Dino Thunder/Mighty Morphin Crossover and that will happen in another story I will be posting soon actually so that was something already planned so I won't be using them for this one.

Now The Space Rangers is planned but I don't know when that one will occur.

The second team up I saw that interested me was MM/LightSpeed and believe when I say, that is a story arc that will happen and I'm actually excited about it. As for Time Force….That one is coming sooner than you think. So thank you all for voting now sit tight, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

"You see that Lady Rita! I have set up the perfect game, All we need to do so relax and let them do the work," Swan Song stated while bowing, a tone of glee in his voice as he laughed victoriously.

"You should not be bragging just yet," Knasty Knight said while leaning against the wall near the balcony of the palace. "I thought Black Ranger was near defeat and was proven very wrong…Just because they are on the ropes, does not mean victory is at hand."

Swan Song sneered at the knight and said "I can do what I want, you pathetic failure. I have set up the perfect game! There is no way this could fail!"

Knasty Knight shook his head and said "Your plan is far from perfect…It will fail…."

Before Swan Song could say anything, Rita raised her left hand, halting him from speaking. "Swan Song, my valiant knight does have a point. Until one ranger is killed, this plan could fail so with that said, make sure it doesn't fail."

Swan Song glared at the knight scornfully before bowing to his master and vanishing in a swirl of feathers. Rita then turned to Knasty Knight and said "Meanwhile, I want you in Antarctica. I'm throwing everything I've got at these rangers and I'm sure we'll need _him_ for them soon…"

Knasty Knight bowed and vanished in a plum of black and gold smoke, leaving Rita alone and hoping that this plan worked.

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_The Command Center_**

"I cannot believe Zack would do that to you. I just can't," Jason exclaimed with a frown on his face as he stared at Trini, who was being bandaged up by the Kim at the Command Center.

"Well he did. You think I could cause these injuries to myself?" Trini asked with a harsh, sarcastic tone in her voice. "Face facts, Zack sold us out to Rita and tried to kill me."

"Look, I know you and Zack have been through some kind of rough patch but he is a good guy, he wouldn't have attacked you or hurt yo-" Kim was interrupted by a scoff leaving Trini's lips.

"A good guy? Him? We are speaking about the same person, right?" Trini asked rhetorically, rolling her eyes. "Zack was never a good person. All he was, is and forever will be is a traitor and it's about time you all see that in him."

"I don't get it…Why are you like Trini? This is not like you," Billy asked her with a frown on his face.

Trini lowered her gaze and took a shuddered breath, images of her father lying unconscious on the ground then flashes to a funeral and with Trini and her mother standing in the rain but as soon as the visions appeared, they were gone. "I…I'd rather not…" Trini whispered brokenly, causing her three friends to look at her in concern.

They had never heard her like this before nor heard her like this before but as quick as Trini's broken looked appeared, it vanished just as fast as cold determination morphed on her face as she stated "He said he would be at the harbor. We need to get there as quickly as possible…"

And not a moment too soon, the claxon sounds blared all around them, causing all of them to look at the Viewing Globe and there was Black, walking along while stumbling and shaking his head. "And look at that…The traitor shows himself," Trini said while pulling out her morpher. "It seems he is waiting…We have no time to waste!"

"Trini! We can't just believe he would do that!" Jason yelled, causing her to look at him anger blazing in her eyes, causing him to pause before shaking his head and saying. "Think about it. We are fighting a person that has any monster with any special ability. What if this is one of those cases. What if Zack is being controlled or what if one of those monsters are pretending to be him?"

Jason was truly trying to appeal to rational thought and considering what they were facing, it was a good point but at this point, Trini's mind was too far gone, warped in the mind of fury and scorn to listen to reason.

"You didn't seem him talk or move or fight. The person that fought me down there was Zack. He even bought up our spar! How would any of Rita's forces know of that?" Trini asked with accusing eyes while Jason suddenly became slightly unsure but it was Billy who stepped up to Trini this time around.

"Rita could send down a monster anywhere she pleased, Trini. She could have one of her monsters observing us at all times to discover that incident," Billy theorized, his blue eyes locking onto Trini's enraged black ones.

"Then she would have taken the chance to attack us while we are sleeping or at school or something? Why would she just watch us?" Trini asked the genius of the group.

"To observe her prey," Billy responded while adjusting his glasses, causing them to shine in due to the light in the room. Trini rolled her eyes and went to argue this when she felt Kim's right hand gently touch her forearm.

"Trini…I don't know what happened between you and Zack but this isn't the right way…You can't allow yourself to be blinded like this," Kim whispered to her friend with worried eyes but Trini shrugged off Kim's hand and took a few steps back, away from the three of them.

"No, blinded is when you're at the mall. I am not blinded. I know he attacked me and if none of you can't believe me, then stay here and I'll prove it!" Trini yelled before taking out her morpher and before anyone could stop her, Trini immediately warped out of the room, presumably to the harbor.

No one said a word for the next few minutes as it dawned on them at how anger filled their friend was but Jason was the one to snap out of it first and with a swift turn, Jason looked at Zordon and said "There has to be something we can do! We can't let her just go out and attack him!"

**"She must overcome her past and her anger with Zack on her own. It is not something we can interfere in,"** Zordon responded with closed eyes, his face scrunched up in thought before he opened them and looked back down at Jason and said **"What we can do however is clear Zack of his name…Isn't that right, Alpha?"**

Alpha nodded and said "That is correct. We just need some time to find the exact time of when Trini was attacked and also see if we could spot Zack anywhere else during that time. Until then, stop Trini from hurting Zack."

"Right but Jason…I don't think Zack is capable of this but…What if she is right?" Kim asked the leader of their group with serious eyes. Jason took a deep breath and shook his head, unable to come up with an answer because he knew in his gut that Zack was not capable of hurting anyone of their friends.

It wasn't him at all.

"Let's just get there and stop Trini from killing him…" Jason said to Kim, causing her to nod in agreement before he said "Our mission is to stop Trini from hurting Zack. We can do it guys! Back to action!"

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_Angel Grove Harbor_**

"God this sucks…." Black exclaimed while falling to his knees, another wave of dizziness overcame him.

One minute, he was under the water trying to escape and the next minute, he was rocketing out of the water, high into the air and landed smack dab on the ground. He shook his head and got back on his feet and as he did, he placed a hand on a tanker to keep himself steady, taking deep breaths to keep him calm.

Little did he know, Swan Song and a band of putties appeared on a roof nearby and watched him stumbling around and clapped in amusement as a yellow streak crossed the sky, heading a few feet away from Black's location.

"I want all of you to stay up here to sit back and enjoy the show…I have to continue the game," The monster stated before he morphed into Black once again before disappearing in black feathers.

* * *

**_Yellow Ranger_**

Landing on the ground, the now morphed Yellow quickly pulled out her blade blaster and readied it for fire. She was fully intent to avenge her attack earlier that day and would not stop, no matter what it took.

It wasn't so much the fact that he was a traitor to the team, but Black had hurt her once again. He had purposely looked for her and attacked because of their shared history and the dislike she had shown him.

She had every right to dislike him for what he had done. He had left her in her greatest time of need! He was supposed to have been there when she needed him and he wasn't. She remembered calling for him, crying for him and he never came. He left her alone…And because of that, she could not stand him.

Sure, she had decided to push her feelings back so it wouldn't ruin her friendship with the others but whenever he tried to even so much look at her, she had ignored him but in front of her friends, she had to act as if nothing was wrong. She had to act like these dark feelings of her for Zack wasn't there.

But they were…And no one, not even Zack knew about them.

Perhaps she should have just cut her ties with everyone and left but she knew that wasn't something to be done. She loved her friends and would tolerate Zack for them. But it seemed like today was the day everything was going to come to ahead. Her dark thoughts for the Black Ranger had blossomed after her attack, thoughts of vengeance swirling through her mind for her past and present.

It was time she properly showed Zack what the knife of betrayal could do to anyone and no one was going to stop her as she unleashed everything that was pent up for years. She just hoped that once it all ended, she could finally let go of it all.

"Well, look who showed up!" Hearing the voice of her former ally, Yellow swiftly turned around and fired her blaster at the ranger, who deflected the beams of energy with his ax quickly. "Wasting no time in trying to kill me, huh? Good, perhaps this won't be so boring after all," Swan Song/Black said while chuckling, making Yellow sneer with rage.

"You…It's time we ended this Zack!" Yellow yelled as she charged forward, putting her blaster in its blade mode as she ran. Black chuckled and raised his ax and charged for Yellow as well, officially starting off this battle.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. I threw in a few clues as to why Trini has such a grudge on Zack and don't worry, this will all get wrapped up for now so I can start my next arc with our favorite Blue Ranger. So until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	13. Chapter 11

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter! Have you missed me? I didn't think so but I went back to some choice chapters and edited them to make Trini seem more annoyed with Zack than before so this could all make since. You may notice the changes, you may not but it adds on to her dislike. Anyways, This chapter will be the temporary end to Trini and Zack's feud and will begin my own arc with Billy next. So sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

"She must be somewhere…" Red said as he walked around with Pink and Blue behind him, all three of their eyes scanning the area around them.

"She must be looking for Zack…Or have already found him…" Blue whispered in an ominous tone/

"This is awful…To think Trini is so filled with anger that it has blinded her…" Pink responded while balling her fists in anger at the thought of her tormented friend. She truly did not know of the anger Trini had felt towards Zack and as her best friend, she should have been able to see Trini's true feelings.

But all of them knew Trini was a pro at hiding her true emotions…And this proved it.

But little did the three rangers know, the band of putties that had arrived with had spotted them and without further ado, the putties flipped over of the crates they were standing on and landed around them, causing the three rangers to instantly step back and step into a karate stance.

"Damn it…" Red whispered in anger.

"Putties…" Pink added.

Blue took a sharp breath and said "We need to find Zack and Trini before she does something reckless." Red nodded and eyed the putties that swayed and hoped side to side creepily.

"Then let's strike!" Red shouted before dashing forward and landed a right hook to the first putty that came his way, with Pink kneeing the first putty she saw and Blue clotheslining two putties with both arms behind him.

* * *

**_Yellow Ranger_**

With a clash of steel and sparks, Yellow's blade blaster collided with Black's ax before their helmets met in a hard crash and while Trini's eyes held rage beneath her helmet, Swan Song's eyes were calm and teasing beneath the faux helmet. "What's wrong? Can't kill me like you want?" the fake Black taunted while keeping Yellow's blade at bay.

Since the fight had started, the fake ranger knew there was a dangerous edge to this new Yellow Ranger. Compared to earlier where he wiped the floor with her and would have killed her if he didn't have to leave, she held nothing back and it truly made him smile.

His plan was going swimmingly.

All he had to do now was to fake an injured strike, retreat and get the real Black Ranger into position where his opponent would not hesitate to kill and when she realized her mistake, he would strike her down as well, taking down two rangers instantly, causing his plan to succeed where that foolish knight failed.

Yellow let out a rather dark growl as she tried to force more of her blade against the fake ranger's ax but the monster managed to push her back and strike her down her chest with the bladed weapon, causing Yellow to soar backwards as sparks flew from her chest.

Yellow landed on the ground hard but swiftly got back on her feet but was forced to summon her power daggers to block the wide swing of the ax. Yellow tripped up her rival, causing him to fall to the side where she quickly leapt up and tried to stab him in the head.

Seeing death flash across the fake visor, Swan Song swiftly rolled away from Yellow, causing her dagger to cause a spider web crack to appear on the ground. Rolling up to his knees, the fake ranger chuckled and placed his ax on his shoulder, saying "Look at that…that would've killed me if I hadn't moved at the last second."

_'I need to be quicker, that really would have killed me if I had not moved…the killing intent on this ranger is magnificent…'_ Swan Song thought to himself while rising to his feet and stare at the enraged Yellow.

With a harsh laugh, Trini dashed to Swan Song and began to swing and thrust her arms towards him, causing her daggers to nearly slice and stab into him as he maneuvered and blocked every strike she delivered but then when he tried to slice her with his ax, she kicked it into the air and struck him in the chest with her foot, making him stumble back and before he knew it, she had dismissed her daggers, grabbed his falling ax and struck him violently in the chest, causing him to yell in pain as sparks flew from the hard strike to the chest.

There!

That strike was an ending strike!

It had wounded him just enough where he was forced to dash backwards before she was able to land another blow on him but what he didn't expect was for Yellow to continue to chase after him, landing strike after strike on his chest, causing more sparks as well as blue blood to leak from the wounds he was collecting.

And after a hard slice from his left hip to his right shoulder, he was sent spiraling to the ground as both sparks and blood flowed from the large gash where he then landed hard and ground in pain.

Yellow stood above him as her chest heaved, her angered eyes glaring through her visor as her personal enemy began to crawl away but she started to slowly follow, his ax dragging on the ground behind her as she said "What's wrong Zack? Not used to me unleashing my wrath on you?"

Swan Song smirked inwardly at the eerily calm tone in her voice. He had pushed her to this point. The point where he anger was leading her on.

And that is what he needed.

"C-Come on Trini…C-Chill out, it w-was all a joke! I wasn't going t-to betray you," Yellow heard Black say, his voice shaky and fearful as she gripped the hilt of her weapon.

"A Joke…That's all life is to you…A Joke…" Yellow whispered, her brown eyes glowing in pure malice and strife. "…I've became sick of your jokes…I've become sick of you…"

Yellow raised up her weapon, causing the blade to shine in the moonlight but as she peered down at him, she whispered "I should thank you for betraying us Zack…You gave me the perfect chance to show you all that you have done to me and my family and now? I get to show you what you've earned…For taking everything away from me!"

And with that shout, Yellow went to slice at him with all her might, fully intent in taking his rival's life but the moment that blade was inches away from striking him, Black quickly snapped his fingers, caused it to disperse with black feathers, which hit his body.

Yellow's eyes widened in pure shock as the feathers floated around her Black's body and through her hands.

"Sorry…But joining Rita had given me some perks…" Black responded cockily before he took advantage of her stunned form and said "Like this one!" before slamming his hand on the ground, causing black smoke and black feathers to envelope them both and when the smoke cleared, Yellow found herself standing all alone in the opening.

Yellow didn't know what had happened.

She had him in her grasp and now he was gone.

Seeing the spot where he laid now empty had caused something within Trini to snap and with red filling her vision, a scream filled with anguish, fury and hatred pierced through the darkened sky above.

* * *

**_Black Ranger_**

Falling to the ground in pain, Black clawed himself to his feet and leaned against the wall in pain, his arm wrapping around is stomach and side to grip the severe pain that blossomed in that spot. He had re-opened that wound from his battle with Knasty Knight when he had that rough landing and with being dizzy, it made everything worse.

"I need to get back to the command center," Black whispered while slowly moving down the long trail but without warning, he heard a faint anger filled screamed that sadly sounded familiar to him.

"Trini…She's in t-trouble…I need to get to h-her," Black stated. He knew that while he would be the last person she wanted to see, he needed to see her. He knew that he needed to save her from whatever danger she was in and could only pray that he made it there in time, despite his dizziness and his wounds.

But after taking a few shaky steps forward, his vision blurred and he wound up falling down face first.

* * *

**_Swan Song_**

Holding his chest in agony, the now wounded ranger form of Swan Song placed his bleeding hand on the wall beside him as he panted heavily. She had truly damaged him and had he not used his skill to disperse that ax, which would have killed him for sure if it had landed.

He actually had to use his power to transport himself a few ways away from her in order to start act three of his three part planned. _'Now…All I need to do is find the Black Ranger and finish my plan…'_ the monster thought to himself with a small smirk form on his face.

And fate seemed to be on his side because a few moments later, the true Black came stumbling and falling a few feet away from him, coughing heavily. "Looks like fate is on my side," Swan Song said as began to walk towards the downed ranger but as he got close, he noticed the ranger getting up on his feet.

And then he heard footsteps coming from a distance followed by the scream of "Zack!" and without warning, he was forced to disappear as red beams collided into the large metal crates where he was standing.

Swan Song swiftly appeared on a small building and watched from afar as Yellow slowly walked up to Black and honestly, he couldn't believe his luck!

He didn't even have to try and get the two to meet! This had to be fate because everything was falling into place. He was far enough away from the two that all he had to do was sit back and watch the slaughter that was going to involve the two rangers.

But little did he know, three rangers saw him standing there from behind, his ranger form morphing into his monster form and before he knew it, he was struck in the back by the red beams of energy, causing him to fly off of the large crate and slam into the ground.

"I knew it had to be a trick!"

Swan Song turned around to see Red, Blue and Pink running towards him, their blade blasters locked on him. Swan Song got to his feet and summoned his black feathered ax and slashed from right to left and all the arrows that came off the axe stayed in the air and glowed a bright white before charging at the rangers, striking all of them on various parts of their bodies, causing sparks to fly from their hit forms before the three flew backwards and landed on the ground.

But Swan Song knew they wouldn't fall so easily.

He was ready for a fight and he wouldn't stop until it was all over.

* * *

**_Black Ranger_**

(Theme of battle – People of the North Pole from Final Fantasy X)

Black didn't know what had happened.

One minute, he had fallen to the ground and the next; he had to avoid beams of energy trying to hit him. Despite being hurt, he forced himself to his feet and summoned his ax in his right and used it to steady himself and when he looked up to see who it was that was attacking him, he paused.

Walking towards him was his teammate and one time best friend, Trini Kwan, who was also known as the Yellow Ranger. He was glad to see her unharmed and thought perhaps her nearly hitting him was a mistake but as he watched her get closer, he began to get worried as she changed her blaster to its blade mode.

"Tri-" Black didn't get a chance to finish her name as his head was kicked so hard from her swift roundhouse kick, his visor wound up cracking from the blow and he was sent sailing against a metal gate, which he tore through once his body collided with it.

Rolling on the ground in pain, Black clawed himself to his feet but was instantly kneed in the head, causing him to skid on the ground where his body slammed into the tires of truck, causing it to deflate and lower.

Black used the truck to claw himself up as pain and shock filled his being as he saw Yellow walking towards him with her blade blaster in its blade mode. "Trini! What the hell are you doing?!" Black yelled with a strained voice as he watched Yellow slowly move the blade from her left hand to her right, almost taking her sweet time in reaching him.

As if she was enjoying stalking him like this.

Black didn't know what had come over her but he knew that he had to stop this before he was going to die but as he tried to take a step forward, his shoulder was nailed from the blast of her blaster, causing sparks to fly from his shoulder as well as pain to flow through him.

"You aren't going anywhere," Yellow stated coldly as she blasted his left knee, forcing Black onto his right knee as he gritted his teeth and pulled out his own blaster and point it at her but his vision was wavering terribly, causing two Yellow's to appear side by side.

"Trini! I don't know what the issue is but I'm not your ene-" Black was cut off as his chest was hit by the energy, causing not only pain to ripple through his body but it knocked the air out of him.

He was truly on the verge of unconsciousness now. The best he could do with his injuries was to try and get some help but how was he going to get away from Yellow, who was frightfully close.

Gritting his teeth, Black used all of his strength to pick up his blaster and fire straight at Yellow, who was hit in the chest, causing sparks to fly from her chest and sending her on the ground. Black took this chance and leapt to the side as Yellow, leaning up from the ground, began to fire her blaster at him.

Sparks showered Black's body as he landed behind steel garbage cans, his body as sore as could be but he now had a chance to get help so with a press of a button on his left wrist, Black said "Red, I seriously need some help! Yellow has gone crazy!"

* * *

**_The Rangers_**

With a yell, the three rangers were once again sent sprawling to the ground as smoke rose from their ranger suits. Ever since they got into this battle, this monster had been transporting every which-a-way to avoid them and when he did, his feathers would remain and explode on command it was not only painful for them, but it was aggravating as well.

They could not catch him.

"This is pissing me off," Pink uttered while getting on her feet with the help of Blue, who was using his lance to keep himself upright. Red stabbed his blade through the ground and forced himself to his feet, all three of their bodies smoking due to the constant attacks.

"Well look at this, the Power Rangers are unable to stop me. Not only have I set up the ultimate game in getting your Yellow to kill your Black, but it seems I, Swan Song, will succeed in killing you three, succeeding where my allies have failed in killing the Power Rangers," Swan Song said with a strained but victorious laugh leaving his lips.

"I am becoming furious with our lack of finding a way to defeat this monstrous poultry," Blue said with a calm voice, his hand gripping his lance tightly.

"I know, we just need to remain vigilant in destroying this creep so we can find Zack and Trini," Red said and not a few seconds later, Red's communicator gave off that familiar chime.

But before he could answer it, more black feathers darted out towards the three without any hesitation, Red rolled to the wall to his left while Blue and Pink leapt to the wall to the right, taking cover as the feathers exploded, causing a large amount of smoke to billow in the area, blocking the sight of the monster.

Once he was behind the wall, Red pressed the button on his left wrist and raised his left wrist to his mouth piece and said "This is Red, what's going on?"

But little did he know, the voice on the line would cause a smile to form on Red's hidden face but the words this voice would say will make his blood run cold.

_"Red, I seriously need some help! Yellow has gone crazy!"_

"Was that Zack?" Pink asked as she turned to Red sharply, nearly at the same time as Blue and he would have laughed if things weren't so severe at how fast they had done looked at him.

Moving his left wrist to his helmet's mouth piece, Red said "Damn it Black, it's good to hear your voice again but I can see why…This creep Swan Song made her think you were betraying us to Rita and tried to kill her. "

_"…Fuck me. Do I have a note on my back saying "Kill me" on it? Because it seems like I'm getting into these situations a lot,"_ Black responded before coughing violently, causing Red to frown heavily.

Black sounded as if he was in agonizing pain and if they didn't get there quickly, it may be too late to save him. "Just try and hold her off or hide, we will get to you," Red said with conviction in his voice but then the sounds of something exploding cut off the line.

Damn it!

This was not going well at all!

"We need to get to Zack before she kills him for something he didn't do!" Red yelled to his two teammates, who nodded in agreement but then he said "We need to get out of here and get to them quickly!"

"But what about our nefarious foe?!" Blue asked his leader. "It's not like he will let us go!"

"Which is why we aren't going!" Red responded before turning to Pink, who would have stared at him in shock if her entire head wasn't covered in her helmet.

"Pink, you are the only one that can get through to Yellow before me and Blue. You are truly the only one who can do this! Me and Blue will stay back here and hold him off as long as we can. Just tell us when you manage to stop them so we can get out of here!" Red exclaimed to the pink ranger.

Pink lowered her head, an unsure look on her hidden face. It was true, She was able to calm Trini down during her rare anger filled rant but the issue was that Trini is in a place none of them had ever been in and she wasn't sure if she was able to bring her back from the brink of madness.

"Pink…If anyone is able to persuade Trini from her road of vengeance, it is you," Blue told her with an encouraging tone, causing her to look up at him with a small smile on her face. It was strange how her best friend could know when she was unsure about something.

Then again, Billy was always smart enough to read certain body movements, especially when it came to her. With a smile on her face, Pink nodded quickly before running as fast as she could away from her two friends, leaving Red and Blue alone.

The two nodded at each other and darted out of their hiding spots before leaping in the air with a shout, the two came out of the remains of the smoke and nailed Swan Song in the chest, sending him flying backwards into a bunch of wooden crates.

The two rangers landed and took a step forward when a band of putties appeared in front of the two, causing Red and Blue to take a step backwards. Swan Song stood up and said "I wish I could stay and chat but I have other errands to do. I'll kill you next time!" And with that, the villain disappeared with black feathers.

Leaving the two alone with a group of putties advancing towards them.

* * *

**_Black Ranger_**

With a clash of steel and sparks, Yellow's blade blaster collided with Black's ax before their helmets met in a hard crash and while Zack's eyes held both fear and worry beneath his helmet, Trini's eyes were calm beneath her helmet. "Trini, I wasn't the one who tried to kill you or betray the others! The others are fighting the one that set me up!" Black yelled as he kept her blade in line with his weapon.

Since the fight had started, Black had tried to tell her what Red had told him but she did not believe him and was truly going to kill him if no one was going to stop her and considering how screwed up he was at this moment, it wouldn't be long until he died.

"You are a liar," Yellow whispered coldly while she removed her blade and tried to strike him from a downward angle but once again, he managed to block it but it made his face clear and she quickly took her chance and punched him, sending him sliding backwards but when she tried to stab his head, Black blocked it with his ax.

"It's not a lie! That monster attacked me and forced me under the water a ways away! I had nothing to do with your attack! Why won't you just believe me?!" Black shouted in anger.

"Because you are nothing but a damn liar!" Yellow shot back with fury.

Black let out a rather dark growl as he pushed more of his ax against her blade but Yellow managed to force his axe into the air and strike him down his chest with the bladed weapon, causing Black to soar backwards as sparks flew from his chest.

Black landed on the ground hard but swiftly got back on his feet but was forced to summon his power ax back into his hands to block the swing of her blade, causing the two to meet once again. "Why can't you just believe me that I didn't do all the shit you say I did?!" Black shouted, trying to make sense of her wraith.

Yellow scowled and responded "Don't you dare ask that of me after all that you have done!" Before she leaned down and tripped up her rival, causing him to fall to the side where she quickly leapt up and tried to stab him in the head.

Seeing death flash across his visor, Black swiftly rolled away from Yellow, causing her blade to cause a spider web crack to appear on the ground. Rolling up to his knees, Black placed the top of his ax on the ground to steady himself, saying "Trini…You know me…I would never do that to hurt you or the others…You need to believe me…"

"You talk big about trust and believing in others but you don't preach it!" Yellow shouted angrily at the hurt Black, causing him to flinch lightly. "I trusted you once Zack…I trusted you with all of me and you threw it away so don't you fucking ask me to trust or believe in you!" She screamed again before darting towards him.

Lifting himself to his feet, Black managed to leap over the lunge from her sword and rolled to the ground upon landing where he continuously stopped every strike of her blade with his ax, with each collision causing sparks to fly from their steel but then Black managed to land a quick kick to her stomach, making her stumble backwards but he lost his footing as he stumbled backwards onto the ground as well, wincing in pain when he landed.

Without missing a beat, Black flipped onto his feet and narrowly avoided the end of the blade that had lunged out at him from his opponent. _'I need to be quicker, that really would have killed…I can't believe she's so intent in thinking I'm the enemy that she would kill me,'_ Black thought to himself while swiftly stumbling to the side to avoid her second swipe that would have taken off his head.

"Stop running you coward and fight!" Yellow shouted at him while he fell onto one knee, his injuries becoming more agitated with every quick move he made.

"Well…I am trying to stay alive. That a problem?" Black asked in a strained but sarcastic tone in his voice.

"You think?" She responded with a harsh laugh before dashing to him and began to swing and thrust her armed weapon towards him, causing her blade blaster to nearly slice and stab into him as he maneuvered and blocked every strike she delivered.

But then when he tried to block he upward slash, Yellow saw the opening she needed and kicked struck him in the chest with her foot, making him stumble back and before he knew it, her weapon had struck him violently in the chest, causing him to yell in pain as sparks flew from the hard strike from his chest.

He could feel the malice joy emanating from her as she struck him again in his chest, causing him to stumble back as more sparks flew from his chest to the point where sparks were bouncing from her body. With a kick from Yellow, Black slammed into a truck bed and it was then where Yellow began her ruthless assault in striking him repeatedly with her blade, causing screams of pure agony to leave his lips with every single hit that landed on his body.

But then she grabbed him by the arm and with all of her might, Black was tossed into the air and landed hard on a stack of wooden platforms, causing them to crack and break around him and with that, Black demorphed into the extremely wounded Zack.

(Theme of Trini's Vengeance – Clock Town: Final hours (Time's End remix) From Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)

With a groan of pain, Zack opened his eyes only to close them as a blinding light from the street light above shined down above him. He could hear her footsteps coming towards him and slowly, he tried to force himself to move but he couldn't anymore. He was so tired…So weak…And as the footsteps stopped right before him, he was so dead…

"Tri-Trinity…" Zack started, using her full name instead of her nickname, hoping it would get her to halt and it did thankfully. "Y-You don't need to…" Zack continued but he had to pause to get some air back into his lungs but it was then where Yellow interrupted with a cold laugh.

"You know something Zack…" Yellow whispered. "Before that day…I thought…I thought that we would be together…That nothing would tear us apart…"

* * *

**_Pink Ranger_**

_"You must hurry Kimberly, Trini is going to hurt Zack badly!"_

Pink felt her heart beating faster as she quickened her pace more. She had been running through this maze for ten minutes and hasn't heard or seen her two friends yet and knowing that any moment now, Zack would meet his end by their friend frustrated her to no end but as she turned a corner, she heard something on the other side of the wall.

_"Before that day…I thought…I thought that we would be together…That nothing would tear us apart…"_

"That's Trini's voice…" Pink whispered in surprise before she realized something else as well.

She was speaking to Zack!

Which meant he was alive!

She had to get there as quickly as possible!

But as she looked at the wall, she realized it was too high up to jump over, even with her enhanced abilities so she was forced to having to continue running but at least now, she knew where the two were.

_'Please hang on guys! I'm on my way! I just hope I'm not too late!"_

* * *

**_Yellow Ranger_**

"I truly thought that you were my best friend. That you cared for me…But when I needed you most…You left me alone…You left _us_ alone," Yellow continued as tears welled up in her eyes.

As she spoke, she could remember her father's stone cold face lying on the pavement as tears poured down her face, begging and screaming for help but she pushed it out of her mind as she stared at Zack, who was barely clinging to consciousness at this point.

She knew there was a chance he was too far gone in his pain to understand what she was going to do but as she pointed her blaster at him, her hand shook as her she said with a wavering voice "But you never cared…if you did, you would have never convinced me to go along with that joke…If you did care, you would have done something but the first moment things got bad, you ran! You ran away from us! You left me alone with my dying father! And to make matters worse, you act as if it never happened…"

At this point, she could feel her tears falling down her cheeks as she steadied her hand and with a cold voice, she said "I loved you Zack…I thought you were the best thing in the world…But after all that you have done to me…I only want you to die…"

Placing a foot on Zack's chest, Yellow whispered "Goodbye Zack…" But as she was about to pull the trigger, a pink glowing arrow struck her hand, causing her to drop the blaster onto the ground.

Turning around in pure anger, Yellow saw Pink standing there at the entrance of the large area, her bow pointed straight at her. "Enough…" Pink said loudly while keeping her bow on her friend, who was just about to make the ultimate betrayal.

"What are you doing here, Pink? Trying to stop me from killing this traitor?" Yellow said in a calm voice, slowly reaching down to grab her blaster but a pink glowing arrow slammed against the blaster, making it skid away from her.

"Stopping you from trying to kill a friend…" Pink said with steel in her voice.

Yellow let out a sharp laugh as she turned to the now unconscious Zack and said "Him? He's the friend? Pink, you must be truly naïve to think that!"

"I am not naïve! I know the truth! Something you fail to see!" Pink responded with a shout. "Zack was attacked by Swan Song and was framed by him! The damn monster told us himself!"

"He's lying to you! That monster could be working with this traitor!" Yellow shouted out in return. "Did you ever think about that or is your mind on a vacation?!"

Pink scowled and shouted "No but it looks like yours is! I don't know what issues you have with him but they don't need this resolution! Do you think it's right?! Trying to kill someone who is innocent?!"

"He is far from innocent!" Yellow screamed with anger in her voice. "He has blood on his hands. Blood that was my own! You don't get to tell me of his innocence when I know for a damn fact that he is guilty!"

"So you deem whose guilty and innocent in this world now?!" Pink exclaimed with rage in her voice. "You deem who lives and who dies all because of your own inner demons?! So if Jason or Billy or myself ever piss you off, you're going to kill us in retaliation?!"

"Y-You don't understand! He has to be the one who tried to kill me!" Yellow said with a stammer.

"Why is that? So you can exact your revenge on him without us batting an eye?" Pink asked angrily while slowly advancing on her friend before saying "You really think we would let you hurt him without finding out the truth first? Swan Song framed him and you were just a key player in his game."

Yellow couldn't believe it.

She wouldn't!

Zack had to been the one to attack her.

He had to be!

But as she thought back on it, she realized something. Zack was still hurt due to his battle with that knight he had told them about. He wouldn't have been able to fight at full strength in both fights, with nearly killing her in the first and being on equal footing in the second.

It was then she felt horror fill her being as she realized that despite what he had done in the past, Zack wasn't the one that tried to kill her today.

Her friends…And Zack himself had told her…But she didn't listen. She was so driven by vengeance for him trying to kill her as well as her own past that she ignored them all and nearly killed someone that was loyal to her friends and their goals.

She may have hated him…But she didn't want to kill him when he was innocent of the charges of betrayal "I-I…" she started to say but nothing would come out of her mouth.

She had nearly killed him…

For something he had never done…

Yellow fell to her knees as bitter tears fell down her cheeks as Pink stood in front of her. Slowly, the other ranger kneeled down before her and silently wrapped her arms around Yellow as her friend wept over what she had nearly done.

Pink knew that while this secret history between Zack and Trini wasn't over yet, at least for now, she could say this episode was dealt with…

She just hoped something like this wouldn't have happened again.

* * *

**_*Outro*_**

_"You turn and see them in the sand…"_

_(Shows a starry night outside of the Command Center with Trini sitting on one of the large rocks in front of it, her yellow ranger suit on and her helmet sitting next to her right leg, her left leg resting on top of her right one)_

_"Your steps behind you and your hands are warm…They're tired and they're worn"_

_(Shows Kim slowly appear next to Trini, wearing her pink Ranger uniform, her helmet sitting on the right side of her body, her legs bent and resting against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, staring at the sky.)_

_"Footprints as far as you can see…This is who you are; you'll always be The One…" _

_(Shows Billy slowly appearing beside Kimon a rock formation that was lower than hers, wearing his blue ranger uniform, his helmet sitting right in front of his legs, his arms crossed in front of him as he gazed at the sky.)_

_"…The one to fare the storm."_

_ (Shows Zack slowly appearing standing beside Trini on a rock lower than hers, wearing his black ranger uniform, his helmet being cradled under his left arm as his foot resting on the rock below him with his right arm slung across it, leaning forward as he looked at the sky.)_

_"If it was up to you and you…You know that you would lose…"_

_(Shows Jason slowly appearing on a rock formation that was lower than Zack's and Billy's, wearing his red ranger uniform, his helmet sitting underneath his right leg which was bent back, resting on the wall behind him as his body was leaning on it as well, glancing at the stars above him.)_

_"If it was up to you, I know…You'd always choose…"_

_(Hearing their communicators beeping, the five look at their left wrists and with some hesitation, the five placed their helmets on their heads and when they were strapped, the five glanced at the sky one last time before they transported away in beams of light which was colored in their respective colors)_

_"…To…Continue…"_

* * *

Rain: and that is the end of this arc for now. The next arc will be about our lovely nerd, Billy so until that time…

Mario: See you next time!


	14. Chapter 12

Rain: And here I am, back again with a brand new chapter. This chapter will start Billy's arc known as "Blue Champion" so sit back, relax and enjoy the bloody show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Intro_**

_(Rita rises up from her canister with her monsters)_

_"Ah, after Ten-Thousand Years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth!" _

_(The scene changes from Rita to the Command Center where two streaks of blue lighting hits the sides of an large plasma tube which forms Zordon)_

**_"Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit Five Teenagers with Attitude!"_**

_(Scene flashes again to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack being transported into the Command Center in streaks of Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black and when they appear, streaks of lighting cover their bodies, changing them from their civilian attires into the power rangers.)_

_(Brief flashes of the Dino Megazord rising from of the ground and a sign that has "Mighty Morphin" On the top in small letters and "Power Rangers" appearing in big bold gold lettering with a lightning bolt between the Words "Power" and "Rangers," the flashes finally stops on the "Power Rangers")_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Jason training with Bruce to The Red Ranger_ _leaping into the air and slashing through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_ (Shows Trini meditating in the rose garden to the Yellow Ranger punching a putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick then scene changes to Zack flipping over a fence of a car dealership to the Black Ranger_ _jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of a putty.)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers…"_

_ (Shows Kim twisting in the air into the palms of her squad mates to The Pink Ranger bending backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid a strike by a putty then lifted her legs up, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin then scene flashes to Billy working on his computer before scene flashes to show the Blue Ranger giving a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side.)_

_"…You Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"_

_(The Final scene shows the five rangers standing side by side, With the Black Ranger standing sideways with his arms crossed, the Red Ranger with his arm point pointing in front of his body with his hand balled into a fist, Pink Ranger with her hands shaped as a heart, Yellow with her back turned and her arms crossed with her head looking back and Blue hunched forward with his left arm hanging in front of his body, their respective zords behind them but also a dense green mist seen wrapping around their legs and a streak of violet lightning striking behind them)_

* * *

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

_"Dear Katherine,_

_I hope everything is going well with you because things over here haven't been so easy lately._

_It had been a week since Trini and Zack's huge argument and things had become a lot more strained. Now that Zack truly knew how Trini had felt about him, he had been spending less time with them and doing his own things. Not because he was mad at anyone, he wanted to keep the peace with his friends and opted to be the one to leave._

_Everyone of course was devastated by this but after that, Jason absolutely lost his cool and yelled at Trini for what she had done but Kim and myself defended her, telling him that she wasn't in her right mind during the fight. Which was true mind you and thankfully, Jason understood after we set up some choice examples for him._

_But in the end, Zack and Trini seemed to have talked because unless it was ranger duties, the two would not be seen with each other and while that was good to keep confrontation down, it's still sad because our team, which we thought was unbreakable seems to be broken right now._

_But that didn't change the fact that we were upset with her and to a lesser extent, Zack as well. Whatever is going on between them is honestly breaking apart our "family" and I can't stand to see us shattered like this…_

_So yeah, my "family" is being torn apart over here and truthfully…I kind of wish you were here to help me with all of this and to bring that brand of blunt honesty I know you employ but I do know that you're in Australia and while you can't help me by my side, you'll find a way to help me from there. Meanwhile, how have you been?_

_I know you've been practicing your high diving for your Pan Global tryout and I think you'll make it just fine but be careful. I don't want you practicing too hard now. You nearly knocked yourself silly when you did that last._

_Well, that's all I have to tell you this time. And thanks for the boomerang. I never really seen one like this before. I'll have to send you something next time. Well, I have to get ready for my event tonight. I hope you sleep well and take care…_

_So until next…I'll catch you later,_

_William Cranston."_

After writing the letter, Billy took it to the mailbox and slipped it inside before patting the top of the blue box. A few weeks ago, his school had some sort of Pen-Pal exchange with Australia and he was paired up with a rather cute girl named Katherine "Kat" Hillard. He was only doing it for an assignment but after trading a few letters back and forth, it turned out they had a lot in common and despite the program ending, they continued to speak to each other.

She was like his private confidant when he really needed to speak to someone of his troubles and with him being a Power Ranger, that was something definitely needed but of course, he did have to omit some things out of course in his letters now but that didn't change anything.

He just hoped the letter got there safe and sound.

But now that he managed to finish it, he had some time to think about all that transpired. At first, he was truly upset that his friend Trini could do something like that to Zack but when he realized that she might have thought he was Swan Song, It made it easier to deal with but Kim and told him something that really worried him.

She believed that Trini knew it was Zack the entire time.

Apparently, Kim had overheard Trini saying something to Zack during the end of the bout and it made him curious. They all knew that they had been friends since they were born but their friendship was severely strained due to some mysterious matter and while Zack seemed to not know, Trini continued to despise him for whatever it was.

"Enough of this mindless thinking," Billy muttered to himself, a negative tone at the edge of his voice. He didn't want to spend time dwelling on this sad matter between his two friends because tonight, he had third match at his high school's pro-wrestling event which made him happier.

When he told the others that he would join the Angel Grove wrestling Circuit a few weeks back, they were stunned to say the least. With the ranger suit, Billy was a great fighter but outside of it, he could barely get the job done but that was exactly the reason he decided to it.

As he theorized before, the power coins may have been subconsciously bringing up moves and skills that he had seen before in the countless wrestling shows that he watches and using them to his advantage, using him as a puppet, he wanted to better his wrestling skills and this would be the place to do it.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open at the thought of his event and looked down at his watch and nearly gasped.

He was late!

* * *

**_Angel Grove High_**

**_Angel Grove High Gym_**

"What took you so long, Cranston?! You're late!"

A haggard looking Billy came running into the gym locker room to see the head coach in there with his arms crossed. "I am sorry coach, I had a lot of other things I had to attend too and I lost track of ti-" Billy stopped when he saw the older man hold up his hand, which had his clean uniform on and tossed it to him.

"No time to talk, you need to get out there now so get changed. Your match with Adonis is now and everyone is waiting for you!" The older man exclaimed while pushing Billy into a changing booth.

With a nod, Billy swiftly got changed and walked towards the gym doors and took a deep breath when he heard the announcer's voice shout "And on the way to the ring. From Angel Grove…Weighing in one hundred and and fifty-five pounds, He is Billy "The Cyborg" Cranston!"

The crowd seemed to cheer their heads off as Billy came walking out wearing a white and blue singlet with a white sweater jacket over it, blue knee pads and white wrestling boots walked out of the of double doors into the gym with a wide, confident smile on his face as he waved to the cheering crowd, his song "Cosmic Castaway" was blaring all around him.

He took a deep breath before walking down to the square ring, smiling humbly as he heard woman screaming his name but he paid no mind to them, keeping himself humble despite He rolled into the ring and raised his hand, his smile widening as his music faded away, leaving him only able to hear the large crowd of people cheering his name.

It was truly strange to have so many people cheering for him. He did make an impressive debut in his first match two weeks back and even though people had taken a shine to him which only made him happy when he won his first, second and third match, with the last one which put him in a match with Adonis, who had been undefeated since the club started, beating twenty other people before him.

"Go Billy!" A rather familiar female voice shouted out, causing Billy to look to where it came from and smiled when he saw Jason, Kim and Zack there cheering for him and it was obvious to see that Trini wasn't there, which made his hide the disappointed look on his face but regardless, three of his four friends were there to cheer him on and that made him smile again.

After removing his jacket and tossing it to the side of the ring, Billy saw his opponent staring at him with a cocky look on his face, which caused Billy to bite back the frown that formed on his face.

If there was one thing Billy hated about both being a both a wrestler and a genius was that there was always someone who underestimated him, whether it be because he was not bulky enough to fight or because he was too young to be classified as a genius.

And as much as it irked him, Billy held out his hand to his opponent and said "We might be enemies but does not mean we can't show each other respect," Billy's opponent smacked his hand away, causing Billy to frown.

"Tch, no one wants that shit, shrimp. Let's start this match so I can win and go home," the teen said with a large smirk on his face, his tan skin glistening with sweat and his black eyes staring down menacingly at the smaller teen, who was frowning from the rude air he was exuding.

Well, that was uncalled for.

"Very well…Good luck then Adonis and let the best man win," Billy responded with a rather kind smile, despite feeling very insulted by the large teen before him.

As soon as the bell rung, the two clenched up before Billy pulled his opponent to the ropes and once the he bounced off the ring, Billy lifted him up with both arms around his waist, spun his body around and slammed his opponent down on the ring hard.

Seeing his opponent down, Billy ran towards the ropes and bounced off of it and leapt over his enemy's body and bounced off the ropes on the other side of the ring but when he was running back, his opponent leapt up and delivered a stiff clothesline, causing Billy to slam down onto the mat.

His opponent forced Billy up to his feet with a headlock attached but Billy quickly grabbed him by the waist and hoisted Adonis up into the air and bent backwards, slamming Adonis on his back behind him, getting the cocky teen to release his head.

Billy rolled away from him and stood up on his two feet and began to walk over to the still rising teen but was caught off guard when the teen leapt up and drop kicked Billy's right leg, causing Billy to fall to the side, holding his right leg as a searing pain shoot through it.

Adonis smirked and slowly got Billy to his feet, smacking the teen's head twice but when Billy was on his feet fully, he outright smacked Adonis hard in the face, causing the crowd to audibly wince from the impact.

Adonis' recoiled from the strike and quickly to tried punch him but Billy ducked it and ran to the ropes behind him, bounced off of them and when Adonis turned around, Billy leapt into the air and hit him with his forearm, where the two then fell to the ground.

Billy turned his body onto his stomach and used the ring ropes to get him to his feet and once he was, he limped to the corner of the ring and leaned back against it to rethink his game plan.

Adonis was a large guy and while he was able to get him off of his feet, it was going to take more than that to keep him down for the count.

Seeing Adonis get back up to his feet, Billy limped over to him and slowly pulled him up to his feet but was suddenly pushed back rather hard by Adonis, causing Billy's back to hit the turnbuckle hard and when he rebounded from it, Adonis wrapped his arms around Billy and practically flung him backwards across the ring, causing Billy to slam into the mat hard to cause him to gasp out in pain before slowly rolling out of the ring and onto the covered ground below.

Billy heard the boos coming from the audience as Adonis was heard taunting them and after a few moments, Billy felt himself being picked up off the ground again but this time, Billy found the strength to push Adonis back hard enough to get the larger teen to slam into the steel steps behind him, causing Adonis to roll backwards on the and land on the ground hard.

Billy saw Adonis slowly standing up and wiped the sweat from his eyes and also getting annoyed by how itchy they were due to his contacts, Billy knew that this next move was going to be risky but he decided to throw it chance.

Despite his injured leg, Billy ran up to the steel steps and leapt on the before leaping off and drop kicking Adonis in the best and face, sending them both to the ground on their backs.

The crowd was truly cheering now as Billy clawed his way onto his feet, Just as Adonis was getting to his and before he could do anything, Adonis lunged forward and slammed his back into the steel steps and when Billy took a step forward, Adonis slid his head between his legs, wrapped his arms around Billy's waist and hoisted him up over his shoulders and held him there before slamming Billy down hard on the steel steps on his back, knocking the air out of Billy's lungs.

Adonis smirked and slide into the ring and raised his arms in victory as the ref continued to count down to ten but Billy gritted his teeth and forced himself to drag himself into the ring at the count of nine, causing the crowd to cheer in both shock and happiness but swiftly, like a vulture, Adonis covered Billy's body with one arm and flexed with the other with a cocky smirk but when Billy forced his shoulder off the mat, officially breaking the pin at 2.9 seconds.

It didn't take a genius like him to know that Adonis was shocked by his refusal to give up but then he heard the larger teen whisper "This fucking guy…I'm going to break him," and a few seconds later, Billy felt Adonis hoist him up to his feet and grab both sides of Billy's face and yell "Don't you fuck with me shrimp!" before shoving Billy backwards into the turnbuckle behind him, where Billy leaned on in exhaustion.

He watched as Adonis sauntered all the way to the other side of the ring, on the right turnbuckle and raised his hand in victory before charging towards him like a wild bull.

Eyes widening, Bill flung himself from the corner just as his opponent tried to flatten him like a pancake, causing his overzealous opponent to bounce off it chest first.

When his opponent slammed into the turnbuckles and slowly turned around in a light daze, Billy rolled as far away as he could and slide on one knee and when he got onto his feet, Billy dashed towards his dazed opponent, leapt in the air and slammed his fist into Adonis' face as hard as he could, causing the larger teen to slam down against the mat hard, unconscious from the hard blow.

Billy landed on his chest on the mat and slowly dragged himself to his downed opponent and laid one arm against Adonis' large chest panted slowly as the referee slammed his hand down on the mat three times before the bell rung.

And like that, "Cosmic Castaway" began to blare over the speakers as the announcer yelled "Here's you're winner….Billy "The Cyborg" Cranston!"

Billy rolled off away from Adonis and raised his right arm in the air as the audience cheered his name before the arm fell and Billy sat up and stared at the now awake teen, laying on the ground with a look of stunned realization and only shook his head and slowly rising to his feet with the help of the ref and raised his arm in victory, causing the large gym to chant out his name.

But as Billy got out of the ring and walked off, there were two things no one noticed.

Adonis was now staring at Billy with something akin of fury on his face…

And that two monsters were watching the whole thing for their mistress, Rita, in human form.

* * *

Rain: And that is the start of Billy's arc "Blue champion" Now we have introduced two very important people in this arc. The first was Kat and another was Adonis, which the latter will play a huge roll in this arc. So why was Rita scouting the Blue ranger's match? What will happen with Adonis? Find out next time on…**_ The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

Mario: See you next time!


	15. Chapter 13

in: And I am back with a brand new chapter for my beloved fic. The "Blue Champion" arc continues as we get down with Rita's new plan so sit back, relax and enjoy.

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

Adonis was in a state of turmoil.

It had been a week since his battle with Billy Cranston and Adonis was not over losing against the newbie. Sure, perhaps he did underestimate him a little due to his size but Adonis was the cream of the crop when it came to wrestling and no one had beaten him before Billy walked into the scene.

He couldn't even take pride that it was a close match that could have gone any way because this was his sport! He was the one who trained hours on end every single day until night and it showed in his skills and yet this fucking nerd from work shop was the one to beat him?!

Him, out of all the people that had joined the "Angel Grove Wrestling Alliance" and it was him that ended his undefeated streak?! Adonis did not believe it and would not believe it and after stewing over his loss for a week, Adonis decided that he would get a rematch against him.

When he finally got the smaller teen to ask, Billy kindly refused, stating "I'm still a little sore from our first battle. Please allow me some time to heal and I would gladly take you on again," but Adonis refused accept that and for the next three days, Adonis had outright stalked him.

From calls in the middle of the night to watching him from a distance in the halls of school and even following him in his car after school, Adonis continued to pressure Billy into accepting another match but each time, Billy refused but his friends could see that Billy's polite nature was being strained by Adonis stalking him all times of the day.

The final straw came when Adonis threw rocks at Billy's window all night, yelling "I won't stop until you fight me!" which caused Billy to stay awake all night when he had a very important test to take and when he wound up failing it, it was then Billy decided to accept the match…

But the twist in this match was a "Falls Count Anywhere" match.

And Adonis was so sure he was going to win this match, he invited all of his family to it and everyone had arrived but…It didn't go as planned…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Adonis was sent flowing from the ring and landed on the ground with a groan while Billy stood in the middle of it, his eyes narrowed in concentration._

_When Adonis got back up on his feet, he heard the quick running from his opponent and when he looked up, he watched Billy leapt over the ropes with his left knee out and felt the smaller teen's knee collide with his face which sent them both to the ground, to the excitement of the crowd._

_After a few seconds, Adonis felt his body being turned and covered but he kicked out at 2.8 seconds but he was so exhausted, he just laid there after lifting his shoulder up from the ground beneath them._

_Adonis groaned out in pain as Billy slowly lifted him up off the ground, possibly to make another move but Adonis snapped out of his groggy state and quickly wrapped his arms around Billy's body, picked him up and slammed Billy's back on the on the turnbuckle before launching Billy backwards, causing Billy to slam onto the top of the steel steps hard, causing Billy to shriek in pain before rolling off the steps and onto the ground in agony._

_Getting off the ground, Adonis was on his knees and gave a rather cruel smirk at the squirming teen near the steps before roaring and pounding on his chest twice before getting to his feet._

_He was going to win this, he could feel it._

_He narrowed his eyes as he watched Billy lean on the steps in an effort to steady himself and that was when he knew that this next strike would end it. _

_With a rather large scream, Adonis ran towards Billy with his arms stretched, preparing to spear the teen into oblivion but just as he was going to land the spear, Billy leaned back and rolled over the steel steps, causing the large teen's body to slam into the steel steps hard, making him to not only shove the top level of the steps in onto the ground but he toppled over the bottom half of the steps as well. _

_Adonis was in pain at this point but as he tried to push himself off of the steel steps and onto his feet, he heard Billy's shout and not a second later, he felt Billy's left leg slamming on top of his shoulders and neck, which caused Adonis' body to slam onto the steps hard enough to knock the air out of him. He felt his body slide off the bottom steel steps and onto the ground with Billy's weight on top of him._

_And after three seconds, he had lost…._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**_Angel Grove Gym_**

**_Adonis_**

Once again, that fucking nerd had defeated him but this time, it was so much worse because his family, his friends, his girlfriend were there to see him lose and because of that hard loss, the next week was filled with a lot more pain for him because…

His girlfriend wound up leaving him.

His friends abandoned him.

His father was infuriated and his mother pitied him.

And the most damaging was that all the respect that he had earned during this time was gone. No one would take him seriously as a wrestler anymore and it was because of Billy!

He lost everything he worked hard to gain because of a fucking upstart!

A burst of anger filled his veins for a moment at how powerless he had honestly been and with a shouting, he smacked his bottle off the bench he was sitting on and flipped it over before completely losing himself and trashing the area he was in.

Punching bags were punctured by the silver barbell.

And mirrors were shattered by the thrown dumbbells.

It wasn't fair!

He was the best at what he did and that damn geek had took it all away from him!

Falling to his knees, Adonis punched the ground and gave an earth shattering yell before growling.

That damn nerd had cost him all that mattered to him and he would do anything to make him feel the pain of losing all he has.

_"It seems you are in turmoil over your loss_, _Arthur "Adonis" Ravage…" _An unknown voice said, causing Adonis to look up and the moment he did, he saw a very beautiful long silver haired Asian woman who looked as if she was in her late twenties/early thirties.

But that wasn't the weird part.

The weird part was that this woman was wearing long brown gown with black cloth made spikes on the chest and shoulders which had a light blue coloring on top and in her hand was long black scepter with a black crescent moon with a gold trim outlining it on top of the scepter with a red orb in the middle of the crescent moon.

Seeing her in front of him made him think of someone out of a fantasy movie he had seen but even that wasn't the weird part.

The weird part was that this woman was floating in the air and was kind of see through. Adonis jumped back in fear and asked "W-Who are you?"

_"My name is Rita Repulsa, future conquer of Earth and I have come to burden you with glorious purpose…" _Rita replied with a small smile on her face, causing Adonis to stare at her.

"Wait…You said future conquer? A-Are you the one responsible for all those damn monster attacks?" Adonis asked with a stammer in his voice, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

And he damn near had a heart attack when she smirked and nodded her germ responding _"Yes…I came here to take over this world for my Emperor, Lord Zedd but do not fret, I am not here to hurt you…"_

"Not here to hurt me?" Adonis had to scoff at this.

This woman was responsible for all the strange shit that's been happening in this city and she was not here to hurt him? But then he was curious. Why was she here…In front of him of all people instead of destroying some shit.

As if she read his mind, Rita said _"No…Instead, I am here to help you with your situation with a certain nerd as you call him."_

Now Adonis was curious.

Help him with her Cranston?

Why would she stop her destroying the world shit just for him? There are had to be something more to it and even said this out loud with "By why help me with that damn nerd of all things?"

Rita turned her head and murmured something under her breath and slowly, blue energy began to swirl into existence and it was then he saw something that surprised him.

On the image was the Blue Ranger battling against two putties and for a moment, he was confused as to why she would show him this warrior. Like many, Adonis appreciated the group of heroes protecting their city from Rita's forces and he was a huge fan of them but out of all of them, he actually liked the Blue one the most.

He loved how the Blue one incorporated wrestling moves into his fights and whenever the news showed them, it was always Blue that was on the screen first spearing a putty in the chest but then something seemed to connect.

She said she was there to help him with his problem with Cranston and yet she showed him the Blue Ranger…It was then that Adonis felt his eyes widen.

Was she implying what he thought she was implying?!

"Ok hold up. You're showing me the Blue Ranger and yet you're stating you can help me with the nerd…Why?" Adonis asked with narrowed his eyes.

Rita smirked at this and said _"You are smarter than you appear, human. I can see it in your eyes that you see the connection but now I will show you that reality." _And with those words, Rita whispered something and without warning, the two of them disappeared.

* * *

**_Angel Grove Park_**

**_Power Rangers_**

With a roar, Blue savagely clotheslined a putty that was trying to attack Pink from behind, sending it off of its feet and onto the ground. Pink turned around to see this and smiled beneath her helmet before notching her bow and firing energy arrow, nailing another putty that was going to strike Blue from the side.

Meanwhile, Yellow slashed down the chest of another putty with her power dagger before twisting her body and blasting another in the chest with her blade blaster while Black was behind her blasting a group of putties with his power ax.

And finally Red was seen punching a putty in the face before kneeing a second one in the stomach and slashing his power sword upwards to slice the putty in half, causing it to explode in clay and with a twist, he sliced off the head of the putty he had punched before.

But as the rangers fought, Rita and Adonis appeared watching behind a tree as the rangers fought and Adonis felt himself slightly geek out. He was watching the rangers fight in real life but then he remembered that he was standing next to their sworn enemy and felt weird but what he would find out next would shock him.

Blue was kneeing a putty in the face three times before grabbing its head and slamming it into a tree, causing it to explode into clay, finishing off the final putty for the day and with a sigh, a very familiar voice said "They are getting tougher…"

Adonis took a step back in shock at the voice.

It couldn't be…

Black walked over to Blue and patted his shoulder, saying "Yeah but you're getting so much better as well. Looks like joining that wrestling league at school really helped you, man."

Blue nodded and said "Yeah...But I barely was functioning during this fight. My body is still stiff from wrestling Adonis last night…I guess I just need some rest."

Red nodded at this and said "You head home and get some rest, alright Billy?" Blue nodded and after a quick glance around, the rangers demorphed, leaving all of them in their normal attires where they then split up to head home.

But none of them saw Adonis or Rita watching them from afar and with a flash, the two disappeared.

* * *

**_Angel Grove Gym_**

**_Adonis_**

With a flash, Adonis found himself in the same spot he was in before Rita had appeared but instead of being angered, he was stunned. The Blue Ranger…The fucking Blue Ranger…His favorite ranger was Billy.

The damn nerd that ruined his life?!

And his friends…The very same friends he had seen walking around in the halls where rangers as well?! Adonis couldn't believe it. He just couldn't allow himself to and yet, there was the proof.

But shock then formed into fury.

He should have known Billy couldn't have defeated him using his own skills but to now know he was the Blue Ranger, he could have been using his ranger skills to take him out and that was cheating on so many damn levels, it was making him sick.

_"Now do you see?"_ Rita said with a chuckle. _"You want to defeat him but he is a power ranger…The only way to defeat a ranger is to have power similar to them…"_

Adonis heard her words and looked down at the ground.

He did say before she appeared that he would do anything but could he really make this deal with the devil? She was the bad guy and the Power Rangers were good people and yet…His fury at the Blue Ranger was overriding his senses. He had to defeat him. This ranger, no matter how good he is, ruined his fucking life and he wanted him to feel that pain.

He wanted Cranston to feel how he felt after both brutal losses he had felt and if he had to side with Rita to do it, then he would!

Little did Adonis know was that the ruby on Rita's staff was glowing, as well as the outline of Adonis' body.

_"What do you say Adonis? We have a common enemy…Help me take out the Blue Ranger and you will regain the honor you lost…"_ With bright red eyes, Adonis turned to Rita and looked at her long and hard before nodding.

"Help me defeat him…Help me show him the sorrow I've felt as I lost my friends…My girlfriend and the respect of my parents and peers…Help me crush him…"

Rita smiled at this and nodded and with another flash, the two vanished.

* * *

**_Cranston Residence_**

**_Billy_**

_"Dear Billy,_

_I have to keep this short because there's not a lot of time left but I got some wonderful news!_

_My parents just told me that they got a job down in Angel Grove at some high tech agency so we'll be moving there a week after you get this. I can't wait to finally meet you face to face!_

_Again, so sorry I kept this short but I have so much too pack!_

_Until we meet next week…_

_ -Katherine Hillard " _

Billy smiled at this and turned to Kim and said "Can you believe it? Katherine is finally coming here and she'll be here!" Kim smiled happily at her friend and gave him a hug.

She was truly happy to see Billy so thrilled at seeing Katherine after having him brag about her for ages but she couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy within her heart but she shook it off and said "You know what that means then? We have to go shopping to get you some awesome clothes."

Billy gave a small frown at this.

He loved Kim as his best friend but the minute shopping became involved, it was ten full hours of pain and agony but she seemed so happy that he had given a small nod of agreement, making her squeal in excitement before hugging him again, which he returned.

His friend was coming to Angel Grove and he couldn't wait!

No one and nothing could wipe this happiness from him.

* * *

Rain: So Adonis has joined Rita and Kat is one week away from heading to Angel Grove. What will happen next in the "Blue Champion" arc? Find out next time on…**_ The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

Mario: See you next time!


	16. Chapter 14

Rain: Thanks for the long wait guys, I appreciate your patience but here is a new chapter of the story so let's get ready for the new chapter!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

"Man…I can't believe Adonis went missing."

Those were the words the guilt ridden Billy had been hearing since he walked into the halls of school. It had been a four days since his rematch with his fellow schoolmate Arthur "Adonis" Ravage and since then, the teen had been missing since and Billy truly felt that it was his fault.

From how determined Adonis was to face him after their first match, he should have realized how brutally he would have taken the loss and now he was missing.

_'I should have just lost the second match and let him have him redemption…'_ Billy thought guiltily as he leaned his head against his locker. When Billy first found out he was missing, Billy immediately took over the entire operation in finding the teen, which no one expected from him but Kimberly did point out something.

_"When Billy feels like something is his responsibility, he will make it his personal mission to make everything is right as rain."_

And Kimberly was right. Billy was going to make sure that not only was Adonis ok, but anything he screwed up by fighting him would be fixed, no matter what it took.

"Yo Cranston!"

(Theme of Bulk and Skull: Bulk and Skull theme from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)

Hearing his last name from a familiar voice, Billy turned around to see Bulk and Skull walking towards him with smiles on their faces, making Billy quirk a brow in confusion. Despite their rough exterior, Billy thought these two were nice but just a little lost in what they were trying to be in life.

For example, last week they were trying to learn martial arts from Jason and this week, they were reporters for the school newspaper but to his surprise, while the two looked uneducated and acted like buffoons, they were talented in the various articles they wrote.

"Hello Bulk. Skull, what are you two doing here?" Billy asked with a tilt of his head with a polite smile on his face which nearly morphed into a frown when Skull whipped out a notepad before glancing at Bulk then him with narrowed eyes.

"We're doing a report on the missing wrestling star Adonis and we wanted to get your statement about the entire thing as well as asking you some questions as well," Bulk answered with a rather goofy smile on his face while Skull nodded vigorously, making Billy sigh.

He should have known.

Putting his books away, Billy shut his locker door and said with a small smile "I'd love to assist you two in this quest. Ask any question and I will answer accordingly." Billy knew he didn't have to do this but like he said, Bulk and Skull were nice but lost fellows and if this would help them get on the right path instead of being "bullies" then he would do it.

"Thanks man," Skull said with a genuine smile on his face before he became serious and started with "Well, we heard you were looking for Adonis and were leading the search parties for him since he went missing a day after you two fought. How do you feel about that?"

"I feel terrible to be honest," Billy answered rather honestly. "I mean I only joined the wrestling circuit to find my own fighting style for when me and my friends sparred and to also have fun. I wasn't expecting to win against a juggernaut like him."

"And yet you did. Not just once, but in the rematch as well," Bulk added while pointing the end of his pen at the ranger, who frowned heavily.

"Yes but only due to him underestimating a smaller opponent. Something no one should ever do in a fight. Regardless, I am worried that in me beating him twice was the catalyst of him currently being missing. I feel personally reasonable for this which is why I'm trying to find him and make things right," Billy responded softly before sipping his water.

Bulk nodded at this answer before saying to Skull "Honorable guy, ain't he?"

"I certainly think so," Skull responded before turning to Billy and saying "Now we heard from our sources that Adonis' longtime girlfriend and cheer captain April had dumped him after his loss against you. How do you feel about that?"

Billy was even more saddened now from this news.

Even he knew that Adonis and April were in a very serious relationship so for her to leave him for that was pretty sad to hear. "No, that is something I didn't know and I feel awful that it happened. I may have to talk to her later to see what I can do to fix this," Billy responded, his tone going from remorse to more determined than before.

And regarding the search for him, has any new information come up?"

Billy nodded at this and replied "Yes. From the sign-in sheet at the Angel Grove gym, Arthur was last seen on Wednesday at five o'clock and stated that from the damages in the room, there may have been someone with him that abducted him. Hopefully that is not the case."

"Alright…That's all the questions we have for now. We'll be back to speak to ya," Bulk said with a gruff nod before he motioned for Skull to follow him. Skull nodded and gave Billy his thanks before following after his friend, leaving the troubled Billy alone.

"I should speak to April to see why she would leave him like this…" Billy murmured before the school bell rung, causing him to smile and say "After this class of course."

* * *

**_After School_**

**_Angel Grove Juice Bar_**

"So you want me to convince April to speak with you?" Kim asked as she sat down beside Billy with a curious look on her face, not even aware that Ernie was sitting down her ordered food.

Billy nodded with a hopeful look in his eyes. Billy knew that the best way to get to April was to have Kim, second in command of the Angel grove Archangels ask for her and while he hated putting his friend in this position, he wanted to make everything right after he ruined it all.

"I normally wouldn't ask but I truly doubt due to being on the lowest rung of the school's totem pole that she wouldn't even spare me a first glance, especially when I need to speak to her about Adonis," Billy explained with a frown on his face as he adjusted his glasses before sighing a bit.

Kim considered this for a moment before smiling and nodding, saying "Of course I'll help you. I couldn't refuse your cute face," Kim said with a coo while rubbing his face, causing red to form on Billy's face which made Kim laugh softly.

She loved to tease him.

"I'll be happy to help you. Just be careful, she's been pretty bitchy as of late," Kim warned while handing him his blueberry smoothie before drinking her mint green milkshake happily.

"It'll be worth it…I just can't believe me joining the wrestling circuit would cause so much chaos…" Billy sighed out after swallowing his drink.

Jason nodded at this while lowering his burger onto the plate with his fries and said "Yeah. I'm honestly surprised that all of this happened just from you beating him in the ring. It's like me being in some intense rivalry after losing in a martial arts match. Besides, people meet their better sooner or later. You just have to figure out how to keep a level head and respect your opponent when that day comes. Adonis did and it seems like he was unable to realize that you had his number."

"I just don't know what to do…I screwed up his life so much by fighting him…I wish I could make it right," Billy said before finishing his smoothie and not a moment later, their communicators rang out in unison, causing the three to look at each other before paying for their meals and rushing out of the juice bar.

* * *

**_Angel Grove Electric plant_**

With a flip, Black landed on his feet and kicked two putties off of the railing before launching himself shoulder first into a group of putties that were running up the stairs towards him, causing him to cause a massive grey landslide on the stairs which he slide down harmlessly.

Once he made it onto the ground, Black summoned his axe and changed it into its cannon mode and began to fire multiple shots, causing the putties to explode into harmless clay but for those putties that remained, Yellow came launching herself into the air with her blade blaster in her hand and fired her blaster at the remaining putties before landing on the stairs.

"We need to keep moving, Alpha said a monster was spotted here," Yellow stated with a cold tone in her voice as she looked around the large plant filled with endless stairs and buildings for the monster in question.

"Yeah," Black replied as he placed his ax on his shoulder, his voice just as emotionless as hers. Before the two could move however, the familiar sound of rushing electricity filled their eyes and the looked forward to see Blue, Pink and Red land before them.

"Sorry we took so long," Blue said with a small wave towards the two rangers while leading Red and Pink to the next two rangers.

"It's fine. As long as you got here," Yellow stated with a nod towards Blue.

"Of course, wouldn't want to make you mad," Pink said with a little bit of heat in her voice, causing Yellow's head to snap towards her and from the quickness of it, the three males knew she was glaring behind her helmet.

Ever since their confrontation the night Trini had gone mad with vengeance, Kim and Trini's friendship had taken a huge blow. The main reason was that she had nearly killed Zack for something he hadn't done and apparently some other words were exchanged between the two during their standoff.

"We don't have time for this," Red cut in before Yellow could retort.

"We need to find that monster before it attacks us," Blue added with a stern voice, causing both Pink and Yellow nodded at their friend's words but just as he finished speaking, a large amount of putties appeared in blue swirls and landed on the ground, causing all of the rangers to immediately get on guard.

"You don't need to worry about you finding me," A dark voice rang out around the area, causing all the rangers to look around in concern. Just a few seconds later, the ground began to rumble, causing both the rangers and the putties to stumble and not a second later, something huge exploded from the ground in front of Blue.

"You should worry about me finding you! Cranston!" And with those words, Blue was speared by a white and red blur and was taken far away from the battle that was about to occur.

"Blue!" The three rangers screamed

"Shit! It's happening again!" Black yelled in horror, remembering how he was taken.

* * *

**_Blue Ranger_**

With a loud scream, Blue slammed into a large van by the white and red blur and fell to the ground face first where laid on the ground for a moment. "W-What attacked me?" Blue asked with a groan filled with pain.

"I did," The dark voice answered. Turning his head, Blue saw a large white humanoid male that with a large amount of muscles on its body and it was wearing a pair of steel boots, steel colored wrestling underwear as well as steel arm wrappings.

And on its unnaturally white body was glowing red flame tattoos spreading up his arms and legs and on its face was wearing a blue mask but the mask was too small so it left its mouth uncovered and finally, the being had flowing burning red hair that seemed alive like fire.

But the last bit that was on his chest was a glowing phoenix.

"Now stand up and face the Mythical Gigas like the man you wish you were, Cranston," The Mythical Gigas ordered while pointing at Blue with its index and middle fingers.

Blue was instantly alarmed by the fact that this monster knew his last name but he would not let that worry him right now. He had to get up before this….Thing was to attack him so Blue got on his hands and knees then onto his feet and not a moment too soon because the second he did, he twisted his body to the side to avoid the large white fist that was now embedded in the large vehicle.

Blue dashed backwards away from the van and pulled out his blade blaster to fire it but to his shock, the monster lifted up the van with its embedded arm and swung it towards Blue and nailed him blue in the side, sending the ranger flying into another car which was bent in half from the force of the collision.

Blue forced himself from the wreckage with a grunt of pain but as he looked up, he saw Gigas charging towards him with the remains of the van in both hands, armed and ready to use it as a crushing tool in his victory. Despite the pain in his back, Blue grabbed the remains of the car and gripped it tightly before swinging it off the ground and launching it towards before falling on one knee and watching it explode upon impact.

"I sure am thankful that this suit can up our strength like this," Blue whispered before standing up on shaky legs but just as he did, Gigas came flying out of the smoke and flames with a wide smirk on his face and his right arm bent back.

Blue barely had time to cover his head with his arms before the large fist slammed into them, which caused him to slam into and then through the wall behind him, sending him tumbling into a room filled with tables, a sink and four vending machines within them.

Blue got up on his feet and watched as Gigas walked into the room and immediately leapt towards him with his left arm bent back but Gigas avoided the superman punch by leaping into the air and tackling Blue hard, sending the ranger slamming into three steel tables which bent under their unified might.

"Not done yet!" Gigas said while he wrapped his arms around Blue's waist and lifted him off of the steel table beneath him before twisting his body and launching Blue out of his arms and against the vending machine and when Blue bounced off of it, Gigas charged towards him and clotheslined Blue against the vending machine, not only causing the glass to explode around Blue's body, but causing the machine to bend around Blue and be sent through the wall into the men's bathroom.

Blue forced his body out of the machine and fell onto one knee, not aware that Gigas was walking as far away as he could from the second hole he had caused but when Blue heard running heading his way, he quickly looked up to see his enemy charging for him.

In a desperate move, Blue leapt to his feet then when Gigas got close enough, Blue flipped over the vending machine and kicked it, causing it to smash into Gigas hard enough to send him rolling backwards on the ground and that was when Blue grabbed the back of it and lifted it off the ground and smashed it against the monster's face, sending it sliding through the steel tables behind it.

Blue tossed the remains to the side and dashed towards the still down Gigas and leapt into the air and drop kicked its face, causing the monster's head to slam against the wall but Blue then rolled backwards onto his feet and threw his whole body weight into his shoulder and bashed it against Gigas' face, sending the top half of this giant's body through the wall where Blue rolled onto the cement ground beneath him and onto his feet.

"I need to get to the others…" Blue said to himself before turning away but that's when he heard it.

This dark, rough laughter coming from behind him.

Turning around, Blue saw Gigas slowly rising from the ground, its shoulders shaking from the laughter that was scraping free from its mouth. "And to think, she told me you would be a challenge as a ranger! I am sorely disappointed!" Gigas shouted while rising to its feet and walking out of the hole, a cocky smirk on its face.

It was then that Blue knew that he was in for a fight.

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it. the next chapter will show you guys how dirty Billy will fight so until the next chapter, check out **_ Power Rangers: Future Unbound_** and tell me if you guys like it.


	17. another an

hello guys, this is rain the lingering I am NOT dead nor is this dream I've been away on vacation for a while and lacked a laptop but now I am back to add more chapters To this fanFic. now i have a question for you guys. Ms fit a lot of people have been wondering about the pairings of zack and trini or jason and Trini. I did a poll before on this matter but a lot of people have changed their minds so this is the last poll on it. Zack/trini or Jason/Trini. Let know. The new chapter will be up tonight!


	18. Chapter 15

Rain: And this is the next chapter of Billy's arc and this one will be a doozy because once this arc is done, we'll be hitting Kimberly's arc next which will involve Kat and Billy as well so I'm ready to get to it so sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

"Finally we defeated those damn things," Black said as he fell to one knee, leaning against his ax as he panted lightly. The battle with the putties were pretty damn tough this time around due to the vast amount of them but they managed to pull it off in the end.

"Yeah," Pink murmured with a small sigh of relief before adding with a worried tone "We now have an important issue to deal with." It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were talking about.

Their missing Blue Ranger.

Despite the fierce battle, they were all worried about Blue's sudden departure by the hands of that large white blur but now that the threat was gone, they could focus on Blue but the question was, where would he be?

"We need to hurry and find him," Yellow said after pushing herself off of the wall with a pained groan before saying "There is no telling what that sick monster is doing to him."

Despite her worry for Blue, Pink gave a snort at her words and said with a mocking tone "Oh? You aren't blaming Blue for being kidnapped like that?"

Yellow's body stiffened at Pink's words and balled her fists tightly. "Watch your tongue, Pink…" Yellow hissed out angrily while turning her head to stare at the Ptera ranger.

"What? Don't like your words coming back to hunt you?" Pink asked with a taunting tone in her voice. Yellow walked down to Pink's level and let a small growl leave her lips.

"Keep your comments to yourself unless you want me to hurt you, mallrat," Yellow growled out with narrowed eyes beneath her visor but Pink merely laughed softly at this, causing Yellow's fists to tighten further. Knowing how tense the two girls are, Black and Red broke them up quickly, with Red moving Yellow and Black moving Pink.

"We don't have time for this!" Red shouted angrily at the two female rangers with a rare tone of fury. "Blue is missing and we need to find him! Can't we put aside your petty fight until then?!"

Yellow and Pink nodded, but Yellow turned her head to Pink's with a hidden scowl on her face.

It was not over between them yet.

"Now come on, we need to get to him quickly."

* * *

**_Blue Ranger_**

With a crash, Blue was sent slamming into a large stack of steel barrels and fell onto his side with a groan leaving his lips. His clash with the Mighty Gigas was not going the way he expected it.

In fact, it had gotten worse.

After sending the monster through the wall, Blue was tackled straight into a car before being picked up around his waist and slammed into it three times, each time causing the car to become further dented before being thrown into the barrels that he now was laying a few feet from.

Blue had never so thrashed before in his ranger career and as he heard the heavy footsteps of his opponent walking towards him. "Come on Cranston, get up!" Blue heard the monster bellow above him before he was lifted up off the ground like a ragdoll and came face to face with the monster.

"So this is the one who beat me? Pathetic!" Gigas yelled into his face before Blue was launched to the side where he slammed against the wall back first but as he fell to the ground, Gigas' shoulder slammed into his stomach in a hard tackle, sending the two smashing into another building which was filled with civilians who quickly fled in horror as the two warriors slammed onto the ground.

Blue rolled away while holding his mid-section in pain to get some distance from his opponent, who was now getting on his feet. Blue lifted himself to his feet with the help of a computer console and hunched forward as a brief dizzy spell overcame him, causing him to fall back on his left knee.

Blue could hear the monstrous footsteps of his opponent and with a quick look up, he saw the right knee coming towards his head but Blue quickly grabbed the knee, which caused his knee to skid backwards briefly before he used all of his strength to not only stand up but to lift the large mountain of muscles and flipped him off the ground and into the air behind him, causing Gigas to slam into the console.

Knowing the monster wouldn't be down from that reversal, Blue rolled away from the monster and leapt into the air and grabbed the ceiling fan which was thankfully off and ripped it from the ceiling before landing on the ground.

Blue then quickly turned around and swayed to the side to avoid the right jab of the monster before kicking the left bent arm of his opponent away and jumping up to slam the steel fan into the face of the monster, causing all of the blades to shatter on the monster's face as it was sent on one knee to the floor.

Blue quickly took his chance and dashed close to the kneeling Gigas and hooked his left arm around the large head of the monster and forced his body to the ground while forcing the monster's head down with all of his might, causing the top of Gigas' head to slam into on the floor below.

Blue quickly got himself off the ground and slinked towards a discarded chair and dragged himself to his feet and limped over to the table and leaned against it, heavy pants leaving his mouth as he watched the monster slowly rise up of the ground.

_'Darn it…I cannot defeat him at this rate! I've thrown everything I can at this thing and it keeps standing! I might as well send the entire building down…on…him…"_ Blue thought to himself as his eyes seemed to widen.

That was it!

If his normal attacks didn't work, maybe the force of a building tumbling down on him would!

The question was how could he pull this off?

Gritting his teeth, Blue grabbed a large computer screen and rammed his fist into the screen before grabbing another and repeating the process before launching himself forward and slamming his covered right fist into the head of the monster, causing it to shatter upon impact.

Gigas grabbed Blue by the waist and pushed him backwards hard, causing Blue to slam against a computer stand hard enough to rebound off of it but Blue used this as momentum and leapt in the air and slammed his other covered hand into Gigas' face, shattering it upon impact as well.

Gigas head slammed down to the ground from the hit but before Blue could follow it up with another move, Gigas rose up and grabbed Blue around the waist, hooking its arms around the ranger before bending backwards sharply, slamming Blue on his back with enough force to cause the floor beneath them to shake from the impact.

Blue writhed on the ground in pain as Gigas rose to its feet and said "That's more like it Cranston!" but as it rose to its feet, Blue forced himself to get up a little quicker than his opponent and leapt up and drop kicked the monster forward, causing it to stumble forward and slam into the wall before it.

Seeing his chance, Blue launched himself up and rammed his shoulder against the monster's shoulder blades hard, sending Gigas through the wall as well, allowing Blue to see that the room they he forcefully entered was a large room filled tons of computers.

Blue rolled forward off the back of the monster and planted his feet on the ground and nodded before hooking his arm around the neck of the monster but was forcefully pushed backwards by Gigas, who quickly rolled out of the hole in the wall then leapt up and slammed its fist into Blue's face, sending the ranger falling to the ground.

Gigas lifted up Blue and hooked its right arm around Blue's neck and said "How about a little knee treatment!" before kneeing Blue in stomach three times, causing sparks to fly from Blue's chest until Blue caught the knee and pushed it back but was instantly lifted into the air by Gigas.

Blue gritted his teeth and used all of his power to force his body back down on the ground before using all of his power to lift Gigas into the air and tilts his body back to slam both of them onto the ground hard, causing the ground to rumble from the impact once again.

As quickly as possible, Blue rolled away from his downed opponent and leapt over a discarded desk and landed on his side before switching on his communicator and said into it "Alpha, do you read me?"

_"Billy! Aye-ai-ai! Am I glad I to hear from you," _Alpha quickly exclaimed while Blue smiled tiredly from the robot's enthusiasm but he was truly glad to hear Alpha as well.

"I need your assistance. Is there anyone in this building?" Blue asked in a hushed whisper while looking at Gigas, who was now standing on two feet, searching for him.

_"No. Everyone has fled from this building. Why do you ask?"_

Blue nodded and quickly searched around the room before quickly darting to another discarded desk when Gigas had his back turned and whispered "How stable is the building?"

Blue waited five minutes in agonizing silence before Alpha replied with _"The structure's integrity has weakened during your battle with that dreadful monster. It could come down with the blow of the wind."_

Blue took a small breath and asked "When we teleport to the command center, does that cause damage to the surrounding area?"

_"Honestly, it does not at the current setting we have but we can boost up the density of the energy so it can cause moderate to severe destruction. Why do you ask?"_

Blue let a rare smirk form on his face at this news and said "Well...Because the only way I'm going to escape is to destroy this building on top of Gigas. How long would it take to get enough energy to do it?"

Alpha was silent for a few moments but Blue could hear the various buttons on the console the small robot was standing in front of before the robot chirped _"About Five minutes."_

Blue shut his eyes.

He was honestly hoping that it would be a lot shorter than that because he was quite sure that it's been five minutes since the fight started but it felt like an eternity.

Regardless, if he wasn't unconscious, this plan would succeed and Gigas would be down for the count. "Alright…Just let me know when it's fully charged," Blue told the robot before ceasing communications.

And not a moment too soon because the desk Blue was hiding behind exploded with the body of the roaring Gigas, causing Blue to turn his head before he slammed by the shoulder and rammed through yet another wall.

But Blue quickly slammed his feet to the ground hard and gripped the shoulder of his enemy and with a shout; he tossed the monster off his feet and threw the monster far across the room into a large cubicle.

And right when Gigas got to his feet, Blue launched himself forward with a leap and collided against Gigas' body but Gigas managed to catch his opponent and twist his body in an attempt to slam the ranger but Blue managed to swing his weight so his feet were on the ground and gritted teeth, he lifted Gigas off his feet and managed to slam the monster on his back.

All was quiet as the two combatants laid there but after a full five minutes, Blue managed to get enough strength to crawl away from the monster to get as much distance as he could.

But when Blue had gotten far enough, he turned his head to see his opponent, knowing it was going to attack but to his shock, Gigas was still lying on its back but it looked different,

Instead of its previous bright white marble skin, its skin was now a dark slate grey and the flames that was on its skin was now dull, as if they were mere tattoos and finally, the mask on its face was cracking.

Blue didn't know what this meant but it made him panic. He did not want nor need this monster to become stronger than before if that was the case so with a grunt, Blue pulled himself up off his feet and leaned against the wall.

Meanwhile, Gigas was breathing heavily as its eyes were closed beneath its cracked mask.

What was going on?

Before, he was taking Cranston's assault without breaking a sweat but now it seemed as if all the damage that he had taken during this fight had come back down on him.

But why?

_'What is going on? I managed to take a lot more than this before but I feel damn near powerless…What happened Rita?'_ The monster thought with a strained voice as it turned onto its hands and knees, a groan leaving its lips.

_"Your power is weakening to the point that you're beginning to revert to your human form. You need to return back here to rejuvenate your monster body before you perish,"_ Rita's voice echoed through the monster's head, causing it to nod as it rose to its unstable feet.

Rita was right.

It had to return to her palace to recharge but seeing Blue barely clinging to life made it reconsider but Gigas was not stupid. Gigas knew how smart the Triceratops ranger was and knew that if it continued, he would find a way to defeat it and Gigas did not want that.

But at the same time…This would probably be the only chance to rid itself of its enemy because it knew that if he walked away now Standing up on two shaky feet, Gigas smirked as the Phoenix on his chest began to glow heavily while Blue watched on, confusion on his weary, hidden face.

"Heh…Impressive. You managed to weaken me to the point that I have nothing left but my finisher…" Gigas stated as flames licked around its large body.

_"Billy, it's ready!"_ Alpha yelled into Blue's ear, causing his eyes to widen before his eyes focused on Gigas, whose violent flames began to circle around the monster.

Before Blue could let out the words for Alpha to complete his plan, Gigas rushed forward with speed Blue had not seen, the flame around his body taking shape of a phoenix as an inhuman scream echoed from the monster's mouth as it yelled "It's finished! Furious Phoenix!"

Blue truly did not know what hit him when his body was engulfed by the phoenix, which then went through several walls with flames trailing behind it before the flames finally died out when Gigas slid to a stop with Blue standing behind him. All was silent for a moment as flames roared around them due to Gigas' attack then finally, sparks began to spurt out from Blue's body in multiple places as he fell to his knees, where he then demorphed into Billy and fell face first on the ground, his eyes completely white.

Gigas fell onto one knee as cracks began to splinter against the dark grey skin before it all exploded, revealing the exhausted looking Adonis, who then fell to the ground unconscious as well.

A few seconds later, a golden portal appeared before the unconscious Adonis and out came Goldar, who simply lifted up the unconscious teen and hoisted him over his shoulder before glancing at the unconscious ranger with a hint of respect in his red eyes.

The ranger had put up a fight against the altered human but it just wasn't enough in the end. Turning his head, the monster walked through the portal which closed behind him and not a moment too soon because the sounds of four teens screaming for the unconscious ranger was heard.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon so do not fret. Until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time!


	19. Chapter 16

Rain: and I'm back with a brand new chapter of my beloved ranger fic. What will happen next? Find out…Right now

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

**_Command Center_**

(Theme of the Command Center – Backside of the TV from Persona IV)

With a flash of light, the four conscious rangers appeared in the command center with the unconscious Billy on the shoulder of Zack. "Zordon, Billy needs help!" Jason exclaimed, immediately jumping to the point.

Zordon nodded at this and motioned to Alpha and said **"Take Billy to the healing pod at once."** Alpha nodded at this and quickly shuffled out of the room only to return with a hovering steel table that he was pushing.

Zack placed Billy on the table and whispered "Get well buddy…" Before Alpha twisted the table around and began to push Billy out of the room, leaving the four rangers and Zordon alone.

"I don't like this…This is the second time a ranger of ours has been severely injured…" Jason said with a scowl on his face as he crossed his arms, eyes narrowed in fury.

"Yeah…And I thought mine was bad…" Zack added with a small sigh.

Trini scoffed at his words and said "You didn't get injured to the point where you were out cold."

Kim gritted her teeth at Trini's words but she took a deep breath and blew it out before she walked off, saying "I'm going to go stay with Billy."

Jason crossed his arms and said "I have to say, Rita's forces have become tougher. Knasty Knight, Swan Song and now this monster…It seems like they are trying to off us one by one."

"On the exception of Swan Song. He damn near got to two of us," Zack added, not aware of the scowl that formed on Trini's face.

"We're going to need some help if this keeps up," Jason continued after nodding to his best friend.

**"****I know Jason and it will come in time. Until then, You all must be diligent in defending Angel Grove from Rita's forces,"** Zordon told the three teenagers.

**"****You never know what she'll have up her sleeve next…"**

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

"Finster...How is he?"

Finster glanced up from the unconscious teenager and saw Rita standing by his side with a concerned look on her face. The moment Adonis arrived with Goldar, Rita had been wanting an update on her newest acquisition's health.

"Milady, his vitals have stabilized but had he not finished his battle when he did, the monster gauntlet would have killed him," Finster told her while adjusting his glasses.

Rita glanced at the teen for a moment then asked "How long will it take for him to awaken?"

Finster glanced at the teen and said "It will take an hour. The monster gauntlet is working hard to heal him." Rita nodded and gave a smile of approval.

"Good. We took out one ranger for now. If he brings that fierce power to the others, they will fall as well," Rita stated before she walked out into the hallway where she then went to the se the one monster who had always been with her.

* * *

**_Goldar's Chamber_**

**_Goldar_**

Goldar was meditating in room, opened his eyes when he saw Rita standing in the doorway, a serious look written upon her face.

Almost immediately, Goldar got off of his bed and bowed to her but she merely kneeled before him and touched both of his shoulders while saying to him "You of all people don't need to bow to me, Goldar," with a tender smile on her face.

Goldar had been with her since her own master, Lord Zed had made him her personal warrior, to help her claim the Earth but during that long time, she had come to rely on him and soon came to care for him greatly while he didn't say it, he thought of her as an important person in his life as well.

On the outside, she treated him as rudely as she did to her other minions but alone, the two of them were closest of friends and Rita knew without a shadow of a doubt that she could depend on him for anything, even more than her dear friend Finster.

"I know I mustn't Lady Rita but it is not my place to stand next to my Empress," Goldar responded dutifully with a lowered head.

Rita could only give a sigh at her stubborn companion as she stood up and replied "Well as your Empress, I order you to stand beside me from now on," all while wearing a small grin on her face.

Goldar chuckled faintly as he stood up in front of her and gave a small little smile, asking her "How can I assist you today, my Lady?"

"I don't like asking of menial tasks for you Goldar but…I…" Rita lowered her head, a frown on her face, telling Goldar that she was having trouble in sending him out.

During his personal war with Aura Red, he had gotten injured to the point where he was dying. His empress had nursed him back to health and since that war, she had been reluctant in sending him back onto the field in fear.

And while that notion he found was kind of her, he was her sword and shield. He would have to go on the front line sooner or later. Besides, he was born and bred to battle.

Goldar knew it was bold but he placed a hand beneath her chin and lifted her head slowly to get her to look at him and if he wasn't so serious, he would have taken time to admire the surprise on her face.

"Any task you ask of me, I will do. No questions asked," Goldar told her, a smile warping on his face. Rita blinked twice before a wide grin appeared on her face as well.

"Thank you..." She whispered before taking a few steps back and entering "Empress" Mode. "I want you to watch Adonis when we send him out. I have a sneaking suspicion that those rangers will try and break our hold on him."

Goldar nodded, since she did not want him to bow and said "It will be done Lady Rita. I will step in if things get too severe for him."

"That's all I ask of you Goldar," Rita said with a serious look on her face before she turned and headed to the door but then she stopped. Goldar watched as she slowly turned around and gave him a longing look with a small smile.

Goldar knew that look all too well and it made Goldar's heart skip a beat. She always gave him that smile before he left and if he was truthful to himself, he looked forward to when she did it.

"Be careful Goldar…And thank you," Rita told him before walking off, his door closing behind her.

* * *

**_Command Center_**

**_Medical Bay_**

"Ugh…My aching everything…"

Kim's head snapped up at the groggy sounding voice of her friend and quickly smiled when she noticed him leaning up. Billy had been unconscious for the duration of the afternoon and night.

Kim had been so worried that she had to call her mom and pretend that she was over Billy's house for the night in order for her to be with him until he woke up.

Zack, Jason and Trini had done the same as well, wanting to see their friend the moment he woke up. They were lucky that today was Saturday so their parents didn't question it.

"Stay put Billy, I'll go get the others," Kim told the awakened ranger before rushing into the main room and saw her three friends sleeping on the ground in sleeping bags.

Kim went to Zack first and shook him awake, saying "Up up Zackster. Billy's awake." Before heading to Trini and Jason and shaking them awake, repeating the same thing she told Zack.

Soon, all three sleepy rangers were awake and in the healing room with Billy.

"It's about time you woke up buddy, you had us scared," Zack said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for worrying all of you…I wasn't trying to…" Billy whispered as he lowered his head. Kim was in front of him within seconds with a worried frown on her face.

"You don't have to apologize for that you dork," Kim told him. "You got kidnapped by that monster and was forced to fight it alone. If you had to apologize for that, Zack would have to apologize for that same thing happening to him."

"Yeah man. It's not like we can stop a monster three times our size from taking us to some unknown dimension to fight to the death and nearly dying," Zack said, his tone starting off humorous before it drifted off at the end, a haunted expression appearing on his face briefly before it disappeared completely.

The only one to notice this was Trini but she filed this away for now.

"I have to say though, I feel better than I did before the fight," Billy said after a moment with a smile, trying to find a bright side to his defeat.

"Well Alpha had you in the healing tank for three hours. That's how severe your injuries were. If not for our suits, you damn well could have died…" Jason said with a stern tone in his voice but there was a hint of rage within it.

Jason did not like when any of his friends were hurt but when Alpha told him about the severity of the injuries, he nearly broke the console he was near due to punching it so hard.

"That would have been unfortunate…But I suppose it would have been worse if Adonis had killed me…" Billy said lowly, his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait…What?" Kim asked in confusion.

"What does Adonis have to do with this?" Zack asked in confusion.

"He has everything to do with this..." Billy murmured with his eyes closed. "During my battle, Mythical Gigas knew all of my moves and was able to counter them effortlessly…Besides…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"__We need to find that monster before it attacks us," Blue added with a stern voice, causing both Pink and Yellow nodded at their friend's words but just as he finished speaking, a large amount of putties appeared in blue swirls and landed on the ground, causing all of the rangers to immediately get on guard._

_"__You don't need to worry about you finding me," A dark voice rang out around the area, causing all the rangers to look around in concern. Just a few seconds later, the ground began to rumble, causing both the rangers and the putties to stumble and not a second later, something huge exploded from the ground in front of Blue._

_"__You should worry about me finding you, Cranston!" And with those words, Blue was speared by a white and red blur and was taken far away from the battle that was about to occur._

**_Fast forward _**

_"__Come on Cranston, get up!" Blue heard the monster bellow above him before he was lifted up off the ground like a ragdoll and came face to face with the monster._

_"__So this is the one who beat me? Pathetic!" Gigas yelled into his face._

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

"The entire battle, he talked about how I was pathetic, calling me by my last name and various references to my first two battles with him…It is obvious now but I feel like a fool for not seeing it during my battle…: Billy muttered to his team with guilt in his voice.

"But how? Adonis is a human. How could he have become a monster?" Trini asked.

"Rita is a master of magic…Anything is possible in her realm," Billy responded softly. How could he have not seen this? Adonis was fueled by rage at the losses he had faced and Rita was looking for a way to hurt them.

It was already known that Rita knew who they were outside of the suits so it should have been obvious that Rita would go to Adonis to get him on her side to kill him.

But none of this would have happened if Billy had never joined the wrestling squad.

So in the end…All of this was his doing.

He effectively made this challenge and put an innocent person in Rita's hands. He had to make this right somehow….But how?

"Well now that we know that this is Adonis, What are we going to do?" Kim asked her friends with a frown on her face but she didn't receive an answer. They were used to fighting monsters but fighting a human within one was a new and horrifying experience for them.

"I have an idea…" Billy said after a few minutes. "You guys keep a look out for Adonis and let me know if he appears. I'm going to speak to his girlfriend and family…Maybe I can fix this…" Billy then transported out of the Command Center to get his plan into action.

* * *

**_North Pole_**

**_Knasty Knight_**

"The things I do for my Empress. I was never built for the cold," Knasty Knight said to himself with a frown on his face he trekked through the harsh blizzard around him.

But after taking a step, the ice beneath him broke, causing him to go plummeting down into a secret cavern but if he were a mere human, he would have died.

Once he landed, the knight could see a large block of ice surrounded but within this block of ice was the objective he was looking for. Standing before him was the frozen form of the legendary Dragonzord.

And chained to its chest with the head slumped down to the chest was a warrior that wore a green skintight suit that had white gloves and boots with green spikes on it.

On the warrior's chest was a golden armor on the chest that held a black diamond with gold plating on top of it in the middle of the armor along with golden armored bands on the upper arms of the suit.

Knasty Knight could also see a white belt with a golden morpher in the middle with a power coin with a claw on it around his waist while inside of the holster of the belt was a green, black and gold dagger.

And finally, the monster noticed that the warrior was wearing a green helmet with a black visor with silver "Teeth" markings on the side edges of the visor along with black almond shaped eyes on the sides of the helmet that also had a red diamond between the "eyes" on the helmet.

He had found him…

The Ranger that his Empress had recruited long ago in the war against Zordon for Earth…

The Green Dragon Ranger.

* * *

Rain: That's right…Billy has a plan and Knasty Knight has found what he was searching for in the North Pole. Things aren't looking so great but what will happen next?

Mario: Who knows. See you next time!


	20. Chapter 17

Rain: Ok, I've gotten a lot of questions about the reveal of the Green Ranger and trust me, all will be revealed after I'm finished so stay tune!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

"You know, when Kim told me that her friend wanted to speak to me, I wasn't expecting you of all people to show up."

Billy could feel his face heat up at the very attractive red haired girl sitting before him, her ocean blue eyes gazing upon his own.

As Billy told his friends, he would get to the bottom of what happened and how he could fix it and the first place he went to was Adonis' Girlfriend, April.

He figured if anyone would know, it would be her.

"I know. I am sorry for showing up but Adonis missing was my fault. The best I could do is try to patch things up between him, you and his family.:

April chuckled, albeit sadly while sitting back in her chair. "You're a sweet guy for doing that, especially considering how angry he was at you."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Billy said. _'And I doubt it would be the last either,'_ Billy added inwardly.

"But you need to know something. This isn't something you can really fix..." April muttered softly after letting out a sigh.

"Tell me...What happened?" Billy asked.

"Well...At first, Adonis had took his first loss, he was pissed off but after he cooled down, he stated he could live with it but his parents...His mom is a prosecutor and his dad was a famous basketball player. The wanted perfection from him at all times."

Billy nodded at this while shutting his eyes but he remained silent, opting to hear the full story before adding his two cents.

"To say they were disappointed in him was an extreme understatement. They were furious that he had lost to you. They believed he was of higher status than you due to what they called "Perfect genes"," April scoffed at this.

"So they wanted perfection from him at all times...Reminds me of someone..." Billy muttered lowly, images of a scowling woman in her mid-thirties glaring down at him with icy blue eyes but his shook that thought away.

April nodded sadly and said "Yeah. I mean he may have looked like a dumb jock but he is very smart as well but he was always unhappy and very insecure because of his upbringing...Hell, I had to go through hoops to date him in the first place."

"You did?" Billy asked, surprising lacing his voice.

April giggled at this then said "Oh yeah. His parents thought I was too below him to date him but I didn't' care and neither did Adonis. He is great guy. He has a filthy mouth on him but he is great guy...I miss him..."

Billy tilted his head.

He had heard that she broke up with him but from the wistful sound in her voice, it sounded like she was still in love with him.

"Do you still love him?" Billy asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

April remained silent for a moment before she said "More than my heart can bear...I just couldn't stay by his side. He was so sad about his family turning their back son on him...I couldn't handle it so I bailed. I quickly regretted it but when I went to beg for his forgiveness…he w-went missing..."

Tears began to falling down onto the female's pale, freckled cheeks as the look of regret formed on her face. "What made it even worse was that he begged for me to stay with him. He begged me not to disown him like his parents did and I turned my back on him…I-I feel so horrible…" She sobbed out.

Billy couldn't help the pang of self-loathing to beat in his heart.

It was his fault that all of this happened…

Adonis was a jerk but for his parents to abandon him because he lost a wrestling match…Was unforgivable…

But Billy knew how to fix all of this.

And he already had a plan in mind.

Walking over to her, Billy placed his hands on the upset female's shoulders and said "I'm sorry to bring it up with you...I just needed to know because I know where he is...I just need to give him a reason to come home."

April looked at him in shock and she asked hesitantly "Y-You know where he is?"

Billy nodded in response.

"W-Where is he? Why is my Adonis?" April asked.

Billy opened his mouth but that was when his communicator chirped. Billy glanced down at the device and said to April "Hold on...I forgot I have to call my dad about my search. Is it ok if I take this?"

April nodded and Billy walked out of the room and once he was down the hall of April's modest sized home, Billy held the device to his mouth and said "This is Billy."

"This is Kim! Where are you?!" Kim exclaimed, making sure her voice was heard over the sounds of combat behind her.

"I'm speaking to April about Adonis. Has he come back?" Billy asked his best friend.

"Yes! And he's very freaking tough! He's causing mass chaos downtown! Zack, Trini and Jason are trying to keep him contained but he's too strong to contain at this point!" Kim shouted.

"Oh no...Just hold him off as best as you can, I'll be there soon. Blue Ranger, out," Billy told his friend with a frown on his face.

"Hurry!" Kim shouted before the line went dead.

Billy lowered his arm and turned his head to see April standing a few feet away. Billy didn't have to ask if she had heard everything. He could hear the floor creak with each step she had took.

But Billy wasn't mad about this.

Billy knew that she heard about him being a ranger but not about Adonis being the monster they were fighting and that was something he

In fact, this was his plan.

He knew that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone but there was nothing in the books that said they couldn't find out. Besides, Now that April told Billy how she felt about Adonis, he believed she would be the key to saving him.

"Well...We need to go," Billy said as he turned told the stunned cheerleader.

"Y-You...You said "Blue R-Ranger Out." D-Does that mean?" April stammered, unable to fully understand what she had overheard.

Billy chuckled and said "You heard correctly...We must move now if we want to save Adonis."

April's eyes widened before she nodded, her eyes glittering in determination while she said "I'll drive!"

* * *

**_Power Rangers Vs. Gigas_**

"Where is he?!" Adonis roared as Black and Red held off his massive muscles with their respective power weapons.

"Man, how the hell did Blue handle this by himself for so long?" Black asked as he ground his feet into the ground hard.

"No idea but that just shows how strong Blue really is," Red said with gritted teeth. "But he's not here so let's show him how strong we can be!"

With that shout, both Black and Red pushed Gigas' arms into their air with their weapons and kicked the monster in the stomach, sending Gigas stumbling backwards before the two tried to strike it in the chest.

But Gigas caught the axe and sword with both hands and threw them in the air, causing them to fly from the hands of the two rangers before the two were grabbed by the neck.

Gigas then leapt into the air then tossed Black into an abandoned van before grabbing falling to the ground and slamming Red on the top of another abandoned car, sending him crashing through it.

"Heads up ugly!" Pink yelled as she leapt up from the crate she was hiding behind with her Power Bow in hand with Yellow along with her, with the latter holding two blasters in her hands.

Gigas was hit from the multiple energy arrows and energy beams the rained down on him but Gigas roared and launched himself into the air where he tackled the two girls out of the air and slammed them into the third floor of an apartment building.

Once the three entered the apartment, Gigas and Yellow slammed into living room couch while Pink went over the couch and crashed into the bar counter nearby.

Yellow shook her head and rose to her feet shakily but Gigas was on his feet as well but before he could do anything, Yellow's boots collided with his face, sending the monster tumbling backwards.

Gigas got up on his feet and kicked Yellow in the chest, sending her flying towards the counter where Pink flipped over her with bow still in hand and fired three shots into the chest of the monster, making it stagger backwards until he was at the edge of the opening he had made.

Seeing this, Pink fired a stronger energy arrow at the monster, sending it flying backwards out of building and back out into the streets.

Black, seeing Gigas slam into the ground back first, quickly climbed out of the van he was thrown into and fired his power cannon at the downed monster, causing Gigas to fly into the air from the strike.

Just then, yellow, red and pink streaks slammed into the monster's stomach, sending Gigas slamming into the ground hard.

The three streaks changed into Red, Yellow and Pink and the three landed near Black. "I don't know how much more we can take," Black said while holding his chest.

"I know...He may be a human but he does not pull his punches. At least we stopped doing it as well..." Pink replied while gripping her bow.

"Blue said he had a plan...I hope it's sprung soon," Red growled out while holding his right arm with his leg one.

"Until then, we keep him weak," Yellow stated while summoning her power daggers.

"Then form the blaster!" Red announced

Changing his Power Axe to the Power Cannon, Black cocked it and said "Power Cannon!" before tossing it in the air.

"Power Bow!" Pink shouted enthusiastically while tossing her bow into the air, watching as the bow locks on the top of the Power Cannon horizontally.

"Power Daggers!" Yellow shouted as she tossed both of her daggers into the air, both of them hooking underneath the bow on separate sides of the Power Cannon, the handles of her daggers facing forward.

With a jump into the air, Red said "Power Sword." Placing his blade on top of the bow, locking it in place, making the newly combine weapon look similar to a crossbow, with his sword acting as the arrow.

The rangers all knew that the blaster would be weak without Blue's weapons but they were trying to defeat the human within the monster. Not kill him.

Gigas stood up and staggered a bit in place as the rangers readied their arm. "Ready?!" Red shouted at his team.

"Ready!" The three rangers exclaimed in reply.

"Fire!" Red shouted and with the push of the trigger, multiple beams of energy came flying from the weapons and headed towards Gigas.

Seeing this, Gigas rushed forward as flame appeared around his body, causing his form to take the shape of a phoenix where an inhuman scream echoed from the monster's mouth as it yelled "Furious Phoenix!"

The large phoenix slammed into the beams of energy and to the ranger's horror, the beams flowed around the flame as it came closer to them.

"Scatter!" Red exclaimed but it was too late.

The phoenix slammed into the four rangers, engulfing them in its flame where it then flew down the road before it slammed into grocery story and when Gigas skidded to a stop, the flames died out and the four rangers went sent flying.

Red crashed into a chip display while Pink and Yellow collided with a large freezer and Black was sent spiraling into through a meat display.

"These rangers aren't so tough, Goldar!" Gigas yelled out as he turned around to face a medium sized building where Goldar was standing, watching the battle.

* * *

**_Rita's Knight Goldar_**

Goldar chuckled at this as his red eyes stared down at the monster below him. The only reason he could stand against four rangers was due to Finster's upgrades to the monster gauntlet.

Finster upped the gauntlet's longevity as well as its power but the issue was that it would cause a severe strain on the wearer's physical, mental and spiritual health.

If this human truly did defeat the rangers, he would die from the strain and that was all that mattered…No matter how much Goldar truly didn't like this idea.

This human would take away his glory at defeating these warriors and that was something he could not have.

Not in this or any lifetime.

"I could take down these rangers all day!" Gigas shouted up at him.

Goldar chuckled at this and refused to say a word as the four multi-colored streaks slammed into the large monster's back, sending Gigas crashing to the ground. Goldar then watched the four streaks land on the ground and change into four exhausted rangers.

But it was then he saw a red corvette speeding through the abandon streets towards the group but even from his distance, he could see the two humans in the vehicle and to his surprise, one of them was the missing Blue Ranger.

"Let's see what is going to happen…" Goldar muttered in amusement before he disappeared in a golden flame.

* * *

**_Billy Cranston and April_**

"Just a few more blocks. We're almost there!" Billy exclaimed while looking moving his hand from his communicator.

The moment April and Billy had stepped into her car, Billy contacted Alpha to give them directions on getting to the other rangers.

"I have to say Billy, I never expected you out of anyone to be a Power Ranger. The news would have a field day if they knew!" April shouted over the rushing winds against them as she drifted around a sharp corner.

"Well, I never pegged you for a race car driver in training so that makes two of us!" Billy replied with a humorous tone.

April grinned at this and stepped on the gas pedal harder.

The two of them had been riding for over twenty minutes and from what Billy realized, April was trying to shed her cheerleader image by becoming a race car driver and it showed in the rather reckless stunts she pulled to get to this part of town.

April took another sharp turn and the moment she did, both she and Billy could see the faint images of the other rangers far down the road they were on.

But that image disappeared behind the gold fire that appeared a few feet away from the car. "What the hell?" April gasped out when Goldar appeared from the golden flames.

Billy on the other hand quickly pulled out his morpher, his mind racing at the sight of the armored monster.

"Ah yes, the Blue Ranger," Goldar spoke, addressing Billy as his ranger color. "You have finally arrived. I was beginning to wonder if Gigas had actually killed you that day."

"You know what they say. You can't keep a good ranger down," Billy responded before turning to April and saying "Listen. You need to get to the other rangers."

"And leave you here against this? I know you're a ranger and all but I couldn't just do that," April responded with a frown.

"The monster my friends are fighting is Adonis. They kidnapped him and forced him to fight for them but he retains his memories of his human life. You need to convince him to come back."

April glanced at Billy in shock at this news but then she quickly understood. Billy was a Power Ranger and if something like this happened to Adonis, he would be the first one to know.

So with a nod, April quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and ran out of the car but when it looked like Goldar would stop her, Billy leapt from the car and kicked Goldar in the face, sending Goldar stumbling backwards.

"Pay attention to the real threat! It's morphing time!" With a quick flash of blue and white light, the Blue Ranger appeared.

Goldar chuckled and eyed the ranger before him and said "Good. You know how serious this fight will be by morphing. I'm impressed."

Blue merely summoned his Power lance and quickly charged forward, wasting no time in attacking.

* * *

**_Power Rangers Vs. Gigas_**

"You rangers are very funny. Attacking me from behind. How cowardly," Gigas stated as he stood up on his feet.

Red audibly scoffed at this while holding his side in pain. He knew that their attack would not have been enough. Hell, all of their attacks have not been enough and without looking at them, Red knew his teammates had nothing left.

He truly hoped for a miracle at this point.

"Pink…You stay back and supply cover fire. The three of us will engage." Red said before he, Yellow and Black ran towards the monster with Yellow in tow.

Pink re-summoned their weapons and aimed them at Gigas when the two heard

"Adonis!"

The lone ranger blinked in confusion at the sudden female shouting behind her and when she turned around to hear the voice, Pink's eyes widened when April tried to bulldoze pass her to get to Gigas but Pink stopped her by grabbing her arm and shouting "What in the world are you doing?!"

April tried to get out of the ranger's grasp while she shouted "I need to get to Adonis! Let me go!"

"Look, there is no Adonis here," Pink told her sternly with narrowed eyes.

"That's a lie. Billy told me that Rita kidnapped him and made him that monster," April responded with a scowl on her face.

"Who is this Bi-" Pink began to ask but was interrupted by April who said "Don't even try to deny it _Kim_, I heard your entire conversation with Billy while he was at my place."

Pink's grip seemed to slack a bit when April referred to her by her real name. Feeling Pink's arm loosen, April moved her arm and said "Billy said I'm the only one that can save Adonis. That's why I'm here."

Pink lowered her head and before looking back at the girl and asked "Where is he? Why is he not with you?"

April looked back from where she came from and with a frown, she replied "He's fighting some monkey in armor…"

"Oh no…" Pink whispered out.

* * *

**_Blue Ranger Vs. Goldar_**

With a clash, Blue blocked the golden steel of Goldar's blade as it tried to take his head from his shoulders.

"You are very quick on your feet…" Goldar commented as he pushed more of his weight behind his blade in order to break Blue's weapon.

But Blue was not dumb.

Blue quickly moved to the side while disconnecting his lance and when Goldar stumbled forward due to the lack of opposite push, Blue sliced down the knight's back with his separated lance.

Goldar hissed at this pain but he quickly twisted his body and slashed his blade at a downward angle but Blue leapt to the side to avoid it but Blue was too slow to avoid the blade's lunge, which struck him in the chest and sent him slamming into a brick wall where he fell to the ground.

Blue held his chest and slowly stood up in his feet but Goldar was in front of him immediately with his blade coming down towards him. Blue grunted in pain as sparks flew from his suit as he was struck in the chest once again then he was thrown by his neck into a window.

Blue burst through several mannequins and hit the ground twice before skidding to a stop. Blue got up to his feet shakily as Goldar stepped through the glass opening, his red eyes glowing ominously.

* * *

**_Pink Ranger_**

"Please Kim…" April pleaded to the ranger. Pink knew that Blue wouldn't do anything without a reason and this was no different. If he truly believe that April would be able to stop him then she would trust in him.

"Alright..." Pink conceded softly. April smiled and gave the ranger a hug before running past her and towards the fray.

Pink let out a small sigh and held her wrist to her mouth and said "I need you guys to stop attacking. Blue's plan has just arrived. And the plan is coming in as Adonis' boyfriend."

With that said, Pink turned her head and decided to follow April, just in case whatever she does fails.

* * *

**_Power Rangers Vs. Gigas_**

Unfortunately, Pink's words went unheard due to the intense battle the three rangers were involved in.

With a shout, Gigas clotheslined both Yellow and Red to the ground but continued running forward before launching the downed Black with a hard kick, sending the ranger high into the air.

Gigas then leapt into the air and grabbed the ranger by his hips and forced all of his weight down so when he hit the ground, he slammed Black's body down onto it hard, causing multiple cracks on the ground.

And with that, the three rangers demorphed into their normal form, leaving Gigas victorious over the three.

Gigas fell on one knee and began to pant heavily, the flames on his body fading out. He was getting weaker, despite being strong enough to take down the rangers.

But at this point, his exhaustion was different than the one he had before when he was just fighting Cranston.

This feeling was like he was drowning in a dark sea and with every blink, he felt it getting longer and longer.

He didn't know what was going on and when he tried to mentally contact Rita, he didn't recieve an answer.

Whatever the case may be, he made a promise to Rita and he was going to keep it.

But as he sat there, kneeling and panting heavily, a familiar face was seen coming towards him. A face that he truly didn't believe was here until she yelled out "Adonis!"

Without warning, the female's arms shot out and wrapped themselves around his neck. "A-April? His voice, despite the deep bass within it, his voice had never felt so weak before.

"Adonis...It is you within there. He was right," The Teenager responded while pulling away and staring into his covered eyes. "When Billy told me that this Rita kidnapped you and changed you, I-I couldn't breath...I couldn't think...I-I'm so sorry."

Gigas could only stare at her with a frown on his face. Cranston...He told her what had become of him? But why? Why would his enemy tell his girlfriend what had happened?

What did he have to gain?

"Why...Why are you here? How did you know any of this was going on?" Gigas whispered.

"Billy came over...He was leading the search in finding you after you disappeared. He came over today to gather some more information," April responded. "He said he felt responsible for you disappearing and becoming like this and wanted you to know you had something to return to when you were found."

April then went silent for a moment before looking at Gigas with renewed tears and said "He knew that I was still hopelessly in love with you and how worried I've been about you. I've been sick without you. I know I was the one that left but I was wrong Adonis...I was wrong...I should've stayed by your side...I'm so sorry."

Gigas didn't know how to respond to that. His enemy had been the leader of his search party? His enemy had sent his girlfriend here just so he could know someone was there for him.

Why would he go through all of this? Cranston knew that he couldn't stand him after his losses to him and he nearly killed the nerd during their first battle as Gigas. And yet he still went out of his way to help him?

Hell, whatever Cranston said brought April back to him when even his begging didn't keep her in his arms. And he did all of this because he was responsible for all of this.

But as he sat there with the girl of his dreams in his arms, Gigas began to realize something. None of this was Cranston's fault.

Cranston didn't take his loss badly. Cranston didn't harass anyone to thier breaking point. Cranston didn't side with Rita and become a monster to avenge a loss. Cranston wasn't a monster that was rampaging the west side of Angel Grove.

It was him.

He was doing all of these things. All Cranston was trying to do was make things right as a person and protect the city as a ranger. Throughout all of this, he had blamed Cranston for all of his problems but in reality, all of this was his fault.

And it was time to set things right.

"I'm sorry I worried you April...But I need to know where Cranston is," Gigas whispered softly into her ear.

"He's fighting some monkey in gold armor," April responded before she asked "What are you going to do?"

Gigas moved her to the side and and stood up on his two feet and said "I owe Cranston a debt...He has done a lot to help me and all I've done is hurt him and his friends in return. The least I can do is help him."

April looked up at the large monster and beamed. "Go get him."

Gigas pounded on his chest and dashed off with a roar.

April then looked down at the unconscious rangers that were out and began to shake them awake. Hoping to give the human turned monster some back-up.

Pink watched all of this happen from an alleyway and let a smile form on her face before she turned her head and ran after Gigas, thinking _'Hang on Billy! Help is on the way!'_

* * *

**_Blue Ranger Vs. Goldar_**

"You fought very valiantly Blue Ranger but this is it," Goldar stated while pointing his blade at the downed Blue ranger, who was lying face first on the ground weakly, trying fruitlessly to build up the power to get on his feet.

Despite the intense fight he had put up, Goldar easily showed him why he was Rita's second in command of her army. He had never been so soundly defeated before in his life. Even his battle with Gigas was a close one.

But Goldar's skills...his power...It was too much and now Blue was going to die. "Get bent," Blue responded defiantly while clawing his way to his knees with help from a bumper from a van but that was all he had left in him at that point.

He was going but he was not going to go with a whimper.

Goldar chuckled at this and said "Ah, the determination of the defeated. Never wanting to show fear in front of the victors as they face death. Admirable but very mistaken."

"As I said...Get bent..." Blue growled out as Goldar walked towards him as he raised his blade in the air.

Once Goldar stood before Blue, Goldar's blade was poised in the air and without further fanfare, Goldar swung his blade down.

But before it could touch Blue, Gigas' right fist slammed into the right cheek of Rita's knight, sending the warrior flying towards the street.

"You alright Cranston?" Gigas asked as he helped the beaten ranger to his feet.

"Better than I was a second ago," Blue admitted with a groan of pain. "So April was able to help?"

"More than you will know...Now sit tight, I'll handle Goldar," Gigas stated before walking away from the exhausted Blue to face the now standing Goldar.

"Gigas...What are you doing?" Goldar asked while rubbing his cheek.

"I'm Gigas no longer. My name is Adonis and I'm taking you out Goldar!" Adonis said as he pointed to Rita's second in command.

Goldar chuckled at this and summoned his blade and said "Very well, _Adonis_, Come at me." Gigas smirked and kneeled down and slammed both knuckles on the ground, a fiery aura forming around his body.

"Alright then Goldar, prepare for an ultra version of my Furious Phoenix!" And with that, Gigas launched himself towards the golden knight as a large phoenix formed from the great amount of fire coming from the monster within.

Goldar merely slide his hand across his golden blade before he leapt up and met the giant Phoenix head on and with a flash of gold, Goldar landed on his knees behind the phoenix, which instantly changed into Gigas.

Gigas staggered forward before his entire body shattered like glass, revealing Adonis in his human form, a look of shock on his face. "Wha..." Was all Adonis could say before he fell to his knees and then to the ground, unconscious.

And not a few seconds later, the monster gauntlet unsnapped from Adonis' wrist where it then withered into dust.

Goldar rose to his feet and looked behind him and let out a small laugh. "If a ranger didn't stand a chance against me at full strength, what makes you think you could at your weakest?"

Goldar then turned around and saw a blue/white and pink/white boot coming towards him and with no time to block, Goldar took the hit to the face, sending him staggering backwards.

"Well isn't this interesting? Two against one. And here I thought Rangers had honor," Goldar said as he regained his footing.

"The moment you showed up," Pink stated as she held up her bow and fired three pink energy arrows at the knight.

Seeing this, Goldar sliced through two of them expertly before grabbing the third one and crushing it beneath his hand where he then used the same hand to slap Blue's right leg away and backhand the ranger.

Blue stumbled to the side from the hit but it cleared up an opening for Pink to kick Goldar in the face, sending him staggering back and that was when Blue dove underneath her leg and wrapped his arms around the knight and lifted him off the ground.

Seeing this, Pink leapt up and flipped over Goldar's head but she grabbed his neck and in tandem, Blue fell forward and together, the two slammed the mighty Goldar on his back hard where they then rolled away from him.

Goldar flipped up to his feet and chuckled at the move then murmured "Childish move, rangers..." But the moment he turned around, Pink leapt up and slammed her outer right thigh against his face, sending him to the ground once again.

But as Goldar rose up from the ground, Blue's knee appeared in his vision and Goldar's head whipped back to the ground from the blow. Pink and Blue stood next to each other and summoned their weapons but to their surprise, the heard three familair voices come from behind them.

"Power Ax!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Sword!"

Turning around, the two rangers saw their friends leap over them and and strike at Goldar's chest with their respective weapons, sending Goldar rocketing backwards into the air where he then fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, April ran past them and ran straight Adonis and kneeled by his side, trying to wake him up.

Goldar got on his feet and chuckled at the five rangers and said "Five against one now...Fine, let us begin."

_'Retreat Goldar!'_ Rita's voice suddenly invaded his mind, causing the monster to subtly wince.

_'But why Lady Rita? I can clearly defeat them at this rate," _ Goldar replied, confused at why his Empress wants him to return so soon.

_'Please...Return...'_ Rita replied, her tone becoming softer. Goldar shook his head and sheathed his blade, knowing he would be unable to deny her, especially when that voice was used.

"It seems that I am no longer needed on this planet. Until next time, Power Rangers," Goldar said before disappearing in a golden flame.

The five rangers let out a sigh of relief, while their weapons vanished in a flash of their respective colors.

"Whew...That was close, I don't think I could handle another fight right now," Black said with exhausted voice.

"Ditto," Yellow responded, panting heavily.

Blue and Pink glanced at each other and began to walk towards the kneeling, sobbing April, who was hugging the life out of the sickly looking Adonis, who wore a small smile on his face.

Blue and Pink kneeled down before the two but Blue was the first to speak, asking "Are you ok Adonis?"

Adonis let out a small laugh and shook his head, saying "I'll live. I'm a bit weak, but I'll live. What about you guys?"

"We'll live," Blue responded with an thumbs up in his direction.

Adonis looked down at the ground and said "Cran...Billy, I'm sorry. It's my fault all of this happened."

"No, It was mine. If I hadn't joined the cl-" Blue started but Adonis raised his hand to stop him.

"No...You didn't know my situation at all. How were to know I was going to take my loss this way? How did you know any of this was going to happen? You didn't, so don't apologize," Adonis stated with a stern tone.

Blue lowered his head but he said "Can we agree to disagree?"

Adonis chuckled and stood up on his feet with the help of April and held out his hand towards Blue. "Only if we can shake hands and I can say thank you for helping me," He replied with a tired smile.

Blue nodded and grasped Adonis' hand and as they shook hands, Adonis said "Thank you for helping me Billy. I was such a fuckhead during this entire ordeal. I know things won't be easy from here on out for you guys but whenever you, or any of your friends need it, we'll be here to help."

April nodded in agreement while beaming at the male standing next to her. Blue laughed softly and said "Thank you...Thank you both."

Adonis nodded and together, he and April walked slowly to her surprisingly undamaged car before the two got in it and drove off.

"You sure you can trust them with our identities?" Pink asked while touching Blue's shoulder.

Blue placed his hand on top of hers before turning around and saying "Funny enough, I do. Besides, I have a feeling that we will need all the help we can get...Besides..."

* * *

**_Angel Grove Airport_**

"We're almost here sweetheart, Excited?"

Katherine Hilliard looked up at her father with a large smile on her face. "More than you will know. I finally get a chance to meet my pen-pal!" She exclaimed happily.

Katherine's father gave a loving smile to his daughter before sitting next to his wife to say "I hope she continues to be happy while we're here."

"I do too honey," Katherine's mother replied with a gentle smile. "I know things are going to be hectic...Especially with our assignment."

Katherine's father nodded as electric blue eyes narrowed in thought.

Their assignment was going to be a tough one...

Creating Power Rangers.

* * *

**_*Outro*_**

_"You turn and see them in the sand…"_

_(Shows a starry night outside of the Command Center with Trini sitting on one of the large rocks in front of it, her yellow ranger suit on and her helmet sitting next to her right leg, her left leg resting on top of her right one)_

_"Your steps behind you and your hands are warm…They're tired and they're worn"_

_(Shows Kim slowly appear next to Trini, wearing her pink Ranger uniform, her helmet sitting on the right side of her body, her legs bent and resting against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, staring at the sky.)_

_"Footprints as far as you can see…This is who you are; you'll always be The One…" _

_(Shows Billy slowly appearing beside Kim on a rock formation that was lower than hers, wearing his blue ranger uniform, his helmet sitting right in front of his legs, his arms crossed in front of him as he gazed at the sky.)_

_"…The one to fare the storm."_

_(Shows Zack slowly appearing standing beside Trini on a rock lower than hers, wearing his black ranger uniform, his helmet being cradled under his left arm as his foot resting on the rock below him with his right arm slung across it, leaning forward as he looked at the sky.)_

_"If it was up to you and you…You know that you would lose…"_

_(Shows Jason slowly appearing on a rock formation that was lower than Zack's and Billy's, wearing his red ranger uniform, his helmet sitting underneath his right leg which was bent back, resting on the wall behind him as his body was leaning on it as well, glancing at the stars above him.)_

_"If it was up to you, I know…You'd always choose…"_

_(Hearing their communicators beeping, the five look at their left wrists and with some hesitation, the five placed their helmets on their heads and when they were strapped, the five glanced at the sky one last time before they transported away in beams of light which was colored in their respective colors)_

_"…To…Continue…"_

* * *

Rain: And there is the end of the chapter and Billy's saga. I touched upon something with Billy that I will delve into later but the next chapter will involve Billy, Kim and Kat so until then…

Mario: See you next time


	21. Chapter 18

Rain: And here I am with a brand new chapter and trust me when I say this. This arc will be a bit tough for a few reasons. So sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Intro_**

_(Rita rises up from her canister with her monsters)_

_"Ah, after Ten-Thousand Years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth!" _

_(The scene changes from Rita to the Command Center where two streaks of blue lighting hits the sides of an large plasma tube which forms Zordon)_

**_"Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit Five Teenagers with Attitude!"_**

_(Scene flashes again to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack being transported into the Command Center in streaks of Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black and when they appear, streaks of lighting cover their bodies, changing them from their civilian attires into the power rangers.)_

_(Brief flashes of the Dino Megazord rising from of the ground and a sign that has "Mighty Morphin" On the top in small letters and "Power Rangers" appearing in big bold gold lettering with a lightning bolt between the Words "Power" and "Rangers," the flashes finally stops on the "Power Rangers")_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Jason training with Bruce to The Red Ranger_ _leaping into the air and slashing through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_ (Shows Trini meditating in the rose garden to the Yellow Ranger punching a putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick then scene changes to Zack flipping over a fence of a car dealership to the Black Ranger_ _jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of a putty.)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers…"_

_ (Shows Kim twisting in the air into the palms of her squad mates to The Pink Ranger bending backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid a strike by a putty then lifted her legs up, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin then scene flashes to Billy working on his computer before scene flashes to show the Blue Ranger giving a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side.)_

_"…You Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"_

_(The Final scene shows the five rangers standing side by side, With the Black Ranger standing sideways with his arms crossed, the Red Ranger with his arm point pointing in front of his body with his hand balled into a fist, Pink Ranger with her hands shaped as a heart, Yellow with her back turned and her arms crossed with her head looking back and Blue hunched forward with his left arm hanging in front of his body, their respective zords behind them but also a dense green mist seen wrapping around their legs.)_

* * *

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

The body of the Green Dragon Ranger laid before the table with Rita, Finster, Goldar, Swan Song and Knasty Knight standing around it.

It had been a week since Knasty Knight returned from the North Pole with the body of the Green Ranger but they had yet to do anything with it yet.

"Lady Rita…Do you think it is wise for us to awaken him from his spell?" Goldar asked his Empress.

Rita nodded with a determined look on her face. She knew that this was a risk for them to do, especially considering the way they had parted but they knew it had to be done.

Despite getting closer each time to defeating Zordon's pesky warriors, the rangers always seemed to pull victory out of the jaws of defeat and now she had enough.

It was time to swing the victories her way.

With a strong grip on her scepter, Rita held it up in the air and said "For 10,000 years after the great war, you have laid dormant within the cold glaciers of the North Pole. But now I, Empress Rita Repulsa have freed you from your prison. Now Ryūjin, Holder of the Dragon Ranger powers, awaken!"

Just as Rita shouted, the ruby within her scepter shined hotter than the brightest sun, causing the three monsters to shield themselves from the fierce light. Just then, red lightning shot out from the ruby and slammed into the golden armored chest of the ranger on the table.

The entire body began to hum as wisps of crimson energy flowed from the aura around the body but then it faded away.

The four around the table waited with bated breath in wonder but after five long minutes, the ranger didn't move, nor did the ranger take a breath.

Rita sat down her scepter and said to Finster "Check if he has a pulse." Finster nodded and placed two fingers against the ranger's neck then at both wrists before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not lady Rita. It seems the spell did not work," Finster stated with a small sigh. Rita growled and dismissed her scepter and rubbed the bridge of her nose with shut eyes.

"I'm getting a headache," she muttered angrily.

Why hadn't it worked? She had done it correctly, hadn't she?

Rita held up her scepter again and repeated her speech and after another crimson bolt of lightning struck the chest of the ranger, nothing changed.

"No…I cannot believe it didn't work…" Rita muttered but she said "It is no matter. We will have to go to the alternative."

"Clone Dragon coin," Goldar stated while crossing his arms.

"Yes. It'll be significantly weaker but it will strong enough to defeat the rangers. But now we have a new issue…" Rita drifted off but Goldar was quick to continue her words.

"Finding the one worthy of the coin…"

Rita nodded and turned to both Swan Song and Knasty Knight and said "Listen, Goldar and I will be searching for our ranger. You two will be battling the rangers. How the two of you do this, I do not care. I want it done."

Knasty Knight and Swan Song glanced at each other before the two nodded to Rita and bowed as well.

"It will be done," The two said in unison.

Rita nodded and walked off with Goldar following behind her.

Swan Song immediately turned to his partner and said "Listen, I don't like this anymore than you do but if we are going to get this done, we will need to work together."

Knasty Knight growled and moved away from the shape-shifter and said "I don't need your help. I can do this on my own."

Swan Song scoffed at his words and replied "Look how well that turned out. You failed your mission."

"And you didn't?" Knasty Knight replied scathingly. "My mission was postponed due to interference by his escape. You wound up nearly killed by the enraged Yellow Ranger."

"And yet I nearly got two rangers to kill each other," Swan Song retorted calmly. "The fact is, we managed to nearly kill two rangers. If we work together, we can scratch out the word "nearly" and just kill."

Knasty Knight remained silent for a moment before he nodded. "You are right…So what is the plan?"

Swan Song smirked.

* * *

**_After School_**

**_Angel Grove Juice Bar_**

(Theme of Angel Grove Juice Bar – Want to be close from Persona 3)

"Here you are Jason. Four Ernie's specials with four strawberry smoothies on the side!"

Jason nodded and thanked Ernie while taking the large saucer filled with food and drinks back to the table where Billy, Kimberly and Trini sat.

"And here we are," Jason announced as he sat the saucer down in the middle of the table. Once he sat down, the four of them wasted no time in grabbing their plates and smoothies and chowing down.

"So Billy, how are Adonis and April doing?" Jason asked curiously.

"They are going great. I was invited to his birthday party this weekend," Billy replied with a small smile.

Zordon was originally disappointed that Billy's plan involved April finding out about them being rangers and at first opted to erase their memories but then decided to speak to the teens himself.

Needless to say, April and Adonis were awed into silence by the sight of Zordon. Once it wore off, the two swore to not only keep the secret but they would help the rangers any way they could.

Billy also noticed that since their battle, he actually found himself generally enjoying the company of both Adonis and April, who have decided to cling to him as a friend in April's case and a friendly rival in Adonis'.

"That's great!" Kimberly replied happily for her friend. Outside of their group, Billy didn't have a lot of friends so while she didn't like Adonis too much due to him actively trying to hurt Billy, it was nice to see Billy having more friends.

"I agree. I just hope we can start defeating monsters again instead of humans within monsters…" Trini added with a sigh.

"Or humans within ranger suits," Kim said, a hint of sly tone in her voice.

Trini gritted her teeth at Kim's comment but willed herself to remain silent, opting to ignore the Pink Ranger.

Billy gave Kim a look before he said "I just hope we get a small break before the next big thing begins."

The three rangers nodded in agreement and took a drink of their smoothies in near unison. Once they were finished, Jason turned to Billy and asked "Any word on Kat's arrival?"

Billy shook his head then leaned back in his chair and said "Not yet…I hope she shows up soon. I'm very interested in her."

Kim paused and glanced at Billy and saw the wistful look on his face and couldn't help but scrunch up her nose a bit.

Kim didn't have a problem with Billy wanting to meet his pen-pal but to see that look on his face made her feel strange in the chest but she couldn't explain what it was.

Jason couldn't stop them grin on his face as a question appeared in his head. "Even if she's as ugly as Goldar?" Jason asked playfully.

Billy laughed.

Despite all of the letters the two had sent, Billy always forgot to send a picture of himself and he never bought up asking for a picture of her. But despite this, Billy didn't care what she looked like.

All he knew was that he could not get her out of his mind and the thought of finally being able to meet her after all this time was exciting.

If anything, the fact he didn't know what she looked like made his interest in her double. He just hoped he wasn't hyping up their meeting too much.

"Even if she looked like Goldar," Billy replied with another laugh, causing Jason to clap his shoulder.

"That's my boy. It's all about the inside, not the outside," Jason stated with a wide grin on his face, clearly proud of Billy's reply.

Just as Jason finished his sentence, Zack came bursting through the door with a large smirk on his face.

"Guys! You will not believe it!" Zack yelled as he leapt over Trini's chair and landed on Jason's lap, causing the two rangers to blink in surprise but Jason grinned while Trini frowned.

"Uh Zack," Trini started while smoothing out her hair, which became messy due to Zack's leap above her seconds before. "Did you forget our agreement?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Zack shook his head and replied "No, I didn't forget but I have something to tell you guys and it couldn't wait until later. I hope you don't mind the one-time breach in agreement."

"Ok…So spill," Jason said quickly, wanting to stop the intense glaring contest that he was sure Zack and Trini would enter. "And get off my lap," Jason added, his mind now reminding him that Zack was snuggled up comfortably on his lap.

Zack stuck out his tongue with a playful grin. "You weren't saying that last night Jase. Why must you play with my heart so much?"

Jason couldn't help but shake his head at the puppy dog eyes Zack was giving him and almost scoffed when Zack added a small whimper.

"Such a dork," Jason responded with a laugh before he shoved the snickering Zack from his lap.

"Stop messing with Jase and tell us what's up Z'," Kimberly admonished with a light smack on the Black ranger's shoulder.

Zack got up on his feet and pulled a spare chair in between Jason and Kim and said "Well, you guys remember how I had to take my cousin Alpha from the airport today?"

Jason, Billy and Kimberly nodded at this.

"Well while I was there, I bumped into a cute little number. She was waiting for her parents, who were in the bathroom. We got to talking for quite a while when we happened to get to if she knew anyone here."

Zack then paused enough to snag a few fries from Billy's plate, making his friend to smile and share the plate with him.

"Thanks buddy. So turns out, she did happen to know someone up here so I asks the girl what her friend's name was and let's just say…I was surprised at who she was looking for," Zack finished, after swallowing his fries.

"Get to the point, who was she looking for?" Trini asked rudely, causing Kimberly's eyes to narrow at her.

"Well…She should be coming in right now to answer that," Zack answered and not a second later, the Juice Bar door opened and the five watched as a platinum blonde haired female walked into the area, her sea blue eyes soaking in the sight of the juice bar.

Zack quickly got up from his chair and rushed to the teenager that just entered and began to chat with her, all while the four looked on.

"Zack wasn't lying. She is a cute little number," Jason admitted before he shrugged. She was pretty and if he was into blond girls, he would definitely be over there introducing himself to her.

"That black and purple sundress doesn't hide her curves at all," Kimberly said, admiring the female's good choice in dresses.

"I'm a little jealous I didn't think of wearing a sundress…" Kim added with a sullen look, not liking the fact she decided to wear a pink tank top with jean short shorts.

"She's ok," Trini added while sipping her smoothie once again.

"She is…Wow…" Billy murmured softly in awe, unable to keep his eyes away from her. Kimberly couldn't help but frown a bit at Billy's awed look.

She had never seen

The rangers watched as Zack and the girl walked towards the table and then the two stopped before the group of four, Zack said "Mr. Billy Cranston…May I introduce to you, A miss Katherine Hillard."

Billy's eyes widened while the remaining three rangers' jaw dropped in shock.

The three rangers watched as Billy stood up from his chair and felt his face heat up a bit from the look Kat was giving him.

"H-Hi…" Billy stuttered out shyly.

A large smile appeared on Kat's face before Billy found himself in a tight embrace from the Australian female. "It's about damn time I get to see your face," Kat said while squeezing tighter, excitement in her voice.

Billy blinked but then he smiled and returned her hug, all while the smirking Zack nodded his head in approval.

Kat separated herself from the Billy and said "Who would have thought that I would find you so soon after I landed."

"Well…I was curious to know when you would arrive but I wasn't expecting today of all days for it to happen," Billy replied while adjusting his glasses, something they all knew he did when he was flustered.

"Truth is, I wasn't expecting to be on the first flight out here but my parents were in such a rush to start their new job," Kat explained before she said "Now I already met the super awesome Zack Taylor…"

Zack couldn't help but smile at the title.

"…Do you mind introducing me to the rest of your friends?" Kat finished, her eyes glittering with happiness which left Billy breathless.

"S-Sure…" Billy replied with a stammer before he shook his head, adjusted his glasses and motioned to Trini and said "This is Trini Kwan. The resident martial arts master."

Trini raised her cup to Kat and said "It's nice to meet you."

Billy then moved his hand to Jason and said "This is Jason Lee Scott, the leader of our group."

Jason shook his head, flustered from the title of "leader" and replied "It's nice to meet you Kat but I can't claim the title of leader. We don't need a leader in this group. We're all equals here."

Billy smiled widely when he motioned his hand to Kimberly and said "And this is-"

Unlike Jason and Trini, Kimberly stood up and put on her best smile as she held out her and said "I'm Kimberly Ann Hart. Cheer Captain of the Angel Grove Saints and Billy's best friend."

Katherine's hand clasped Kim's own and gripped it slightly as she said "It's nice to meet you, Kimberly."

"Likewise…" Kimberly replied with narrowed eyes, returning the squeeze.

Billy, Zack, Trini and Jason traded subtle looks as the two girls stared each other down, totally aware of the sudden tense feeling in the room.

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

"So that is your plan?" Knasty Knight asked, his eyes focused on the image of Kimberly and Katherine staring each other down.

Swan Song nodded and crossed his arms. "Oh yes. And trust me when I say...This will be far too easy…"

* * *

Rain: And that is the start of this saga, the **_Pink with Envy_** arc. How will things progress during this. Only one way to find out is to tune into the next chapter. Until then…

Mario: See you next time.


	22. Chapter 19

Rain: And this is the next chapter of my lovely fic. We finally broke 100 views! I'm so happy I stayed with this fic to see it. I can't wait for you guys to see all of the awesome stuff I have In store! So now we have the **_Pink with Envy_** arc and trust me, this is going to be brutal one to cover. So sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

Kimberly felt her eyebrow twitch as she watched Katherine and Billy talking it up at the juice bar counter, a sour look on her face.

It had been three days since Katherine had arrived and Kimberly had found herself feeling more alone than she had ever felt before. Yeah, she had Zack and Jason spending a lot of time with her but Billy was her closest friend.

And to see him spending all of his time with little miss purple was driving her crazy. But Kimberly sighed and leaned up against the pillar beside her, her eyes locked on the two teens she was watching.

She shouldn't blame Billy for ignoring her like this. He was just being his normally, friendly self. It was Katherine that was hogging all of his attention.

"Whoa Kimberly Ann. You seem mighty tense over here," A familiar voice rang out, causing a helpless sigh to leave her lips.

Before Kimberly could say a word, Skull and Bulk had appeared on the right of her and the left of her respectfully. "Perhaps we could help you relax?" Skull suggested with a flirty tone in his voice.

Kimberly bit back the scoff that wanted to leave her lips and replied "Thanks but no thanks you guys. I just want to be by myself for a little while."

The two teens nodded in understanding but Skull said "I'm surprised though, you're usually attached to the hip with Cranston. This is honestly the first time I've seen you without him."

Kimberly chuckled, albeit weakly, and replied "His friend recently moved here so he's spending time with her." Kimberly then noticed that Billy moved away briefly, leaving Katherine alone at the bar.

With a sneaky grin, Kimberly pointed at Katherine and said "Why don't you two go talk to her? Seems like she's all alone…" Bulk and Skull turned and stared at Katherine with wide eyes before the two quickly said their goodbyes to Kimberly and ran off to harass Katherine.

Kimberly let a small smirk form on her face but it was quickly wiped away when she saw Zack shaking his head in shame beside her.

"How cruel of you to sic Bulk and Skull on Katherine. I know you don't like her but that's just plain unnecessary," Zack told her, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Kimberly turned to face the frowning teen with a look of guilt already formed on her face. "I know, I feel terrible…" Kimberly replied as she lowered her head in shame.

Zack placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Then why did you do it?" Kimberly watched as Katherine laughed genuinely at one of Bulk's lame attempts at a pick up line and frowned.

"I…I just…" Kimberly honestly tried to put her feelings into words but she couldn't. How could she tell Zack that she was jealous of Katherine spending so much time with **her **Billy?

Yeah, she hung out with Trini, Jason and Zack himself and she didn't feel threatened by Katherine taking her place at all but the minute Billy comes in close proximity to her, this possessive feeling begins to run in her veins.

Kimberly then sighed and turned to Zack and asked "Have you ever had someone that you cared for and then out of nowhere they start ignoring you or worse?"

Zack chuckled and motioned to the gym mat where Trini and Jason were sparring and replied "It feels like your heart is being ripped out of your chest. And no matter how much time passes, those feelings never truly die…No matter how much the person you shared them with wishes they never happened."

Realization appeared in Kimberly's eyes at his words.

It couldn't be _her…_

"From the look on your face, you realize who I was talking about," Zack stated with sad grin on his face as he watched Trini flip Jason over her shoulder before she punched his chest.

Kimberly saw the grin on Zack's face and couldn't stop herself from opening her mouth. "Do you still love her?"

Zack shut his eyes and let out a small, bitter laugh but he didn't answer her question at all, which concerned her.

Zack couldn't be in love with Trini…Could he?

She had nearly killed him during that whole "Mistaken Identity" saga which was still being felt at this moment in time.

Zack turned his head away from Trini finishing off Jason with another throw and said to Kim "You should ask yourself the same question. Are you in love with Billy?"

Kim instantly shook her head.

"Of course not. Billy is my best friend in the entire world. Besides, he and I agreed that we wouldn't risk our friendship like that," Kimberly replied strongly, clearly convinced in her words.

"And yet you're jealous of Katherine taking his attention," Zack responded skeptically. "Look, you can't act like a baby because Billy is showing interest in someone other than you Hart. Let him experience life. I'm sure he didn't act like this when you were talking about that guy Timmy or whoever it was."

Kimberly glowered at her friend's words but he was right. When she went on about the handsome guy she had met during her visit to Twilight Valley. She went on and on about the guy but Billy never got jealous.

All he did was encourage her to reach out to the mysterious teen she had met but she never did reach him.

"His name was Tommy, Zack," Kimberly responded with a small pout.

"So not the point," Zack stated with a roll of his eyes. "Kim, I know that it is painful to see your best friend give all of his attention to his new friend and it's even worse because she is returning that attention tenfold but Billy isn't like some people who would drop you like a bad habit. He loves you and he will always remember who was there for him during all of the good and bad times and you know that when you really need him, he'll come running. Just like he has before. So stop thinking that Katherine is going to replace you because it's not happening."

How could Kimberly argue against that?

Billy had seen her at her highest of highs and the lowest of lows and not once has he ever told her that he couldn't deal with her anymore like some of her exes had done.

"You're right…" Kimberly said slowly, a small smile forming on her face. "I shouldn't be so jealous. Billy has never let me down before when I needed him. Why would he start now when Katherine is here?"

Zack smiled proudly and once again patted her shoulder and replied "Our little Pink is growing up…I'm so proud." Zack then faked a small sniffle, much to the amusement of the pink warrior beside him.

"Oh hush," Kimberly responded as she elbowed her friend in the stomach and shooed the ranger away before turning her attention to Billy and Katherine and let a small sigh leave her lips. She would need to get over her feelings so Billy could be happy.

But doing that was easier said than done.

But just as she saw Zack was going to leave her side, she gently grabbed his arm, which caused him to stop completely. "Zack…" Kimberly murmured softly, eye brown eyes gazing at his face sadly.

"You never answered my question. Are you in love with Trini?" Kimberly asked softly, unable to keep her eyes off of his face, which instantly changed into a forlorn look.

"Even if I could tell you Kim. It won't change what happened…Trini wants nothing to do with me and I have to accept that…So leave it alone…" And with that, Zack walked away from her, his hands buried within his pockets.

Kimberly lowered her hand and watched him walk off with a sad expression on her face while she whispered "Zack…" But Kimberly's attention was quickly drawn to the sound of Billy's adorable/dorky laugh along with Katherine's giggle.

Kimberly glanced at the two obviously smitten teens and tried to tell herself not to worry but she couldn't stop her fists from curling up into a fist.

But if Kimberly had been paying attention, Kimberly would have noticed a nondescript teenager hiding behind a pillar with a cruel grin on his face, his eyes flashing a bright yellow.

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Swan Song &amp; Knasty Knight_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

"So...It seems jealousy is the driving force for discord between the rangers," Knasty Knight noted angrily with his arms crossed.

Swan Song had eluded to it a couple of days ago but now he was seeing what his fellow monster was speaking.

"Perfect? Is it not Knight?" Swan Song stated as he strolled behind his rival, clearly pleased by his recon mission on the rangers.

"It's pathetic but I do see the potential in your plan," Knasty Knight responded as he twisted his body around to fully face the annoyance known as Swan Song.

"The mass potential," Swan Song corrected while poking the monster on the tip of his nose, causing Knasty Knight to swat his hand away.

"You tried this before with the Yellow and…_Him…_" Knasty Knight said, not even bothering to say the color of the ranger who had escaped his wrath. "This psychological warfare. How do you know it will work this time?"

Swan Song laughed cockily then told his fellow monster "The heart of these _humans_ can overpower their intellect. If we can make them act on their emotions instead of their minds, they screw up and we can rid ourselves of them for good."

Swan Song then moved close and placed a hand on the Knight's chest and whispered "And we both know how much you want them dead. Especially the Black Ranger…"

Knasty Knight hissed and moved away from the master manipulator and walked to the balcony to look at the planet Earth.

The damn monster was right.

Ever since his battle with Zordon's new Black Ranger, the knight had been itching to battle the ranger again and now that he was fully healed, he was truly ready to slay his opponent once and for all.

But he did not want Swan Song to manipulate him into doing it. He wanted to be able to fight and kill the ranger on his own.

Swan Song walked behind him and placed both hands on the knight's shoulders and whispered seductively "Help me…Help me with my plan and I promise you that I can get the ranger you want, dead at the end of your blade."

"Fine…" Knasty Knight hissed out nastily, causing Swan Song to grin in glee. "Good…Because I know the perfect monster that can help us."

Swan Song quickly moved away from the knight and shouted into the air "Finster! I need your monster book and hurry it up! I have an idea for a monster!" Finster appeared by Swan Song's side in an instant, holding the monster book in his arms.

Swan Song took the book and flipped through it and saw a simple glowing rose and let a smile form on his face as he remembered the last time he had saw this rose.

The Death Rose had been fighting Zordon's Aura Pink Ranger and it was a fight filled with desperation but in the end, both the Pink Ranger and Death Rose had killed each other in one powerful strike.

And when that Pink Ranger had died, it had caused a serious blow to that stupid sage's forces, especially since it was just ten hours after the Aura Black Ranger's death against the Knasty Knight.

"Ah…The Pink killer, the beautiful Death Rose …Arise for us!" Swan Song shouted out as he tapped the page with grabbed a piece of the ruby that came from Rita's scepter, causing the image to glow brightly.

The image floated out of the page and a few feet away from the three monsters then with a flash, a monster familiar to the three was seen kneeling on the ground.

The monster had a female humanoid white face with pink make-up on its eyelids along with pale red eyes, pink lipstick on its lips and blond hair that looked as if the wind was blowing it to the side.

The monster's left leg that was made with thorns which was also the right side of her stomach while the right leg was a turquoise color with sparkles on it as well as the left side of her stomach.

And finally, a large blooming rose that took up the top half of her body, leaving her head right in the middle of the blooming red rose body.

Death Rose looked up and saw Swan Song, Knasty Knight and Finster and blinked in confusion. "Ah, my beautiful Rose, it has been far too long," Swan Song said as he leaned down and caressed her cheek, causing the monster's face to hear up.

Death Rose shook her head and said "It has my magnificent Song."

Knasty Knight groaned and turned his back on the two, deciding to stare at the Earth once again.

"So, what do you need of me, my Song?" Death Rose whispered with a bowed head, making the monster before her smirk.

"Simple…We have mission for you…" Swan Song replied while pulling her up to her feet. "You see, Lady Rita has awakened after thousands of years to take over Earth. Downside is that Zordon has returned with his own brand of rangers…"

"Such an old fool!" Death Rose growled angrily. "Didn't he learn after we bested his rangers before?"

"He did because they are giving us tons of trouble. But here is the good part, they are fragile humans…" Swan Song said as his eyes shined brightly. "Humans who need a rose to sway their beautifully weak emotions."

Death Rose let a cruel smirk form on her face as she caught exactly what Swan Song was hinting at. "Just tell me who and I work my magic."

Swan Song pulled out a picture and showed it to Death Rose and said "Let's just say…These two rangers will be very easy targets…"

And on the picture was Kimberly with her hand gripping Zack's arm.

* * *

Rain: Well this is not good. Three monsters are off their leash and it looks like a certain Pink Ranger and Black Ranger are in the sights of the three monsters. What will happen next? Find out next time on…**_ The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

Mario: See you next time!


	23. Chapter 20

Rain: And here I am with a brand new chapter. This chapter is going to be rough on everyone so sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Twenty_**

Katherine Hillard was very pleased with herself.

It had been a week since she had come to Angel Grove and she already met a lot of awesome people.

The first was Zack Taylor.

She had met him at the airport when he was dropping off a family member and he did everything he could to make her feel comfortable in a new country and he did it very well.

It also helped that he was a very charming person and she knew that he was going to be her best friend.

And it helped that he knew the object of her obsession, William "Billy" Cranston. The minute she had laid eyes on him, she was even more smitten with him than she was before.

In the beginning when Billy was her school project in the form of a pen-pal.

She didn't take it seriously at all. She just wanted to complete her task and move on to dating this hot little redhead guy that she was vying for at the time.

But somehow, she found herself waiting for his letters by the mailbox and her crush on the cute red head had died away and soon, she found herself thinking about the smart teen more and more.

And now after being able to see him, see his blue eyes light up in excitement has he told her about his creations or the large smile he would get when he finished up a story about his friends, she found her obsession grow deeper.

But she could feel someone staring at her the entire time she spoke to the teen genius before her. She knew it couldn't have been those two goofballs, Bulk and Skull. They had left when Billy came back but still, she felt these eyes.

It wasn't until she spotted Zack leaving with Kimberly chasing after when she realized who was causing that feeling.

It was Kim who was staring at her all this time.

Katherine didn't want to think it was due to her and Billy but at the same time, it would make perfect sense. Billy was Kimberly's best friend and vice versa and with her taking all of his attention, she was feeling jealous.

Kimberly shouldn't feel jealous at all, if that was the reason she was watching them. Billy was talking about his friendship with Kimberly to her at this very moment and she found this cute.

Even in his letters, she could tell how much Billy loved all of his friends and cherished all that he does with them and even now, as he talked away about a prank he and Zack had done on Kimberly when they were younger, she could see that.

If Kimberly was jealous because she was taking her spot or whatever, she had nothing to worry about. She was not here to take Kimberly's place as his best friend at all. What she wanted was to get to know her obsession and his friends and maybe…If things continued to grow between her and the blue eyed genius…She could see herself truly falling for him.

But before that, she needed to clear the air between them.

"Hey Billy…I'm going to freshen up, ok?" Katherine asked, having no need to resort to her "Kitten Eyes" due to knowing Billy's response.

Which instantly came when he nodded with a bright smile on his face. Katherine thanked him before she jogged away and headed after Kimberly.

* * *

**_Kimberly Hart_**

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

"Zack!" Kimberly exclaimed as she finally spotted her teammate sitting on a bench in front of the park, a sullen look on his face.

She had been looking for Zack for twenty minutes since his sudden departure from the Juice Bar but she had finally found him.

Kimberly saw Zack's shoulders slump a bit as she sat down beside him and said "You move really fast when you want to,"

"I was always the fastest out of all of us…" Zack replied softly before he added "I know why you followed me and I know what you're going to say and I honestly don't want to hear it…It is what it is and nothing is going to change that."

Kimberly pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes briefly before she responded "I know but I don't want to see you hurt Zack-man."

She watched as Zack shook his head then shrugged, saying "Don't sweat it. I've held back my feelings on this matter for a long time now. No sense in bringing it to the surface. I don't want to hurt her or any of you more than I already have."

Kimberly opened her mouth to respond to this but an unknown voice stated "Now my darling, I believe that is exactly what we must do!"

Zack and Kimberly glanced at each other and turned around on the bench to see Death Rose with a band of Putties swarming around her.

"Tch, I knew it had been too quiet around here lately," Zack scowled as he leapt over the bench and onto his feet, his eyes narrowed with anger.

Kimberly walked around the bench with her arms crossed and added "Well that was something we should have expected. They usually come when our guard is down."

Death Rose chuckled and cracked her whip down on the cement beneath her hard, making a spider web crack form below it and said "Don't sound too happy to see me, my darlings. I just came to get you both to fight by my side against your friends."

"No way in hell!" The two screamed out, enraged at the mere suggestion of betraying them.

"Now now….You'll both warm up to the idea once I defeat you. Putties, attack!" Death Rose yelled with a point to the two rangers. The Putties quickly swarmed to Kimberly and Zack.

The two rangers glanced at each other and quickly charged to attack the putties head on. Zack was the first one to meet the putties and the first one that tried to attack was met with a knee to its face, sending it flying into the putties behind it.

Zack landed on his feet and caught the arm of a putty that was attacking from his left, kneed it in the stomach before spinning around and throwing it into the two putties to the left of him, sending them all to the ground.

Zack then caught the fists of two putties that were aimed for his chest and kicked the putty on the right of him down to the ground. Zack then let go of the right putty's fist only to grab the body of the left putty, lift it into the air and slam it on top of the right putty, taking them both out of the action.

But as Zack turned around to fight the next two putties, he was suddenly struck hard by the clay made sword of the putty to his right, causing him to growl in pain.

The sword strike had gone fairly deep but he wouldn't go down due to this. Zack ducked the next two swings of the putty's blade before grabbed the wrist of the putty, kicking it twice in the chest before launching it into a street post, causing it to bend.

Zack quickly fell to one knee as his side began to bleed

Meanwhile, Kimberly was using her agility to dodge the strikes from the putties. She leapt over the head of the putty in front of her while grabbing his head at the same time and when she landed on the ground, she used all of her force to launch the putty at the three racing towards her.

Once those four putties were down, Kimberly quickly flipped to the side to avoid the clay blade of the putty and kicked it away from her before she nailed the putty in the side of the face.

She then rolled beneath the legs of two putties and then leapt into the air, wrapped her arms around the necks of the two putties behind her and fell to the ground, causing the heads of the putties to slam against the concrete hard.

Kimberly flipped to her feet and quickly ducked to avoid two putties that were sent flying over her due to Zack's kick to their faces.

Kimberly rolled to Zack's side and felt her back press against his as ten more putties swarmed around them. "Great…more of them," Kimberly noted with a wry smirk on her face, eyeing the swarming foot soldiers of Rita's.

"Well we aren't doing so badly," Zack answered back while panting a bit. "I hope you aren't getting tired."

Kimberly laughed softly at this and noticed that Zack was holding his bleeding side and asked "Will you be ok?"

Zack opened his mouth to respond but the sudden shriek of "What in the hell are those things?!" caused the two to blink in surprise.

The two of them quickly turned their heads to see the stunned look on Katherine's face as she took a step back in terror.

"Katherine! What the hell are you doing here?" Kimberly asked in a panicky tone.

"I came to talk to you but I was unaware of this going on! What the hell is going on?!" Katherine exclaimed in shock.

Zack growled at this question and said "Does it really matter?! You need to get out of here before you get hurt!"

"Oh look," Death Rose said with a coy smirk on her face. "Another rat has entered the fray…Putties…Attack her as well!"

"Shit Katherine! Go!" Zack exclaimed to the purple wearing teen, who quickly turned around to run away but a band of putties appeared before her, swarming around along with their strange, otherworldly garbles.

Katherine took a step back in fear as the putties continued to advance towards her. Zack and Kimberly tried to get to her but putties got in their way as well and began to attack the two.

Zack kneed the putty on the right before moving his leg to kick the putty on the left but was quickly struck in the chest but the putty that appeared before him. Zack fell to the ground and flipped back up to his feet but was struck in the jaw, sending him falling to the ground spinning.

Zack tripped up the five putties that had come around him and got up on his knees and rolled away to avoid the clay swords of the foot soldiers.

Meanwhile, Kimberly leapt over a few putties and landed on the ground but two putties grabbed her ankles the moment she landed and then pulled hard, sending her slamming to the ground face first.

Kim turned around and shook her right foot free and slammed her foot on both of the putties faces before she rolled to her feet to try to get to Katherine.

But as Kimberly tried to make her way to Katherine, three putties were sent flying past her, causing the teen to slide to a stop in surprise.

Kimberly watched in amazement as Katherine's body swayed from side to side in order to avoid the strikes of the five putties before the Australian lashed out with her left fist and hit the torso of the putty in front of her then followed up with a headbutt, sending it to the ground.

Katherine swayed to her left to avoid the punch of a putty and followed up with two swift jabs to the face before pulling it into a clench and kicking it backwards into three more putties.

Katherine then leaned back to avoid the wide kick that was aimed at her head only to grab the leg and pull the putty close to her in order to punch it in the face, sending it crashing to the ground.

Katherine dashed beneath the sloppy right hook of the fourth putty in her way and slammed her right fist square in the middle of its face, knocking it into the fifth putty behind it, sending them both to the ground.

Katherine slide next to the stunned Kimberly and said "I know you guys told me to run but I doubt I could do that to you guys."

"Y-You know how to fight?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes. My parents wanted me to learn how to fight to defend myself against major threats…Seems like this is a major threat," Katherine responded just before Zack rolled over to the two of them, sweating and bleeding up a storm.

"Well that's good because we are going to need all the help we can get at this rate," Zack groaned out as he forced himself stand on his two feet before he charged forward and kicked one putty In the chest, making it stumble backwards to the charging putties,

Zack jumped up and dropkicked two more that had jumped over the first putty but due to the damage he had taken from earlier, this proved to hurt him more than his attack had done the two putties.

Zack was pulled to his feet by both Kimberly and Katherine as Kimberly said "You need to be careful. You aren't in any condition to fight."

Zack nodded as he shrugged out of their grasp and staggered backwards before leaping forward to punch tow putties in their chests then head butting another before finally jumping up and kneeing a third putty in the chin, making it collide with the band of putties behind it.

But before anything else could be done, Zack was suddenly taken off of his feet by three putties and was thrown backwards against the bench, which caused his back to whip around the top of the wooden bench before he slammed to the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Katherine ran forward and leapt in the air to deliver a solid elbow to a putty's face then punched two more that were behind that one but was then punched in the stomach by a fourth putty, making her fly back against the bench Zack had been launched into seconds before.

Kimberly slapped two putties in the face then pushed them back then bowed to avoid two putties that had come running behind her to punch in the head then walked backwards and pushed them to the ground.

"Zack! Katherine!" Kimberly yelled in concern before she ducked two strikes from two putties then kicked them both before catching a third putty's right leg.

"I'm coming!" Kimberly shouted before she hopped over the out stretched leg and slammed his right ankle against the putty's head, making it soar to the side.

Kimberly flipped back to her feet and started to back flip her way to the downed Zack and the kneeling Katherine and once she did, she kneeled by Zack's side and panted heavily, her eyes watching Death Rose and her putties advancing towards them slowly.

"This isn't good…" Kimberly whispered.

"This isn't good at all…" Katherine followed up nervously.

They needed help and they needed it fast.

Without warning, Three beams of energy shot out and collided against Death Rose and the putties, causing them all to fall to the ground in pain.

Kimberly's eyes looked up to see Blue, Yellow and Red flip over the bench and landed right before them.

"Oh my god," Kimberly heard Katherine whisper in shock as three of the five rangers stood before them but Kimberly couldn't help herself but let out a laugh of relief.

Her friends were here and now they had a chance.

* * *

Rain: And that is how I will end it. Poor Zack, guy is just going through a lot of pain but what will happen now? Find out on the next chapter.

Mario: See you next time!


	24. Chapter 21

Rain: And here I am with a brand new chapter. It's time to continue on with the story. Sorry I took so long but let's rock!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Twenty-One_**

Katherine Hillard was in a state of awe.

Standing before her were three of the five Power Rangers and to make things better, they had saved her, Kim and Zack before they were killed by these horrible monsters.

She knew that the reason she moved out to Angel Grove was because her parents were looking to replicate the technology that the famed Power Rangers had at their disposal and she knew that monsters would happen.

But never, in her wildest dreams, would she think she would be near the Power Rangers themselves. The only downside to this was that she was near these ugly, putrid monsters herself. _'Mum and Dad would die to be in my place,'_ Katherine thought with narrowed eyes as she was taken out of her revere by the gasp of pain that left Zack.

Zack!

How could she forget her friend, who was hurt by these hideous things?! "Kimberly," Katherine hissed out to her pink wearing ally, who was currently smirking smugly. Rightfully so, considering they were saved at the last moment by the rangers.

Katherine hissed out Kimberly's name again to get her attention, which worked the third time when Kimberly turned her head and asked "What is it?"

Katherine looked down at Zack's form, causing Kimberly to follow her gaze before it landed on Zack and the pink wearing girl's face went from smug to sad immediately. "We need to get him out of here," Katherine said as she held Zack's bleeding side.

"You're right…There must be something we can do," Kimberly muttered but Katherine could barely hear her over the battle between the three rangers and those disgusting monsters.

Katherine looked around, clearly looking for something as well until a flash of lavender caught her eye from the distance and when she focused on the lavender color, she smirked.

Sitting down the street was a lavender pickup truck, sitting innocently in the parking lot nearby.

"If we can make it to that truck, we should be able to get Zack to the hospital," Katherine said as she slung Zack's arm over her shoulder and began to lift him off the ground.

Kimberly looked up and saw the truck as well and asked "Is that your truck?" Katherine shook her head and had a look of concern on her face as a putty fell a few feet from them, felled by the mighty kick of the Yellow Ranger.

"Does that really matter? Zack is dying and these monsters could get to us. I'd rather steal a truck to keep him alive than stay here and die," Katherine stated with a small frown on her face.

She didn't want to steal the truck, she didn't even want to admit she knew how to hotwire a truck but Zack's life was on the line and there was little time to waste.

Kimberly quickly followed her lead and took Zack's arm and placed it over her shoulder and together the two of started to walk off as quickly as possible but that's when they heard the female monster's voice asking "Where do you think you two are going?!"

Katherine quickened her pace down the road with Kimberly following suit but the two instantly stopped when the Rose monster landed before him them in a crouch before she turned around and said "How cute, you are trying to escape but I won't let that happen!"

The monster unfurled a thorn whip from around her waist and sent it flying towards them. Katherine shut her eyes expecting the strike but when she felt nothing, she opened her eyes and saw the Blue Ranger standing in front of her, holding the end of the whip that would have struck them.

"What are you two waiting for?!" The ranger shouted at them while twisting his head to their direction. "Get out of here!"

Katherine nodded to Kimberly and the two quickly ran to the truck but Katherine glanced back at the Blue ranger engaging in battle with the rose monster and thought _'His voice sounds familiar….'_

Once the two got close to the truck, Katherine quickly moved away from Zack to go to the driver's seat and swiftly broke the glass with her elbow before unlocking the doors and said "Hurry up!"

Kimberly opened the door and lifted Zack up and pushed him into the backseat, which was fairly difficult for her but she managed it and once she got him fully inside, she shut the door and made her way to the front seat but two putties came charging towards her.

Kimberly kicked the truck door hard to nail the first putty hard enough to knock it down before she shut the door of the truck, grabbed the head of the second putty and rammed it through the window of the passenger door, shattering the window completely before she jerked the putty away for it to fall to the ground.

A few seconds later, the engine roared to life and Katherine shouted "I got it on! Let's get out of here!" Kimberly nodded and got into the truck and Katherine quickly drove away, swerving hard to the left when a putty tried to lunge for the truck.

"I have to say, that is something I never expected to do today," Katherine said as she drove down the road with a frown on her face.

"You're telling me…So," Kimberly stated, panting slightly. "You just hotwired a truck…Where did you learn that?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes and said defensively "My parents taught me when I was twelve so if I ever got into a dangerous situation, I could hotwire a vehicle to get away."

"Seem your parents taught you a lot of things," Kimberly noted softly.

Katherine hummed briefly before she replied "I suppose but knowing these skills allowed me to assist and to help us get away. All we need to do now is get to the hospital."

Kimberly looked out of the window and replied "Or...We can go to another location to get him healed..."

* * *

**_Power Rangers Vs Death Rose_**

"Rose whip!" The monster yelled out, summoning her weapon into her hand and with a snap, she whipped the whip forward and caught Blue with a strike to the chest, making him fly backwards onto the ground.

Then with a twirl, Death Rose not only managed to hit Yellow and Red but she managed to destroy all of the putties that were around her, causing them to disperse.

The three rangers popped up to their feet and went to charge forward to the monster but once more, that whip managed to act first, striking Yellow in the chest with it then slinging it towards Blue, who was hit in the side of his torso, causing sparks to shoot out briefly then finally to Red, who the monster managed to strike in the helmet, sending him spiraling to the ground.

"This is no challenge. Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho!" The monster laughed, the back of her hand going inches away from her mouth as she did so.

"I'm getting so damn sick of this thing." Yellow murmured in anger as she slammed her fist against the ground and rose to her feet to pull out her blade blaster and began to fire it. Death Rose merely let out a laugh and began to spin her whip in front of her, deflecting the blasts from striking her before sending the whip towards her.

Yellow swiftly rolled out the of way of the tip of the whip and jumped in the air, switching her blaster to its blade mode and striking the monster in the chest, causing it to stumble backwards.

But this monster was a crafty one by pulling back the whip quickly, causing it to strike Yellow's back, forcing her to fly towards her outstretched hand and caught the Ranger by her neck.

"You are outmatched Ranger. I cannot be defeated by the likes of you." The monster whispered coyly before throwing Yellow backwards into the air.

But as Death Rose reared her whip back to strike the airborne ranger, Blue stormed towards the monster and slammed his shoulder against her stomach and slowly picked her up off the ground while Red caught the landing Yellow.

"You alright?" Red asked in concern, his hands gripping her body tightly.

Yellow nodded faintly as Red sat her down on the ground gently but when she stumbled, he quickly grabbed her forearm and said "No need to be tough Trini. Hang back if you're hurt."

Yellow glanced at her leader angrily but then she imagined the concerned look on his face and it made her inwardly scowl. She didn't want anyone to worry about her at all, no matter how bad things would get and yet...Something deep inside of her made her unable to be angry at him for worrying about her. He was her friend, her **true** friend, next to Billy...She shouldn't be mad at him for this.

"I'll be fine…." she responded gently, her gaze softening as a tiny little grin formed on her face. "I just want to beat this thing before I go insane," Yellow murmured before noticing that Blue was holding the rose monster in the air, as if preparing to slam her again. "And I think we finally have an opening," Yellow said, a smirk being heard in her voice before she began to run, with Red following behind her.

"Put me down you foolish Ranger!" The monster screeched while preparing to strike him in the back with the whip but without warning, the bottom of Red's and Yellow's boots coming dangerously close to her face sending her out of Blue's arms and sailing into a bus stop sign, causing it to bend from the monster's body.

But as the monster got up on her feet, Yellow and Red quickly jumped on Blue's shoulders and slammed their fists into the monster's face, making it slam back into the bent metal behind her but then they quickly grabbed both monster's arms and bent it backwards.

Blue summoned his power lance and charged forward to the trapped monster and began to ruthlessly strike its chest and head with his weapons, causing sparks to fly from its wounds.

After striking the monster a two more times, Blue twisted his body and aimed his trident shaped blades at the monster's head to destroy it but Death Rose forced her arms free from the other two ranger's grasp and caught the lance when it was just inches away from her face.

"What a naughty ranger," Death Rose said with a laugh before she gave the lance a hard tug which caused Blue to stumble forward right into a hard kick to his chest, making him soar backwards on the ground.

With a laugh, the monster used Blue's lance to strike Red and Yellow in the chest with it before breaking it in half and throwing it at the two rangers, causing sparks to fly from their chests as well as sending them to the ground.

The monster merely laughed while the rangers forced themselves onto their feet but she leapt in the air and opened her arms, saying "Blossom storm!"

The rangers watched as rose petals gently floated out from the monster's body and gently float down in all direction in a slow pace, certainly surprising the rangers, who was expecting fast projectiles due to the name of the attack.

That surprise quickly morphed into horror as the gentle petals landed on not only the ground but on many objects, including their bodies and exploded on impact, causing a huge shower of sparks to shoot out of their suits with every explosion that took place which was accompanied by their screams of pain from the attacks.

Once the attack was done, Death rose floated to the ground and watched as the three rangers fell to the ground as lighting from their bodies started to glow their respective color before exploding in three brightly colored flashes, revealing their battered original forms and slowly, the three fell to the cement below.

* * *

**_Command Center_**

Zordon and Alpha watched in horror as the rangers laid defeated on the ground, unable to form a single word until Alpha said "Ay-Ai-Ai, Zordon, what are we going to do? The rangers have been defeated!" blatantly concerned for the now injured rangers.

**"Transport the rangers here now Alpha."** Zordon commanded swiftly, a hint of worry inside of his voice as well.

Alpha nodded and began to presses many buttons on the console as fast as possible, saying "Please be ok rangers," In a hushed whisper before pressing one last button.

* * *

**_Death Rose_**

"Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho!" The monster laughed again, lifting her right hand up so her fingers were covering her lips. "Lady Rita told me that you Rangers were a challenge. Such a pity things had to end this way."

Just as Death Rose was going to strike the unconscious rangers with her whip, their bodies dematerialized into energy of their respective colors and flew into the air, leaving Death Rose alone watching them leave.

"Well…How rude for them to leave before I was able to kill them," she lamented with a sigh before her head snapped up to the sky, feeling something off in the air. She then smiled and laughed once more, saying "Knasty Knight…I didn't expect you to be here watching my show."

Standing behind her was the knight himself, standing in the shadows of the trees behind her. "I wasn't expecting you to allow both groups to get away," Knasty Knight countered as he stared at her with annoyance.

"Well I wasn't able to stop our targets from leaving but I did damage the rangers enough and besides…" Death Rose then let a smirk appear on her face as she held up a metallic rose petal, which showed the image of the purple pickup truck driving on the road.

"I will know exactly where they are going…"

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So we find out a little bit more about Kat and how she was raised and more will soon come to light in the next chapter. Meanwhile, I'm also starting to plant more seeds for Jason and Trini in the next chapter as well so until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	25. Chapter 22

Rain: hello team, I'm back with a brand new chapter for my beloved Power Rangers fic known as **_The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_** and it has been a while since I've been here but its time for us to continue on so sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: here we go!

* * *

**_The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Two_**

"So this is a thing!" Katherine exclaimed as her stolen vehicle slammed into the side of the main ride the Putties were within.

"Yeah, I wonder why they are on us like this!" Kimberly shouted in return as she looked around the car for something to throw. She knew she could also morph but Katherine was in the car and there was no way she was willing to spill her secret, and by association, the identities of their friends.

Sure they had Adonis and his girl knew the truth but that was due to him finding out Billy's identity and she didn't want the whole damn world to know!

But as the car took a hard hit from the tank like vehicle, which nearly caused the car they were in to slam into another car that was parked on the side, Kimberly knew she had to do something.

But what?

"Hey Kim! if you have any good ideas, now would be the time to share them!" Katherine yelled as the car took another hit from the large tank, which caused the car to swerve sharply to the right, which caused their right tires to drive on the sidewalk.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Kimberly shouted in annoyance as well as panic as her mind raced to find the perfect location.

"Well think faster because sooner or later, we're going to crash or end up in a wreck!" Katherine ordered but as the car blew passed the traffic lights, the sounds of police sirens were heard behind them.

"Oh now they come! Maybe they could do something about these bloody things chasing us," Katherine said as she took a sharp left turn.

Kimberly glanced behind her and saw the putty tank slam into the police car, sending the car sailing through the air and into a beauty shop and let out a woeful moan and said "I had an appointment there...Guess that's cancelled."

Katherine turned to Kimberly with a look then said "Really? That's all you can say to that? We're being chased by these…_freaks_ who just rammed a police officer into a shop that could have injured and/or killed people and that's what you say?"

"I need to have some levity in this situation. Panicking isn't going to help us," Kimberly retorted, her body hitting the passenger door as the putty tank slammed into the car from the right once again, causing the car to veer onto the sidewalk.

"Shit! That was close!" Katherine shouted as she quickly got back on the road and slammed the car back at the tank before she added "In that case, I had an appointment there at 4pm tomorrow for a French curl. I doubt I'll be able to go there now."

"It is, they can do a French curl like no ones business as long as you get Kana. Anyone else would suck," Kimberly responded as Katherine hit the car breaks hard when she got between the tanks, causing the two to speed past her and the moment they did, she quickly did a U-turn and drove off as quickly as possible.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly asked in concern.

"Simple, we need to get rid of this car and get to mine," Katherine said with a frown on her face. "I mean don't you find it weird that they knew what car we were in despite the rangers distracting them?"

"Yeah, I found it strange as well," Kimberly replied with a frown of her own. "We could have been tracked."

But if that was the case, then that meant that they were completely serious about obtaining her and Zack but why them of all people?

I mean, she would never want them to come after her friends but out of everyone in the team, them wanting her and Zack confused her greatly.

"But I wonder why they would want the two of you," Katherine said with a thoughtful tone in her voice. "I mean…You guys are just normal people, it's not like you guys are the Power Rangers or know the Power Rangers...Right?"

* * *

**_Command Center_**

(Theme of Command Center – Uneasy State from Legend of the Dragoons)

"Well...That was humiliating," Trini said with a sigh as she leaned against the healing tank that Billy was currently occupying, his body floating in the strange aqua colored liquid that was within the pod.

She couldn't shake the fact that the three strongest members of their team was taking down by a rose monster with a very annoying laugh.

And not only that, the last she saw of Kimberly, Zack and Katherine, Zack was laying in his own pool of blood.

At one time, Trini would have wanted nothing more to have him like that but...Something about him looking like that had struck her but she couldn't understand why at all.

"It could have been worse," Jason responded with a sigh of his own, his bare chest expanding from the sigh before he tensed up and held the left side of his bandaged stomach. "W-We could have gotten killed...Plus Zordon got us out at the right time."

"The right time?" Trini repeated with a frown on her face. "Jason, Billy is in a healing tube because of his injuries and we aren't doing so hot either. Not to mention, we are still missing Zack and Kimberly and last we saw Zack, he was bleeding out."

Jason could see a flash of concern appear on Trini's face when she spoke of Zack bleeding out and inwardly grinned.

_'So you're worried about him now? Interesting,' _Jason thought to himself before his eyes widened in realization. "Wait a minute...You, me and Billy are here and hurt but not as bad as Zack and yet he and Kimberly aren't here at all...And Zack was damn near death when we saw him last!"

Trini seemed to realize where Jason was going with this and said "And yet here we are getting help and Zack is somewhere dying slowly...We need to get him here."

Jason and Trini quickly left the medical room and the moment that Zordon and Alpha became visible in the Command Center, Jason shouted "Zordon, we need to talk!"

Zordon's head swished to Jason and Trini with a frown on his face and asked **"Yes Jason?"**

"You got me, Trini and Billy here but Zack was far off worse than we are and those goons were after Kim, Zack and Katherine so why weren't they transported here?" Jason asked as he and Trini made their way in front of Zordon's tube.

Zordon stared at the two teens and replied **"We have been trying to transport them here but something is interfering with the signal of their power coins."**

"Ai-Ai-Aye, it is absolutely dreadful!" Alpha exclaimed, his arms waving up and down in a panic.

"What do you mean? They should be hiding," Jason stated with a frown on his face. Zordon looked to Alpha, who instantly turned on the viewing globe.

And the moment Alpha did, Jason and Trini saw a purple vehicle driving erratically down the downtown streets as a group of Putties were behind them on in what looked like a large, steel grey tank which they used to slam into the car, causing it to swerve wildly.

"Are you kidding me?" Trini asked in disbelief, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Jason was in the same boat because his jaw had dropped but he quickly snapped his jaw shut and said "We need to help them. At this rate, something bad will happen if we don't. You have to send us down there."

**"I know Jason but I cannot risk that. The transporting signal is being blocked from their location. We can try to get you two close but I can't you'll be right there,"** Zordon stated with a frown on his face.

"Then that'll have to do," Jason said with a nod to Zordon before he turned to Trini and asked "Ready?"

"Yes…Let's go save them," Trini responded/

Jason nodded and placed his hands on his morpher and said "Perfect. Back to action!"

* * *

**_East side Angel Grove_**

**_Kimberly Ann Hart_**

Beads of sweat formed on Kimberly's face when Katherine asked that question.

_"I mean…You guys are just normal people, it's not like you guys are the Power Rangers or know the Power Rangers...Right?"_

Of course Kimberly couldn't answer this.

Her and her friends being rangers needed to remain a secret and the fact that Katherine was achingly close to the rangers as is was pressing but now her questioning is getting too close as well.

"I don't know, maybe they need humans as hostages or something?" Kimberly responded with an unsure tone but she saw the skeptical look on Katherine's face but just as the blonde was going to open her mouth to reply, the vehicle was once again slammed by the putty tank.

But unlike the other times where Katherine was able to keep her truck steady, Katherine was unable to control the vehicle and before the two knew it, they found themselves slamming through the walls of the Angel Grove mall.

And once they crashed through the mall doors, the car sailed into the large water fountain, the front of the car crashing into the marble statue of the Angel grove mascot, Angie the Falcon before slamming into the water below sharply.

The passenger door to the car was kicked open and Kimberly came stumbling out and slamming into the water while the driver's door was opened slowly and Katherine came falling into the water as well.

Kimberly could hear the panicked screams of the people along with the enraged garbles of the putties despite her head being under the water and hearing this was enough to give her the strength to get out of the water to stop them from hurting anyone.

"This day bites it," Kimberly groaned out as she stood up from the water and wiped her wet hair from her eyes and as she did, she saw putties advanced the water fountain, causing her to get on guard and from the corner of her eye, she saw Katherine react the same way.

Just then, the two girls heard siren come from outside as well as the sounds of multiple doors being slammed, which prompted them to look up to see a row of police standing at the entryway with their guns drawn.

"Get away girls!" A police officer shouted to Katherine and Kimberly.

Katherine nodded and pulled out the unconscious Zack from the backseat and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Kimberly," Katherine shouted but Kimberly was more hesitant to leave. As a ranger, she was supposed to be the one protecting them from these monsters but at the same time…She was running on zero energy after all the hell she was put through.

But she would not allow the police to do this alone…

"Right…Come on Katherine!" Kimberly shouted as she sloshed through the water before taking off at high speed with Katherine running as best as she could behind her, considering the weight of Zack.

But as the two started to run down the hall, the sounds of gunfire and sounds of alarmed men reached Kimberly's ears, which caused her to slow down to a stop.

"I can't run away…I can't let them get hurt…" Kimberly said with serious tone in her voice.

It was her duty as a Power Ranger to protect the civilians and running from those troublesome putties, as weak as they were, was not what she wanted to do.

It could lead to them dying.

She didn't want to out herself as a ranger to Katherine but at this point, there were lives at stake and if she had morphed in the first place, people wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"Kimberly, we need to keep moving as quickly as possible. I want to go back and help them too but if we do, we could get hit in the crossfire," Katherine stated with a frown on her face.

"No…Not both of us…" Kimberly said as she reached into her back pocket and grabbed her morpher but didn't pull it out yet. "Just get out of here and get Zack to safety. I'm the one they want anyways. Not you," Kimberly added with a frown on her face.

Katherine stared at the teenager before her then eyed the teen she was holding onto and lowered her head and said "No…There is no way I'm leaving you alone to go back. We'll go together…I know it's a risk with Zack like this but I couldn't leave you…"

Kimberly was stunned by this and even a little touched but she shook her head. Her suit is strong enough to withstand of a lot of damage while she was…not and to be honest, she was surprised that Katherine had stayed with her during all of this.

Hell, she was even surprised that Katherine had saved her ass along with Zack's and that was something she wasn't expecting at all.

And Kimberly herself wasn't too kind for her at all during this entire thing so for Katherine to not turn her back on her when she could have made Kimberly feel guilty about her attitude towards her.

No wonder Billy liked her.

But despite this, Kimberly couldn't let Katherine get involved any further from this moment on. Kimberly turned her head to where the cops were and said "You know Katherine…I was wrong about you. I thought you were coming to take my place or something equally bad…But I was wrong…Despite the attitude towards you, you helped me and Zack when you didn't have too and then got tangled in our mess…And I'm sorry for that."

Kimberly saw that Katherine was stunned by her admission but just before she could respond, Kimberly quickly said "I just wanted to say that before we got going."

Katherine nodded and said "You know…Whenever someone admits something like that, it's practically an omen for something bad."

"I know," Kimberly replied as she walked towards Katherine and said "And you'd be right," before she slammed her right fist into Katherine's jaw hard, sending the wet teenager down to the ground hard unconscious along with Zack.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you follow," Kimberly stated before she took a breath and said to the unconscious body "I just hope you don't think too badly of me for saving your life."

With those words, Kimberly revealed her morpher out in the open and made sure there were no cameras around and when she didn't spot any cameras or any living person, she quickly placed her hands on her chest with the morpher in her hands then with a thrust forward, she shouted "It's Morphin time!"

(Theme of Morphing - Infinity Mijinion Stage from Megaman X6)

"Pterodactyl!" Kim shouted out and with a small click of the switch on the right side of her morpher, the morpher opened up and her power coin began to glow brightly, streaks of pink lighting going across it.

Kimberly then found herself floating upwards at a fast pace in a black abyss, her entire body covered in a pink aura.

When she saw her power coin in a pink glowing orb above her, she grabbed it, brought it close to her lips and kissed it and the moment she did, pink and white lightening exploded from her orb and encased her head before encasing her entire body.

And after five seconds, the lightening exploded from her body, revealing the Pink Ranger, who flew out from a Volcano and landed on the ground in a kneeling position.

As she rose up to her feet, her personal zord, the Pterodactyl appeared behind her with a pink outline and flapped its wings as The Pink Ranger summoned her Power bow and arrow and pointed it forward, the tip of her arrow sparkling.

Once she was fully morphed, Pink glanced down at the downed Katherine one more time and said "Keep safe," before she turned and ran towards the entrance of the mall.

(Theme of destroyed Angel Grove Mall – Cutting Edge from King of Fighters 2002 UM)

Pink could see the police fleeing in terror as the putties, with obvious bullet holes in them coming after them but she immediately pulled out her blade blaster and said "Hey you freaks!"

The putties swiftly turned around only for two of them to get nailed straight in the head by a blast to the head, which caused the other putties to charge her with enraged garbles.

"Come get some!" Pink shrieked angrily as she fired the gun at group of foot soldiers and managed to hit three of them but the remaining Putties began to run towards her.

But instead of running away from them, Pink ran straight towards them while firing her Blade Blaster, managing to strike four more in the chest before the last three leapt for her with their clay swords in hand.

Pink leapt over the first putty and rolled under the last two and when she got to her feet, she blocked the first putty's blade with her blaster and kicked it in the chest before twisting around and blasting another putty that was preparing itself to blasting her in the back.

Turning back around, Pink was struck in the chest by the first putty she had kicked, sending her stumbling backwards to the third one who placed her in a full nelson.

Pink immediately leapt up and kicked the first putty in the chest while simultaneously making the putty holding her fall backwards and letting her go. Pink rolled backwards off of the foot soldier and took her revolver and shot it in the head repeatedly until it stopped moving.

Hearing the final putty charging towards her, Pink lifted up the dead putty' body and kicked it towards the still standing foot solider and when the two collided, Pink summoned her power bow and aimed it at the two.

With a smirk, she launched a pink energy arrow from the bow which went through the putties before fading away immediately, causing pink lightning to streak across them briefly before the two exploded into burnt clay.

"And that's that…" Pink muttered as she dismissed her power bow and lifted her left wrist to her mouth, pressed a hidden button and asked "Hey guys, can anyone hear me?"

There was a bit of static on the other end until Jason's voice came in with _"Pink! I'm so glad to hear your voice. Are you and Katherine ok?"_

"I knocked Katherine out so I could morph and save the police…Whom seemed to scatter immediately when I arrived…And before you ask, I really didn't have a choice."

_"I know, we saw,"_ Jason responded with a sigh. _"It couldn't be helped. We have Zack in the medical room and we're prepared to transport you here as well as Katherine. We're going to need you to get to her thou-"_

Just then, static completely overtook the line, which made Pink blink in surprise. "That's new…" Pink muttered to herself before she tried to transport herself to the command center but nothing happened.

What was going on?

It was then that Pink heard a low chuckle echoing around her.

"Having trouble getting in contact and leaving this place?" the deep male voice said before another low chuckle was heard.

_'What the hell is this?'_ Pink thought to herself as she gripped her weapon tightly, looking from side to side.

The voice sounded amused as it said "We jammed the signal from you and your pathetic master Zordon. Wasn't hard either…I would think after many years of war, he would have the brains to change the signal he uses…"

Pink was on high alert when she heard a weapon being unsheathed and without missing a beat, Pink leapt to the side as Knasty Knight slammed from above and behind her, his blade slamming into the marble floor hard enough to crack it upon impact.

Pink rolled on the ground and flipped up to her feet and turned around quickly and ducked a wide swing from the knight as well as a low sweep of his blade before she was kicked square in the chest, which sent her smashing back first against the truck that was still within the fountain.

Pink fell onto one knee in the water below and panted as she watched Knasty Knight advance and narrowed her eyes at the monster.

"While I am primarily hunting down the Mastodon Ranger, you alone will do just fine for our plans, Pterodactyl Ranger" Knasty Knight stated with a dark laugh, which caused her to scowl angrily.

Pink got back to her feet and charged forward towards and went to stab the knight in the stomach but Knasty Knight smacked it away with his shield and went to strike her in the chest with his own blade but Pink blocked the strike.

"How promising," Knasty Knight murmured softly as disengaged from his brief clash with Pink but kicked her hard in the chest, making her crash back into the front of the truck which caused sparks to shoot out from the sides and back of her body.

Pink smacked the ground within the water and stood back up to see Knasty Knight right in front of her, his blade alright inching towards her head, ready to pierce her.

Not wanting to become a former pink ranger, Pink rolled to the side at the last second and stood up to slam the front side of her leg into his stomach then moved her leg back and lifted it up swiftly to kick his head.

Knasty Knight blocked it with his shield and pushed it away before grabbing her by the neck, slamming her into the car before tossing her away from him, causing her body to bounce off the marble floor before skidding to a stop.

Pink forced herself to stand up on her feet and quickly summoned her power bow and fired every arrow she could.

Knasty Knight used his shield and blocked every arrow that came his way, not gaining one scratch on him but he didn't expect her to come flying at him with her blade in her hand so he had no chance to block the three powerful strikes of her blade blaster, making him stagger back.

Knasty Knight laughed as he parried her attacks with his own and when he saw his chance, he placed his sword at her chest and slide it down sharply, causing sparks to fly off of her body but he wasn't done.

He began to tear into her with his sword ruthlessly, causing more sparks to fly from her body and while she tried to put up a fight, she could not stop the quick swipes of his sword so after another hit to her torso, Pink fell onto one knee and changed her blade back into her blaster and rolled forwards to avoid his sword.

When the sword slammed into the ground, Pink got back on her feet before she pivoted her body and fired her blaster, managing to strike him three times in the chest with the lasers but he quickly countered this by taking his sword and tossing straight at her.

Pink didn't have time to dodge the oncoming sword as it struck her in the chest, making her fly backwards and smashing against a brick wall before falling straight down on the roof of a toy black car then rolling down to the ground where she demorphed into an unconscious Kimberly.

"You are very impressive…A lot more impressive than your predecessor. You will fit perfectly into our plans," Knasty Knight stated but as he took a step forward to gather her, brick collided with the side of his head.

* * *

**_Katherine Hillard_**

Katherine couldn't believe what had occurred…In fact, this entire day had been one bombshell after another.

First, she saved Zack and Kimberly from those freaky looking things.

Second, she went through a huge law breaking chase which caused countless of accidents and thousands…possible millions of dollars in damages and now….The big one.

Kimberly as the Pink Ranger.

Out of all of the people she would have guessed, Kimberly was one of the last people she had expected to be a ranger.

From what Billy described about her and from what she saw, Kimberly was the shopping goddess, head cheerleader and a gymnast as well and even when they first met, she didn't look the part of a fighter and yet, Kimberly was the Pink Power Ranger.

And now that she thought about it, if Kimberly was the Pink Ranger…Did that mean that her friends…were the Power Rangers?

That Billy himself is a Power Ranger?

It would explain why those things were attacking them.

The more she thought about it, the more she started to see a pattern. In the past few days that she has known them, they all wore the corresponding colors of the rangers themselves.

Red for Jason.

Black/Purple for Zack.

Blue for Billy.

Yellow for Trini.

And finally Pink for Kimberly.

But at the same time, she didn't want to assume anything of the others in case it wasn't true. All she knew right now was that Kimberly was the Pink Ranger and seeing her currently being beaten by this thing that looked like a twisted version of a medieval knight.

And Katherine couldn't stand it one bit.

Sure, Kimberly cold cocked her but Katherine understood why she did. Kimberly was a Power Ranger and has to protect her identity and her sticking around was endangering not only herself but to the police officers that were fighting those things.

And yeah, it hurt like hell but she understood why it had to be done and Katherine knew that if she had disobeyed Kimberly's request, she could have gotten hurt or killed dealing with this knight monster freak.

But now Kimberly was unconscious and that monster was making his way towards her and Katherine had to do something…And that something was a brick in her hand.

Which was thrown at his head.

"You get away from her you fucking freak!" Katherine shouted with a fierce glare. The monster lowered the blade and turned his attention to her and for a moment, Katherine was afraid.

This monster's eyes were a bright gold and it seemed as if it was going right through her soul and she froze…But that lasted a mere second because her eyes glanced down at the unconscious Kimberly.

There was no way in the world she would be afraid now when her friend's life was in danger so instead of showing her fear, she tossed it aside and glared icily at the monster before and said "Got a staring problem?"

"And so another has entered…" the monster stated with an amused tone. "But you are no ranger unlike her…"

"Tch, and that means something to me?" Katherine replied with narrowed eyes.

Knasty Knight laughed at this and retorted with "It should because now you have stepped into an affair that did not need you just yet…but since you have arrived…" Knasty Knight suddenly dashed towards Katherine with his blade glowing a bright gold.

Katherine saw this hulking monster coming towards her and shut her eyes tight but then she felt someone push her out of the way before sound of metal clashing together was heard.

When Katherine opened her eyes, she saw the Black Ranger standing before her with a some sort of sword in his hand but the only difference was that his head wasn't covered and when she saw it was Zack, she was happily surprised.

So her theory was true.

"Zack…" Katherine breathed out in surprise.

"So my ranger has revealed himself just at the knick of time," The monster hissed out with both anger and amusement.

Zack gave a pained smirk as his helmet flashed around his head, completing the ranger suit as he said "As heroes tend to do now do me solid…"

Katherine watched as Zack pushed the blade away and struck the monster in the chest with his blade, sending the monster stumbling backwards and that was when large cannon appeared in the rangers hand.

"And never call your ranger again, Power cannon, fire!" and with those words, she watched the Black Ranger press the trigger and a large ball of energy shot out of the muzzle of the cannon and shot towards the monster.

She watched as the monster brought up his shield at the last second and the moment the orb met the shield, the knight was blown back from the impact, his shield shattering from the attack.

The knight slammed down hard against the marble floor a few feet away from Kim while she watched the ranger fall down on one knee while holding his side, the same side she remembered was bleeding badly during all of this.

Before she thought about it, she got up from her spot and ran towards him and kneeled at this side and asked "Zack, you ok?"

"Get Kim and get her out of here and no arguing…This is not your area of expertise," the ranger replied with a pained but humored tone but she then watched him stand on his feet but as he did, the knight rose one knee with a low laugh.

"You should be more worried about your company than your partner!" The knight shouted before he lifted up his right hand and suddenly, the shards of the shield started to shine a bright golden light.

Katherine looked down at the ground as did the ranger and the little shards of the shield were at their feet.

Before Katherine knew it, she felt the strong grip of her friend grab her arm and threw her back as quickly as possible before a large explosion overcame him and the shockwave of the explosion sent her flying to the wall behind her where she slammed into it hard and fell to the ground just as hard.

Katherine could hear the muffled screams of agony from the ranger as well as the sounds of explosions and when she looked up, she could only see a blur orange and red with black inside of it.

But then her vision cleared up and she realized that she was watching the body of the Black Ranger caught in multiple explosions, causing not only his now amplified screams of agony but also causing a myriad of sparks to fly from his body.

And when the explosions died down, Katherine watched in horror as the ranger fell to his knees and fell face first to the ground and with a bright flash, Zack's form had taken his place but he was unconscious.

Katherine got up on her feet but found herself falling to the ground in agony, her left ankle twisted or maybe even broken due to the way she had landed.

She watched helplessly as the knight got onto his feet and made his way to Kimberly and hoisted her up on his shoulders before the monster then fell to one knee and began to gasp in pain.

She then saw something black spilling from his lips as well as the right side of his body and she realized that he was wounded as well.

She could see the golden eyes of the monster eyeing down Zack's form and that was when Katherine once again tried to rise to her feet and took two wobbly steps before she fell again to the ground.

_'No…Not like this…'_ Katherine thought as she watched the knight once again get on his feet and take slow steps towards Zack until he was mere inches away and unable to stop him, Katherine watched as he kneeled down and grabbed Zack and held him under its arm.

"Put her down and get away from him!" Katherine yelled as she once again tried to claw her way to the knight but she could see the amusement in the golden eyes of the knight before he vanished in a flash of golden light.

Katherine slammed her fist against the ground and let out a scream of unrelenting anger before lowering her head towards the ground.

But if she had looked back up, she would have saw the forms of the Red and Yellow Rangers coming towards her as quickly as possible.

* * *

**_*Outro*_**

_"You turn and see them in the sand…"_

_(Shows a starry night outside of the Command Center with Trini sitting on one of the large rocks in front of it, her yellow ranger suit on and her helmet sitting next to her right leg, her left leg resting on top of her right one)_

_"Your steps behind you and your hands are warm…They're tired and they're worn"_

_(Shows Kim slowly appear next to Trini, wearing her pink Ranger uniform, her helmet sitting on the right side of her body, her legs bent and resting against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, staring at the sky.)_

_"Footprints as far as you can see…This is who you are; you'll always be The One…" _

_(Shows Billy slowly appearing beside Kim on a rock formation that was lower than hers, wearing his blue ranger uniform, his helmet sitting right in front of his legs, his arms crossed in front of him as he gazed at the sky.)_

_"…The one to fare the storm."_

_ (Shows Zack slowly appearing standing beside Trini on a rock lower than hers, wearing his black ranger uniform, his helmet being cradled under his left arm as his foot resting on the rock below him with his right arm slung across it, leaning forward as he looked at the sky.)_

_"If it was up to you and you…You know that you would lose…"_

_(Shows Jason slowly appearing on a rock formation that was lower than Zack's and Billy's, wearing his red ranger uniform, his helmet sitting underneath his right leg which was bent back, resting on the wall behind him as his body was leaning on it as well, glancing at the stars above him.)_

_"If it was up to you, I know…You'd always choose…"_

_(Hearing their communicators beeping, the five look at their left wrists and with some hesitation, the five placed their helmets on their heads and when they were strapped, the five glanced at the sky one last time before they transported away in beams of light which was colored in their respective colors)_

_"…To…Continue…"_

* * *

Rain: And so the plan was successful. Zack and Kimberly were officially taken by Knasty Knight but what will occur now? Find out next time on…**_ The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

Mario: See you next time…


	26. Chapter 23

Rain: Hey guys, its Rain and its time for a new chapter. Now we are getting closer to my first crossover for one group of rangers and I can't wait for it but it's time to get into this bad boy so sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Intro_**

_(Rita rises up from her canister with her monsters)_

_"Ah, after Ten-Thousand Years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth!" _

_(The scene changes from Rita to the Command Center where two streaks of blue lighting hits the sides of an large plasma tube which forms Zordon)_

**_"Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit Five Teenagers with Attitude!"_**

_(Scene flashes again to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack being transported into the Command Center in streaks of Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black and when they appear, streaks of lighting cover their bodies, changing them from their civilian attires into the power rangers.)_

_(Brief flashes of the Dino Megazord rising from of the ground and a sign that has "Mighty Morphin" On the top in small letters and "Power Rangers" appearing in big bold gold lettering with a lightning bolt between the Words "Power" and "Rangers," the flashes finally stops on the "Power Rangers")_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Jason training with Bruce to The Red Ranger_ _leaping into the air and slashing through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_ (Shows Trini meditating in the rose garden to the Yellow Ranger punching a putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick then scene changes to Zack flipping over a fence of a car dealership to the Black Ranger_ _jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of a putty.)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers…"_

_ (Shows Kim twisting in the air into the palms of her squad mates to The Pink Ranger bending backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid a strike by a putty then lifted her legs up, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin then scene flashes to Billy working on his computer before scene flashes to show the Blue Ranger giving a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side.)_

_"…You Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"_

_(The Final scene shows the five rangers standing side by side, With the Black Ranger standing sideways with his arms crossed, the Red Ranger with his arm point pointing in front of his body with his hand balled into a fist, Pink Ranger with her hands shaped as a heart, Yellow with her back turned and her arms crossed with her head looking back and Blue hunched forward with his left arm hanging in front of his body, their respective zords behind them but also a dense green mist seen wrapping around their legs.)_

* * *

**_The Legend of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Twenty – Three_**

**_Rita's Palace_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

Rita was in awe.

Unconscious before her were the unconscious forms of the black and pink rangers with resting on the left and right side respectfully of the body of the green ranger. She didn't know how it could have happened but Knasty Knight, Swan Song and Death Rose were able to do it.

"I cannot believe you three were able to succeed in your task!" Rita exclaimed as she stared at the three monsters with pride.

"It was all due to my plan, Lady Rita," Swan Song boasted with Death Rose nodding in agreement, which caused Knasty Knight to shake his head in annoyance.

"How pathetic," Knasty Knight muttered before holding his side in pain. "He may have planned it but it nearly failed. It was the combination of Death Rose and I that made it succeed, Lady Rita," The knight stated as he leaned against the wall that was behind him.

"All the same, I thank all of you for your hard work. Because of your determination, we have two rangers and possibly the key to awakening our warrior," Rita said, her tone showing pride in the monsters before her before briefly turning to Goldar with an excited grin on her face.

Goldar stared down at her with a stern face but couldn't help but let his eyes shine at the happiness of his queen before he held out his hand and said "The power coins."

Death Rose bowed to her commander before placing the mastodon and pterodactyl coins and then slowly, he placed them in Rita's hands, letting his own hand linger against hers before he pulled his hand away and said "When you are ready, Lady Rita."

Rita stared at Goldar's red eyes and her grin nearly changed into a gentle one before she managed to catch herself and said "I am ready Goldar…For this is the day we truly defeat that pesky wizard and his pathetic team."

Rita then turned away from Goldar and grabbed her scepter and placed the two coins against the ruby and said "Let us hope this works," before she gripped the scepter hard.

Rita held it up in the air and said "For 10,000 years after the great war, you have laid dormant within the cold glaciers of the North Pole. But now I, Empress Rita Repulsa have freed you from your prison. Now Ryūjin, Holder of the Dragon Ranger powers, awaken!"

Just as Rita shouted, the ruby within her scepter shined hotter than the brightest sun, causing the five monsters with her to shield their eyes from the fierce light of the ruby and the coins.

Just then, red lightning shot out from the ruby and collided with the power coins, causing black and pink lightning to swirl around the red bolt of lightning before the three bolts slammed into the golden armored chest of the ranger on the table.

The entire body began to hum as wisps of crimson, pink and black energy flowed from the aura around the body but then it faded away.

The four around the table waited with bated breath in wonder but after several seconds, the ranger didn't move, nor did the ranger take a breath.

Rita sat down her scepter and said to Finster "Check if he has a pulse." Finster nodded and started to make his way towards the body.

* * *

**_Unknown Memory_**

_Standing on a mountain while staring at the sun setting in the distance, a __male __was playing a gentle but sad tune on his dragon dagger, his face morphed into a calm expression. _

_His snow white hair and the two bangs falling down onto his face gently swept across his pale sky blue skin as the wind blew against his form._

_The wind also caused the black cloak that was around his body to gently float behind him, revealing his green chest armor that had gold accents within it with, tracing the shape of the dragon's claw that was held in the middle of the armor._

_The male was also wearing a white skintight shirt beneath the armor and white baggy pants that had green and gold metal on the sides of the pants which had a green and gold belt with a holster that around his waist and finally, a pair of green metal boots with gold accents on the boots._

_This was it._

_He could see the end of the war between Lady Rita and Zordon coming near and he was all but ready for it._

_ He was so tired of fighting and the countless lives lost between both sides but he knew that more would come before it would all end…But when it was over, he would have gotten his vengeance on his former teammate, Aura Red as well as his former leader, the mentor of the Aura Rangers, Zordon himself. _

_The male continued to play his flute as these thoughts flowed into his head but then he heard a twig snapping behind him, immediately causing him to turn around to face the noise but then he lowered his guard when saw a pale skinned woman with a leather red and black corset with golden breast plate over the corset. _

_She also had her left arm and both legs hidden in golden armor and finally, there was a black metal helmet on her head which had a golden scorpion etched around it, the stinger of the golden scorpion going down her face. _

_The sad tune immediately stopped when he heard the footsteps and slowly, he removed the dagger from his mouth and asked "Lamie…Don't you ever announce yourself?" _

_The warrior, now known as Lamie, rolled her eyes and walked towards the man and placed her hands on her hips._

_"Well I wouldn't be here if you hadn't disappeared. Lady Rita and Goldar were requesting your presence. I offered to find you. What are you doing out of camp Ryūjin?" Lamie asked with a stern tone._

_Ryūjin turned his head and looked at the sun setting before with piercing icy blue eyes with the pupils more vertical than round and replied with "Simple…I'm thinking." _

_"What are you thinking about?" Lamie asked him while taking a step closer to him._

_Ryūjin shook his head and let a small sigh leave his lips as he continued to gaze out at the sun before him, telling her after a few seconds of silence "It's nothing." _

_Lamie shook her head while rolling her eyes at the same time before pushing his left shoulder lightly, causing him to stumble forward as she replied "We both know that is not true Ryūjin…You have been distant quite distant with our men….With me…"_

_Hearing her voice drift off at her final words, Ryūjin turned around and gently took his right hand into his own and murmured with a hint of sadness within it "I am sorry for being so distant with you Lamie…I've just been thinking about what we'll do once Zordon and his forces lose this battle… I didn't mean to keep you at arm's length. Forgive me?" _

_Lamie didn't respond with words but instead, she fell against him and pressed a small kiss upon his lips, which he returned with a small smile on his lips where she then said "Yeah…I forgive you but if you keep wandering off like this, I'm not going to be so nice next time."_

_ Ryūjin let a small grin form on his lips as he wrapped and arm around her shoulder before the two walked away, Lamie leaning on Ryūjin's left shoulder with a small smile._

**_Scene Flash_**

_The war between Rita and Zordon was nearing its climax and both Ryūjin and Lamie knew of this and Rita did as well because she sent the two warriors to a large complex known as the Command Center to kill the last member of the Aura Rangers, Aura Red._

_Switching into his ranger form and Lamie changing into her monster form known as Scorpina, the two warriors led a group of putties to the large building to capture the ranger but when they managed to break into the building, expecting to capture Aura Red, the two instead found themselves being attacked by a furious Zordon._

_The Dragon Ranger, Scorpina and the putties immediately charged to fight the powerful wizard but Zordon was swift in defeating them, shooting out cyan colored lightning from his palms, striking Scorpina in her chest, sending her backwards away from the two. _

_"Lamie!" Dragon Ranger exclaimed before he turned to the angered Zordon and immediately saw red and charged at the wizard and began a long and brutal fight but at the end of their battle, Dragon Ranger managed to kick Zordon away from him in order to whip out his Dragon Dagger._

_But just as he put the flute up to the metal lips of his helmet, he was suddenly blasted into the air by cyan colored lightning before said lightning shot the ranger down to the ground, causing a large explosion of green flash and fire._

_Ryūjin, now demorphed saw Zordon coming towards him slowly with righteous fury as well as sadness in his eyes but Ryūjin began to crawl backwards away from the wizard, his clothes ripped and torn and the green armor on his chest that went to his shoulders was cracked and broken and there was blood flowing down his forehead._

_Ryūjin stood up on his shaky feet and let a brief streak of green lightning forming through the space of his fingers but before he could do anything, a powerful burst of lightning came shooting towards him. _

_"Ryūjin, look out!" Ryūjin turned his head when he heard the monster form of Lamie yell out to him but without warning, Ryūjin was pushed to the side at the last possible second by Scorpina, who had ran at full force to save him._

_Ryūjin had to watch in horror as Scorpina's body was encased in light before a large explosion rocked the area, causing him to fly away from the force of the explosion where his body skidded across the ground before rolling to a stop where he laid for a moment._

_Ryūjin lifted his head with some difficulty to look at where Scorpina was but to his horror, he saw Lamie, out of her monster form, the armor around her left arm and right leg completely gone, revealing her bleeding legs as well as her helmet being completely gone, revealing her long dark violet hair._

_She wasn't breathing._

_"L-Lamie…" Ryūjin murmured in shock as he looked at her still form with dread forming in his gut which then turned into pure horror as her body then changed into golden sand, still in the shape of the warrior before the harsh winds began to blow to sand away._

_ "Lamie!"_

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

Finster was seconds away from placing his fingers against the neck of the Dragon Ranger before a flash of green and gold lightning shot from the coin of the ranger, which caused Finster to flinch in surprise.

_"La…"_ A rough voice growled out as more bolts of gold and green lightning streaked from the coin of the Dragon Ranger.

Goldar instantly pushed Rita back and withdrew his blade while the Death Rose and Swan Song grabbed the bodies of the unconscious rangers as the lightning became more frequent and violent.

"Lamie…" The rough voice yelled as the Dragon Ranger's body lurched off the steel table beneath him, his body glowing violently.

**"Lamie!"** The voice roared as the streaks of lightning then formed into a giant orb of green energy with flickers of gold lightning around the orb but the monsters and Rita herself could see the visor of the Dragon Ranger glowing a bright white within the orb.

The monsters and their queen could hear the furious roar of the ranger within the orb as it began to float into the air, the gold bolts of lightning now shooting out from the orb and colliding with anything around it.

"We need to stop this before it gets worse, Lady Rita!" Goldar exclaimed as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, his red eyes glowing ominously at the threat level increasing due to a lightning shooting closer to him and by proxy, to the queen as well.

"You're right, take him down!" Rita shouted in reply as she gripped the armor of her protector. Goldar held his blade up and placed his index and middle finger against the top of blade while place his thumb against the bottom of it and slowly slide the three fingers up the blade, causing blood red energy to appear on the blade before it shined brightly.

Goldar lifted the blade into the air and gripped his blade with both hands before swung his blade in an downward arc and the moment he did, blood red energy left his blade in a crescent shape slammed against the green energy orb and slide it in half, instantly calming the power storm that was raging.

The energy orb exploded out of existence, leaving the Dragon Ranger to hover in the air before the ranger demorphed into the heavily wounded Ryūjin, who instantly fell to the ground, all while the morpher with the dragon coin within it fell at Goldar's feet.

"Finster…" Rita started slowly with a worried gaze.

Finster immediately rushed to Ryūjin's side and kneeled to feel for a pulse and while it was very faint, Finster could feel one. "He is barely alive. However, he is extremely wounded, not only from Goldar's attacks but possibly from his battle 10,000 years ago," The monster told everyone in the room.

Goldar sheathed his blade and said "Good. Take him to the healing chambers now. " Finster nodded and lifted the warrior and quickly shuffled out of the room, leaving the five alone in the room.

Goldar kneeled down and grabbed the golden morpher of Dragon Ranger and held it in his hands before he said "Lady Rita, we no longer need to create the fake dragon coin."

Rita smiled and grabbed the morpher from his hands slowly and let a large grin form on her face as she said "Yes…Although he will be out for some time, we now have the true coin…And now we must find the perfect warrior to wield it until his return…"

"But the question is who? None of our soldiers are able to wield the full power of the coin. It would shred them apart," Goldar stated with a hint of an annoyed voice, his arms crossed.

"Lady Rita, Commander Goldar," Death Rose interrupted with a step forward, causing the two to glance at her. "What shall we do with these two rangers?" Death Rose asked as she motioned to the two unconscious rangers, each of them now being held by putties.

Rita opened her mouth to answer the monster until an idea struck her. "Wait…Sit them on those tables, I have an idea," Rita ordered with a grin on her face.

The putties placed the two rangers on the tables and slowly, she walked towards the head of Zack and placed her palms on the side of her temples and said "We may not have an idea about who shall wield the coin…But these two rangers just might."

Goldar instantly smirked as he realized immediately what his queen's plans were.

* * *

**_Command Center_**

**_Katherine Hillard's Nightmare _**

_Pink rolled to the side at the last second and stood up to slam the front side of her leg into his stomach then moved her leg back and lifted it up swiftly to kick his head._

_Knasty Knight blocked it with his shield and pushed it away before grabbing her by the neck, slamming her into the car before tossing her away from him, causing her body to bounce off the marble floor before skidding to a stop._

_Pink forced herself to stand up on her feet and quickly summoned her power bow and fired every arrow she could._

_Knasty Knight used his shield and blocked every arrow that came his way, not gaining one scratch on him but he didn't expect her to come flying at him with her blade in her hand so he had no chance to block the three powerful strikes of her blade blaster, making him stagger back._

_Knasty Knight laughed as he parried her attacks with his own and when he saw his chance, he placed his sword at her chest and slide it down sharply, causing sparks to fly off of her body but he wasn't done._

_He began to tear into her with his sword ruthlessly, causing more sparks to fly from her body and while she tried to put up a fight, she could not stop the quick swipes of his sword so after another hit to her torso, Pink fell onto one knee and changed her blade back into her blaster and rolled forwards to avoid his sword._

_When the sword slammed into the ground, Pink got back on her feet before she pivoted her body and fired her blaster, managing to strike him three times in the chest with the lasers but he quickly countered this by taking his sword and tossing straight at her. _

_Pink didn't have time to dodge the oncoming sword as it struck her in the chest, making her fly backwards and smashing against a brick wall before falling straight down on the roof of a toy black car then rolling down to the ground where she demorphed into an unconscious Kimberly._

**_Scene Change_**

_"Get Kim and get her out of here and no arguing…This is not your area of expertise," the ranger replied with a pained but humored tone but she then watched him stand on his feet but as he did, the knight rose one knee with a low laugh._

_"You should be more worried about your company than your partner!" The knight shouted before he lifted up his right hand and suddenly, the shards of the shield started to shine a bright golden light._

_Katherine looked down at the ground as did the ranger and the little shards of the shield were at their feet. _

_Before Katherine knew it, she felt the strong grip of her friend grab her arm and threw her back as quickly as possible before a large explosion overcame him and the shockwave of the explosion sent her flying to the wall behind her where she slammed into it hard and fell to the ground just as hard._

_Katherine could hear the muffled screams of agony from the ranger as well as the sounds of explosions and when she looked up, she could only see a blur orange and red with black inside of it._

_ But then her vision cleared up and she realized that she was watching the body of the Black Ranger caught in multiple explosions, causing not only his now amplified screams of agony but also causing a myriad of sparks to fly from his body._

_And when the explosions died down, Katherine watched in horror as the ranger fell to his knees and fell face first to the ground and with a bright flash, Zack's form had taken his place but he was unconscious._

**_End Nightmare_**

* * *

With a gasp, Katherine's body lurched up from the rather cold steel table beneath her, her breathing coming out rough and heavy.

Her mind was racing from the dream that she just had but then she realized something.

It wasn't a dream.

That had all happened.

Kimberly and Zack were the Pink and Black Rangers respectively and they were both captured by that night that had fought them.

The last thing she could remember was whispering _"No…"_ before she lost consciousness but as she looked around at her surroundings, she realized that this was not the mall that she was left at.

No, this place looked like a high tech medical room that wouldn't look out of place in Star Wars. In fact, it was at this time she noticed a large tank with strange aqua colored liquid that was within the pod but the person that was in the pod that scared her.

"Billy…" Katherine whispered in horror before she quickly got up from the table and limped towards the tube and banged on the glass tube as she shouted his name in worry.

"Billy! Hold on Billy, I'll get you out of there!" Katherine exclaimed as she quickly looked around to see if there was any blunt object that could break the glass but when she didn't find one, she merely gritted her teeth.

Katherine took two steps backwards and winced before she lifted her right leg and aimed a hard kick against the glass but the glass didn't budge while she immediately buckled and fell backwards on the table behind her.

"Damn it," Katherine hissed out angrily before an amused voice was heard a few feet away from her.

"You done kicking at the healing pod?"

Katherine turned her head to see Trini watching on with strained but amused look on her face. Katherine pushed herself up onto the table and said "Well…It seemed good at the time, considering the circumstances."

Trini nodded and replied "I know but you seem to have bounced back somewhat."

Katherine laughed at this but the laugh sounded hollow as she slowly shook her head. "I…I didn't bounce back. If anything, I just don't know how to cope with everything that's happened. Zack and Kim are rangers and they both were captured and I couldn't do anything to save them."

"That is true but you are alive and we will save them," Trini responded but Katherine could see that Trini was trying to calm her down but somehow, the last few words Trini said to her actually angered her.

"Save them?" Katherine asked while her eyes shined with anger. "You all could have saved them! You are all Power Rangers. You could have transported us here or you guys should have been able to save us before Kim and Zack were taken. Where the hell were you guys anyways when we needed you?!"

Trini seemed slightly surprised by this outburst but Katherine could see Trini restrain any word that wanted to come from her mouth but instead, Trini said "At least I know you're smart enough to put together the pieces…Look, we tried to get to you guys and either get you out or get us there but something was jamming our systems. The closest we could get was to that hair salon that had a cop car in it."

Katherine wanted to be angry or blame someone for what had happened but she couldn't. They got there as quickly as possible and even just looking at Trini, she could see that the ranger was wounded as well.

"I'm sorry…I just…" Katherine started but then Trini lifted her hand but Katherine could see a slight smile on the ranger's face.

"I get it. You're frustrated, shocked and angry about what's going on. I tend to get like that too sometimes but no worries," Trini told her, which made Katherine feel slightly better about her outburst but then Trini said "Now sit tight, I want to get you bandaged up before you meet Zordon."

Katherine blinked in confusion.

"Zordon?" Katherine questioned.

"Who is Zordon?"

Katherine could see the small smile appear on her lips but the Australian teen realized that the ranger had not answered her. Instead, she watched as Trini walked over to her and grabbed some medical wrap from a pantry as she said "He's the one that gave us our powers as Power Rangers."

"It must be exciting huh? Fighting these monsters…Saving the world," Katherine said as she hid another wince that wanted to leave her mouth.

"You would think so and sometimes, it is but…It would be easier if there were more rangers other than the five of us. I mean, how many monsters have we taken down? Several and yet more keep coming…Despite our suites giving us damn near super human abilities, we are still human…" Trini stated but Katherine couldn't help but hide a smile.

_'My parents would love to hear that then…'_ Katherine thought to herself. Her parents would already freak due to her knowing the Power Rangers and they would have heart attacks if they knew she was right in their base with them and who knows what could occur.

But then her happy thoughts quickly changed into thoughts of guilt.

Her mind shouldn't be on her parents and their jobs in creating rangers right now. Not when Zack and Kimberly were in the hands of the enemy.

Just then, Jason came walking into the room, with his right arm hugging his mid-section and said "Trini…Katherine…Get Billy out of the pod…Zordon needs to talk to us."

* * *

Rain: And that is where I am ending things right now. How did you guys like this chapter? Let me know in the reviews. Until the next chapter!

Mario: See you next time!


	27. Chapter 24

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter of my favorite ranger fic! So sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Legend of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Twenty –Four_**

_"God, this place is such a jewel!"_

_Kimberly looked at her mom and felt herself frown at the woman's cooing of this place. Since her parents divorced, her mom had been filling the time by going to the best shopping malls in America and her mother had decided to drag her along for the ride._

_And as much as Kimberly loved shopping and her mom, she loved shopping in Angel Grove, not in these strange cities…Not without her friends._

_But at least this was their last stop._

_"The wonderful harbor city, Twilight Valley…" Kimberly muttered to herself as her car whizzed by the large green sign welcoming them to the city._

_"I have to tell you Kimberly, this is surely is going to be great!" Her mother exclaimed in excitement while Kimberly placed her head against the cool window beside her. _

_After stopping off at their hotel, the two Hart women soon found themselves in one of the largest malls in America known as "Twilight Spree Mall" but the moment they had walked in, Kimberly's mom said "Alright, you look around, I'll be gone for a few hours. We'll meet up at the food court! See you later sweetheart!" _

_And before Kimberly could get a word out, her mom had ran off deep within the mall, which caused Kimberly to lower her gaze to the ground with a sigh. _

_Her mom had abandoned her here…_

_ 'No matter…I'll just make the best of it' Kimberly thought to herself as she attempted to perk herself up to find a store to check out in this huge mall. It was when she looked to her left where she saw a store on the second floor of the mall that caught her interest. _

_"The Pink Dragon…Sounds like my type of store," Kimberly chirped in excitement before she walked up the large stairs that were to her left before rushing through the large entrance but the moment she did, she slammed into another female, which sent the both to the ground._

_"Oh my," Kimberly muttered with a small groan but the other woman could only groan in front of her._

_Kimberly quickly crawled to the teenager in front of her and asked "Are you ok?" The female uncovered her face and shook her head briefly._

_"That seems to be my luck honestly…I'm always slamming into people," The teenager muttered before she looked up to Kimberly and said "I'm alright. That's what I get for running at top speed out of the store."_

_Kimberly sighed in relief and stood up before she offered the female her hand, which the female gladly accepted as Kimberly said "I know I need to learn the lesson of not running into a store when someone is running out of it."_

_The female laughed a bit and dusted off her pink button down shirt before she added "Well, we learned something new today."_

_Kimberly laughed as well and took a good look at the girl. _

_The girl was Korean-American with her ebony colored hair in two ponytails while on her body was a button down pink shirt with a pair of black slacks and some dress shoes. _

_"We sure did. Sorry for bumping into you…" Kimberly paused, not sure of the teenager's name._

_The girl laughed and said "Cassie Chan's the name, super shopping is my game. And you are?"_

_"I'm Kimberly Ann Hart. The top super shopper of Angel Grove," Kimberly introduced herself before she and Cassie shook hands with a smile._

_"Angel Grove eh? One of the best malls in the nation. Total respect for that place. So that means you're from out of town then, yes?" Cassie asked once the handshake ended._

_Kimberly nodded and answered with "Yeah. I'm here with my mom but she kinda abandoned me the moment we stepped foot in here. So its just me, myself and I up until now." _

_Kimberly could feel the hint of somberness at her words but quickly shook them off and turned to the Pink Dragon and asked "So, any good sales in there?"_

_Cassie snorted and thumbed the store and answered with "Nothing but old antiques that are pink. No clothes. All tacky. It sucks too because it looks so awesome on the outside."_

_Kimberly looked bummed by this news and said "No wonder you don't have any bags in your hands."_

_Cassie nodded and let a pout appear on her face as she replied "Yeah. Well no matter. There are dozens of awesome clothes shops here. Not to mention a banging food court." Cassie then swung an arm around Kimberly's shoulder and said "Stick with me Kimberly and I'll show you the best mall in all of the US of A!"_

_Kimberly grinned at this and responded "You had at me Super Shopper."_

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Goldar_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

The lair was as silent as the grave as Goldar rested his back against the stone pillar that was across the body of the unconscious Pink Ranger, sleeping somewhat peacefully while his queen sat at the top of the stone bed in front of the ranger's head.

Goldar stared at the face of his queen in silence as her the faint crimson bolts of lightning flickered in and out of existence between Rita's palms and the ranger's temples, Rita's eyes glowing a bright pink.

Thanks to Rita's spells as a top sorceress, she was currently watching the memories of the Pink Ranger. She had previously looked through the mind of the Black Ranger but from everyone he knew, none of them would fit the role of the new Dragon Ranger.

Goldar wasn't sure if his queen would be able to find a suitable fighter for the new bearer of the Dragon coin and deep down, he could care less. As a monster, he found pride that he and his race could defeat the rangers without recruiting one of their own.

The original Dragon Ranger had defected to their side after some cruel deed that foolish wizard had caused and despite being displeased by this, he could understand why his queen accepted Ryūjin to their ranks.

But to offer a mere human a chance is bizarre.

No human would sell out their entire race and then assist with ruling it…They would have to do some serious mind warping to be able to get a human to join their cause…

Or…Lord Zedd's cause.

Goldar was shaken from his internal thoughts when he heard Knasty Knight's voice beside him.

"Commander Goldar, I request an audience with you."

Goldar turned his head to see Knasty Knight bowed on one knee before him before the other monster stood up to face him. "Speak your mind Knight. For your actions since returning to us, that is the least I can ask of you to do," Goldar told the monster truthfully.

Knasty Knight may have failed in killing the ranger in his first outing but he succeeded in capturing two of them on his own.

"Thank you Commander," Knasty Knight said solemnly before he began to speak. "The reason I have come here is a simple one. I failed in killing the Mastodon Ranger when I came here…Now that we have captured him, I would want nothing more than to fight him and kill him in combat."

"I see," Goldar responded. "Well, due to you success in bringing them both here, I do not see why I shouldn't grant you this request."

"Well I do," Swan Song suddenly responded, causing both Knasty Knight and Goldar to face the swan-like monster.

(Theme of Swan Song – Lloyd's Theme from Legend of the Dragoon)

"You have nothing to do with this Swan," Knasty Knight snarled, his golden eyes glowing ominously.

"Oh, I have a lot to do with it, you measly squire," Swan Song retorted, his voice as vicious as the knight's own voice. "It was by my plan that allowed you to bring them here. If not for that, your success wouldn't have happened."

"Your plan had gone south the minute the other rangers arrived," Knasty Knight stated with scowl before he asked "Why are you even here?"

Swan Song sneered at the black knight before he turned to Goldar and said "I have a better idea than to feed the Black Ranger to your ilk."

Goldar took note of the absolute rage that crossed Knasty Knight's visage but he turned his attention to the monster before him and said "Speak up then."

"Well…My Commander, I feel as if we're going about it the wrong way. See, my plan was simple. To use the two rangers to cause discord within the team but overwriting their personalities to rend them asunder but I realized the best course of action is to use Death Rose's technique to have them kill their friends."

"Similar to how Death Rose managed to warp the mind of the Aura Pink Ranger to fight for us and eventually die for us, correct?" Goldar asked, his interest increasing the more the monster spoke.

"Exactly! But this time, we would not only have another Pink Ranger, we would have a Black Ranger as well! Think of the endless possibilities we could do with two rangers on our side. Not to mention the eventually holder of the Dragon coin…We would be unstoppable! The rangers couldn't go on fighting one of their own, let alone two of them." Swan Song exclaimed in excitement.

Swan Song then took a step close to Goldar and said "And considering I nearly drove them apart the first time, this plan cannot fail..."

Goldar had to admit, that was a good plan.

It had worked for them in the past and it would no doubt work again, especially if the Yellow and Black rangers were to fight, as the former had nearly done it and as good as Knasty Knight was, this was the better option between the two.

"Swan Song…Your idea is very sound…I will grant your request," Goldar said to the swan monster, who laughed in victory.

"You cannot be serious Commander!" Knasty Knight stated with shock. "I was the one who bought them back to you at the risk of my own life. And you take his idea over what I was bred to do from the very start?"

"It may have been you who fought but he came up with the plan to fight. As much as I understand your need to kill the Black Ranger, we have a bigger priority to destroy all the rangers. Swan Song's suggestion can eliminate two rangers for the price of your one…" Goldar responded swiftly before he looked towards his empress and said "That is all that matters to us…And to her…"

"So you throw away my meaning of existence because of his better plan? I was born to kill the Black Ranger Commander. You told me this when you trained me to kill the Aura Black Ranger. You gave me this purpose and yet at the moment where I can finally do what I was born to do, you snatch it away?!" Knasty Knight snarled at the second-in-command.

Goldar shut his eyes and said "I understand your anger Knight…We are a proud race of warriors that do everything to complete our mission but our first priority is to our empress first and foremost. Swan Song's plan will benefit her greatly and anything that benefits her comes before our needs."

Goldar stared Knasty Knight, who looked as if he had been insulted to the highest degree, right in the eyes and said "So put what your empress thinks will be right above your sole mission of killing the ranger and let it be…Am I understood?"

Red eyes clashed with enraged gold for a solid minute before the knight managed to hiss out a "U-Understood Commander," before he turned around and stormed out of the room.

Swan Song bowed his head and said "Thank you Commander. I shall take the ranger to our healing room so he is fully ready for his new role."

"Very Good," Goldar responded before he turned back to face his queen, keeping a constant vigil before she returned to the land of the living, not bothering to watch as Swan Song to the ranger and carried him out of the room.

"I hope you return from your memory trip my Empress…" Goldar whispered softly as he gazed upon her once more, a look of longing flashing in his bright red eyes.

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Knasty Knight_**

Knasty Knight had felt many emotions in his lifetime but anger was the one that he loathed the most.

As Goldar taught him long ago, anger leads the rashness and rashness leads to death and Knasty Knight had done all he could to distance himself from the pathetic emotion so when he was forced to deal with it, it never ended well for anyone involved.

But this feeling wasn't just anger.

No…This was pure wrath.

Being in the state of Wrath was something he had never been in before but as his soul swirled with this evolved form of anger, he felt a power building within him that he had never felt before.

So now, as he sat in his chambers in the shadows, with the only light in the room being his glowing golden eyes, he whispered "I was born…and trained to kill any Black Ranger that crossed my path…And I will complete that mission…"

The golden glow in his eyes then began to change to a blood red.

"And I will…"

* * *

**_Command Center_**

**_Katherine Hillard_**

(Theme of Command Center – Uneasy State from Legend of the Dragoons)

"What…The…Hell?!"

Those were the first words Katherine let out when she saw Zordon for the first time, her eyes widened in shock and awe.

This had to be the most surreal day she had ever had in her life but when this big blue head said **"Hello Katherine," **It caused her to nearly faint from surprise.

This thing knew her name?

"We reacted the same way," Billy said with a small chuckle at her stunned expression, his body leaning against the console behind him.

"We shouldn't be sitting here," Jason murmured with a small frown on his face. "We're missing two rangers and Rita may be capitalizing on our weakness as we speak," Jason continued, his frown changing into a deep scowl.

"Well way to go Jason. You effectively ruined a semblance of a light mood in here," Trini commented with a raise of her eyebrow towards the red ranger, her arms crossed against her chest.

"But he's right," Katherine said with a heavy frown, her eyes gazing down at the ground while clenching her fist.

It was her fault that Zack and Kimberly was beaten then captured by that damned knight.

She should have fought harder against Kimberly when she tried to run off to help the officers!

She should have fought to help Zack when he fought to defend her!

But she didn't and because of her, they were both gone, having God knows what happening to them. "I should have stayed there to help her but I was too weak…" She spoke softly while a bitter tear slipped down her cheek from her eye.

"You can't possibly be blaming yourself for being kidnapped, could you?" Billy asked as he took few steps forward to Katherine, who continued to look down at the ground with a frown.

"You stepped in to help them when they weren't able to. You fought as hard as you could against beings that you shouldn't have been able to fight off and helped them escape for a long time. If you hadn't been there, they would have fallen earlier…"

Billy placed his hands on her shoulders and let a gentle smile appear on his face as he added "Kimberly made the choice to make sure you; along with many more civilians, wasn't injured by a clearly powerful monster and Zack fought to keep you safe. Knowing the two of them, they would be devastated if something happened to you or anyone else."

Katherine looked up at Billy in surprise after the ranger spoke his peace but as she opened her mouth to speak, an alarm began to blare, causing Katherine to jump in surprise from the sudden noise.

"What was that?" Katherine asked the ranger, who instantly narrowed his eyes and moved away from her to join Trini and Jason, who were already in front of the globe.

And that's when she heard the three gasp in shock.

Katherine quickly got to the globe and pushed Jason and Trini aside to see what they saw and when she did, she gasped as well.

On the screen before them, a Swan-like monster and a rose-like monster were standing at the Angel Grove national forest with six putties with them but what surprised them was the Black Ranger but his uniform was different.

The diamonds on the ranger's gloves and boots were no longer black but they were blood red, along with the diamonds that was on his chest and instead of his black visor, his visor was now a blood red.

And he stood between the swan monster and the rose monster, wisps of blood red energy flowing from his body.

"W-What the hell is going on?" Billy asked with horror in his voice, trying to make sense of the image he was looking at.

"I don't know Billy but something isn't right. Zack wouldn't betray us…" Jason replied with narrowed eyes, trying to understand this image just as much as Trini was.

"Of course not. It's obvious that Rita did something to him when he was kidnapped," Trini murmured with a tone of annoyance in her voice before she asked "But where is Kim?"

"I don't know but we need to go down there and help him. If she appears, we will help her too…" Jason answered with a strong tone in his voice but Katherine could see in his eyes that he was nervous.

Katherine saw both Billy and Trini nod at this before she asked "So you guys are going down there?"

"Of course," Trini responded stoically.

"Then take me down there as well," Katherine responded, her eyes showing determination within them. "It's my fault that he and Kim are in this mess. I can't stay here while I watch you guys clean my mistake."

"It's too dangerous for a civilian to be in the middle of our battle. No matter how good you are," Billy told her softly as he pulled out his morpher before he added "But do not worry. We'll bring him back. Just sit tight for a few minutes."

"I-I…" Katherine stammered, tears welling up in her eyes before she stated with anger "I-I need to go down there to save him…You guys can't just leave me here!"

"We must. You could get hurt or worse down there. The fact that you are in one peace after all the shit you went through is a miracle in and of itself," Jason told her with a stern stare, his morpher in hand.

"But now it's time for us to do what we do and save our friends…So like Billy said, do not worry because we'll all be up here laughing about this shortly," Trini added on as she held her morpher in her hands.

Desperate, Katherine turned to Zordon and said "Can't you say anything to stop them? I can't be left here while they fix my mess!"

**"Katherine…I understand your frustration at the them but in the end, they are correct. You surviving against all odds when no human other than they has is a miracle but the fact of the matter is that this isn't your battle. You aren't equipped to battle the forces of evil like they are. There are many scenarios that could occur if you go with them as you are and none of them end well for any of us. The best thing to do is to remain here for now,"** Zordon told her softly, which only caused Katherine to huff out in anger.

"Fine! Go without me! But you guys will regret it when you come back!" Katherine growled out before she walked out of the chamber, leaving the three rangers alone with Zordon.

Billy watched her leave with a frown on his face and said "I know that we are in the right in forcing her to remain here but…I wish there was an easier way to bring her with us."

**"She cares for her friends,"** Zordon responded as softly as he could. **"I have been put in this position as well and as I said…There were many scenarios that occurred and it caused me to lose so much…It is better that she learned this now than before her death."**

The three rangers nodded solemnly before Jason said "Well then guys…Let's get this done and save our friends!"

(Theme of Morphing - Infinity Mijinion Stage from Megaman X6)

In unison, the three teens moved their morphers against their chest and with a thrust forward, all of them shouted "It's Morphin time!"

And with a small click of the switch on the right side of their morphers, all of their power morphers opened up and their coins began to glow brightly, streaks of lighting going across them.

* * *

**_Morphing Void - Blue_**

Running in a black abyss with blue aura floating around him, Billy saw his power coin, which was in the middle of a blue glowing orb quickly coming towards him.

Narrowing his eyes, Billy leapt forward and allowed his forehead head to collide with the orb, causing blue and white lightening to cover his head then his entire body in mid-run.

After a few seconds, the lightening exploded from his body, revealing the Blue Ranger, who came charging out of the sands and skidded to a stop and as he did, his personal zord, the Triceratops roared behind him as the Blue Ranger summoned his Power Lance and spun it twice before stabbing it into the ground and shouted out "Triceratops!"

* * *

**_Morphing Void - Yellow_**

Trini found herself running in a black void with a yellow aura flowing around her.

Seeing her power coin in a yellow orb, Trini let herself get close to it before opening her arms, letting the orb smash against her chest before she wrapped her arms around it to crush it, causing yellow and white lightening to encase her torso then the rest of her body.

After a few seconds, the lightening around her body exploded, revealing the Yellow Ranger, who dashed through the wild rain forests before leaping into the air and landed on the ground bent knees.

As she rose up, her personal zord, the Saber-Tooth Tiger appeared behind her with a yellow outline and growled menacingly as the Yellow Ranger summoned her Power Daggers and twirled them before placing one on her right shoulder and the other pointing forward as she shouted "Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

* * *

**_Morphing Void - Red_**

In the black void, with red aura flowing around him and his Power Sword in his hands, Jason was charging to his power coin which was hovering in the air with a red orb around it.

With a leap, Jason raised his blade and sliced through the orb and the moment he did, red and white lightening encased his sword then his entire body before it exploded, revealing the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger landed on his feet and leapt up into the air from the earth.

With a forward front flip, the Red Ranger landed on the ground in a crouch before quickly rising and slashed his blade in a downward arc before stabbing it in the ground as his personal zord, the Tyrannosaurus, appearing behind him with a red outline and roaring in victory as Jason shouted "Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

**_Command Center_**

In the place of the three teens, stood three of the five Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, brief flickers of lightning of their respective colors shooting across them.

"Alright guys," Red said as he turned his head to Yellow and then to Blue before he said "Let's go get 'em!"

And with a nod from Blue and Yellow, the three rangers began to flicker their respective colors before the three streaks of red, blue and yellow flew towards the ceiling and out of the command center.

But what they didn't know was that while Katherine had stormed out back into the medical room, she had watched the three morph and transport of the command center and after the shock subsided, she whispered "Come back safely…All of you…"

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it for now. How was that for a chapter. What will happen next? Only one way to find out. Until the next one…

Mario: See you next time!


	28. Chapter 25

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter . It took a little while but I have returned. I had a few people ask when Tommy would appear and how will he differ from his canon version and that you guys will find out in this chapter. Also, a lot of folks wanted to ask why I seem to focus on Zack and Trini for the most part.

Well, I always felt that when I was younger, Zack and Trini seemed to be the least focused and least developed characters in the group. Trini was just a translator for Billy's techno-talk and a martial artist. Zack was more "best friend" for Jason and had this ongoing thing with Angela and not so much else.

I will make sure to dive further into their issue and get it all solved but now we get onto the stars of the current saga…

Kimberly and Kat are currently the focus of this saga and this saga will also be leading into my first Team-up I hope you guys will enjoy. People also questioned about Kat's parents and what role they will come into during this tale and that, you guys will find out pretty soon actually.

Now…Onto something else….

Jason…I've admittedly held out on some of his development due to one simple reason. He is going to be the big focus of the upcoming "Green with Evil" and "Dragon Ranger Awakens" and Billy and Trini will also be more of a focus as well though…Jason's development will start in this chapter.

I will also say this, If any of you readers have any suggestions, questions or anything like that, leave a review or PM or both, I'm always available to chat with.

Also…Yes, the Cassie in this fic is the future "Power Rangers in Space" Pink Ranger. Will she play a bigger role other than a cameo? Possibly. I'm not sure yet if she'll ever play a bigger role. If you guys think of something, let me know. Anyway, enough talk…It's time to sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Legend of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Twenty – Five_**

**_Angel Grove National Forest_**

With a flash of red, blue and yellow, three out of the five Power Rangers landed in Angel Grove's national forest, right before the monsters and their controlled friend.

Red immediately stepped forward and said "Release him now!"

Swan Song chuckled at this as he took a step forward. "How rude Red Ranger. Not even a single "Hello" before making such a foolish request."

"It's no request," Red exclaimed as he balled up his fist before he then growled out "Release Black and be destroyed…"

"Don't you mean "Or be destroyed?" dear Ranger?" Swan Song asked with a tilt of his head. She quickly received her answer when Red dashed forward and nearly struck Swan Song in the face with his fist but the controlled Black appeared and blocked the blow by grabbing Red's fist.

Swan Song laughed.

"You should have known you would have to go through him to get to us," Swan Song stated before Black pulled Red close and slammed his foot into Red's gut as he let go of Red's fist, allowing Red to skid backwards on his feet from the blow.

Black quickly dashed towards Red and threw a jab but Red smack the left fist away and responded with right jab of his own but Black grabbed the fist again, twisted his body right so his body was against Red's outstretched arm and slammed the back of his right hand against Red's helmet.

Red fell to the ground but quickly rolled to his feet and blocked the left knee of Black's and pushed it back before he leapt up and aimed a punch at Black's helmet but Red found that his fist was caught in Black's grasp again and soon, Red was tossed over Black's shoulder but Red was able to recover in the air and landed in a crouch before Blue and Yellow.

Red turned around and looked at Black, who was now standing upright while facing the three, and shouted "Black, you need to wake up! It's us!"

Swan Song laughed from a distance and said "Trust me, there is no trace of your friend in our ranger killing machine…We made sure of it!"

Red scowled and said "Bullshit!"

"It is true and I will show it!" Swan Song said before he snapped his fingers and said "Black Ranger, kill all of them!"

Black summoned his Power Axe and quickly dashed towards the three rangers.

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Rita Repulsa _**

**_Kimberly's Memories_**

_"Man, as much as I hate to admit it, my mom was right! This place is amazing!" Kimberly said with a laugh as she and Cassie skipped out of a clothing store known as "Starfire Styles" and the Kimberly couldn't have been happier. _

_She and Cassie had so much in common with their love of pink, their prowess for the best style at the lowest price._

_Despite it being a few hours, Kimberly felt she had known Cassie for her entire life. _

_"See what you were missing while in Angel Grove?" Cassie said as she bumped her left shoulder with Kimberly's, who laughed and bumped her back._

_"Apparently a badical mall down here," Kimberly countered as the two teens sat down at the food court where she then sat down the shopping bags on the ground and added "So…What else is there to do here?"_

_Cassie sat down next to Kimberly and stretched lazily before she said "Well…We have the Twilight Valley Aquarium, the Twilight Valley Space museum…My favorite place by the way…Um…"_

_"Or my place, I do have a comfy bed," A rough, male voice stated, causing the two girls to turn around to face a white teen male with a crimson tank top and black baggy pants._

_And by his side was a black teen with black hair which was styled in a Mohawk, wearing a navy blue long sleeve shirt, black shorts and a scar on his left cheek._

_"Or we could go to my place. No sense in Ritchie getting in on all the fun," The navy blue wearing teen stated with a rather cocky smirk._

_Kimberly and Cassie looked at each other then back at the two before the two of them laughed. The two males looked insulted by this but it was the white teen, Ritchie, who asked "What's so funny?"_

_"I-It's just," Cassie started with a giggle. "You really think we're going to take you seriously after that dumb line?"_

_"Dumb?" Ritchie mouthed to his friend before a cocky smirk appeared on his face and said "Well, it was good enough to get you two lovely ladies to laugh."_

_"Well…Laugh at how goofy it sounded," Kimberly chuckled before she said to Cassie "Come on, we should get out of here."_

_"Oh?" The black male asked. "So where are we going?"_

_Cassie blinked at this and motioned for Kimberly to stand up as she said "Well, **me** and my **friend** are leaving. You two can do whatever you want."_

_"And why is that?" Ritchie asked as he grabbed Kimberly's left arm. "We only want to get to know you girls a little better…I mean, Curtis and I don't bite," Ritchie added with a rather fake charming smile. _

_Kimberly frowned at this breach of personal space and forced her arm away from Ritchie's grasp and said "Do not touch me. I do not know you like that and you have no right to do so."_

_Ritchie took a closer step to Kimberly and said "But you can."_

_Kimberly scoffed at this and replied "And yet I won't so step back before you get to know my fist."_

_"And that goes the same for me," Cassie said as she elbowed Curtis in the gut when he tried to swing his right arm across her shoulders._

_Ritchie laughed at this and turned to Curtis, who was holding his gut and scowling at Cassie, and said "You hear this man? She just threatened me."_

_Curtis snorted at this and said "Heh, these two dare to mess with the Dragon Fang's strongest members? They should be begging for mercy now."_

_"Is that supposed to scare us?" Cassie asked with a snarky tone before she turned to Kimberly and asked "Are you scared Kim?"_

_ "I'm shaking in my sneakers," Kimberly replied with a sneer as she and Cassie took a few steps back from the two males, plenty aware at how everyone was watching but not doing anything._

_How Kimberly loathed that._

_Having people watch instead of act when something is going down not that these clowns were an issue of course. Jason had taught her quite a bit of martial arts so she had no fear of them and from Cassie instantly stepping into a martial arts stance, she had no worries about her either._

_But it was the point that everyone was gawking at them instead of rising up and stopping these two were very telling. _

_Curtis and Ritchie smirked at this but it was Curtis who said "I think they want to fight regardless of our excellent skills…Well, who are we to turn down a challenge?"_

_"Move the tables!" Ritchie exclaimed._

_Kimberly and Cassie looked at each other and briefly before turning their attention back to the two males as a group of people began to move the tables around them four teens._

_'Really? They'll move the tables for a fight but won't interfere in one?' Kimberly thought to herself in mild annoyance as the tables were completely removed from away from the four teens._

_"Well then ladies…" Ritchie said with a smirk. "Last chance to back down."_

_Kimberly opened her mouth to respond but it was then she heard "So…You two have sunken so low to use my father's style for this?" _

_Kimberly turned her head and watched as the crowd parted to see a white teenage male standing in the parted crowd._

_He wore a nice fitting black suit which held a green button down shirt and black tie beneath the pitch black suit jacket. _

_His short chestnut brown hair was gelled back and his eyes were hidden behind black glasses but the teen held a small grin on his face._

_Kimberly felt her heart stop in her chest as she stared at the handsome teen standing in between the two groups of people._

_He was absolutely handsome. _

_But what Kimberly didn't see was the sudden fear that Ritchie and Curtis suddenly had on their faces. _

_"Instead of honoring my father's words and trying to turn your lives around, I find you pressuring these two women into going with you…When they obviously refuse to even stand next to you…How sad," the teen said with a low chuckle as he stepped through the crowd, unbuttoning his suit jacket to fully reveal his button down green shirt. _

_Ritchie sneered and said "And look who steps down from his pedestal once again. What's up Tommy? Finally decided to grace us with your presence?"_

_The teen, now known as Tommy, laughed as he stood in between Kimberly and Cassie and replied "Well…I was in the neighborhood before I saw you two preying on these two ladies so I had to interfere."_

_Curtis scowled at this and said "Well get out of this neighborhood! This is none of your business Oliver!"_

_Tommy removed his glasses and folded them, to reveal his angered brown eyes as he said "When you bring the name of my father's academy into bullying these ladies into going with you, it becomes my business."_

_"Tch…We didn't drop out. We left!" Ritchie exclaimed. "All because of you and your "Holier than thou" attitude!"_

_"I'm sorry but I guess obeying the rules that my father created like "Don't use your skills to steal" or "Don't use your skills hurt those that are weaker than you" along with many others is being holier than thou…" _

_Tommy smirked._

_"Then I suppose I have every right to be," Tommy finished._

_"Regardless! We no longer need to abide by your old man's fucking rules, rich boy!" Ritchie shouted. "So there is no reason in us holding back in kicking your ass along with theirs!"_

_Tommy smirked and said to both Cassie and Kimberly "Ladies…I hope you don't mind if I step in from here…I have a few unruly former students to attend to."_

_"By all means…" Cassie said with a grin on her face._

_Tommy grinned at her before he handed his glasses and jacket to Kimberly and said "I'll be back for this…"_

_Kimberly's mouth felt dry as she stared at his face before she nodded faintly._

_ Tommy's eyes seemed to stay connected with hers before he finally turned away and began to walk forward, his hands rolling up his sleeves as he said "Well since you two feel that my father's rules are allowed to be broken…Then allow me to rectify that by breaking the first rule."_

_"And what rule is that?" Curtis asked snidely as he glared at the teen. _

_Tommy only smirked and replied "Don't use your skills hurt those that are weaker than you," _

_Curtis scowled and ran towards Tommy to throw a punch but Tommy effortlessly smacked the fist away before back handing Curtis in the face._

_As Curtis staggered to the side from the smack, Ritchie rolled in front of Tommy and tried to sweep him off his feet but Tommy leapt over the sweeping leg while simultaneously landing a solid knee to Ritchie's face._

_ As Ritchie was sent falling back, Curtis quickly threw two quick fists at Tommy, who blocked the two punches and as Curtis went for a roundhouse kick, Tommy grabbed the ankle of the left lge of his opponent with his right hand and punched the back of Curtis' knee._

_Curtis howled in pain from the punch but it only got worse due to Tommy kicking Curtis' Achilles' heel on the leg that was keeping Curtis upright, which sent Curtis falling down onto his back where Tommy then tugged on his leg hard enough to get Curtis off the ground and slammed his left fist into Curtis' face._

_Tommy let go of Curtis' leg and rolled on top of Curtis as Ritchie came charging forward and picked up the teen by his shirt and kicked Curtis in the back to make the teen stumble to his friend and the moment Curtis slammed into Ritchie, Tommy ran forward and leapt into the air and drop kicked Curtis in the back, forcing both Curtis and Ritchie to fall to the ground._

_The crowd cheered as Tommy flipped to his feet and dusted himself off and said "How shameful. It's like you two didn't learn a thing from my father."_

_Ritchie and Curtis rose to their feet and quickly launched themselves at Tommy, deciding that double teaming would be a better option that going one on one._

_Tommy took a step backward to avoid Curtis' rather sloppy haymaker and blocked Ritchie's left forward kick before leaping up and kicking both Curtis and Ritchie in the face, causing them both to stumble._

_Tommy landed on his back and flipped to his feet briefly before he rolled forward and swept Ritchie off his feet and as Ritchie fell, Tommy leapt up and kneed Ritchie in his jaw hard enough to send Ritchie in the air before slamming on his back hard. _

_As Ritchie dropped, Curtis took his chance to tackle Tommy off his feet and to the ground but Tommy managed to wrap his arm around Curtis' neck and used his weight to drive Curtis's head down to the ground the moment his back hit the ground, slamming the crown of Curtis' head to the ground._

_Tommy saw Ritchie rise up slowly and quickly rolled away from Curtis and got to his feet just as Ritchie got to his feet and instantly moved to the side to avoid another flying kick._

_When Ritchie landed, Tommy hit his stomach to make Ritchie stumble back before Tommy faked a right elbow strike to get Ritchie to respond with a block and the minute he did, Tommy slammed his palm in the middle of his opponent's face._

_Ritchie staggered back and held his face in pain as Curtis stood up beside him and said "Y-You haven't seen the last of us…Let's get out of here!" before he and Ritchie ran off with their tail between their legs._

_The crowd parted to let the two run off before they all cheered for Tommy, who grinned and basked in the glory of putting on such a performance as he said "You guys are far too kind." _

_But it was Kimberly who cheered for Tommy the loudest._

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Goldar_**

Goldar was watching the youthful face of Rita's contorting as her pink eyes continued to glow, watching the memories of the unconscious Pink Ranger, hoping that she would come back as soon as possible.

He knew that this was necessary due to wanting to find her Green Dragon Ranger but he…_ 'No…' _Goldar thought to himself as he banished the words that wanted to form in his head.

Rita was his empress.

He wasn't supposed to feel this feeling of longing for her return.

It was inappropriate for him, her loyal bodyguard, to want his empress to come back to be with him.

And no matter how much he tried to deny himself this feeling, it was still beating helplessly in his chest.

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

But fate would be on his side because after a minute of silence, The pink glow of Rita's eyes faded away, to reveal her black pupils, which seemed hazy for a moment before they became clear.

And the first thing she saw was Goldar…Her must trusted Knight and bodyguard.

Rita couldn't stop her smile from growing when she saw his glowing red eyes staring at her, the smile that he wanted to show fighting to stay hidden as she watched him walk to her slowly.

"Lady Rita, you have returned," Goldar said to her softly as he held out his hand to her. Rita took the hand and let Goldar pull her up and merely smiled at him.

"It is good to be back here…" Rita said gently, her mouth wanting to add _"With you."_ Before she said "The mind of this human was truly aggravating but I believe I found the perfect human to hold the Dragon Coin."

"Have you?" Goldar had asked her as he removed her hand and for a moment, Rita wished he had kept his hand with hers.

"Yes…I will need to test him thoroughly however to make sure of this," Rita said with a grin before she asked "So, what is going on with the rangers?"

Goldar only smiled and led her to a large screen that Squatt and Baboo had set up and as Rita watched, a large smile appeared on her face.

* * *

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

**_Red Ranger_**

Sparks of electricity shot out as the controlled Black swung his Power Axe diagonally across Red's chest.

Red staggered backwards and took three more slashes at his chest from Black before he slammed his sword against the axe and said "Come on Zack, you need to snap out of this!"

_"Die Ranger,"_ Black responded darkly as he pushed Red's Power Sword away and struck him once again in the chest with his axe, making Red stumble backwards again.

The battle between Red and Black, in Red's opinion, had to be the most difficult fight that he had ever faced.

Not only due to how skilled Black was, but it was due to that Black was his best friend since they were little kids.

How could he fight him when Red couldn't get mad at Black for anything in the world?

Red knew that if he went all out in fighting Black like he would with a monster, Black could be hurt, or even killed and Red would not let that happen.

He had to hold back as much as he could so Black could snap out of it and return back to normal.

Red fell to his knees and panted as he held his chest and took a deep breath before he stood up and turned his head and watched as Blue and Yellow battled the putties before Death Rose and Swan Song and said "Stay safe you two…"

But as Red turned his head to face his opponent, Red found himself blocking the axe of Black with his sword, causing red and black sparks to fly from their weapons. _"Perish…"_ Red heard Black hiss out as he gripped his hilt tightly.

"Come on Zack, please wake up," Red pleaded. "This isn't you man! This is not what you are about! You're my best friend and a ranger! Fighting for the enemy is not you!"

For a few moments, Red thought he had gotten through to Black with his pleading due to him not making a move. "Come on Zack…Just step down…" Red told him gently as he began to lessen the pressure that was behind his sword.

Suddenly, Black leaned his head back as far as possible before lunging it forward and colliding his head with Red's, causing Red to stagger back in pain.

Red was stunned for a brief moment from the rather sudden head butt but Black took advantage of this by grabbing Red by his neck, lifted him in the air as high as he could and slammed him to the ground hard.

Red felt the ground beneath him rise slightly once he collided with it and for a moment, Red felt his vision blur for a moment before he felt the ground moving beneath him and soon, he found himself in the air, still gripped by his neck but now Black had both hands around Red's neck.

Red began to struggle in the air as he was being choked by his own friend.

Red dropped his Power Sword and clawed at Black's gloved hand to try and release the hold but after two more minutes of trying to fight the hard grip around his neck; Red could see black haze began to form around Red's vision as he stared at the red visor of controlled ranger.

Red angled his eyes to look down to the left and saw his left leg hanging there and with a grit of his teeth, Red swung his leg with all his might into the side of his friend.

Red felt Black's body warp around his leg and while the grip around his neck loosened slightly. Red let out a strangled yell and slammed the front of his leg against Black's side once again and this time, Black loosened his grip enough for Red to raise both legs and kick Black in the chest.

Red and Black both slammed to the ground back first and as Black held his side, Red began to cough and wheeze violently, trying to get as much air back to his lungs as possible.

Red forced himself to his feet and panted lightly as Black got onto his feet as well and without any hesitation, Black dashed towards Red, his Power Axe appearing in his hand with a dark purple flash.

Red managed to avoid the wide swing of the axe with a duck before he grabbed Black's legs and lifted him into the air and tilted his own body back, which sent Black crashing into the ground face first.

Red rolled forward to a knee and then rose to his feet but as he did, Black twisted his body around and pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet for a moment before Black then leapt up to Red, wrapped his left arm around Red's neck while in the air.

Due to the momentum of Black's sudden leap forward, Red involuntarily twisted his body around to relieve the pain that came from Black trying to twist his neck and that was when Black forced himself to fall down to the ground, planting the top of Red's head into the ground hard.

For a moment, Red had completely blacked out due to the sudden and impact filled move but Red quickly came back into consciousness when he felt Black lift him up by his head to his unsteady legs before Red's head was released.

Red was then shoved back enough for him to stumble for Black's Power Axe began to strike at his chest and torso, causing more sparks to fly from Red's defenseless chest.

After the fifth strike to his chest, Red took a shaky step forward and fell to his knee, smoke rising from his scarred up chest and as Red lifted his head, he saw it.

The barrel of Black's Power Cannon.

Pointed directly at his face.

Red could see wisps of energy flowing within the barrel and for a moment, Red couldn't believe that this was going on.

No matter how much Red had pleaded with him, Black had ignored it all and continued to assault Red without any mercy until this very moment.

Was this it?

Was Red truly going to die this way?

"Z-Zack…" Red whispered shakily as his eyes flashed towards the controlled ranger standing tall before him.

Red could see the gleam of Black's red visor but at that moment, it was like Red could see his friend's face within that visor.

And all that Red saw was the blank face of his best friend but something was different.

Instead of the playful chocolate brown eyes and the playful grin on his face, Red could see that his best friend's eyes glowing a bright red as he stared down at him blankly.

And it was then that Red realized something.

Zack wasn't in there right now.

It was their enemy.

Their enemy had trapped Zack within his mind and let this…monster take his place.

The only way for Red to save his friend was not by holding back as he was before. The only way he could save him was to beat him enough so Black could take back control.

But it was all too late…

He was going to die by his friend's hands and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

**_Power Rangers_**

_(Takes place during Red Vs Black)_

"This is really irritating!" Yellow snarled as she shot her blade blaster through the head of a putty that was soaring towards her.

Blue had just flipped a putty that was running towards him into the air behind him when two more putties came charging towards him. Blue ran forward and tackled them both off their feet before he rolled forward and clotheslined a third putty that had ran towards him.

"I concur, this is truly bothersome," Blue responded once he rejoined Yellow, who blasted another putty in the face with her blaster.

"It is almost over Blue. The sooner we can defeat the last two, the quicker we can defeat those two monsters," Yellow responded before her eyes stared down Swan Song, who smirked in her direction and motioned for her to come to him.

Yellow hissed darkly and said "That monster has been staring at me since this all started…"

Blue turned to look at Swan Song and for a moment, he felt that he had seen that monster before but he was drawing a blank on why he felt that way.

But that was when he heard it.

That dark, amused yet victorious laughter that left the monster's lips.

_'Wait…'_ Blue thought slowly.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"This is pissing me off," Pink uttered while getting on her feet with the help of Blue, who was using his lance to keep himself upright._

_ Red stabbed his blade through the ground and forced himself to his feet, all three of their bodies smoking due to the constant attacks._

_"Well look at this, the Power Rangers are unable to stop me. Not only have I set up the ultimate game in getting your Yellow to kill your Black, but it seems I, Swan Song, will succeed in killing you three, succeeding where my allies have failed in killing the Power Rangers," Swan Song said with a strained but victorious laugh leaving his lips._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

**_Power Rangers_**

The laughter seemed to echo in Blue's head as he stared at the monster in disbelief.

But then it set in.

This was the monster that had torn apart Zack and Trini…The same monster that had caused the many cracks that was currently separating his friends…no…his **family**.

Pure rage then filled Blue's veins as he said "It's you…" With such a dark tone in his voice, Yellow turned to him in surprise.

Before Yellow could speak however, Blue dashed towards Swan Song with an angered shout, his blade blaster, in blade form, slashing at the putties that tried to get in his way until Swan Song was right before him.

But just as Blue swung the blade down, a rose whip wrapped around his right wrist to stop his strike. "Now, now Blue Ranger…" Death Rose cooed, a hint of anger in her voice. "You have no right in trying to attack my beloved."

Death Rose swung her right arm in the air sharply, which caused Blue's right arm to be pulled into the air and it was then that Swan Song summoned a black feathered axe and swung it down at Blue's chest, causing sparks to fly from his chest.

Seeing Blue being double teamed, Yellow ran forward then leapt in the air before kneeing Death Rose in the middle of her face as hard as possible, sending Death Rose stumbling backwards on one foot.

Yellow landed on the ground behind the rose made monster and grabbed her outstretched arm and tossed her over her shoulder to send Death Rose soaring away from her.

But Yellow had forgotten that Blue was trapped in Death Rose's whip and as she went flying, so did he with a yell.

Both Death Rose and Blue slammed into the ground twice before the two skidded to a slow stop.

"Sorry Blue!" Yellow shouted before she heard a chuckle from the still standing monster a few feet away from her.

Yellow scowled beneath her helmet and asked "What the hell are you laughing at?"

The swan like monster continued to chuckle before he shook his head and said "I used to think you rangers were such a threat but I now realize that you are all a bunch of children."

Yellow's scowled deepened as she holstered her blaster and summoned her Power Daggers and said "We have been beating you and your sorry as Empress at every turn. Don't you dare insult us."

The monster laughed fully at this, which only made Yellow angrier at the monster before her and said "Very well…Don't think I didn't warn you!" Before she charged towards Swan Song.

Swan Song could only smirk as he wielded his axe and said "Very well Trini Kwan…Show me how my words of truth were incorrect."

* * *

**_The Command Center – Medical Bay_**

**_Katherine Hillard_**

_(Theme of Command Center – Uneasy State from Legend of the Dragoons)_

Katherine was angry.

She felt that she had every right to be.

First, her new friends she realized were the Power Rangers.

Second, two of her friends were taken by their enemies thanks to her.

And last but certainly not least, her remaining friends are now fighting Zack, one of the two that had sacrificed himself to protect her and they didn't let her come down to help.

It angered her.

It was her fault that he was like and they didn't even let her come to help. Katherine found herself limping out of the medical bay and peeked out of the corner and found herself looking at the large globe.

Within the globe, Katherine could see Jason and Zack fighting one another and with a brief wave of static, she saw Trini and Billy fighting those grey solider things and then the rose monster and swan monster.

But seeing that only infuriated her further!

Her three friends were losing their battles!

It wasn't right!

She should be down there helping.

But…Katherine knew that as much as it angered her, she knew that what Zordon had said earlier was true.

**_"Katherine…I understand your frustration at them but in the end, they are correct. You surviving against all odds when no human other than they has is a miracle but the fact of the matter is that this isn't your battle. You aren't equipped to battle the forces of evil like they are. There are many scenarios that could occur if you go with them as you are and none of them end well for any of us. The best thing to do is to remain here for now."_**

But she couldn't just remain there…

She had to help them as soon as she could before they all died!

"There has to be a way to help them," Katherine said to herself.

"But how?"

Just as those words left her lips, she heard a whisper coming from behind her.

_"C…Co…Come…"_

Katherine looked behind her and didn't see anything out of the ordinary but as she squinted her eyes, she saw a flicker of a pink haze.

And then she heard that voice again.

_"F…Foll…ow…"_

Katherine could make out a soft feminine voice within the static sounds that overlapped the voice and as much as Katherine was disturbed by hearing this in the med-bay of all places, something was drawing her further into the med-bay.

As Katherine went further into the med-bay, the pink haze seemed to float in front of the healing tank that Billy had previously occupied and suddenly, the pink haze floated through it and that was when Katherine heard _"Pre..ss….butto…n…"_

Katherine looked at the healing tank for a moment before she turned her head and noticed that within the inside of the tank, there was a small button against the wall.

"I must be going insane…" Katherine said to herself as she stared at the button. "But then again, this whole day seems like something out of a TV show or book…Well…I suppose it wouldn't hurt…"

With those words, Katherine pressed the button within the tank before she stepped away from it. After a solid minute of silence, Katherine said "See…It didn't even do anything. I knew I was going insane."

Just then, an opening beneath the tank appeared to her surprise and slowly, the tank sank into the crevice below, revealing a door behind it. "Me and my big mouth," Katherine said with a sigh and a helpless grin.

Well…Now that she was proven wrong, should she go inside of it?

What if this door led to some dark shit that she was not expecting like some chained up monster or something of the like.

Then again, what if it led her to something that could help her friends?

"Well…As my mom always told me… "If you're not careful, curiosity will kill you," however...I can't let this opportunity pass…" Katherine muttered before she reached out and opened the door and the moment she did, there was a flash of pink light and Katherine was gone.

* * *

**_Unknown Location_**

**_Katherine Hillard_**

"My aching head…" Katherine groaned out as she her head before she looked up and blinked in surprise.

Instead of the Med-Bay, Katherine found herself sitting in a large empty chamber and it would be completely dark, if not for one lone glowing beam of light glowing a few feet away.

Pink.

These five lights were glowing bright enough for Katherine could see what was in the chamber…

There were cobwebs everywhere within this chamber, which were covering the broken consoles that lined up the walls to the east and west of her. She could see the various old and grey torn cords sticking out in the various places on the consoles.

Though as she walked to the glowing beam of light, she could make out an insignia on the dirty floor.

The insignia was a silver, stylized "Z" and in front of the large "Z" was a golden colored "5" and around these two was what looked like electric blue aura around it.

"W…Where am I?" Katherine asked herself in confusion as she looked back up at the pink beam of light.

But as she looked at the beam, she noticed that there was now the silhouette of a figure standing in front of the pink beam.

The figure wore pink spandex suit with white sleeves, a pink wrist band that connected with the Pink gauntlets which had white gloves beneath them.

The figure also wore pink boots with a thick white lining the edge of the top of the boots and a thick white line going down the front of the boots, a white belt that arched down to a "V" shape when it hit the front of her waist.

The figure also had a pink dress with white trim on the edge of it, a white "V" shape going down the top of her chest and back with a pink crest that held a silver "5" inside of it.

And finally, the figure had a pink helmet with a white outline around a butterfly shaped visor along with a black orb that was above her visor.

Pink fog flowed around the area as Katherine stared at the silhouette of the ranger, who seemed to waiver in and out of existence in shock.

She knew this had to be a ranger…But why was the ranger here of all places?

The ranger seemed to stare into her soul for what seemed like an eternity before the ranger motioned to the beam of light behind her and said _"Your…Fri…Friends…Use m-my pow..er…Save them…"_

Katherine continued to stare at the ranger in shock as she registered her words.

What was she saying?

Use her power?

The ranger then turned to the beam of light and whispered _"You…are the only…c-chance…" _before she walked into the beam of light and disappeared within it, as if the light had torn her to shreds.

The beam of light then began to morph into a large orb which then shrunk into a tiny ball and without warning, the small ball of pink light shot out towards Katherine's left wrist.

When the light faded, on her wrist was an silver and pink colored morpher that held a large red "V" on top of it and in the middle of the "V", there was a single pink crystal within it.

Katherine traced her finger against the morpher and said "W-What…What is this?"

Before Katherine could get another word out, images of a pink silhouette crouched slightly to her left as she placed her bent left arm to her side.

The silhouette then swung her right arm to her left side and pressed the pink crystal in the middle of the "V" as the echoing female voice of _"Aura Change: Awaken Pink Ranger!" _rang in her mind.

In her mind, Katherine watched as the pink silhouette raised her left hand after her shout before a bright pink flash of light caused Katherine to blink in confusion.

Was the ranger that was here telling her how to morph into her?

Katherine looked at the morpher again and for a moment, she began to really think about it. If she did this…If she followed what the image in her mind done, she would be a ranger…And she couldn't step back into the regular civilian life ever again.

Could she really do that?

Images of her new friends appeared in her mind, each of them in their regular form and then their ranger forms.

They tossed their civilian lives away willingly to become rangers, she knew that just at how the selflessly fought against the forces of evil.

They were doing it to protect the world.

They deserved a friend that would toss that life away to save them from what she had caused.

"Then that's that..." Katherine whispered before she said "Well…Time to go to work!" Katherine shouted before she crouched to the left with her left arm bent at her side, swung her right arm to her left side and pressed the pink crystal before she raised her left arm into the air and shouted "Aura change: Awaken Pink Ranger!"

* * *

**_Morphing Void – Aura Pink_**

(Theme of Aura Morph - The King of Fighters 2002 UM – Destiny)

The moment Katherine's left arm was raised into the air; her body was engulfed in white energy that wrapped around every ounce of her body.

The white energy covered Katherine then felt watched as pink energy shards appeared in the air all around her and began to quickly dart out at her.

The pink energy slammed into her torso and legs, forming the pink spandex suit while the remaining shards slammed into her wrists and feet, forming the pink gauntlets and boots.

Another pink shard slammed into her chest to form pink crest that held a silver "5" inside of it.

And last but not least, dozens of pink shards slammed into Katherine's head to form the pink helmet where another shard slammed into the front of the forehead to make a black orb above the empty space where her visor would go.

And when Katherine opened her eyes to reveal her glowing pink irises, one final pink shard slammed into the helmet, creating the butterfly shaped visor the covered her eyes.

And with an explosion of pink energy, the Pink Aura Power Ranger stood proud.

* * *

**_Abandoned Chamber _**

**_Aura Pink Ranger_**

Aura Pink looked at herself in pure shock, her gloved hands touching at every ounce of her body. "Whoa…No fucking way," She muttered to herself in amazement.

She was a Power Ranger.

There was no way this could be happening right now!

But it was.

She was standing in an empty, abandoned chamber, a Pink Ranger.

But now begs the question…

What happens now?

The new Aura Pink's answer appeared when a small pink light floated before her and shined brightly and when the light faded, she was gone.

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it for now. How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed my ending teaser because it'll hopefully get better in the next chapter so until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	29. Chapter 26

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but I am back and its time to start wrapping this arc up so I can get started on my first crossover! So sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Legend of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Twenty –Six_**

**_The Command Center_**

**"Have you had any luck of locating Kimberly, Alpha?"** Zordon asked in concern towards the small robot, who was pressing several buttons on the console as quickly as possible.

"There is no luck at all Zordon…I feat that we may never find Kimberly," Alpha said sadly as he lowered his head in shame.

From the moment the rangers had left, Zordon and Alpha immediately began their search for Kimberly and nothing has been found yet.

It seemed that their command center didn't have enough power. The last time this occurred, one of the rangers used their power coin to located Zack, who was in another dimension but with all of the rangers in battle and the Rahonavis Power coin wasn't strong enough just yet to increase the abilities of their search.

But they couldn't give up just yet.

They just needed a little more power.

Without warning, pink light seemed to shine beneath the floor of the large room they were in, which caused Alpha to freak out, going "Aye-Ai-Ai! Zordon, what is this light and where is it coming from?"

At first, Zordon believed this to be a figment of his imagination but when the screens on the console flashed the image of the Aura Rangers, Zordon knew it wasn't his imagination.

An Aura Ranger was online.

But how could this be?

Suddenly, Pink lightning shot up through the ground and crawled up through every inch of the chamber and until it met in the middle and that was when the shade of the Aura Pink Ranger appeared through the bright light of pink that shined from beneath them.

Zordon couldn't believe his eyes.

The shade of the Aura Pink Ranger was standing before him but now her helmet was off, revealing a faded light blue skin and platinum blue eyes and despite her image wavering in and out of existence, Zordon could see a smile on her face.

_"Smi-ile father…"_ The shade whispered. _"She…will…h-help…"_

**"I-Ilia…"** Zordon whispered softly as he gazed at the image of his long gone protégé and daughter, longing to want to gather her up in his arms.

The shade smiled once again and before she looked up and faded away and just as she did, everything went dark.

But the sound of singing was heard in the chamber.

_"I don't know…_

_What words I can say._

_The wind has a way…To talk to me…_

_Flowers sing…A silent lullaby._

_I wait for reply…I'm ready…"_

Just then, a single console lit up with a single locations coordinates, which was then followed up with the entire command center reactivating.

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Goldar and Rita Repulsa_**

"Amazing…" Rita said with a laugh of joy leaving her face as she watched the total chaos going down right now with her beloved warrior Goldar by her side.

On the large screen before her was the Red Ranger battling the Black Ranger, who was under the control of Death Rose, meanwhile, Death Rose herself was fighting Blue and finally, Swan Song was battling Yellow.

And the rangers were losing.

"It is," Goldar whispered to her gently and said "I was originally going to have Knasty Knight kill the Black Ranger but Swan Song managed to convince me to do this plan instead. I must say, I am glad that I went with Swan Song's plan."

"As am I Goldar," Rita replied. "Because now, we have exactly what we need. All that's left is to find this Tommy Oliver and retrieve our own Ranger."

Goldar nodded as he crossed his arms and said "But who shall go to find him?"

Just as Rita opened her mouth to answer, A dark energy suddenly exploded from behind her and Goldar and she knew Goldar felt it as well due to his red eyes widening at the intense power.

The two turned around to see Knasty Knight standing behind them but his look was entirely different.

His pitch black armor now had glowing crimson cracks embedded from the top of his head to the toes of his boots and all the cracks from every part of his body met in the middle of his torso, where there was a crimson glowing head of a roaring lion that had formed on his chest armor.

The shoulders of his armor were the heads of crimson lions and his gauntlets, metal gloves and boots were crimson as well and last but not least, Knasty Knight's eyes were a fiery crimson as well.

"Knasty Kni-" Goldar started but he was immediately sent through the screen before him by a beam of crimson energy that shot out through the head of the lion on his chest.

"What is going on here?!" Rita exclaimed but Knasty Knight quickly shot out a beam of energy at her as well but Goldar quickly appeared in front of her with his blade drawn and shielded Rita from the beam with his sword.

Knasty Knight stopped the attack and held his right hand out, which instantly morphed into the head of lion where a orb of crimson energy burst into existence with a scream of "Die!" he shot the orb towards the two.

Goldar's red eyes widened in horror before he turned around, grabbed Rita and started to transport but just as the process started, his back was hit by the crimson orb, which exploded upon impact.

When the smoke cleared, Goldar was seen lying across Rita's body, both of them unconscious. Knasty Knight laughed darkly and said "I am no longer Knasty Knight. I am Violent Knight!"

The newly named Violent Knight then turned to the unconscious Pink Ranger and walked towards her and held out his right hand and morphed it into the head of a crimson lion. "And it is time I start killing every ranger I see…"

* * *

**_Angel Grove_**

**_The Command Center_**

"Aye-ai-ai! Zordon, I have located Kimberly!" Alpha exclaimed excitedly, his arms moving up and down rapidly.

The moment that the lightning had faded and everything had turned back on, they managed to find her immediately.

Zordon seemed distracted but still very relieved and happy by this news and said **"Good work Alpha…Now we must get her back here this instant so she can assist the other rangers. Transport her immediately."**

Alpha nodded and pressed a few keys on the console before him and said "Transporting now!"

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Violent Knight_**

"…Starting with you, Pink Ranger," The knight finished with narrowed glowing eyes as he growled.

The knight's crimson orb pulsated with amazing power as it focused down on Kimberly unconscious form but just as he was about to shoot, her body changed into pink energy and the energy flew out of the palace.

Baboo and Squatt came rushing out of the palace with a group of putties following them and just as they saw the knight.

Baboo saw the knight standing there with the crimson orb then saw Goldar and Rita unconscious and quickly put two and two together but as he opened his mouth to say "Attack!" Violent Knight growled and shot the orb regardless at the group, vaporizing Baboo, Squatt and the large amount of putties as well as destroying a good chunk of the palace.

Violent Knight laughed crazily as he said "Now is my time! I will kill anyone that stands in my way!" With those words, Violent Knight launched himself out of the large hole in the palace and transported away.

* * *

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

**_Yellow Ranger_**

(Takes place at the same time of Blue Vs Death Rose/Red Vs Black)

Metal clashed with metal as Yellow's Power Daggers collided with Swan Song's black feathered axe.

So far in their duel, the two had been evenly matched but then Swan Song had started with the taunts.

First, it was about how humans were nothing but children.

Then it became how Rita would rule the Earth and enslave everyone.

Yellow was able to ignore those and continue to battle him…But it was then that he began to talk about her family that got Yellow to really become angry.

"Come on Yellow Ranger," Swan Song said as their weapons clashed once more. "Surely you can put up a better fight than that. Then again, you could barely handle me the first time we fought."

Yellow growled and broke the clash and thrust her right arm forward to stab Swan Song in the right side of his stomach before her left arm reached over and slashed at his face.

Swan Song hissed in pain and delivered a brutal straight kick to Yellow's chest, which sent her skidding backwards on her feet before he raised his left hand and set a dozen white feathers towards her rapidly.

Yellow rolled to the side to avoid the stream of feathers but what she didn't expect was for Swan Song to dash to the same side she had rolled to and shoot out another stream of feathers, which managed to hit her, causing sparks to fly from her body as the razor sharp feathers sliced across her.

Yellow fell to her knees in pain as Swan Song lifted his right hand and laughed boisterously before he said "You have definitely grown weaker since our bout two weeks ago. And to think, I went through all that trouble to study you and him."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yellow said as she got on her feet, dismissing her Power Daggers for now in order to hold the right side of her body.

Swan Song stopped his laughter and said "You don't know? Well, don't I feel insulted." Swan Song then let out another laugh and pointed his axe towards her before he said "Well maybe this should remind you!"

Swan Song quickly dashed towards Yellow, who quickly took one step back before she leaned back to avoid the wide swing of the axe before she forced herself to fall backwards to avoid his downward slice.

Yellow rolled backwards to avoid the swing of the axe and when she rose to her feet, she leapt up and kneed Swan Song in the face with her left knee and when she landed on the ground, she grabbed him by the neck and punched his chest three times before she twisted her body and slammed her elbow into his gut.

Swan Song took a step back and blocked Yellow's next three punch and her right hook with the flat side of his axe before he used his left leg and kicked her right leg from under her before he attempted to knee her in the face.

Yellow bent backwards to avoid the knee and quickly grabbed his standing leg with her two legs and tugged hard, which forced Swan Song on to the ground and the minute he landed, she rolled on top of him and started to rain down several hard punches to Swan Song's face.

After the fifth punch, Yellow raised her hand and summoned her Power Dagger and lunged the hand down but just then, Swan Song's body suddenly exploded into black feathers, leaving her to stab the ground.

As the feathers blew all around her, Yellow's eyes widened at in surprise at the appearance of the feathers.

But they were strangely familiar…But where did she see this before?

Just then, Yellow felt something hard collide with the back of her head, sending her slamming face first into the ground but she quickly rolled away before Swan Song's axe could find a home in her back.

Once she got to her feet, Yellow let out a shout as she did a short hop while simultaneously turning around and slammed into the face of Swan Song as his axe slashed up down her chest, causing sparks to fly from her chest and blue blood to fly from his mouth.

Yellow dashed backwards and pulled out her blade blaster and fired several shots towards Swan Song but he quickly dispersed into an explosion of black feathers to avoid Yellow's shots.

_ 'Wait…I remember now…' _Yellow thought to herself as her mind took her back…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"C-Come on Trini…C-Chill out, it w-was all a joke! I wasn't going t-to betray you," Yellow heard Black stammer, his voice shaky and fearful as she gripped the hilt of her weapon._

_"A Joke…That's all life is to you…A Joke…" Yellow whispered, her brown eyes glowing in pure malice and strife. "…I've became sick of your jokes…I've become sick of you…"_

_ Yellow raised up her weapon, causing the blade to shine in the moonlight but as she peered down at him, she whispered "I should thank you for betraying us Zack…You gave me the perfect chance to show you all that you have done to me and my family and now? I get to show you what you've earned…For taking everything away from me!"_

_And with that shout, Yellow went to slice at him with all her might, fully intent in taking his rival's life but the moment that blade was inches away from striking him, Black quickly snapped his fingers, caused it to disperse with black feathers, which hit his body._

_Yellow's eyes widened in pure shock as the feathers floated around her Black's body and through her hands. _

_"Sorry…But joining Rita had given me some perks…" Black responded cockily before he took advantage of her stunned form and said "Like this one!" before slamming his hand on the ground, causing black smoke and black feathers to envelope them both and when the smoke cleared, Yellow found herself standing all alone in the opening. _

_Yellow didn't know what had happened. _

_She had him in her grasp and now he was gone. _

_Seeing the spot where he laid now empty had caused something within Trini to snap and with red filling her vision, a scream filled with anguish, fury and hatred pierced through the darkened sky above._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**_Present Time – Angel Grove National Park_**

**_Yellow Ranger_**

"The feathers…" Yellow whispered darkly as the black feathers fell to the ground harmlessly. Just then, Yellow heard the laughter of Swan Song, who was now standing a few feet behind her, which caused her to turn around swiftly.

But instead of Swan Song, she saw Black standing there.

Yellow's eyes flashed to where Red and Black were and saw Black holding the Power Cannon to Red's kneeling form before her eyes flashed back to the Black that was before her.

"I told you before," Swan Song said cockily with Black's voice. "You wanted a fight…I'm giving you a fight."

Yellow's blood ran cold at these words.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Good job," Yellow said sternly, a frown gracing her hidden face as she turned away from her friend before adding "But if he was heading here, we need to keep a look out…"_

_"I agree…" Black responded, the cannon subtly changing with a flow of feathers into its ax form where his hand quickly gripped the hilt of the weapon but then he said "But there is one thing we need to be careful of…"_

_"And what is that?" Yellow asked while turning her head towards him._

_"Me…" And with those whispered words, dread immediately filled her being before she was struck in the back, sending sparks flying from her back as she flew forward and landed on her chest._

_Yellow turned around and summoned her power daggers and blocked the ax with them. "Black, what the hell are you doing?!" Yellow exclaimed, a faint trace of fear filling her voice as she held off the powerful weapon._

_"Simple! You wanted a fight! I'm giving you a fight!" Black yelled before lifting his axe from her weapon._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**_Present Time - Angel Grove National Park_**

**_Yellow Ranger_**

"You…" Yellow whispered darkly, malice thick in her voice as Swan Song, Still in Black's form, Swan Song laughed loudly.

"Yes me," Swan Song said with a bow. "It was so easy to play you and your pathetic friend against one another. All I had to do was change myself to him and lock him away and it was all over from there."

Yellow's fist shook in rage as she stood there in silence as Swan Song laughed once again. "You were so pathetic that day! You were my puppet and you played your part well. Because of you and your dislike of the Black Ranger, you Trini Kwan nearly killed your own teammate!"

Swan Song took a step forward and asked "Tell me something Trini…How close were you to killing him? How close were you from killing an innocent warrior for your enemy? Do you feel pathetic in knowing how easily you played into my plan?"

Swan Song leaned back with his right hand on his hip, returning back to his original form with a flash of black feathers as he stared at Yellow and said "Such a silly human," before he began to laugh again but that laughter swiftly stopped.

Yellow's head snapped up when she heard gurgling and that's when her eyes widened beneath her visor.

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

**_Blue Ranger_**

(Takes place at the same time of Yellow Vs Swan Song/Red Vs Black)

With a panicked scream, Blue was sent crashing to the ground on his back with Death Rose's Rose whip around his neck and right arm as the sound of her laughter reached his ears.

"How pathetic baby Blue," Death Rose shouted as Blue suddenly felt himself be yanked off the ground and into the air where he was then forcefully sent hurdling toward Death Rose, who instantly grabbed him and attempted to power bomb him to the ground.

But Blue quickly wrapped his legs around her neck so when she tried to bomb him to the ground, he was able to adjust his weight so he was able to pick her off her feet and slam her into her back with his legs.

Once the two landed on the ground, Blue grabbed his blade blaster and switched it to blade form and cut the whip from around him and flipped to his feet while he changed the blade to its blaster form and shot several shots at Death Rose just as she rose to a knee.

Three bolts of energy slammed into her chest but she was able to deflect the rest with another rose whip before launching the whip towards Blue. Blue quickly rolled to the right to avoid the whip and then leapt into the air and shot his blaster once again.

Death Rose got pelted with the bolts of energy but managed to deflect the last one before launching the whip towards Blue and wrapped around his torso before she swung him to the ground hard enough for him to cause a small crater around his body.

Death Rose laughed at this and dragged Blue to her and rammed her foot against his chest hard with a royal sounding laugh. "Look at my dear baby Blue. Trapped underneath my foot as you should be!"

Blue growled in both anger and pain but Death Rose paid no mind to it and instead said "Now it's time for you to die, my dear Ranger…" But then the two heard Swan Song's loud laughter before it was quickly cut off.

Blue could see the horrified look on Death Rose's face and slowly, he looked up to see this glowing black and crimson knight standing a ways away from Yellow while Swan Song fell on his knees.

But all Blue was concerned about was Yellow.

He felt the foot on his chest ease up as Death Rose let out a furious yell before she dashed away from him and towards the knight as she shouted "Black Ranger: Élencho (control)!"

* * *

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

**_Red Ranger_**

"Z-Zack…" Red whispered shakily as his eyes flashed towards the controlled ranger standing tall before him.

Red could see the gleam of Black's red visor but at that moment, it was like Red could see his friend's face within that visor.

And all that Red saw was the blank face of his best friend but something was different.

Instead of the playful chocolate brown eyes and the playful grin on his face, Red could see that his best friend's eyes glowing a bright red as he stared down at him blankly.

And it was then that Red realized something.

Zack wasn't in there right now.

It was their enemy.

Their enemy had trapped Zack within his mind and let this…monster take his place.

The only way for Red to save his friend was not by holding back as he was before. The only way he could save him was to beat him enough so Black could take back control.

But it was all too late…

He was going to die by his friend's hands and there was nothing he could do about it.

But that's when he heard Death Rose's voice shout "Black Ranger: Élencho (control)!" from the distance. Red watched as Black turned around and ran off as well.

Red watched Black run off and felt his anger grow towards the monster that had his friend under her control.

To be used like some puppet.

He had to free him.

With a growl, Red got up on his feet and ran off after him as fast as possible.

* * *

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

**_Violent Knight_**

Swan Song had fallen to his knees as blue blood flowed from his shoulders but his head was no longer on his shoulders.

Instead, Swan Song's head rolled away from his body, his yellow eyes widened in shock before she looked at the hunched over form of Violent Knight, whose crimson colored blade was touching the grass with blue blood splattered on it, with the unconscious Kimberly over his right shoulder.

The knight leaned up and looked down at twitching form of Swan Song with distain and said "That was always your weakness Swan Song! You always talked about your victory before actually obtaining it! And now you are dead!"

The knight laughed before he calmed down and spat on the corpse as he muttered "Good riddance…" The corpse then changed back into the white and grey feathers that floated away on the wind.

Violent Knight's eyes flashed to the Yellow Ranger across from him and said "Now that I have taken care of him…I shall kill you as well…"

He saw the Yellow ranger take a step back before she said "You can try but I won't let you succeed!" Violent Knight growled in approval and dismissed his sword and quickly launched himself toward Yellow and elbowed her in the face, sending sailing backwards.

Violent Knight ran towards the soaring ranger and grabbed her head as she was mid-flight and slammed her entire body through the large boulder, causing it to shatter and then explode.

Violent Knight saw a brief yellow light before Trini was unconscious on the ground, her body leaning against a large shard of a bolder. With a dark laugh, Violent Knight took three steps backwards and held both hands out.

Both hands changed into the heads of lions as crimson orbs began to form in the mouths of the lions but as he was going to fire the orbs, he felt a powerful blast hit his back.

Violent Knight turned around to see Death Rose and the controlled Black, holding the still smoking Power Cannon in his hands.

Violent Knight laughed and said "You bought him right to me…Good," before he charged towards the two.

"You monster! I will make you pay for killing my beloved!" Death Rose hissed darkly as she slapped her whip to the ground and shouted "Élencho!"

Black changed his weapon to the Power Axe and charged towards Violent Knight but just as the two were going to meet, Violent Knight struck Black hard with his blade before he leapt into the air towards Death Rose.

Death Rose shot two rose whips towards him and as he sliced through one, the other pierced his side but it didn't stop him and with eyes filled with glee, his crimson blade sliced at a downwards angle from Death Rose's left shoulder down to her midsection.

Death Rose screamed in agony but then she hissed with anger in her eyes and with gritted teeth, she summoned a small rose seed in her hand and rammed it into the wound that was caused by her whip and said with a cruel smirk "You may kill me but you will be following me to the underworld very soon!"

Violent Knight looked her in her anger filled eyes and said "Then save a nice spot for me!" before he held his left hand up against her chest and when his hands morphed into the head of a lion, crimson energy swirled in the open mouth and the beam came flying out and vaporized the top half of Death Rose's body.

Violent Knight lowered his hand and turned around to see Black stagger forward with crimson lightning caused dozens of sparks to fly from his body before he demorphed back to Zack, who instantly dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Violent Knight quickly aimed his lion hand to Zack's unconscious form but was immediately tackled off of his feet and slammed into the ground by Blue.

Blue leaned up and hit two hard punches to the knight's face but Violent Knight caught the right fist of Blue and aimed his lion hand right in front of Blue's face but just as he was going to fire, Red tackled Blue off of the knight at the very last second, causing a beam of crimson energy to shoot up into the air.

Red and Blue fell to the ground but quickly rolled to their feet where Violent Knight stood up slowly and laughed loudly. "You rangers are truly agitating," Violent Knight muttered darkly before he turned to face the two and said "Now prepare to die…"

Just then, a large pink orb slammed into the chest of Violent Knight, sending him flying backwards into the air but he managed to recover and land on his feet just fine.

* * *

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

**_Rangers VS Violent Knight_**

"What the hell?" Red muttered in shock as he and Blue stared at the large pink orb in front of them.

The orb floated above the ground briefly before it landed and once it did, the orb exploded to reveal a Pink Ranger that they had never seen before in their life.

But the moment she spoke, the two knew who that voice belonged to.

"Sorry I'm late…Took me a while to get used to this," Aura Pink stated as she looked back at the two.

"Katherine?!" Blue exclaimed in shock while Red's eyes bugged out from behind his visor. Aura Pink laughed and placed her finger on her helmet, exactly where her mouth would be located.

"Now, now…No yelling me name," Aura Pink stated before she turned her head to see Violent Knight standing up from the ground and said "Aura Pink Ranger is now reporting for duty and I will be taking over from here."

Red shook his head and placed a hand on Aura Pink's right shoulder and said "I don't think that is a good idea at all. I don't know how you became a ranger but you need to step back and leave this to us."

"Well as dad always said, High Risk equals high reward!" Aura Pink shouted before running up on the monster only to duck to the right to avoid the left jab of the monster and took a step and slammed her shoulder against its side with as much force as possible, causing the monster's body to briefly flash as he stumbled to the side quickly to gain some distance.

Seeing this, Aura Pink quickly ran up and delivered three quick punches which two landed on the chest and neck of the monster, causing another flash of blue on his body, but the third punch was blocked by Violent Knight, who swiftly retaliated by aiming a kick at Aura Pink's chest.

Aura Pink caught his leg and punched the monster in the face as hard as possible three times before leaping over the leg and kicking it in the mask with both feet.

The two opponents landed on the ground but the two flipped up to their feet but Violent Knight quickly aimed his left lion hand at Aura Pink's chest but Aura Pink struck the knight's right leg with her right fist before trying to kick Violent Knight in the chest.

The monster struck Aura Pink's leg to the side with his left fist and quickly landed three rapid punches to Aura Pink's stomach before leaping up and landing and elbow at her head then finishing the combo by landing a hard left fist to her head, sending her to the ground.

Aura Pink fell to the ground on her back but quickly flipped to her feet only to block a roundhouse kick aimed at the left side of her head with her left forearm then used her left hand to smack a kick that was aimed at her right side away before launching the same hand to strike the monster's face.

But Violent Knight managed to catch her hand and kicked her in the mid-section twice, causing sparks to fly from her suit before it let go of her hand and punched her head, sending Aura Pink flying to the side.

Aura Pink quickly flipped to her feet and dusted herself off and let a small grunt before turning to face Violent Knight only to block three kick kicks that were aimed at her stomach, chest and head respectfully before she side stepped to the right and landed a strong right hook to the monster's head.

Aura Pink then jumped up and landed a side kick to the monster in the chest, causing another flash to appear as the monster flew backwards.

Violent Knight flipped back to his feet in record time and launched itself towards the ranger and began to deliver a rain of punches and kicks at the ranger and at first, Aura Pink was able to block them and return the attacks but soon she found herself being overwhelmed by the rapid jabs and soon, sparks were flying from her body from the blows before she was finally kicked in the head, sending her soaring backwards to the other rangers.

Violent Knight ran towards the downed ranger but Blue swiftly leapt in front of the monster and engaged it in combat while Red ran over to Aura Pink and helped her to her feet, asking "Are you ok?"

Aura Pink nodded and let a small grin form on her face as she said "Oh I'm just fine. I was able to confirm why he is so powerful…And now I know how I can beat him."

"You mean you intentionally got into this battle just to confirm something about him?" Red asked with a tilt of his head, confusion in his voice.

Aura Pink nodded at this and moved away from the ranger and said "Sometimes you have to take risks in order to get reward. I learned that from my father a long time ago. I knew I could get creamed by this guy but I had to know if my hypothesis was correct."

"And what did you learn?" Red asked curiously.

"Simple, did you notice how when we started battling, we were equal?" Aura Pink said while taking a step forward and keeping her eyes on Blue and the Violent Knight trading quick blows.

"Yeah but then things started to shift into his favor…" Red replied while narrowing his eyes in thought but then his mind quickly latched onto where Aura Pink's mind was at the conclusion.

"You mean to tell me that he is able to absorb out attacks and apply them to his own?!"

"Exactly…" Aura Pink answered with a nod, watching as The Violent Knight began to get the upper hand on the Ranger. "And now that I know that…I know how to defeat him!" Aura Pink shouted before she ran off.

Blue and the monster were in trading blows back and forth but Blue was slowly losing his edge. The monster just seemed to get stronger and faster after each blow that was landed and he was finding himself getting hit instead of blocking them and it was making him madder.

"Stand still you damn pest," Blue exclaimed as he aimed his hard chop towards the head of the monster but the being grabbed Blue's wrist and laughed before punching Blue twice in the chest, causing the Ranger to grunt in pain as sparks flew from the spot of impact.

"And now to end this," Violent Knight said as he held his hand in front of Blue's head.

Blue's knee slammed into the side of Violent Knight's relentlessly to try and force the monster to let his wrist go before aiming a fist to the being's face but Violent Knight caught the fist and landed a hard knee to Blue's gut, causing his body to bend around the knee of the monster before Blue fell to one knee, gasping for air.

"It's over Ranger!" Violent Knight shouted while letting go of Blue's arms before the glowing fist lunged out to Blue's head.

But suddenly, Aura Pink quickly pushed the fist of the monster away into the air before grabbing the monster's wrist, causing Blue to look up at Aura Pink in shock while holding his stomach.

"Sorry, but this is my fight and I'd like to continue it," Aura Pink said before she swept the monster off its feet and tossed it over her shoulder, causing it to land hard on its side.

Violent Knight leapt up from the ground and tried to kick the chest of the ranger but Aura Pink tilted her body back to avoid it then grabbed the ankle of the monster and pulled it close and tripped the other leg, causing it to once again to fall on its back.

Aura Pink quickly let go off the leg and took several steps backwards and watched as the monster leaned up from the ground and stared at her for a moment before getting to its feet and laughed and told her "Impressive…"

"I tend to be," The monster laughed in reply and charged towards the ranger and threw a crisp right jab but Aura Pink deflected it with her right hand, pushing it aside before taking a step and slamming the side of her shoulder into her opponent's chest, sending him stumbling back.

Violent Knight dashed forward and aimed another quick jab towards her chest but once again, Aura Pink used her left hand to deflect it before taking a step forward and slamming her left elbow against the knight's head.

As the knight stumbled back, Aura Pink twisted her body sharply to build up momentum for her back handed fist to slam into the head of Violent Knight.

Violent Knight fell to his knees from the blow but leaned down to the ground and tried to trip Aura Pink but she lifted up her right leg high into the air to avoid it being tripped before slicing her leg down to the ground to hit his head but the monster quickly moved away, causing Aura Pink's foot to slam against the ground.

Violent Knight leapt up from the ground and quickly aimed a kick to her midsection but Aura Pink moved with the kick to by stepping backwards before her hands grabbed the leg and pulled it toward her, causing the Violent Knight to slide closer to her where she quickly slammed her fist into the mask, not only making the monster's head fly backwards but it also caused the mask to crack.

Aura Pink quickly pivoted her body to the right so her back was right against his while letting go of his leg and placed her hand on his chest and shoved his chest hard, sending the monster slamming into the ground hard enough to cause him to skid on the ground.

Violent Knight stood up and took a step back and let out a shout of anger and ran towards the ranger and began to aim punches at the ranger but Aura Pink would deflect each strike with by smacking his fists away with her opened palm but when he aimed a fist to her stomach, she slapped it down with the back of her left hand and quickly backhanded him with the same hand, making him stumble backwards.

"Man…She was getting so beaten before but now, that damn monster can barely touch her," Blue noted with pride in his voice.

"Yeah…It's amazing to be honest," Red added with a small nod in agreement but he then said "We need to help her out quick before she gets overrun!"

Aura Pink swayed side to side almost effortlessly to avoid the quick and aggravated attacks of her opponent and when she ducked the wild haymaker from Violent Knight, she tucked her body forward and raised her leg backwards and nailed Violent Knight in the head, making the monster stumble backwards where she then leapt up as if she was going to kick it but instead slammed her feet on its left foot.

Violent Knight growled in pain and tried to punch the ranger but Aura Pink used her hands to catch the fists before forcing them to the side harmlessly and began to slam her palm against the chest of the monster repeatedly before she grabbed the head of the monster and tossed Violent Knight over her shoulder by the head, sending the being to the ground on its back.

Aura Pink hopped backwards to gain some distance and stepped into a more relaxed stance but not before flipping off her opponent.

"Come on, surely that can't be all you've got," Aura Pink yelled out rather cockily while Violent Knight rose to his feet and held his chest in anger.

How as this possible?

Before he was able to match her blow for blow and even used her power to overwhelm her but now he couldn't touch her.

She was like a floating feather and he couldn't catch her.

"You are truly starting to anger me ranger," Violent Knight said as he summoned his sword which was pulsating with blue energy.

"I suppose it's a part ranger rulebook to piss of monsters," Aura Pink countered smoothly while crossing her arms with a tilt of the head, a smile on her face.

Violent Knight let a rather angry growl leave its lips as it gripped its blade tightly but before anything could be done, Red and Blue leapt over Aura Pink and kicked him hard in the chest, sending Violent Knight stumbling back.

"It's time to finish this…" Aura Pink said as images of a large blade appeared in her mind as a voice shouted in her head _"Aura Saber!" _and _"Aura Saber: Pink Flash Strike!"_ within her mind.

"Well…Time to follow the voice in my head!" Aura Pink held out her hand and said "Aura Saber!"

With a pink flash, a large saber appeared in Aura Pink's hands and when Red and Blue landed on the ground, Aura Pink quickly ran up and jumped onto Blue and Red's shoulders before she jumped off of them and stayed in the air and shouted "Aura Saber: Pink Flash Strike!"

As Aura Pink raised her sword in the air, pink and white energy swirled around her blade as she got closer to the knight below her.

Violent Knight summoned his crimson sword and suddenly, black and red aura shot around the blade and said "Time to finish this duel!" With a swing of both of their weapons, the two glowing swords clashed.

The two energies swirled and light blue lightning shot out of the two clashing weapons and swept against random spots on the ground around them. "It seems a ghost from the past just can't stay dead," Violent Knight hissed out.

"As they always say, you can't keep a good ranger down!" Aura Pink shouted as well but she knew that she couldn't hold this clash up for long. As good as she was, she could feel the power slowly ebbing away from her the longer she kept this up.

But all of a sudden, Violent Knight roared out in pain and that was when Aura Pink looked down to see that Red and Blue had their respective weapons, the Power Sword and Power Lance, stabbing straight through the monster's body.

And that was when he felt it.

His energy was weakening drastically.

At first he didn't understand why this was happening until his eyes widened.

* * *

**_Quick Flashback_**

_Death Rose screamed in agony but then she hissed with anger in her eyes and with gritted teeth, she summoned a small rose seed in her hand and rammed it into the wound that was caused by her whip and said with a cruel smirk "You may kill me but you will be following me to the underworld very soon!"_

**_End Quick Flashback_**

* * *

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

**_Rangers VS Violent Knight _**

He could see his blade starting to crack under the pressure of Aura Pink's blade and he could feel the two weapons in his body getting deeper within.

And then his sword completely shattered before his very eyes.

"I will not die here!" Violent Knight shouted with fury in his voice. The knight gritted his teeth in anger as he forced as much power as he could from out of his body to force the three rangers away from him.

The three rangers flew away from the large burst of crimson energy that enveloped Violent Knight's form and immediately after the final burst, Violent Knight growled and said "This is not over!"

With those words, Violent Knight transported away, leaving the heavily battle scarred national park and three very exhausted rangers behind.

Blue and Red immediately fell to their knees while Aura Pink fell on her back between the two, the three of them breathing heavily. "Well…I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow…" Aura Pink panted out heavily.

Blue laughed softly and said "It's like that the first time around…"

Aura Pink smiled to herself and said "Well…That's good to know…" before she shut her eyes and said as she drifted off "I think…I'm going to get some shut eye…I'm exhausted…"

And with a pink flash, Katherine was seen sleeping in between the two rangers…And the Aura Morpher that was around her wrist was now the color of ash and as the wind blew, the morpher disintegrated and floated away.

And for a moment, Red and Blue heard the faint words of _"Thank you Katherine…" _floating through the gentle breeze.

All while Katherine wore a smile on her sleeping face.

* * *

**_*Outro*_**

_"You turn and see them in the sand…"_

_(Shows a starry night outside of the Command Center with Trini sitting on one of the large rocks in front of it, her yellow ranger suit on and her helmet sitting next to her right leg, her left leg resting on top of her right one)_

_"Your steps behind you and your hands are warm…They're tired and they're worn"_

_(Shows Kim slowly appear next to Trini, wearing her pink Ranger uniform, her helmet sitting on the right side of her body, her legs bent and resting against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, staring at the sky.)_

_"Footprints as far as you can see…This is who you are; you'll always be The One…" _

_(Shows Billy slowly appearing beside Kim on a rock formation that was lower than hers, wearing his blue ranger uniform, his helmet sitting right in front of his legs, his arms crossed in front of him as he gazed at the sky.)_

_"…The one to fare the storm."_

_ (Shows Zack slowly appearing standing beside Trini on a rock lower than hers, wearing his black ranger uniform, his helmet being cradled under his left arm as his foot resting on the rock below him with his right arm slung across it, leaning forward as he looked at the sky.)_

_"If it was up to you and you…You know that you would lose…"_

_(Shows Jason slowly appearing on a rock formation that was lower than Zack's and Billy's, wearing his red ranger uniform, his helmet sitting underneath his right leg which was bent back, resting on the wall behind him as his body was leaning on it as well, glancing at the stars above him.)_

_"If it was up to you, I know…You'd always choose…"_

_(Hearing their communicators beeping, the five look at their left wrists and with some hesitation, the five placed their helmets on their heads and when they were strapped, the five glanced at the sky one last time before they transported away in beams of light which was colored in their respective colors)_

_"…To…Continue…"_

* * *

Rain: So in the end, the rangers managed to push back Violent Knight, who will not be making an appearance for a very long while Rita's forces took a heavy blow and all of the rangers are accounted for. What will happen next? Only one way to find out.

Mario: See you next time!


	30. Chapter 27

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter and I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter and it's only going to get better (hopefully) with this one! This will be dealing more with not only the crossover but also the reason why Katherine came to the states in the first place so sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

Running down the halls of his ship, the Pirate Galleon was a ranger with red spandex jacket that bore white accents and gold straps on the sides of the jacket as well as a flipped up white collar that was connected to the jacket.

And within that jacket was a black spandex shirt with a white skull and swords in the middle of it as well as black spandex pants with a thick gold belt around the waist with a gold buckle in the middle.

The ranger also wore red boots with a grey strap around the top of it, white gloves with grey cuffs around the gloves and finally, red helmet with pirate hat motif a black visor that was shaped like a wide, bold "V" with two black spikes that were attached to the visor going down the sides of the helmet with gold accent tracing around it and the same skull and swords insignia on top of the helmet

Seeing the cogs running towards him, he gripped the hilt of his Pirate Sabre, a cutlass with a black and red hilt with the skull and crossed sword insignia on a small light blue platform, swearing under his breath as he was struck in the chest by a Cog, a robot foot soldier of the Machine Empire that had a shining silver body, a gold head, hands and boots.

"Damn things," he swore in annoyance, striking down a few more Cogs before running forward, trying to get to center of his ship where he knew that his teammate, Pirate Pink, would be there steering the ship but then he when he got to the door

The woman he saw steering the ship was dressed in a similar attire as he was but the only difference was that instead of having a Red helmet, Red boots and Red jacket, she was wearing a pink jacket, a short pink skirt that was just beneath her pink jacket a pink helmet where her visor was shaped as a heart and her boots where pink as well.

"Pirate Pink!" The ranger yelled in relief at seeing her at the helm of the ship.

The ranger turned around and said "Captain Red! You're still alive!" Pirate Pink shouted while trying to keep the ship steady.

"Of course, now you need to get out of here!" Captain Red exclaimed while steading himself on a banister nearby

"I can't do that without the others, Captain!" Pirate Pink exclaimed while clutching the steering wheel tightly.

Captain Red shook his head and took her by the shoulders and said to her in a harsh tone "The others have already been captured by the Machine Empire. The Pirate Galleon is being destroyed by their forces as we waste time speaking here. We need to get out of here as quick as possi-"

Another explosion took over the ship they were in, causing both pirates to fly forward, causing them to slam to the ground beneath them. "Well…It seems like things have gone to hell for the Pirate Force," A male, mechanical voice said from above them in a cocky tone.

The two pirates looked up to see a large, bulky silver robot with brass pipes and machine parts on its body with five light bulbs on its head and red eyes and with a large silver blade in its right hand.

"Hiramechimedes," The two Pirates hissed out in fury at the machine that caused the destruction of their ship.

"In the name of the Royal House of Gadgetry, I suggest you two surrender to the Machine Empire immediately!" Hiramechimedes announced as he pulled out his blade and pointed it at the two rangers.

Captain Red got onto his feet with a wince and held his chest in pain, looking back at the Pirate Pink to say "Get in your zord and get out of here! I'll hold off Hiramechimedes as long as I can," while pulling out his Pirate sabre and Pirate gun, never taking his eyes off of his opponent.

Hiramechimedes smirked and leapt down to where Captain Red was standing and slashed his blade down at the Captain but he managed to block it and force the blade away and use his Pirate gun to shoot the machine in the chest, making brief shower of sparks fall from the machine's chest.

After stumbling back from the shots, the robot merely laughed before kicked Captain Red in the chest, causing him to fly backwards into a wooden table but he quickly got back up to block the next strike.

"What are you waiting for?! Get out of here!" Captain Red demanded of his subordinate with anger in his voice. Pirate Pink looked at Hiramechimedes then back at Captain Red, not wanting to make the choice but she heard her Captain say "Go, I'll be right after you! I promise!"

After hearing that, she nodded and ran out of the room as fast as she could, trying to block out the sounds of Captain Red's pain filled grunts and yells as well as the sounds of swords and gunfire.

As Pirate Pink ran through the exploding ship to her ship, she caught a few Cogs coming towards her and hissed in anger, pulling out her own Pirate gun and began to shoot at the foot soldiers with it, shooting down many of them before feeling the entire ship rumble again, causing her to spill over into the kitchen.

Once she got back on her feet, she started to attack the soldiers of the Machine Empire once more, kicking two in the head before shooting two soldiers in the face but quickly leapt onto the kitchen counter and flipped off of it while simultaneously pulling out her Pirate Sabre just as two Cogs were going to tackle her and quickly shot one in the head while stabbing another through the chest.

Withdrawing her sabre, she quickly turned around slashed/shot through the remaining foot soldiers until she came upon the large chamber at the bottom of the Pirate Galleon where her zord, the pink submarine lay waiting for her.

Without wasting any more time, she ran towards the machine and quickly went inside and sat down in the leather chair.

She gazed at the lifeless console in front of her and spoke into built in microphone and murmured into it "This is Pirate Pink," with a shaky voice.

For a moment, the console in front of her was still dead but then the lights around her and on her console began to shine a bright pink as a mechanical female voice rang out "Pirate Marine is online."

Pirate Pink let out a small breath of relief but then she heard another, albeit small female robotic voice say "Pirate Pink, please open the door."

The Pirate let out a small gasp in surprise and murmured "Navi," before quickly opened the door of her zord and a small robotic crimson and gold parrot came flying into the small chamber.

"Pirate Pink, I am so glad to see you," The parrot exclaimed happily while Pirate Pink nodded in agreement before an explosion shook the ship they were on.

"We must get out of here before the Pirate Galleon is destroyed," Navi said to her as another explosion rocked the ship.

"But the Captain-," Pirate Pink started to say but once more, an explosion rocked the ship, causing her to accidently bump into the launch button.

"No!" Pirate Pink shouted in horror as the bottom floor of the Galleon opened up and her zord fell from large ship.

Pirate Pink left the seat of her small chamber to look out the back window of her zord, just moments before it exploded completely.

"No…" She murmured in stunned horror.

That wasn't just some ship.

That was her home and the home of her friends and now it was gone…Completely gone and the worst part was that her Captain was on that ship, battling the Machine Empire's top agent.

"Captain…" She murmured while pressing her gloved hand to her window, tears falling from her unseen eyes but she heard an alarm blare inside of her zord.

Once she returned to her seat, she buckled into her seat and saw a few gold ships flying after her.

"I need to get out of here!" She cried while steering her ship away from their lasers but after managing to avoid two of them, the tail end of her zord was struck, causing her to spiral out of control down to the planet Earth.

Pirate Pink was pressing the emergency button that was held on the left side of her cockpit and moment later, a blue orb wrapped around her zord just as it she started to enter the Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

**_Outer Space_**

**_Hiramechimedes' Ship_**

**_House of Gadgetry Warrior Hiramechimedes_**

Hiramechimedes was sitting on his throne in his ship, listening to his report from the Cogs in interested, listening to how they successfully managed to capture Pirates Yellow, Blue and Green but as they were getting to Pirate Silver, three Cogs came in and bowed in front of Hiramechimedes and said in a robotic voice "Sir, Pirate Pink has gotten away."

Hiramechimedes suddenly launched himself from his chair in anger and stomped down to the bowed Cogs and lifted it by its neck and said "What do you mean by this?!"

The Cog (who wasn't in Hiramechimedes' grasps) told him how they had shot her down and watched as she fell towards a planet.

"A planet…There are many in this solar system. What planet could she have fallen on?" Hiramechimedes pondered, crushing the neck of the Cog he was holding, causing it's head to explode before dropping its remains onto the floor.

Walking towards a large console that had a hologram of the crest of the Machine Empire above it, Hiramechimedes pressed a few buttons on the console and watched as several planets were bought up into his sight.

"Hm…Tell me Cog, what were the coordinates of this planet where Pirate Pink was shot down?" Hiramechimedes typed in the coordinates of the planet and after a few minutes, a hologram of Earth had appeared in front of him, spiraling very slowly.

"Earth…."

* * *

**_Intro_**

_(Rita rises up from her canister with her monsters)_

_"Ah, after Ten-Thousand Years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth!" _

_(The scene changes from Rita to the Command Center where two streaks of blue lighting hits the sides of an large plasma tube which forms Zordon)_

**_"Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit Five Teenagers with Attitude!"_**

_(Scene flashes again to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack being transported into the Command Center in streaks of Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black and when they appear, streaks of lighting cover their bodies, changing them from their civilian attires into the power rangers.)_

_(Brief flashes of the Dino Megazord rising from of the ground and a sign that has "Mighty Morphin" On the top in small letters and "Power Rangers" appearing in big bold gold lettering with a lightning bolt between the Words "Power" and "Rangers," the flashes finally stops on the "Power Rangers")_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Jason training with Bruce to The Red Ranger_ _leaping into the air and slashing through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_ (Shows Trini meditating in the rose garden to the Yellow Ranger punching a putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick then scene changes to Zack flipping over a fence of a car dealership to the Black Ranger_ _jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of a putty.)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers…"_

_ (Shows Kim twisting in the air into the palms of her squad mates to The Pink Ranger bending backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid a strike by a putty then lifted her legs up, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin then scene flashes to Billy working on his computer before scene flashes to show the Blue Ranger giving a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side.)_

_"…You Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"_

_(The Final scene shows the five rangers standing side by side, With the Black Ranger standing sideways with his arms crossed, the Red Ranger with his arm point pointing in front of his body with his hand balled into a fist, Pink Ranger with her hands shaped as a heart, Yellow with her back turned and her arms crossed with her head looking back and Blue hunched forward with his left arm hanging in front of his body, their respective zords behind them but also a dense green mist seen wrapping around their legs.)_

* * *

**_The Legend of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Twenty – Seven_**

It had been two days since the battle alongside the rangers and Katherine felt as if her world was tilted to the side.

She felt as if she matured after battling as the Aura Pink Ranger and coming back home after all of that seemed…Strange to her.

Was this how the others felt after their first outing as rangers?

They were fighting for their lives against these forces of evil and any day could truly be their last. Of course they would need to mature in order to survive.

Speaking of the rangers, it had been two days since she had seen any of them but she knew that they all had been pretty injured and that they needed to heal but luckily, the city hadn't been attacked since that battle.

_'No doubt Rita is hurting due to two of her monsters being killed and a third possibly going rouge,'_ Katherine thought with a wry grin.

So since the others weren't available, Katherine and her mother, Charlotte Hillard were sunbathing at Halo Beach after a surfing sessions, both wearing purple bikinis while her father, Peter Hillard was busy at work at the Sky Force Labs, probably busy at work on the Ranger Project.

But despite the amount of fun she was having, Katherine was troubled by what occurred after what happened two days ago…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Command Center_**

**_Katherine Hillard_**

_"I can't believe that happened!" Katherine exclaimed happily as she slung her arms around Jason and Billy the moment they got into the Command Center's medical bay. "Not only did we save Zack and Kim but we managed to defeat the bad guys!"_

_Katherine could see the excitement and happiness in Jason and Billy's eyes as they laughed along as well. Zack and Trini may have been injured but at the same time, they managed to leave the battle alive to great them healed._

_As the three of them walked into the main area of the Command Center, Billy turned to her and said "It sucks that your Aura power was only a one time deal."_

_Katherine nodded and said "I know. I'm just happy that I got the chance to help you guys get them back...I feel so much better about it all now."_

_Jason nodded in agreement and added "I know. But I wonder how you got that power anyways. I mean, you handled yourself like you had always been a ranger. It was amazing."_

_Katherine turned to Jason and said "Well…During my time, I could see images of what to say to become the Aura Pink Ranger as well as show me how to summon my weapons and special attack. The rest was all me."_

_"You did wonderfully then," Jason said with encouraging smile on his face, which Katherine responded with a smile in return. _

_Once the three fully got in front of the large tube that Zordon resides in, a burst of electricity slammed on each side of the tube before a large crackling of electricity met within the tube and Zordon appeared but he looked displeased._

_Something all three of them noticed._

**_"Rangers! Congratulations are in order. Thanks to the three of you, not only has Zack and Kimberly returned to us safe and sound but also damaged more of Rita's forces. I am proud of all of you,"_**_ Zordon told them._

_"It was all Katherine Zordon…All we did was be her back-up," Billy said truthfully before he turned back to smile at Katherine, who blushed a bit from both his statement and the proud look on Billy's face._

_"I agree with him," Jason said firmly. "Katherine was a great help with the Aura Ranger powers and because of her, we managed to win."_

_Zordon nodded and replied **"That I saw. Katherine was nothing short of a miracle and I thank you for your assistance."**_

_"It was no problem Zordon," Katherine said with a smile on her face but when Zordon's face remained pensive, Katherine felt that there was something wrong._

_And she was proven right when Zordon said **"However…You disobeyed a direct order from me to remain here due to the dangerous circumstances. Not only that, but you used a power that could have very well destroyed you."**_

_Katherine let a frown form on her face at his words and replied "I had to fix what I caused Zordon. Besides, the Aura Powers came to me. I didn't actively seek it out."_

**_"How did it occur?"_**_ Zordon asked her._

_"I was in the medical bay. It was right after the others left and as I sat there, I heard a voice say "Come" and "Follow me" then a pink orb appeared and I followed it until I wound up in some abandoned place and that was where I found the Aura Pink Ranger waiting for me, asking me to wield its power. I did what I had to do," Katherine said once she finished explaining._

**_"Katherine, The Aura Rangers powers were not meant for a human to handle. When a lifeform other than my own uses the Aura Powers, their very spirit is at risk of_****_ shattering,__"_**_ Zordon explained._**_ "I can see from your severe exhaustion that you were close to that point. It does not matter that the Aura power sought you out. The fact is that you could have been destroyed. That is what matters and that is why I have decided to wipe your memory," _**_Zordon stated, which shocked the three teens._

_"What?!" Katherine exclaimed in shock. "You can't just erase my memories of all of this!"_

**_"Katherine, you disobeyed an order that I only put to protect you. This shows me that you are untrustworthy to hold the secrets of the Power Rangers,"_**_ Zordon explained firmly but then his tone softened as he said **"I understand why you did it…But when I state not to do something, it is because I need to keep humanity safe and unlike your friends, You aren't a ranger and at this rate, you will never be…So I must erase your memories of all of this in order to keep you safe and to make sure that you don't to do anything reckless like this again. Please understand…"**_

_Katherine lowered her head as Zordon spoke but that was when she heard Billy's voice shout "I refuse to let that happen!"_

_Katherine's head snapped up to look at the angry look on Billy's face as he faced Zordon. "Katherine disobeyed your orders but it wound up saving all of us!"_

_"Yeah!" Jason added on. "If not for her, we could have lost and who knows what would have happened to us!"_

_Billy turned back to Katherine and looked her in the eyes and said "She sacrificed it all to helps us…To save us when we had no one…" _

_Billy then twisted his head back to Zordon and said "The least we can do for her is to keep her memory intact because while you feel she isn't trustworthy, I trust her with everything."_

_Katherine felt another blush form on her face when Billy spoke up for her but she felt that there was a double meaning to what he said at the end._

_He trusted her with everything?_

_Did that mean…_

'Not the time to think about that right now,'_ Katherine thought to herself while forcing down her blush just enough to see Jason begin to speak._

_"Besides, Adonis and April know about us being rangers and Adonis was our enemy at one point and hated Billy beforehand. She risked her life to save us all and that alone shows me that she will always have our back. And if Trini, Kim and Zack were awake, they'd agree with me," Jason summed up with a determined look on his face._

_Katherine was truly touched at Billy and Jason sticking up for her and she couldn't hide it as she said "Jason…Billy…Thank you…"_

_Katherine could see Zordon stare at her for a few moments and it was then she thought she saw a flicker of a proud smile appear on his face before a frown settled. **"Very well. Katherine is allowed to keep her memories. However…If I catch her anywhere near any battle whatsoever, I will transport her back and erase her memories. Understood?"** Zordon stated._

_The three of them nodded in agreement at this, although Katherine balled up her fist in anger._

_"I understand Zordon…" Katherine replied softly._

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

**_Present Time – Halo Beach_**

**_Katherine Hillard_**

She was so close in having her memory wiped because of her helping the others out and as much as she hated it, she didn't want to lose all of that.

She loved knowing that she helped the Power Rangers when all seemed lost…But had she known that she would have felt so empty after being forced out of that life, she started to have some second thoughts.

"Honey…You've been a bit distant today, what is wrong?"

Katherine's head snapped up to the worried blue eyes of her mother.

As many people had pointed out in the past, Katherine was a spitting image of her mother and if that meant that she would still be super beautiful at the age of Thirty-Nine, then that was a very good thing.

"I'm ok mother," Katherine responded with a tiny smile on her face before she then expanded on that with "I'm just feeling a bit off. Nothing that a little sunbathing and surfing won't continue to fix. How are things at Sky Force? I know that the two of you having been working hard on your project."

When Katherine moved to Angel Grove, her parents had told her that they were the head scientists responsible for creating their very own Power Rangers and Katherine knew that while they were making some headway, there wasn't much.

If only she could help them…But the question is that should she?

She knows who the rangers are and she herself was one for a time and the power she felt within that was something that she knew her parents couldn't replicate all too well but then again, considering who they were, she did believe they could.

Not to mention, the president wouldn't have wasted his time in bringing them to the country to do this in the first place had he not felt that her parents could it.

"We are making some sort of progress but to be honest, I'm starting to lose hope," Charlotte replied with a small sigh. "I mean," She continued. "We've been going over the few tapes of their battles and their equipment seems to come out of thin air."

Katherine nodded at this and leaned back in her chair and listened to her mother as she said "Not to mention, from the tapes we got of the two of the rangers at the mall, it seems that their suits appear instantaneously on their body and that is something that we aren't sure we can re-create..."

Katherine opened her mouth to say something when he eyes widened in shock. "Wait…Tape from the mall?" Katherine asked with a shaky voice, trying to keep calm but the paleness of her face saying otherwise.

Her mom nodded and suddenly, Katherine could see her mother's eyes narrowing as she replied with "Yes…The mall…There was video of two of the rangers transforming before fighting a knight and the knight taking them. Unfortunately, the rangers' identities are still unknown due to some electronic issues just before they changed."

Katherine let out a sigh of relief and said "Well that sucks to be hon-"

"But imagine both me and your father's faces when we saw our daughter throwing something at that large knight as well as seeing our daughter's unconscious form before the tape ended," Charlotte interrupted, causing Katherine to pale considerably.

"Mom, I can explain," Katherine started but it was then her mom raised her right hand, causing Katherine to shut her mouth before she continued.

"Katherine, while I am proud of you for standing up to that thing, we did not come here to Angel Grove to have you getting hurt."

Katherine lowered her head and said "I'm sorry it's just…The Pink Ranger…she got hurt because of me and I didn't want that thing to touch her. I won't get myself into any more trouble. I promise."

Charlotte chuckled and sipped her raspberry iced tea and said "Good…It would be a shame if we had to move back once all of this is done. I quite like it here."

* * *

**_Above the city of Angel Grove_**

**_Pirate Pink_**

Pirate Pink was in trouble and she knew it.

Despite being in her zord, she knew that the landing of it would not be pretty so after pressing the button one last time, she braced for impact, hoping the failsafe was going to kick in.

Pirate Pink looked out the window and saw a large city coming into view.

"Shit…Am I going to crash into that city?!" Pirate Pink asked in horror before her zord began to tip forward and that was when she noticed that right below her was a large body of open water but that water was coming closer to her at a very quick rate.

The force field was already active around her zord and Pirate Pink knew from many of these landings that the force field was going to fail upon impact so all Pirate Pink had time for was to turn to the robotic parrot and shout said "Brace for impact!" before the zord slammed into the water, causing a massive splash of water to go into the air.

As she predicted, the moment that her zord had slammed into the water, her force field deactivated upon impact, sending sparks flying around her cockpit which showered her suit and helmet but she also noticed that due to the impact, the black tinted glass in front of her was cracked in many spots, sending small but strong streams of water into her helmet.

"We must get out of here," the robotic parrot exclaimed in panic, trying to avoid the water that was slowly filling up the cockpit.

Pirate Pink knew that if she didn't do something fast, she was going to go down with her zord, something she didn't want happening but as she looked around, she saw the eject button shining brightly despite now being underneath the water.

Eyes widening in surprise, Pirate Pink quickly took Navi into her arms and said a small prayer before slamming her palm against the button and nothing happened.

Both Pirate Pink and Navi began to panic for a moment but then the roof above her had opened up, causing water to quickly fill the cockpit as well as fall on top of the two but not a few seconds later, the two were ejected out of the cockpit and straight up through the water.

Despite her suit taking most of the pressure off of her, Pirate Pink's body was still in pain after shooting up against the pounds of water that slammed down against her darting form to the point where when her body shot out of the water, into the air and then back in the water, she was unconscious…

But Navi was still in working order.

"I must get help," The robotic parrot exclaimed in worry, her wet body squirming against the seatbelt that was around her small body, trying and quickly succeeding in getting free from the binding.

Navi floated in the air and turned to the unconscious Pirate and chirped out "Do not worry, I will find help!" before flying into the air, heading to the city of Angel Grove.

* * *

**_Halo Beach_**

**_Charlotte and Katherine Hillard_**

(Before the crash)

"Now that we finished that discussion…How are things between you and your new friends?" Charlotte asked her curiously, wondering about her daughter's continued friendship with the teens that she had met here.

Katherine opened her mouth to answer but that was when she noticed it.

A sparkle in the sky.

At first, Katherine didn't know what it was but then it started to get brighter and brighter until she could make out a few details but before she knew it, the object slammed into the waters of the beach, causing a giant wave of water to rise into the air.

Katherine quickly got up from her chair and ran to grab her mother's arm and said "We need to get out of here!"

Her mother wasted no time in grabbing her purse and stumbled a bit as she got out of her chair but as the two ran, the two got separated by the large crowd of people running from the wave of water.

Katherine struggled against the large swarm of people as she tried to reach the end of the panicked public and once she escaped from the swarm of people, Katherine leaned against a white picket fence and panted.

"That was far too close," Katherine muttered as she hunched over to breathe a bit. Just then, she heard a woman scream behind her.

Katherine turned her head and saw a robotic gold and crimson parrot avoiding the swinging purse that belonged to the woman that was trying to hit it.

"I'm sorry but I need help in rescuing my friend," the parrot said in an apologetic but panicked tone but the woman was not hearing none of it and continued to swing her purse in defense before Katherine's hand clasped against her wrist.

"I'm sorry ma'am. My creation tends to get out of control," Katherine said with a nervous but bright smile, grabbing the parrot and tucking it under her arm before running off, not bothering to hear the woman's reply to her words.

After ducking into a currently empty surfing store, Katherine placed the robotic parrot on a clothing rack and asked it "Are you ok?"

The Parrot seemed to stare at her for a good long time before its yellow eyes flickered briefly, as if it blinked before saying "Y-Yes, I am ok. Thank you for saving me from that woman."

Katherine let out a soft laugh as she hunched over and placed her hands on her knees as she replied "You needed the help and from what I overheard, you still do." Katherine's eyes then softened lightly as she then said "Now….Tell me why you needed that woman's help…"

* * *

**_Outer Space _**

**_Hiramechimedes' Ship_**

**_House of Gadgetry Warrior Hiramechimedes_**

"Sir, we have found where Pirate Pink has landed!"

Hiramechimedes turned his head to the cog that had just ran up to him and nodded in approval, telling the much smaller machine to give him the coordinates to where his prey had landed and when he saw that there was a city nearby, his eyes narrowed at the name…

Angel Groce.

But then he was told about something he hadn't expected whatsoever.

"What?! There are Rangers in this city?" Hiramechimedes screeched in shock as well as anger, eyes narrowing dangerously at the messenger, whose legs started to shake.

At first, he didn't believe the robots words but when he managed to look at the city on a large screen, he managed to intercept an image of the Red Ranger and the Black Ranger and at the bottom of the transmission was scrolling text at the bottom of the screen said "Power Rangers implosion?!"

With a deep groan, Hiramechimedes turned off the screen and slammed his fists into the console in front of him in a sudden burst of anger.

He could not believe his misfortune.

Of all the places Pirate Pink could have landed, she had to land in the city where more Rangers resided but then he stopped as a thought entered his head.

The machine then turned his head and eyed the five silhouettes to his left in a cell, all of them chained together on the ground, none of them moving but they were all breathing, signifying that they were still alive.

His lord, King Mondo would be happy to have the pesky Pirate Rangers that had gotten in his way time and again but if he was able to capture another set of rangers.

His lord would reward him handsomely for his great deeds while also gaining the lord's respect and gaining his lord's respect as a loyal soldier of the Machine Empire was just as good as the rewards he would gain.

"...It seems we have found our enemy. All cogs, get ready to be transported to this city at once!"

* * *

Rain: And that's the end of the chapter. So this crossover is dealing with the Super Sentai that should have been its own entry into the Power Ranger series instead of being "Super Megaforce" known as Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and MMPR. What will happen next with Katherine? Find out on the next chapter of… **_The Legend of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._**

Mario: See you next time!


	31. Chapter 28

Rain: And here I am with a new chapter for this fic of mine during the Dino X Pirate crossover. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Legend of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Eight_**

"I cannot believe I'm in this mess," a very wet Katherine murmured to herself while dragging the unconscious ranger into the alleyway as quickly as she could, making sure she wasn't seen carrying the brightly colored ranger.

"You did it," the robotic parrot chirped happily while flying towards Katherine, who gave the bird a tired smile.

"I know. It wasn't easy though. I had to practically swim all the way back with one arm but I did it…" Katherine muttered with sigh, sitting the unconscious Pink on a crate that was in front of her.

"So…" Katherine started after a moment of silence, staring at the small parrot "Who is she? Who are you?"

"Well…I'm Navi," The robotic parrot chirped out, flapping her wings lightly. "I'm the official navigator of the Pirate Rangers."

"Pirate Rangers?" Katherine asked with a tilt of her head. She hadn't known that there were other rangers in the universe. "Yes but the issue is that we are not of this universe. We came here from a wormhole while chasing the remnants of the Space Empire Zangyack."

"Space Empire Zangyack?" Katherine questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Yes. You see, in our universe, the Zangyack were created from the various villains that had fought every group of the Power rangers in our universe, led by the student of the late Master Vile, Emperor Ackdos Gill." The Parrot explained.

Katherine's eyes widened in shock.

"There were more rangers?!" Katherine exclaimed in shock, unable to wrap her head around this fact. Navi chirped in reply with a brief nod.

"Yes. There are currently twenty four ranger teams in our time. With us being the twenty-fifth," Navi answered, which made Katherine blink in shock.

"How did all of this happen?" Katherine asked.

"After the last group of rangers, Megaforce ended their tenure, the Zangyack decided to attack the planet during the time of peace. Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Ann Heart, and Billy Cranston, the original Power Rangers in our world gathered every hero that donned the title "Ranger", yourself included, and led all of them to battle the Zangyack army. The Zangyack were in control of the majority of what Earth was calling "The Legendary war""

"What happened next?" Katherine asked, enraptured by the story the robotic parrot was telling her.

"Well in waning days of the war, The Phantom Ranger, the spirit of every ranger, past, present and future as well as my creator told the brave warriors to combine all of their powers into their combined weapons. It was a success. It destroyed the Zangyack invasion fleet but the price was high…All of their powers were gone...Never to come back…Or so we thought."

"Instead of their powers being lost, all of the rangers' powers were instead changed into ranger keys and spread across the universe. The Phantom Ranger decided to gather six rangers to collect them all and to stop the Space Empire."

"And it seems you guys won but how did you end up here with Pirate Pink?" Katherine asked.

"Well…After we defeated the Zangyack, Warz and Bacchus Gill, sons of the late Emperor had fled into a wormhole and we followed them. We didn't know was that they had made allies of the Machine Empire so when we destroyed them, we incurred their wrath…"

Katherine could hear the sad tone in Navi's robotic voice as she then said "So much so that they sent waves of their foot soldiers as well as their machines after us but each and every time, we defeated them but that all changed when their top general, Hiramechimedes came after us."

"Our ship, the Pirate Galleon was already damaged from our final battle with the Emperor and became even more damaged when we fought Rocket Launcher so when he managed to attack us, our ship stood no chance. All of the other Pirate Rangers were captured except for me and Pirate Pink," Navi finished with a small sigh, turning her head to the unconscious Pirate Ranger.

Katherine also glanced at the ranger but before she could do anything, the ranger began to shine a bright pink before the light faded.

Sleeping in front of Katherine was a teenage girl with flowing red hair, tan skin, a black shirt with a pink jacket and a pink shirt as well as a pink scarf wrapped around her neck.

Katherine watched as she opened her eyes, revealing her emerald green eyes took a step back in surprise.

"W-Where am I?" The girl murmured in pain, shaking her head to try to rid it of cobwebs.

"You're awake!" Navi exclaimed happily while flying over to her and circling around her head.

"Haha, Hello to you too Navi," The girl said with a small smile, catching the robotic bird in her arms and hugging her close but then she noticed Katherine and nearly shrieked in surprise as she said "Y-You're Katherine Hillard!"

Katherine was confused.

"That's me…" Katherine said, unsure how to proceed as the girl limped towards and said "The last time I saw you, You were in your Zeo Ranger One uniform, saving my ass twice when I was trying to get the Zeo Ranger power…And now here you are…You are very beautiful younger."

Katherine blushed at a bit at the compliment before she caught what the girl said and replied "Zeo? What in the world is Zeo? Wait, before you answer that…Who are you?"

"My name is Kori Anders but you can call me Kori…And I am The Pink Pirate Ranger, " Kori responded with a smile before turning to Navi to ask her something but then the two heard the distinct sound of crackling energy coming from the sky.

"What is that?" she asked with a tilt of her head. While she didn't know it, Kori had gone pale.

Taking Katherine by the hand, Kori quickly pulled her deeper into the alleyway, praying that the she wasn't seen. "Why are you pulling me away from the exit of the alley?" Katherine asked with a frown on her face. "The Cogs…" Kori responded with a wince of pain.

"I'm sorry what?" Katherine asked in confusion.

Kori stared at her for a moment and started to open her mouth to explain but something flashed on the side of them.

The two looked to the side and saw several of cogs standing on the side of them. The two screamed out in surprise and leapt away while Navi flew into the air.

The two girls quickly turned around to run off but one of the cogs had managed to grab Katherine by the waist while another grabbed Kori but the two girls quickly moved out of their grasp and kicked their respective cogs in their chest before jumping back to avoid the next pair of cogs' blades.

The two ran forward and landed a solid kick to the next pair of cogs before taking their arms and flipping them onto their back but then Kori rolled forward to take out a cog's feet while Katherine leapt forward and kneed another cog's head.

Kori flipped onto her feet while Katherine landed on hers and together, the two slammed their fists into the last cog, sending it flying back into the brick wall behind it, smashing it to bits.

"You have some moves," Kori commented with a small smirk on her face.

"Thanks…It comes from years of training," Katherine replied with a grin on her face before she saw Kori wince and hold her side.

Katherine quickly grabbed Kori and slipped Kori's arm around her neck and said "Let's get out of here before they come back."

With a nod, Kori and Katherine ran off as fast as they could.

* * *

**_Dream/Flashback  
Angel Grove National Park  
Trini Kwan_**

_"Come on Yellow Ranger," Swan Song said as their weapons clashed once more. "Surely you can put up a better fight than that. Then again, you could barely handle me the first time we fought."_

_Yellow growled and broke the clash and thrust her right arm forward to stab Swan Song in the right side of his stomach before her left arm reached over and slashed at his face._

_Swan Song hissed in pain and delivered a brutal straight kick to Yellow's chest, which sent her skidding backwards on her feet before he raised his left hand and set a dozen white feathers towards her rapidly._

_Yellow rolled to the side to avoid the stream of feathers but what she didn't expect was for Swan Song to dash to the same side she had rolled to and shoot out another stream of feathers, which managed to hit her, causing sparks to fly from her body as the razor sharp feathers sliced across her._

_Yellow fell to her knees in pain as Swan Song lifted his right hand and laughed boisterously before he said "You have definitely grown weaker since our bout two weeks ago. And to think, I went through all that trouble to study you and him."_

**_Flash Forward_**

_"Yes me," Swan Song said with a bow. "It was so easy to play you and your pathetic friend against one another. All I had to do was change myself to him and lock him away and it was all over from there."_

_Yellow's fist shook in rage as she stood there in silence as Swan Song laughed once again. "You were so pathetic that day! You were my puppet and you played your part well. Because of you and your dislike of the Black Ranger, you Trini Kwan nearly killed your own teammate!"_

_Swan Song took a step forward and asked "Tell me something Trini…How close were you to killing him? How close were you from killing an innocent warrior for your enemy? Do you feel pathetic in knowing how easily you played into my plan?"_

_Swan Song leaned back with his right hand on his hip, returning back to his original form with a flash of black feathers as he stared at Yellow and said "Such a silly human," before he began to laugh again._

* * *

**_End Dream/Flashback  
Command Center  
Medical Bay  
Trini Kwan_**

Trini woke up with a gasp as she rose up from the bed she was laying on sharply before she panted hard.

A dream?

A nightmare?

No…It was reality.

_"__Do you feel pathetic in knowing how easily you played into my plan?" _Swan Song's voice echoed within her head as continued to pant before her panting evened out.

"You're awake," Jason's voice said from her left, causing her to turn around to see him sitting in the chair next to her bed. "I'm glad. You've been unconscious since our battle with Swan Song and Death Rose."

"A-And when was…" Trini drifted off when Jason held up two fingers, which made her eyes widen in shock. "Two days…I was out for two days?" Trini questioned in surprise.

"Yeah. You, Zack and Kim have been out for the last two days. You're the only one that has woken up so far," Jason said as he nodded his head at her direction while looking behind her, which made Trini turn around to see Kimberly and Zack floating in the healing tank.

"I told your mom and their parents that you guys were staying with me for a few nights for a sleepover. They believed it instantly," Jason said, explaining to Trini the next question that she was going to ask.

Trini's eyes lingered on Zack and Kimberly's forms as Jason said "It was thanks to Katherine that we managed to save them. She managed to find the power from Zordon's past power ranger. She really came once Violent Knight knocked you out."

Trini chuckled at this knowledge and said "You knew exactly what I was going to ask before I even had to ask them…"

"I do know you Trini," Jason replied serious look on his face before he added "Which is why I can't understand any of what has happened with you so far."

Trini looked to the side and murmured "What are you talking about?"

"This…Thing between you and Zack," Jason responded with a firm tone in his voice. "You know that I don't want to pry into your business but whatever is going on, it's caused a lot of damage to our team."

Trini watched as Jason stood up from the chair and walked away from the bed as he said "From the first appearance of Swan Song to Zack and Kim being kidnapped and to me fighting Zack, all of these came about because of your problem with him. We can't give Rita more ammunition to tear this team apart. We're already at a disadvantage because of their being a limited amount of us but we don't need her to get inside ours heads like this."

Trini let a frown appear on her face at Jason's words and responded "What happened between me and Zack is between him and I. It doesn't involve any of you."

"And yet we are involved Trinity! I had to face the possibility of killing my best friend!" Jason snapped, causing Trini to look at him in surprise. "Hell, it's not even something between us anymore. The entire world is involved now!"

_'H-He called me by my full name…He's never done that before…'_ Trini thought to herself in surprise.

"When we accepted Zordon's call to become rangers, any pettiness died. We are the only defense that Earth has against Rita's forces and when we are at odds at one another, Rita can take advantage, which she has! She has taken advantage of your issues with Zack which has led to where we are now. Down two rangers…"

Trini watched as Jason shut his eyes and took several deep breaths, as if to calm himself down, and after a few moments, Jason opened his eyes and said "When he wakes up, you and him will tell us what happened so we can fix it and become cohesive unit once more because at this rate, Rita will win and take over Earth…So you two will tell us…Am I understood?" Jason finished with a small sigh.

Trini could only stare at Jason with a stunned expression on her face. In all of her years of knowing him, Jason and never yelled or gave orders before and yet this was the moment he decided to do it.

"W-Wow…" Trini breathed out softly. "You sound like a real leader…" Trini murmured softly as she continued to stare at him.

Jason's frown immediately deepened by this and said "I'm no leader Trini."

"And yet you just sounded like one…I gotta say, I'm impressed," Trini said with a small chuckle while Jason chuckled as well.

Just then, Billy came rushing into the room and said "Jason, Zordon needs u-" Trini watched a large smile appear on Billy's face before Trini found herself being hugged by the ranger, which made Trini smile and return his hug.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake," Billy said with a bright smile on his face, which Trini returned.

"I'm glad to be awake," Trini said softly before she asked "What did Zordon need?"

The smile on Billy's face quickly died, revealing a worried look as he explained "There are these robot roaming the city. Zordon and Alpha just saw Katherine and some other girl fighting them off with some robotic parrot."

Trini and Jason looked at each other in surprise before they looked back at Billy and in unison, the two asked "Say that again?!"

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it for now. So this chapter has Jason put his foot down on Trini's problem with Zack along with Katherine and Kori's meeting and Navi's explanation. What will happen next? Only one way to find out!

Mario: See you next time!


	32. Chapter 29

Rain: And here I am with a new chapter for this fic of mine during the Dino X Pirate crossover. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

_**The Legend of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

Jason, Trini and Billy watched the screen in shock.

Katherine had not only gotten into this strange situation but now she was battling these machines while hanging on to a girl that they had never seen before.

"**Those are the foot soldiers of the Machine Empire…This is most troubling,"** Zordon said to the three rangers watching the viewing globe.

"On the scale of 1-10…How bad are they?" Trini asked Zordon as she turned around to face him, with Jason and Billy following her lead.

"**You must destroy every inch of them in battle. Otherwise, they can rebuild themselves," **Zordon responded.

"So 10 basically," Jason summarized before he said "We need to help Katherine out there before she gets overtaken by them."

Trini and Billy nodded but just as they were going to get ready, they heard a familiar voice respond "So you going to leave without us?"

The three turned to the entrance of the medical bay to say Zack and Kimberly standing in front of the entrance.

Billy and Jason eyes quickly widened in surprise before the two quickly jogged to their two newly awakened friends while Trini took a step forward before she stopped and lowered her gaze.

Billy quickly hugged Kimberly, which made her squeal happily while Jason and Zack clasped hands and got into a brief hug.

The sets of two quickly pulled away before they turned to Trini. Trini looked up at the four but without warning, Zack smiled and said "Get in on this group hug action."

"A-Are you sure?" Trini asked with an uncharacteristic stammer.

"You're our friend," Kimberly said with a smile.

Trini smiled and quickly ran towards the four and once she met, the five of them engaged in a group hug. They knew that there were at a lot of issues to handle but right now, they were just glad they were whole unit once again.

Zordon smiled softly at this reunion and said **"Welcome back to our side Zachary…Kimberly. You both have been missed terribly."**

"Thanks Zordon. It's good to be back," Zack said with smile.

"So, what did we miss?" Kimberly asked with a glowing smile on her face.

"Quite a bit…But there is no time to explain. We need to help Katherine," Billy said with a worried frown on his face.

Zack and Kimberly looked at each other with looks of confusion on each of their faces before they both said "What's going on?"

* * *

_**Angel Grove  
Abandoned Warehouse**_

With a crash, Katherine and Kori leapt into the window of an abandoned warehouse and rolled to the ground and moments later, several Cogs came bursting through the wall with robotic wailing.

The two had been running and fighting for the past twenty minutes but the Cogs kept coming and with Kori injured, they were reaching the end of their rope.

Katherine held Kori tight as the two of them leapt over a bunch of steel canisters while simultaneously kicking them backwards, causing them to hit two Cogs in the chest, making them fall to the ground.

The second the two landed, the two ran up the rather rickety steel stairs but as the two went up, two cogs crashed through the wall in front of them. Katherine let go of Kori briefly and quickly landed a kidney blow to one Cog that had engaged her first before she kicked him off the stairs.

The second Cog aimed a kick at her head but Katherine ducked it and pushed it off the stairs as well before she grabbed Kori and quickly ran up the rest of the way as she grumbled "These damn things keep coming."

"They always do," Kori whispered with a haunted tone in her voice, something Katherine managed to catch despite the chaos around her but she didn't comment on it.

Instead, Katherine helped Kori into an abandoned room in the warehouse and said "We need to stop them somehow…And with you injured and unable to morph, we'll get creamed."

Kori nodded and leaned her head back against the wall she was leaning against. Kori winced in pain as she pulled out her Pirate-Mobile and looked at it sadly as she said "You're right…I am unable to morph but you…Can morph."

Katherine sighed and muttered "I can't either. I'm no ranger…"

Kori shook her head with a smile on her face and held the mobile out to Katherine as the sounds of windows being broken were heard faintly in the background.

Katherine looked at the Pirate-Mobile and whispered "Is this…?"

Kori grinned tiredly and pulled out a small ranger key that looked like a miniature version of Kori's ranger uniform. "Even though you aren't a ranger yet…You have the heart of one…So I want you to use this while I am injured."

Katherine was speechless at Kori's words and could only look at the mobile in the girl's hands.

"You put the ranger key into the lock on the top of the mobile…After that, say "Pirate Force, Ranger Change," Kori explained with a small smile on her face.

"Pirate Force, Set Sail…" Katherine whispered in awe as she took the Mobile with awe. Once again, she was being put as a Pink Ranger.

"I know…" Kori said with a smile on her face. "It's a lot to deal with but you'll catch on really quick."

Katherine nodded and stood up and glanced at the Pirate Mobile in her hand once more and said "Then I better get to it!" Katherine twirled the ranger key in her hand before she placed it in the lock on the mobile and said "Pirate Force, Set Sail!"

* * *

_**Morphing Void – Pirate Pink**_

(Theme of Pirate Morph - The King of Fighters 2002 UM – Destiny)

Appearing in a dimension with pink starlight behind her, Katherine was floating with her naked body glowing a bright white.

Suddenly, a black "V" slammed into Katherine' chest with a black flash, forming her wearing her black spandex as well as her boots and gloves.

Then another pink "V" slammed into her with a flash of pink which formed her pink jacket and skirt. Another pink "X" slammed into her head with a pink flash, forming her helmet middle of it.

A final pink "X" slammed into her body and with a pink flash, the pirate force insignia was etched into the middle of her chest and her helmet.

* * *

_**Angel Grove  
Abandoned Warehouse**_

Pirate Pink stood in full uniform in front of Kori, pink energy flowing from her body as Pirate touched the pirate insignia on her chest before she said "Whoa…This is intense…More intense than changing into Aura Pink."

"Wow, that suit looks awesome on you," Kori said with a smile on her face. Pirate Pink turned around and gave her a thumbs up.

(Theme Of Katherine – Fairy from King of Fighters '96 Arranged)

"Stay put. I'll take care of them!" Pirate Pink exclaimed before she ran out of the office but the minute Pirate Pink ran out however, she was immediately blocked by two Cogs.

Pirate Pink quickly ducked the swing of the first Cog's sword and quickly pulled out the Pirate Sabre and slashed it twice in the chest before bringing the Cog close to block a sword strike that was aimed at her by the second Cog.

Pirate Pink kicked the two Cogs away before pulling out the Pirate Revolver and fired at them, causing them to explode.

Pirate Pink then saw multiple Cogs running up the stairs and she smirked beneath her helmet before she twirled the sword and charged towards them.

Pirate Pink leapt into the air and slammed her knee into the first Cog, sending the Cog falling into its brethren.

Pirate Pink leapt off the chest of the first Cog and flipped backwards onto the stairs and used her Pirate revolver to shoot at the Cogs that were stilling on their feet.

The Cogs that were hit flew backwards into the wall behind them, exploding upon impact while the ones laying on the stairs got back to their feet to attack Pirate Pink but the ranger swung over the rusty steel banister beside the stairs before she leapt off and landed on wooden crate.

"Over here!" Pirate Pink shouted at the Cogs on the stairs.

The Cogs quickly leapt over the banister but all of them fell straight to the ground. Pirate Pink laughed at this before she pulled out her Pirate Sabre and leapt down to engage them, making sure to slice off the head of one of the Cogs as she landed.

Pirate Pink quickly rose to her feet and sliced two Cogs in the chest before block their weapon with one of her own. "Tsk, Tsk," Pirate Pink teased before she kicked the Cog away and blasted it in the head with her Pirate revolver.

Pirate Pink ducked the arms of the two Cogs in front of her and sliced the arm off of one and blasted a hole into the torso of the other before she turned around and looked at the remaining Cogs with a smirk on her face.

"Well? Weren't you going to throw down with me?" Pirate Pink taunted, her Australian accent becoming more pronounced. "Come at me then, you bloody wusses. I'll send you back to your mum."

Just then, she heard clapping coming from the entrance of the warehouse, which caused her head to snap up and there she saw a large, bulky silver robot with brass pipes and machine parts on its body with five light bulbs on its head and red eyes standing in front of five teens.

The first person she saw was pale white teenager with wild orange hair with shining green eyes and he was wearing a white t-shirt with a silver-grey vest on top of the shirt with a white scarf around his neck along with a pair of black pants and white shoes.

The second person she saw was a bald black teenage boy with black eyes and he was wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt beneath it, black pants and brown boots and dark blue and silver goggles that hung from around his neck.

The third person she saw was a white teenage boy dark forest green hair that nearly hid his dark green eyes and he was wearing a black tank top, white wrap around his wrists and hands, baggy pair of pants that was attached to his unzipped green jumpsuit which was bunched up around his waist and a pair of black shoes.

The fourth person was a surprisingly pale white teenage girl with dark purple hair that was tied in a ponytail with striking purple eyes and she was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt with the shoulders ripped up in the front intentionally, blue jean skirt and a pair of yellow sneakers.

The last person she saw was a white teenager with smooth black hair that fell over his cloudy blue eyes and he was wearing a red jacket with gold straps on each side of the jacket, a white button down shirt beneath it and a black vest, baggy black pants and red sneakers.

But all of them head a metal collar around their necks, that glowed dark red.

"Who are they?" Pirate Pink asked softly before she noticed that in each of their hands were a Pirate Mobile.

The same one Kori had given to her…

Was that her team?

The robot took a step forward and said "Bravo. You put on such a great show but now it's time for you to join us, Pirate Pink."

Pirate Pink scoffed and pointed at the machine and asked "Who in hell are you?"

The robot chuckled pompously and replied "I am the might Hiramechimedes and as I said, it is time for you to join your team."

"And if I refuse?" Pirate Pink asked with a sneer.

Hiramechimedes chuckled ominously and replied "Then I will make you."

"Then make me," Pirate Pink shouted.

"Very well…" Hiramechimedes said as he raised his right arm and snapped his fingers, which caused the rangers behind him to instantly raise their Pirate Mobiles. Wordlessly, the five placed their ranger keys into the mobile and with a flash of red, green, blue, yellow and silver light, each of the teens were now in their ranger uniforms.

While the Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Pirate Rangers hand suits similar to Pirate Pink with the differences being in their colors, along with no skirts for the male rangers, Pirate Silver's was slightly different.

Instead of the normal helmets that the four other rangers had, his helmet was in the shape of a bike rider's helmet with black on the top with the silver outline of an anchor on the top of the helmet while the bottom of his helmet was silver and his visor was gold in color and was in the shape of glasses.

But the rest of his uniform was similar to that of his team, with a silver jacket and silver boots with the pirate ranger insignia in the middle of his chest.

"Rangers…" Hiramechimedes said softly. "Bring her to me."

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it. How was this chapter? Let me know the only way you guys know how! Until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time!


	33. Chapter 30

Rain: So I am back with a brand new chapter and this is right off the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Movie trailer and honestly, I want to see more. I mean, it has this weird Breakfast club/Chronicle fusion but I like it. Not to mention it seems to be focusing a bit on Jason/Billy/Kim more than Zack and Trini. Not to mention the Jason/Kimberly tease is interesting. I want to see more but now it's time for a new chapter!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Legend of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**  
**_Chapter Thirty_**

Kori was afraid.

The minute she heard the voice of Hiramechimedes and heard his command to her team, she knew that Pirate Pink would get into a very dicey situation. She had to find a way to tell her about the main abilities of the Pirate Force Rangers.

But how?

Kori lifted herself out of the ground and limped towards the large window where she saw Pirate Pink and her team, fully morphed and instantly found her eyes locked on the collars around their necks and said "Those collars…shit…The only way those collars could be destroyed is by destroying the controller to it…But how could she even get near it?"

But the better question was…Would she even survive the encounter of the Pirate Force Rangers lead by the villain, Hiramechimedes?

* * *

**_Abandoned Warehouse  
Pirate Pink_**

Pirate Pink eyes were focused on the five rangers that stood behind the large machine as beads of sweat fell down her hidden face. She could face monsters and the Cogs easily but facing another ranger was something she was unfamiliar with.

She could only hope that this would go as seamless as possible.

Pirate Yellow and Pirate Green quickly dashed towards Pirate Pink, who immediately leapt off the crate she sat on and once she landed on her feet, Pirate Green came from her left with a jab while Pirate Yellow came from her right with a roundhouse kick.

Pirate Pink used her right forearm to block the roundhouse kick while her leg hand caught the fist but seconds late, the crate in front of her exploded and Pirate Blue appeared in her vision moments before she was taken off of her feet and rammed into a wooden crate, which caused her to burst through it and slam into the ground.

Pirate Pink quickly got back to her feet and quickly dodged the rapid fists of Pirates Green and Yellow before the two suddenly jumped to the side, only to show Pirate Silver's personal weapon, the Pirate Trident, lunging straight towards her head.

Pirate Pink fell onto her back to avoid it and quickly rolled to the left to avoid the trident slamming down upon her but when she flipped to her feet, Captain Red was in the air with his right arm cocked back.

With a hard superman punch delivered by the leader of the Pirate Rangers, Pirate Pink was sent soaring backwards until she slammed against the cement wall and that was when Pirate Blue came out of nowhere and tackled Pirate Pink so hard, the two of them crashed through the cement wall and into a larger area in the warehouse.

The two rangers slammed into the ground and after several moments of stillness, Pirate Blue rolled off of Pirate Pink's body and sat up on one knee while Pirate Pink remained on the ground.

Pirate Blue got on his feet and walked towards Pirate Pink and reached down to grab her but Pirate Pink's legs immediately kicked the ranger in the stomach and as he bent forward, she then used both feet to kick the ranger in his face, sending Pirate Blue on his back.

Pirate Pink rolled to her stomach and got onto her feet and was immediately met with Pirate Silver, who lunged his trident towards her twice but Pirate Pink ducked the first lunge and blocked the second lunge with her sabre.

Just then, Pirate Yellow leapt over Pirate Silver and kicked Pirate Pink in the face, sending her flying backwards where she then slammed into the ground but as she got up, she saw that the five rangers were standing side by side, all of them with the Pirate revolvers in their hands.

Pirate Pink's eyes went wide before she leapt onto a large box that laid next to her before she leapt high into the air to avoid the beams of lasers that nearly struck her.

Pirate Pink landed on the edge of a steel landing and jumped over the railing but as she did, Pirate Yellow leapt from the ground and landed in front of her. Pirate Pink immediately threw a left jab at the ranger but Pirate Yellow leaned back to avoid it before rushing forward and slamming her right fist into her side.

Pirate Pink hunched over in pain but over extended her hunched form to land a solid right hook to her opponent's head, causing the ranger to land on one knee before she grabbed the railing to lift her off the ground to kick Pirate Yellow in the face, sending them both on the ground.

Pirate Pink flipped to her feet and turned around before she had to duck the swing of Pirate Silver's trident but she was not quick enough to dodge the strike to her back from his left leg, which sent her smashing/breaking through the thin metal railing and down towards another steel landing.

Pirate Pink rose to her feet just as Pirate Silver landed in front of her and Pirate Yellow landed behind her, which caused her to leap off the landing and onto the railing on the side of it, turn her body around and leapt off of it while clotheslining the other two rangers, sending all three of them to fall to the landing below them with a crash.

"Well...That hurt," Pirate Pink groaned out as she rose to her feet and leaned backwards on the railing while holding the left side of her body, her right eye closed as she winced. She must have hurt something when she fell down.

Pirate Pink saw the other three Pirate Rangers running towards her from a distance and that caused her to fall backwards off of the landing to land on another landing where she quickly ran to the left while avoiding the red beams of energy from Captain Red's Pirate revolver.

But as she leapt onto the right railing and jumped to another landing, Pirate Green came out of nowhere and clotheslined her in mid-air, sending both of them to a lower landing, where the two slammed onto the steel landing hard.

Pirate Pink rolled to her feet with slowly as Pirate Green flipped to his and when the two were up on their feet, Pirate Pink quickly dodged the first two jabs Pirate Green tried to land on her before she jumped up and kneed him beneath the chin, causing him to stumble back.

Pirate Pink then landed on the ground and swept her right leg against his two legs hard enough to send him falling and once he hit the ground, Pirate Pink hopped up and rammed her elbow into his head.

Pirate Pink rolled onto of Pirate Green then rolled onto her feet but was punched hard in the face by Captain Red before she was then kicked twice by him on the left side of her torso, causing the pain she was already feeling to grow before he pulled her close and rammed his head against hers hard, making her stumble back.

Unfortunately for Pirate Pink, she stumbled back into the chest of Pirate Green, who swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, bent backwards and slammed her upper back onto the steel landing hard.

She then felt him lift her up off the ground to deliver another slam but as he lifted her up, she wrapped an arm around his head and forced herself to the ground and tossed him to the ground in front of her but as she loosened her hold, she felt Captain Red lift her up and launch her off the landing.

And as she fell off, she watched as Pirate Blue ran up five empty metal crates, each a different size and leap off of it towards her and before she knew it, all of the breath left her lungs as Pirate Blue's shoulder rammed itself against her stomach and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Then pain.

That was the only thing she felt when her body crashed through the steel crates that were unfortunately beneath her and it was the thing that blinded her when she felt the energy around her explode like a nuclear bomb.

The pain went off the charts as it felt like her very soul was being ripped apart by the unnatural demorphing and the energy she had felt mere moments before was now sapped from her body, along with her voice due to her scream of pure agony.

She couldn't think.

She couldn't see.

She couldn't breathe.

She could feel the suit around her evaporate into the energy that swirled around her and Pirate Blue

By the time this storm of agony had ended, Katherine found herself looking up at the ceiling…At the bottom of a medium sized crater that was that was created by her and Pirate Blue, demorphed and weakened to the point of death.

Katherine tried to move but the pain was so agonizing, it caused her to cry out in pain instead. "So that's how that feels…" Katherine muttered weakly as she did her best to lift her body off of the ground beneath her.

"Didn't expect to feel like someone ripping my soul apart…" Katherine finished as she laid back down, unable to fully lean up.

She looked at the opponent in front of her and watched helplessly as he walked towards her, albeit on shaky legs and as much as she tried, she was just so weak…She couldn't stop him from doing anything now.

She felt him gingerly pick her up off the ground and held her in his arms before he began to walk out of the crater and it was then she fell unconscious.

* * *

**_Abandoned Warehouse  
Kori Anders_**

Kori was horrified.

She knew that Katherine couldn't handle her team on her own but seeing her team being so vicious to take her down was absolutely sickening but seeing her tackled in mid-air by Pirate Blue only for the two of them to be sent into several metal crates followed by an explosion of Pink energy caused her to shriek in fear.

She had to get down there.

She had to save Katherine before she was killed!

Kori limped to the door and began to try and make her way out of it but she fell to the ground in pain.

She was still too banged up to move.

"Damn it," Kori hissed out in agony.

Katherine was going to die and it was all her fault!

Just then, she saw a blue flash come from behind her and when she turned around, she saw the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger in front of her.

Kori was speechless.

The first Blue Ranger was standing right before her. She watched as he leaned down and said "You were the one with Katherine. You look injured…Can you move?"

Wordlessly, Kori shook her head.

The ranger nodded and said "Stay here and remain silent. When this is all over, I will get you out of here, ok?"

Kori nodded and without any fanfare, Blue walked out of the other door and ran down the steel landing before he leapt down.

* * *

**_Abandoned Warehouse  
_****_Hiramechimedes_**

Hiramechimedes was pleased as he walked up to the location where the explosion of pink energy had come from.

Taking control of these rangers was nothing short of a marvelous idea.

Hiramechimedes could see that the four of the five rangers he had under his command had now reached his side just as he got to the medium sized crater where Pirate Blue came walking out with the unconscious ranger in his arms.

Hiramechimedes let out a victorious laugh as Pirate Blue laid Katherine's unconscious form in front of him and said "Finally…All of the Pirate Force Rangers will be under my control…" Hiramechimedes then pulled out a silver collar, the same ones that were around the necks of the five rangers near him, and began to lean down to put it on her neck but without warning, a beam of energy destroyed it, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Don't you dare touch her!" An unfamiliar voice rang out and as he turned around, he saw them.

The Power Rangers that protected this city, with the Black Ranger holding the gun that had shot at him.

"More rangers…I should have known you all would appear sooner or later…You all are such a predictable bunch," Hiramechimedes hissed out with an angry tone.

He watched as the four rangers skidded to a stop while the Black Ranger responded with "When it comes to world ruining assholes such as yourself, you should know we would appear to stop your plans."

"How crude," Hiramechimedes responded as he placed his wounded hand behind his back. "But that is what you Earthlings are…Crude. But even crude beings like yourselves should understand the precarious position you are i-"

Without warning, he was had been struck in the face by the knee of the Blue Ranger, who appeared from above.

Hiramechimedes was sent flying into the crater due to the strike but as he went down, he shouted "Do not let these rangers get her!"

* * *

**_Abandoned Warehouse  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

Blue landed on the ground and reached down to grab Katherine but was immediately grabbed by Pirate Blue and swung over the ranger's shoulder and onto the ground on his back but Blue instantly growled flipped back to his feet before simultaneously leaping up and twisting his bod to kick Pirate Blue in the chest, forcing the latter to release his arm while sending them both to the ground.

Blue flipped to his feet and reached in to grab Katherine's unconscious body again but was stopped when Pirates Green and Yellow grabbed his shoulders and forced him to the ground before the two of them leapt into the air and landed with their elbows slamming into Blue's chest, causing sparks to fly from his chest.

Seeing their friend in danger, the four rangers dashed forward towards the other rangers.

Yellow and Black instantly tackled Pirate Yellow and Green off of Blue while Pink slammed her elbow against the head of Pirate Silver and finally, Red punching Pirate Red in the face.

And thus, the battle between the two ranger teams began.

* * *

**_*Outro*_**

_"You turn and see them in the sand…"_

_(Shows a starry night outside of the Command Center with Trini sitting on one of the large rocks in front of it, her yellow ranger suit on and her helmet sitting next to her right leg, her left leg resting on top of her right one)_

_"Your steps behind you and your hands are warm…They're tired and they're worn"_

_(Shows Kim slowly appear next to Trini, wearing her pink Ranger uniform, her helmet sitting on the right side of her body, her legs bent and resting against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, staring at the sky.)_

_"Footprints as far as you can see…This is who you are; you'll always be The One…" _

_(Shows Billy slowly appearing beside Kim on a rock formation that was lower than hers, wearing his blue ranger uniform, his helmet sitting right in front of his legs, his arms crossed in front of him as he gazed at the sky.)_

_"…The one to fare the storm."_

_ (Shows Zack slowly appearing standing beside Trini on a rock lower than hers, wearing his black ranger uniform, his helmet being cradled under his left arm as his foot resting on the rock below him with his right arm slung across it, leaning forward as he looked at the sky.)_

_"If it was up to you and you…know that you would lose…"_

_(Shows Jason slowly appearing on a rock formation that was lower than Zack's and Billy's, wearing his red ranger uniform, his helmet sitting underneath his right leg which was bent back, resting on the wall behind him as his body was leaning on it as well, glancing at the stars above him.)_

_"If it was up to you, I know…You'd always choose…"_

_(Hearing their communicators beeping, the five look at their left wrists and with some hesitation, the five placed their helmets on their heads and when they were strapped, the five glanced at the sky one last time before they transported away in beams of light which was colored in their respective colors)_

_"…To…Continue…"_

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of the first part of this crossover. The next part will pick up right where we left off so until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	34. Chapter 31

Rain: Hello all. I am back with a brand new chapter. No words, let's just get right into it!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

_***Intro***_

_(Rita rises up from her canister with her monsters)_

"_Ah, after Ten-Thousand Years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth!" _

_(The scene changes from Rita to the Command Center where two streaks of blue lighting hits the sides of an large plasma tube which forms Zordon)_

"_Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit Five Teenagers with Attitude!"_

_(Scene flashes again to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack being transported into the Command Center in streaks of Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black and when they appear, streaks of lighting cover their bodies, changing them from their civilian attires into the power rangers.)_

_(Brief flashes of the Dino Megazord rising from of the ground and a sign that has "Mighty Morphin" On the top in small letters and "Power Rangers" appearing in big bold gold lettering with a lightning bolt between the Words "Power" and "Rangers," the flashes finally stops on the "Power Rangers")_

"_Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Jason training with Bruce to The Red Ranger leaping into the air and slashing through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip then scene changes to show Trini meditating in the rose garden to the Yellow Ranger punching a putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick)_

"_Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Zack flipping over a fence of a car dealership to the Black Ranger jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of a putty then scene changes to Katherine morphing into Aura Pink to attack several putties.)_

"_Go, Go Power Rangers…"_

_(Shows Kim twisting in the air into the palms of her squad mates to The Pink Ranger bending backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid a strike by a putty then lifted her legs up, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin then scene flashes to Billy working on his computer before scene flashes to show the Blue Ranger giving a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side.)_

"…_You Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"_

_(The Final scene shows the five rangers standing side by side, With the Black Ranger standing sideways with his arms crossed, the Red Ranger with his arm point pointing in front of his body with his hand balled into a fist, Pink Ranger with her hands shaped as a heart, Yellow with her back turned and her arms crossed with her head looking back and Blue hunched forward with his left arm hanging in front of his body, their respective zords behind them but also a dense green mist seen wrapping around their legs.)_

* * *

_**The Legend of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**_  
_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

_**Abandoned Warehouse  
Yellow VS Pirate Yellow**_

The minute the two rangers landed on the ground, the two of them rolled up onto one knee where Yellow quickly threw a punch but Pirate Yellow blocked the fist and attempted to land a left hook but Yellow rolled backwards to avoid the hook and got onto her feet and stepped into a fighting stance.

Pirate Yellow got up on her feet as well and got into a loose fighting stance in return.

Yellow nodded her head and quickly dashed forward and threw two quick jabs, which Pirate Yellow blocked before she leaned down and slammed her left shoulder into Yellow's chest, causing Yellow to stumble back onto one leg where Pirate Yellow turned the right side of her body forward and landed a hard fist to Yellow's head, sending the ranger onto her back.

Yellow quickly kicked Pirate Yellow's left knee, forcing the ranger to fall down onto that knee, and delivered an upward kick to Pirate Yellow's face, causing the fellow ranger's head to whip back into the air.

Yellow then kicked the ranger's chest, causing Pirate Yellow to fall completely to the ground, before she flipped up to her feet and said "Too easy."

Pirate Yellow flipped her body around, making her chest touch the ground, before she lifted herself off of the ground and rolled her right shoulder once before getting back into a loose fighting stance.

Pirate Yellow brushed off her shoulder, as if she was dusting off dust before she stepped back into her fighting stance.

Yellow returned to her feet and scowled beneath her helmet and ran towards her and aimed three jabs at her head but Pirate Yellow avoided two of the jabs away before grabbing Yellow's wrist on the third jab.

Pirate Yellow then took a step forward with her left leg and placed her palm against Yellow's chest and tilted her head as yellow energy began to flow to her hand and seconds later, Yellow was sent flying backwards as sparks flew from her chest from the powerful yellow blast that hit her point blank.

Yellow slammed against the wall and slide to the ground and coughed heavily as Pirate Yellow walked up to her downed form but Yellow quickly pushed herself off the ground and kicked Pirate Yellow in the stomach with her right leg before she kicked her in the head with her left.

Once Pirate Yellow stepped back, Yellow pushed herself off the ground at an angle, pushed her feet together and did a tiny spin as she kicked Pirate Yellow in the chest.

Pirate Yellow bounced off the ground then skidded on the ground into a bunch of crates while Yellow landed on the ground on her two feet and sprinted towards the still down Pirate Yellow and leapt down towards her feet first and the minute Pirate Yellow's helmet came out, Yellow's feet smashed into it.

* * *

_**Abandoned Warehouse  
Blue Vs Pirate Blue**_

With crash, Pirate Blue smashed through a large window after Blue tackled him through it. The two slammed against a dusty wooden desk with, which caused the desk to collapse under their combined weight.

Blue rolled off of Pirate Blue and turned to face the opposing ranger but Pirate Blue, who had rose to one knee immediately after Blue got off of him, instantly decked Blue in the head, sending the ranger to the ground.

Blue rolled onto his feet and ducked a clothesline Pirate Blue tried to land and Blue grabbed the back of his opponent's head and forcefully sent them both to the ground on their backs.

Blue quickly rolled on top of Pirate Blue and aimed a fist to his opponent's face but Pirate Blue managed to catch and slammed his head forward to collide with Blue's, causing Blue to become stunned.

Pirate Blue slid out from beneath Blue and kicked Blue twice in the chest before he kicked him in the face, which caused Blue's body and head to whip back against the ground.

Pirate Blue rolled backwards onto his feet and stalked his opponent while said opponent began to rise to his feet and just as Pirate Blue was going to charge, Blue quickly turned around and drop kicked Pirate Blue in the chest, which sent the brain washed ranger slamming against the wall.

Blue flipped to his feet and ran towards Pirate Blue with a shout before he leapt into the air and aimed a knee at the head of Pirate Blue in the head.

But Pirate Blue caught the knee and quickly wrapped his arms around Blue's body and twisted his body and slammed Blue's body through the wall behind him, which caused the wall to crumble under the powerful slam.

Without warning, Blue's legs came out from the rubble and doubled kicked Pirate Blue in the head, sending him flying back onto another desk, which crumbled underneath the weight.

Blue pushed himself out of the rubble and leapt into the air and crawled out of it and got to his feet as quickly as possible and as Pirate Blue was getting to his feet, Blue leapt into the air with his right arm cocked back but without warning, Pirate Blue ran forward and leapt up and tackled Blue out of the air, sending the two crashing through another wall.

* * *

_**Abandoned Warehouse  
Pink Vs Pirate Silver**_

Pink ran as fast as she could as she fired her power arrows towards Pirate Silver, who deflected her arrows with his Pirate Trident and before he changed his trident into its gun mode and returned fire.

Pink leapt through an empty crate and rolled onto her feet and did several cartwheels which then changed into backflips as she avoided his energy bolts and when he stopped, Pink leapt over a broken crate as she simultaneously fired off several arrows.

Pirate Silver quickly springed

which Pirate Silver deflected two of them before being struck by the last one, which sent him soaring through a window and onto the ground.

Pink saw this and said "Direct hit!" before she ran towards the broken window and leapt over it just to be sent flying out of it when Pirate Silver's Trident struck her in the chest.

Pink landed on the ground, with her chest smoking from the hit and quickly rolled to her feet just to use her Power Bow to block two swipes of the Pirate Trident before she ducked his third sweep and slammed his bow into his stomach.

Pirate Silver bent forward from the blow but suddenly flipped off of his feet and landed behind her and kicked Pink in the back, which sent her stumbling forward and as she turned around, Pirate Silver struck her twice with his trident before he spun around and aimed a kick at her head.

Pink managed to duck the kick at the last second and grabbed his stretched out leg and pulled him close but it and punched his chest twice before she used her left leg and kicked his left leg from under him, which sent him to the ground.

But without warning, Pirate Silver's Personal Pirate Gun appeared in his hand and he fired three shots at Pink's chest, which sent her flying back from him and onto the ground, smoke ebbing from her chest.

* * *

_**Abandoned Warehouse  
Black Vs Pirate Green**_

Power Axe and Pirate Sabre collided as Pirate Green and Black stood before each other, locked in duel to see who would break first. Pirate Green pushed his blade forward, which caused Black's Power Axe to move closer to him but Black then forced his axe forward, which made Pirate Green's sabre move closer to its owner.

The two continued this duel of strength until the two broke away and swung their weapons at the same time, which struck them both in the chest, causing sparks to fly from their chests in unison.

The two staggered back and swung their weapons again and once more, their weapons struck each other's chest, which caused another round of sparks to fly from their chests.

The two staggered backwards and swung their weapons once more and this time, it caused their weapons to clash once again.

The two quickly broke apart and Pirate Green quickly leapt forward to deliver high kick but Black moved to the side to avoid it and swung his axe to strike Pirate Green's back but Pirate Green blocked the strike to his back with his sabre and quickly turned around and kicked Black in his side.

Black stumbled backwards and blocked a high swing and low swing of the sabre with his axe before he twisted his body and swung his axe towards the head of Pirate Green, who blocked the powerful blow with his sabre, but it sent him skidding backwards.

Black took this chance and darted towards Pirate Green and leapt into the air and drop kicked him in the chest, which caused Pirate Green to fall to the ground but Pirate Green quickly flipped back to his feet at the same time Black did and struck the Mastodon ranger in the chest with his sabre.

Black skidded backwards and held his chest in pain and let out a growl of contempt, and muttered "That is it…"

Black tossed his axe towards Pirate Green, who used his sabre to deflect the thrown weapon but Black was expecting this so the moment Pirate Green did this, Black leapt towards him and kicked the ranger in his head, which sent Pirate Green staggering backwards to the wall.

Black landed in front of him and summoned his Power Axe to his hand and repeatedly slashed at Pirate Green's chest but after the fifth strike, Pirate Green blocked the next strike and kicked Black in the chest to send him stumbling backwards.

Pirate Green leapt into the air as his Pirate Sabre glowed a bright green and when he landed in front of Black, he swung his sword down and struck Black in the chest, just as Black swung his Power Axe upwards and struck Pirate Green in the chest, causing a rain of sparks to fly from their torsos.

* * *

_**Abandoned Warehouse  
Red Vs Captain Red**_

Red skidded backwards on his bent toes as he stopped the charge of Captain Red, his Power Sword barely holding back Captain Red's Pirate Sabre, which was glowing a violent red.

Red gritted his teeth and pushed the Captain away from him and struck the ranger twice in the chest with his sword before he twisted his body and slammed the tip of his blade into Captain Red's stomach, which sent the ranger staggering backwards.

Captain Red pulled out his Pirate Revolver and shot several shots at Red, who deflected each bolt of red energy with his sword before he pulled out his own Blade Blaster and fired five shots.

Captain Red deflected all five shots from Red and threw his Pirate Sabre tip first towards Red, which caught Red in the chest and sent him flying backwards in the air before he crashed into a bunch of steel crates.

Red shook his head and kicked himself off of the crates just as Captain Red dove where he was seconds later with his Pirate Sabre stabbing through the crates.

Red bounced on the ground and rolled onto his feet just to maneuver around Captain Red's slashes before he kicked the sabre out of his opponent's right hand then kicked the revolver out of his left hand before he finally kicked Captain Red in the head.

Captain Red twisted his body from the kick and leapt off the ground and slammed his left ankle against the head of Red, which sent Red to the ground as well.

The two rangers quickly flipped to their feet and where the two then kicked each other in the chest, once again sending each other to the ground once again.

The two rangers rolled backwards to their hands and flipped to their feet and for a moment, they just stared at one another.

'_This is unreal…We are evenly matched…' _Red thought to himself as he twirled his sword for a moment. For the past several minutes, he and Captain Red had been in an intense battle and neither could get the edge on the other.

One of them had to give.

Red placed his sword at his side and began to walk towards Captain Red and as he got closer, his walking speed soon increased into a job and soon into an outright run and when he reached his top speed, Red leapt into the air and stuck his sword out and swung downwards towards Captain Red, his Power Sword glowing a bright red.

Captain Red managed to raise his sabre up at the last possible second to block with his own weapon glowing red and the moment to the blades clashed, a large explosion of red energy appeared, followed by a large amount of smoke.

Streaks of red colored lightning sprang to life sporadically for a moment before Red came soaring out of the smoke and slammed into the metal railing above him while Captain Red shot out from the smoke and collided with the wall behind him.

The two rangers fell from their respective spots onto the ground as their rangers, all of the smoking and sporting battle wounds ran to their leaders, who were now getting up from the ground.

Captain placed his arms in front of him and with a flash of red, a large double-barreled heavy cannon appeared in his hands and it was in the form of a red colored pirate ship.

Captain Red pulled out a black lever underneath the blaster and the five Pirate rangers quickly put their rangers keys within the cylinders on them and almost immediately, a see-through sail with the Pirate Ranger insignia rose up from the deck.

Pirate Green stood behind Captain Red and placed his hand on his shoulder while Pirate Silver stood behind Pirate Green and placed his hand on his shoulder while on the other side, Pirate Blue and Pirate Yellow mimicked Pirates Green and Silver.

Red, seeing the immediate danger, quickly shouted "Form the Power Blaster now!"

Changing his Power Axe to the Power Cannon, Black cocked it and said "Power Cannon!" before tossing it in the air.

"Power Bow!" Pink shouted enthusiastically while tossing her bow into the air, watching as the bow locks on the top of the Power Cannon horizontally.

"Power Daggers!" Yellow shouted as she tossed both of her daggers into the air, both of them hooking underneath the bow on separate sides of the Power Cannon, the handles of her daggers facing forward.

"Power Lance!" Blue shouted as he separated his lance and tossed them in the air, the two instantly going next to the power daggers on both sides of the cannon, the handles of the separated lance facing forward as well.

With a jump into the air, Red said "Power Sword," as he placed his sword on top of the bow, locking it in place, making the newly combine weapon look similar to a crossbow, with his sword acting as the arrow.

"This won't end well!" Black shouted just as Red and Captain Red pulled the trigger and the moment they did, a golden beam in the shape of a pirate ship came soaring towards the Power Blaster's beam of light blue energy.

_**Abandoned Warehouse  
Kori Anders**_

Kori was a wreck as she watched her team battle the original Power Rangers…The same Power Rangers that they all had looked up to.

This wasn't right!

They should be working together but because of that damn robot, her friends were fighting their idols.

Kori held her side as she limped over to the window and noticed that said robot was making his way towards the still unconscious Katherine, with the same collar that her friends were wearing.

"No…I can't let him do this to her," Kori whispered with gritted teeth. She had to get down there but despite her healing ability, she wasn't at battle capacity yet.

But she had to get down there and save Katherine before she wound up like her friends.

Kori gritted her teeth and made her towards the door and hissed out a pain filled breath as Hiramechimedes inched closer and closer to Katherine's unconscious form.

She could hear his laughter from where she stood.

Kori forced herself to focus more on her anger for Hiramechimedes than her pain and without hesitation, she ran down the steps and leapt off of them and just as Hiramechimedes was about to touch Katherine, she delivered flying kick to the side of his head, which sent him soaring to the side and into the crates.

Kori landed on her back and groaned in agony.

She needed to not do something as risky as that ever again.

Kori rose to her knees and panted heavily as she rummaged through the clothes of the unconscious Katherine until she found her Pirate Mobile.

Kori held the mobile close and looked to Katherine and whispered "You did great Katherine but this is my fight…Please rest here…"

Kori stood up on her feet as Hiramechimedes returned to his own feet. "You dare to get in my way?" He snarled to her as he raised his sword, ready to cut her down.

Kori smirked and held the Pirate Mobile in her hand and said "I dare!" Kori twirled the ranger key in her hand before she placed it in the lock on the mobile and said "Pirate Force, Set Sail!"

* * *

_**Morphing Void – Pirate Pink**_

(Theme of Pirate Morph - The King of Fighters 2002 UM – Destiny)

Appearing in a dimension with pink starlight behind her, Kori was floating with her naked body glowing a bright white.

Suddenly, a black "V" slammed into Kori's chest with a black flash, forming her wearing her black spandex as well as her boots and gloves.

Then another pink "V" slammed into her with a flash of pink which formed her pink jacket and skirt.

Another pink "X" slammed into her head with a pink flash, forming her helmet middle of it.

A final pink "X" slammed into her body and with a pink flash, the pirate force insignia was etched into the middle of her chest and her helmet.

Pirate Pink slammed both of her hands on the ground and made a heart from her hands before she pulled her hands apart and the words "Pirate Force Pink Ranger" in bright pink words before she cut through the words with her Pirate Sabre, where she placed it on her shoulder.

* * *

_**Abandoned Warehouse  
Pirate Pink**_

"Now you're dealing with the true Pirate Pink, you pathetic machine," Pirate Pink exclaimed as she wielded her Pirate Sabre in her right hand, which was pointed at Hiramechimedes, who chuckled in response.

"Then you are the one that I want to control, Pirate Pink…" Hiramechimedes responded before he charged towards her with his blade in the air. Pirate Pink immediately ducked the first swing of his sword and blocked the diagonal swing with her sabre before she kicked Hiramechimedes in the knee and kneed him in the face with her left knee.

Hiramechimedes fell to the ground but quickly rose his head and shot out a beam of crimson energy from his eyes and nailed Pirate Pink in the chest, which sent her soaring backwards as sparks exploded from her chest.

Pirate Pink rose to her feet and ducked a swipe from his blade but was kicked in the chest hard by her opponent, which sent her skidding backwards but before she could recover, an upward diagonal strike of Hiramechimedes' sword sent her flying into the air, more sparks leaving her body.

Pirate Pink landed on a higher level landing and groaned in pain, her body smoking. "This isn't working out too well…I'm just to injured…" Pirate Pink muttered as she stood up on her feet and leaned against the metal railing.

"I'll need to fight him at a distance…And I think I know how…" Pirate Pink pulled out her Pirate Mobile and pulled out a small key of the Pink ranger she need.

With a twirl, she said "Lightspeed…Rescue!" before putting the key into its lock and twisting it.

* * *

_**Morphing Void – Pirate Pink**_

(Theme of Pirate Morph – Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue theme)

Pirate Pink threw a pink and white triangle and stood stock still as she passed through the liquid and when she came out, her suite was pink with white thick triangles going diagonally on her chest and lower side.

Her boots and gloves were white with a thick golden band around the edge of it and on her waste was golden belt that held blue asterisk sign on it.

Pirate Pink's helmet was changed from her pirate them to a smooth helmet round helmet with a stripe going from the back of her helmet to the chin of her helmet as well as another white strip going around the helmet and in the middle of the helmet was a triangle opening that showed her glowing pink eyes covered with a metal breathing mask and with narrowed eyes, a black visor slide up over the triangle opening.

The new Pink ranger placed her hands leaned back and crossed her arms in an "X" formation and shouted "Lightspeed Rescue Pink Ranger!"

* * *

_**Abandoned Warehouse  
Lightspeed Ranger Pink Ranger**_

Lightspeed Pink quickly lifted up her arm and said "V-Lancer!" And with a pink flash, a large lance with a large pink "V" in the middle of the lance. Lightspeed Pink grabbed it and pointed it at the rather stunned Hiramechimedes.

"Remarkable…I had no idea…" The robot said with awe in his voice. "You rangers can change into other rangers…This opens up so much more…"

"Too bad you won't be capitalizing on this realization after this. V-Lance Blaster!" Lightspeed Pink exclaimed as her V-Lancer changed into its blaster mode and without any further fanfare, Lightspeed Pink leapt off and began to fire at Hiramechimedes.

The robot was struck but several powerful beams of pink energy, which sent him flying backwards with tons of sparks leaving his body and as he flew back, Lightspeed Pink landed on the ground and continued to fire, nailing every inch of his body with her V-Lance Blaster.

Hiramechimedes recovered after the tenth blast struck him and immediately used his blade to slice through three of the upcoming beams, sending the remains flying past him to explode in a flash of pink energy.

But without warning, Lightspeed Pink appeared before him, her V-Lancer back in its original form, the golden blade glowing a bright pink, along with her visor.

"Now di-" Lightspeed Pink started to say until a massive explosion was heard, followed by an extremely bright light.

Both Lightspeed Pink and Hiramechimedes turned to see a massive wave of energy, followed by fire coming towards them. Lightspeed Pink turned her head to see Hiramechimedes chuckle and said "Looks like this is goodbye for all of you Rangers," before he vanished in a flash of small light blue hexagons.

Lightspeed Pink quickly turned around and grabbed Katherine's unconscious form and ran as fast as she could towards a window and just as she leapt out of it, the warehouse exploded.

* * *

_**Destroyed Warehouse – Thirty Minutes Later  
Kori Anders**_

When Kori came to, she found herself unmorphed and buried under a ton of rubble.

Kori shook her head and pushed herself out of the rubble to reveal that the large warehouse they had fought in was completely gone, only the remains of bricks, metal and flames being its remains.

Kori looked down and saw that Katherine was still unconscious but at least she was still alive.

Kori stumbled and fell to her knees as the pain flared in her side, which caused her fall face first into the rubble.

Kori tried to keep her eyes open but the pain was so much that she began to drift off but before she fully went into unconsciousness, she could feel a warm energy around her and a voice she had never heard before say **"Do not worry…I will heal you all…"**

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it. I know, I know, its bad but hey, Zordon got to them and will heal them all. So what happens next? Only one way to find out!

Mario: See you next time!


End file.
